Extermination
by Crapounette
Summary: Dolorès Ombrage a lancé une campagne d'extermination des nuisibles nocturnes. Premières victimes : Remus et Tonks ainsi que le vampire Severus Rogue. Ayant tenté de venger Remus, Harry Potter est jeté à Azkaban où il retrouve le vampire. HP/SS Vamp/calice. Ceci est la version censurée de la fic : il n'y a plus de scènes MA conformément au règlement du site.
1. Premières victimes

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni Harry, ni Severus, ni aucun des autres. Je ne suis donc pas JKR.

**Note de l'auteur** : Pour les besoins de l'histoire, Bill Weasley est un loup-garou véritable. C'est volontaire et pas une erreur par rapport au canon.

**Warning** : C'est un SNARRY avec slash/yaoï, donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !

**Note du 5 septembre 2012** : Je débute ici la seconde version de la fic. Afin de coller aux exigences des administrateurs, les scènes MA vont être censurées dans la mesure du possible, pour autant que ça ne nuise pas à la compréhension de l'histoire. Donc parfois, la censure sera minime. Les scènes complètes peuvent être lues chez Fanfics en folie sous le même pseudo.

* * *

Le silence régnait dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du petit déjeuner, alors que la nuée de hiboux venait à peine de terminer de déposer lettres, colis et journaux aux élèves. Ceux qui avaient reçu la Gazette du Sorcier avaient fait part des gros titres à leurs camarades et tous à présent, penchés à plusieurs par journal, prenaient connaissance de l'article qui semait le trouble.

À la table de Gryffondor, Harry Potter était penché sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui tenait devant elle la Gazette grande ouverte. Ron, lui, partageait le numéro reçu par sa petite sœur Ginny.

Le sang d'Harry se glaça dans ses veines. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table professorale et vit chaque professeur penché sur son numéro du quotidien sorcier. Seul Severus Rogue n'avait pas poursuivi sa lecture, il avait détruit le journal qui s'était quasiment enflammé dans sa main et avait quitté aussitôt la Grande Salle, sous le regard navré du Professeur Dumbledore.

Harry reprit sa lecture.

_**Nouvelles mesures concernant les créatures nuisibles !**_

_**Le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques frappe un grand coup.**_

_De notre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeter._

_Madame Dolorès Ombrage, directrice du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, a inauguré la nouvelle section des dangereux et nuisibles en faisant paraître hier dans la soirée, un nouveau décret destiné à protéger le sorcier de la rue de la menace que font courir sur le monde magique certains hybrides qualifiés de dangereux. La première mesure mise en place concerne les nuisibles nocturnes et la limitation de leur prolifération. _

_Dorénavant, les loups-garous n'auront plus le droit de se reproduire et devront donc par conséquent être tous stérilisés. Les mâles seront castrés et les femelles verront la totalité de leurs organes reproducteurs retirés. Les mariages entre sorciers et hybrides nocturnes de type __**lupus canis lycanthropus **__seront annulés et considérés n'ayant jamais eu lieu. La progéniture issue de ces unions contre nature sera déclarée illégitime et ne pourra prétendre à hériter de leur parent sorcier. Les femelles et sorcières enceintes seront dans l'obligation de se faire avorter et ceci jusqu'au 6__ème__ mois de la gestation. Dans le cas où le fœtus survivrait, il serait immédiatement éliminé d'un sortilège._

_Les vampires sans calices seront interdits, considérés hors la Loi et déférés immédiatement à Azkaban ou en cas de rébellion, éliminés. Les vampires de la catégorie avec calice seront assignés à résidence et interdits d'exercer une quelconque profession. (Note de la rédaction : cette dernière mesure s'applique aussi aux loups-garous). Ils seront également dans l'obligation de se soumettre ainsi que leurs calices à tous les contrôles et marquages que le ministère mettra en place au cours des semaines à venir._

_Madame Ombrage précise qu'il n'est pas question que ces créatures se rebellent contre les sorciers normaux du monde magique comme ils l'ont déjà fait par le passé en suivant Vous-Savez-Qui. …/_

Hermione avait lu l'article à mi-voix pour en faire profiter ceux qui n'avaient pas reçu le journal comme Dean Thomas assis en face d'elle. Harry était à deux doigts de mettre le torchon en pièces mais la brunette qui s'en doutait le lui avait rapidement soustrait. Elle savait qu'Harry pensait à Remus. Elle entendit son ami gronder.

— Elle est complètement malade ! Castrer… Si elle s'imagine que je vais la laisser castrer Remus, cette salope se fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Je commence à en avoir marre de ce sale crapaud ! Il est temps que quelqu'un se mette en travers de son chemin. Elle veut la guerre ? Bien ! Elle va l'avoir !

Harry s'était levé et avec presque crié ses menaces. Il était choqué et hors de lui. Il vit Ron la bouche bée qui finissait de lire avec la mine de quelqu'un à deux doigts de vomir. Albus Dumbledore avait levé les yeux en entendant l'esclandre. Mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là…

— LUNA ! Je veux voir Xeno rapidement pour une interview, cria-t-il à l'autre bout de la salle.

La blonde leva le nez à l'appel de son nom et hocha simplement la tête tandis que le jeune Élu du Monde Magique, fou de rage, quittait la Grande Salle en claquant la porte violemment. Vu sa taille et son poids, il dut employer la magie pour ce faire, et donner un peu plus de fermeté à ses déclarations. Au moins, on savait ce que pensait Harry Potter de cette affaire. Certains élèves étaient curieux de voir ce que le conflit Ombrage/Potter allait donner, mais il était clair que cet article était une vraie déclaration de guerre et que cela allait faire du bruit.

À la table professorale, Hagrid tenait son journal d'une main tremblante, les yeux écarquillés et plein de larmes. Pomona Chourave se pencha vers lui et tapota l'immense avant-bras du demi-géant afin de lui remonter le moral.

— Le Professeur Dumbledore ne laissera pas faire, Rubeus, ne vous en faites pas !

Hagrid sortit un grand mouchoir à carreaux de la poche de son manteau en peau de taupe.

— Le Professeur Dumbledore est un grand sorcier… marmonna-t-il.

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un bruit de trompette signifiant que le géant se mouchait, mais cette fois-ci personne ne songea à en rire. Minerva McGonagall, la main sur le cœur reposa le quotidien comme s'il l'avait brûlée.

— Albus ! Je ne peux pas croire… ce n'est pas possible, elle ne va pas faire ça… Remus… et Tonks… et notre Severus… on ne peut pas laisser faire !

— Vous avez entendu le petit, Minerva ? Il ne laissera personne toucher à Remus ou Tonks, et moi non plus. Quant à Severus, il est hors de question qu'il quitte le château. Il est sous ma protection depuis plus de dix-huit ans, j'ai bien l'intention qu'il le reste.

— Qu'allons-nous faire ? soupira Minerva, morte d'inquiétude.

— Je vais expédier Remus et Tonks en France, ainsi que Bill et Fleur. Je pense que les Delacour ne feront pas de difficultés pour les cacher. Ils ont du sang de Vélane dans les veines. Et bientôt… les Vélanes risquent aussi de se retrouver sur la liste quand Ombrage s'attaquera à ceux qu'elle qualifie de nuisibles diurnes.

— Les Malefoy risquent de se retrouver en ligne de mire…

— Je ne me fais aucun souci pour eux, leur or et la protection de Cornélius suffira. D'ailleurs je me demande à quoi il joue pour la laisser faire une telle chose…

— Et Severus ?

— Nous allons devoir lui proposer un calice, et par la barbe de Merlin, ça ne va pas être facile de lui faire accepter l'idée, encore moins de lui en trouver un !

Comme Albus Dumbledore l'avait prévu, Severus Rogue ne fut pas enchanté de l'idée de prendre un calice.

— Vous savez très bien ce que j'ai toujours pensé de ça ! Albus ! Certains vampires en éprouvent le besoin, mais moi j'ai toujours été un solitaire et rien que l'idée m'exècre.

— Severus, vous avez lu comme moi, ce que la Gazette disait à ce sujet. Ombrage sait que vous êtes un vampire, puisque cette information est connue des administrateurs de Poudlard et donc du Ministère. Le fait que vous n'ayez jamais causé le moindre problème joue en votre faveur, mais il va falloir faire très vite, où vous aller vous retrouver à Azkaban, mon garçon. Et là-bas, je doute fort qu'on vous fournisse du sang pour vous nourrir…

— Je ne veux pas de calice, Albus.

— Avez-vous déjà essayé d'en trouver un ?

Severus ne répondit pas et se tourna vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le Lac Noir. Il avait essayé, oui, à plusieurs reprises, sa nature vampirique l'y poussant régulièrement. Mais sa recherche s'était toujours soldée par un échec. Il savait que même s'il mettait une petite annonce dans la Grande Salle et dans les magazines sorciers, il n'aurait aucune réponse. Personne n'avait jamais eu envie de l'approcher suffisamment pour envisager de lui donner du sang volontairement et encore moins souhaité être un partenaire sexuel.

— N'y aurait-il pas une jeune sorcière qui vous tenterait et que vous auriez envie de séduire, Severus ? essaya le Directeur en voyant le mutisme de son Maître des Potions.

— Il me faudrait plutôt un sorcier, Albus, si vous voulez le savoir…

— Ah. Vous préférez les sorciers ?

Severus hocha la tête, toujours plongé dans la contemplation de la vue s'étendant sous ses yeux.

— Je vous choque, Albus ?

Le vieil homme éclata de rire.

— Ah mon petit… il en faut bien plus que ça ! Et je partage votre goût d'ailleurs. Peu de gens savent encore que Gellert Grindelwald était mon petit-ami lorsque nous avions tous deux dix-huit ans.

Severus se retourna brusquement, l'air surpris et un sourcil levé.

— Grindelwald ? Je vois… ça n'a pas dû être facile pour vous de le combattre.

— Gellert était magnifiquement beau dans sa jeunesse, un peu comme Lord Voldemort, et nous savons que la beauté extérieure ne reflète pas toujours ce qu'i l'intérieur. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, Severus, même si la chose n'a pas été aisée. Oh… non… pas aisée du tout, soupira le vieil homme, le regard soudain voilé.

— Je ne veux pas retourner à Azkaban, Albus. Je n'y survivrai pas cette fois-ci.

— Je sais, mon garçon. Et je crains que Madame Ombrage n'ait nulle envie de voir un seul vampire ou loup-garou survivre. Il suffit de lire entre les lignes. Cette histoire de stérilisation n'est là que pour dissimuler une vaste campagne d'extermination, Severus. Aucun loup-garou n'acceptera de lui-même de se soumettre à la castration, de même aucune louve ou sorcière à l'avortement. Un refus sera assimilé à une rébellion et la mort en sera l'issue. De même, si les survivants ainsi que les vampires avec calices sont assignés à résidence et dans l'interdiction d'exercer un emploi, comment voulez-vous qu'ils gagnent l'or nécessaire à leur survie ? On sait que c'est souvent le calice qui gagne l'or, le vampire ayant du mal à trouver un emploi de par sa condition. Je vous donne ici l'exemple de Remus et Tonks, ils vivent de son salaire d'Auror, Remus étant sans emploi. Vous, vous êtes un cas à part, Severus.

— Elle veut nous éliminer tous, sans que nous puissions échapper à ses griffes.

— Il va falloir contre-attaquer. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle action du ministère quelques mois seulement après la mort de notre ami Tom.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que Remus et Tonks, ainsi que Bill et Fleur se cachaient dans les cachots de Poudlard. Selon Bill, les Gobelins avaient très mal pris la nouvelle Loi du Ministère de la Magie. Ils avaient été brusquement envahis de demandes de mutations vers les agences Gringotts du monde entier, leur personnel sorcier ayant très souvent du sang de créatures magiques. Ragnok avait dû laisser partir Bill et Fleur ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, et avait menacé de fermer certains secteurs de la banque provisoirement, pour manque de personnel.

Interrogé par Dumbledore, Cornélius avait fait l'innocent. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucun problème, tout ceci était fait pour le bien de tous. Il fallait protéger le sorcier de la rue de la menace des hybrides. Albus avait insisté, tempêté, argumenté, rien n'y avait fait. Cornélius Oswald Fudge était obnubilé par Dolorès Ombrage. Malheureusement, un soir de pleine lune, Remus, parti pour la cabane hurlante un peu avant Bill, fut aperçu et reconnu par Zacharias Smith, un 7ème année de Poufsouffle peu sympathique. L'élève se précipita à la volière pour envoyer un hibou et on vit au dîner le lendemain soir, Dolorès Ombrage et sa brigade anti-nuisibles, menée par Walden McNair, un ancien Mangemort qui avait échappé on ne savait comment au baiser des détraqueurs et à Azkaban, et qui était le bourreau attitré du Ministère.

Ombrage entra avec fracas dans la Grande Salle, bousculant Argus Rusard qui s'était précipité vers elle en lui faisant maintes courbettes. Le bonbon rose, vêtu d'une criarde robe de sorcière fuchsia avec un gilet de laine tricotée assorti, se pavanait, sûre d'elle, entourée de son bourreau et de ses aides.

— Cher Professeur Dumbledore, minauda-t-elle. Quand on m'a dit que vous abritiez un loup-garou et sa femelle dans ce château, j'ai cru à une erreur. Et puis non…

La déclaration interpela Harry qui fronça les sourcils, le cœur battant. Remus ? Elle avait vu Remus et Tonks ? Ou bien était-ce Bill et Fleur ? Près de lui, Ron s'était figé également, inquiet pour son frère aîné.

— Si vous vous expliquiez, Dolorès ? demanda le Directeur soudain soucieux.

— Nous avions prévu d'arrêter ce soir votre vampire sans calice, Severus Rogue, mais nous avons fait d'une potion deux doses. Nous avons trouvé un certain Remus Lupin dans le parc de Poudlard, accompagné par l'ex-Auror Tonks. Oui, elle a été renvoyée ce matin pour faute impardonnable. Epouser un loup-garou… je vous demande un peu !

— Qu'avez-vous fait d'eux ? gronda Albus en colère.

Près de lui, Minerva pinçait les lèvres, les doigts serrés sur sa baguette magique.

— Nous avons tenté une arrestation conformément à la Loi et comme ils ne se sont pas laissés faire, nous avons procédé à leur élimination, gloussa la folle en rose, d'une voix suraiguë.

Harry Potter, livide, s'était levé, alors qu'Hermione et Ron tentaient de l'en empêcher en tirant sur ses bras.

— D'ailleurs, poursuivit Ombrage, je voudrais officiellement remercier Monsieur Zacharias Smith pour son civisme. Sans lui nous n'aurions pas éliminé ces menaces.

— Qu'appelez-vous « éliminé » ? demanda Albus, le regard glacé et la voix dure.

Un petit ricanement se fit entendre.

— Deux maléfices de _Videntrailles_, c'est très efficace sur ces animaux !

Des cris se firent entendre parmi les élèves. Certains venaient même de s'évanouir, choqués par l'annonce.

Harry Potter venait de comprendre que son dernier lien avec ses parents et Sirius avait été exécuté par les monstres qui se trouvaient devant lui. Pomona Chourave, choquée, avait regardé Smith comme s'il lui était poussé deux têtes dans la nuit. Ernie McMillan avait balancé un bon coup de poing dans le nez de son condisciple pour lui apprendre la loyauté de tout Poufsouffle. Smith était un déshonneur pour leur Maison. Albus Dumbledore serrait l'avant-bras de Severus pour l'empêcher de bouger, craignant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

Le jeune Élu s'était arraché à l'emprise de ses amis, et avait quitté la table des Gryffondors. Autour de lui, l'air chargé de magie crépitait et lançait des étincelles. Dans le ciel magique de la Grande Salle, les nuages noircirent et se mirent à tourbillonner. De violents éclairs zébrèrent le plafond, faisant crier et sursauter les élèves apeurés dont certains s'étaient à présent réfugiés sous les tables.

Albus soupira en voyant le jeune homme qui laissait ainsi échapper sa magie. L'aura de puissance qui émanait du petit corps maigrichon était impressionnante, mais le plus curieux était ses yeux. Les deux émeraudes semblaient comme éclairées de l'intérieur et émettaient une lueur étrange semblable à celle de _l'Avada Kedavra_. L'électricité statique ambiante avait dressé ses cheveux sur sa tête. Il était perdu dans son monde et ne semblait plus entendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Au ralenti, Harry vit Ernie qui secouait encore ce rat de Smith et d'un geste de la main écarta son ami du traître. Il n'eut même pas besoin de sa baguette. Avec un seul geste d'une main d'Harry, Smith décolla du sol et fut expédié à toute vitesse vers le mur de pierre qui se trouvait derrière lui. Un craquement sinistre indiqua que son crâne venait d'exploser et la traînée de sang que le corps laissa en retombant confirma la mort de l'élève.

— POTTER ! hurla Ombrage. Je savais bien que vous étiez un petit monstre dangereux ! McNair, appelez les Aurors pour arrêter Monsieur Potter. Parkin ! Arrêtez le vampire Severus Rogue pour infraction à la Loi sur l'obligation de calice.

Harry Potter s'était avancé vers Ombrage, profitant de la panique créée par la mort de Zacharias Smith. Il leva la main, sifflant en Fourchelang des insultes et des menaces. Un vent venu on ne savait d'où, tourbillonnait à présent violemment autour de lui, faisant voleter les robes et les capes dont ses camarades étaient vêtus.

— _Sectumsem_… commença-t-il.

Mais Albus Dumbledore, baguette à la main, venait de lancer un sort afin de contrer celui du garçon.

— Non ! Harry ! Non…

Le vieil homme quitta la table professorale et se dirigea à grands-pas vers son élève préféré qui s'effondra dans ses bras.

— Elle a fait… elle a fait tuer Remus et Tonks… elle a fait tuer Remus et Tonks, marmonna-t-il en tremblant.

— Je sais, Harry, je sais, mon petit. Mais nous devons sauver les autres…

Alors que le Survivant s'accrochait désespérément à la robe violette à fleurs de son mentor, la brigade d'Ombrage avait lancé sur Severus qui s'était levé, un sortilège anti-métamorphose afin de l'empêcher de fuir sous sa forme de chauve-souris. Le cri poussé par Minerva fit le vieil homme se retourner.

— DOLORÈS ! tempêta-t-il, furieux. Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire à mon professeur de potions ?

— Mais… l'expédier à Azkaban, comme prévu ! Et votre petit criminel aussi, par la même occasion !

Des chaînes magiques en argent s'étaient enroulées autour de Severus Rogue qui poussa un cri de douleur alors que McNair lui retirait sa baguette. Comme deux autres membres de la brigade d'extermination s'emparaient du vampire, une escouade d'Aurors fidèles à Cornélius et non à l'Ordre du Phénix venait de faire son entrée, appelée par un miroir à double-sens.

— Potter vient de tuer ce jeune homme là-bas, dit Ombrage en désignant le corps de son indic' d'un geste de baguette. Arrêtez-le immédiatement et envoyez-le au Ministère pour interrogatoire.

Severus, vaincu et la tête basse fit signe à Dumbledore de l'oublier et de s'occuper d'Harry. La Brigade d'Ombrage le traîna à travers la Grande Salle, tandis que les Serpentards, se levaient tous pour saluer une dernière fois leur Directeur de Maison. Rogue leur fit un signe de tête et quitta les lieux pour être envoyé par Portoloin directement à la prison d'Azkaban.

Une demi-douzaine de baguettes tenues par les Aurors pointa vers Harry Potter.

Ron, Hermione, Neville et la presque totalité des Gryffondors sortirent également leurs baguettes de leurs poches et les brandirent vers les Aurors.

— Vous n'arrêterez pas le Sauveur du Monde Magique, gronda Ron Weasley, fou de rage.

Un Auror qui semblait plus gradé que les autres répliqua.

— Nous arrêtons un meurtrier, peu importe son identité ! Si vous essayez d'empêcher notre intervention, nous vous arrêterons tous pour entrave à la justice magique !

Hermione mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

— Ron… Neville… il doit y avoir un autre moyen. N'aggravez pas le cas d'Harry.

La brunette posa sa main sur la baguette de Ron pour l'abaisser doucement.

— Voilà qui est raisonnable, Miss, ricana l'Auror en faisant signe à ses hommes d'embarquer Harry Potter.

* * *

Pendant que Severus et Harry étaient ainsi expédiés vers leurs différentes destinations, Dumbledore s'était empressé de réunir aussitôt dans son bureau, ce qui restait de l'Ordre du Phénix dont la dernière bataille avait éclairci les rangs.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, les yeux rouges et larmoyants, indiqua d'une voix brisée que son équipe avait disposé des restes de Remus et Tonks et qu'ils avaient été expédiés à la Morgue de Sainte-Mangouste où les sorciers funèbres allaient s'efforcer de reconstituer les corps. Ombrage avait emporté avec elle le corps de Smith, comme preuve contre Harry Potter.

— Qu'allons-nous faire, Albus ? demanda Molly Weasley, à deux doigts de la panique. Elle pensait à son fils Bill qui devait attendre Remus dans la cabane hurlante, où les deux loups-garous passaient les nuits de pleine lune à s'amuser, à se courir après, avant de s'endormir roulés en boule l'un contre l'autre comme deux petits louveteaux.

Fleur était livide et accrochée à Arthur comme à une bouée. La famille Weasley était bien consciente que cela aurait pu être Bill et Fleur, ce soir, au lieu de Remus et Tonks.

— Nous allons dès demain matin, donc un peu plus rapidement que prévu, envoyer Bill et Fleur au Manoir Delacour en France. Ensuite, nous allons essayer de récupérer Harry et Severus. Kingsley ? Avons-nous quelqu'un à Azkaban ?

— Non, Albus. Plus personne. Nous avons perdu les membres de l'Ordre qui y travaillaient lors de la Grande Bataille contre Voldemort, et Fol Œil est à l'étranger. Une chose intéressante quand même, il n'y a presque plus de détraqueurs, toujours à cause de cette bataille. Les prisonniers sont donc moins affectés qu'auparavant.

— Comment allons-nous faire passer du sang à Severus ? s'inquiéta Minerva, suivie par les hochements de tête de Pomona Chourave.

— Hagrid ? Avons-nous un sombral ou un hippogriffe suffisamment fort pour emporter sur son dos un sorcier adulte vers Azkaban ?

— Oui, Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur, affirma Hagrid en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Sirius m'avait rendu Buck et j'ai aussi Tenebrus c'est le sombral qu'Harry avait chevauché jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie en 5ème année, il a pris goût aux sorties depuis !

— Ça ne marchera pas, Albus ! soupira Kingsley. Le Ministère a mis de nouvelles barrières magiques qui repoussent tout ce qui peut approcher d'Azkaban par voix aérienne ou maritime. Même les gardes ne peuvent plus recevoir de hiboux…

Ron et Hermione qui n'avaient encore rien dit depuis le début de la réunion commencèrent à s'agiter.

— Vous pensez qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de nourrir les vampires capturés ?

— Non, Miss Granger. Ils nourrissent déjà à peine et très mal les sorciers prisonniers, rappelez-vous de l'état de Sirius lorsqu'il s'était échappé. Ils ne vont pas faire le moindre effort pour fournir du sang aux vampires. Ils vont les laisser mourir de soif. C'est le but recherché par Dolorès Ombrage, exterminer ce qu'elle appelle des nuisibles.

— Professeur, osa Ron. Est-ce qu'Harry va avoir un procès ?

— Ça m'étonnerait, Monsieur Weasley. Pourquoi Cornélius dépenserait ainsi l'or du Ministère, alors que Dolorès lui a fourni toutes les preuves. Depuis le temps qu'ils veulent se débarrasser d'Harry.

— Il faut attaquer le Ministère et reprendre Harry !

— J'espère que nous en aurons le temps, mon garçon.

Alors que Severus Rogue avait été jeté sans ménagement dans une cellule au 3ème sous-sol d'Azkaban, après avoir été dévêtu et enchaîné, Harry Potter, lui, se trouvait présentement au quartier général des Aurors, au second niveau du Ministère de la Magie. Le jeune Gryffondor, encore vêtu de son uniforme de Poudlard, était assis dans un des boxes, enchaîné à son fauteuil. Sa baguette magique avait été saisie et mise sous scellés après avoir été soumise à un _Priori Incantatem_ qui n'avait rien révélé d'autre que de mineurs sortilèges scolaires. Gawain Robards, un des Aurors les plus chevronnés, avait été désigné par Rufus Scrimgeour, le Directeur du bureau des Aurors pour mener l'interrogatoire. Dolorès Ombrage avait bien tenté de s'immiscer mais n'appartenant pas au bureau, elle avait été froidement remerciée par Scrimgeour.

Gawain Robards leva un sourcil curieux vers le jeune homme pâle qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait jamais rencontré personnellement le Sauveur du Monde Magique et se montrait intrigué par ce petit sorcier maigrichon aux grands yeux verts et aux cheveux en pétard.

— Harry Potter… J'avoue que je suis surpris de vous voir ici. Le rapport que j'ai sous les yeux, bien que très succinct, indique que vous avez froidement assassiné sous les yeux de tous les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard, un de vos condisciples. Ce fait est largement confirmé par Madame Ombrage et la brigade de contrôle des créatures magiques. Vous pouvez me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

L'homme s'exprimait d'une voix douce et bienveillante. Il fallait mettre le petit Gryffondor en confiance où il ne parlerait jamais. Il était honnêtement surpris de ce qu'il venait de lire dans le rapport de l'équipe d'intervention. Il avait souvent entendu Maugrey Fol Œil vanter les mérites du jeune sorcier qu'il trouvait trop tendre et trop gentil pour être à la hauteur face à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Pourtant, Harry Potter avait réussi l'impossible. Il avait vaincu le mage noir. Bien sûr, il avait reçu de l'aide, Fol Œil y avait laissé le peu de santé qu'il lui restait d'ailleurs, s'étant jeté dans la bataille comme un beau diable. Il avait emporté une dizaine de Mangemorts avec lui avant de succomber sous le nombre, grièvement blessé. Dumbledore et son âme damnée, le vampire Rogue l'avaient aidé aussi, ainsi que ces gens qui se faisaient appeler l'Ordre du Phénix et dont il soupçonnait certains des Aurors de faire partie.

Harry avait levé un regard perdu vers Robards et murmuré.

— Elle a tué Remus et Tonks…

— Pardon ? Parlez plus fort Monsieur Potter, qui a tué qui ?

— Ombrage, elle a tué Remus Lupin et Dora Tonks.

Le sang de Gawain Robards se figea dans ses veines lorsqu'il entendit la mention du nom de Tonks. Il eut du mal à avaler sa salive.

— Potter, quand vous parlez de Dora Tonks, est-ce de l'Auror Tonks dont il s'agit ?

— Oui, Monsieur.

— Elle est morte ?

— Oui. Ombrage a dit qu'elle lui avait lancé un maléfice de_ Videntrailles_… et aussi sur Remus.

Robards ferma les yeux un instant. Il avait entendu le matin de bonne heure que Tonks avait été démise de ses fonctions par le Ministre pour faute grave. Il en ignorait la raison, n'ayant rien entendu de particulier dans le service. La mine sinistre qu'avait fait toute la journée Scrimgeour lui avait juste indiqué qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais rien ne précis n'avait filtré. Et un maléfice de _Videntrailles_, c'était une mort affreuse… on n'exécutait même pas les prisonniers ainsi. Ce maléfice avait été découvert accidentellement au 17ème siècle, par un Médicomage revêche de Sainte-Mangouste qui tentait de trouver un remède efficace à la constipation…

Robards savait que l'Auror Tonks avait épousé il y a seulement quelques mois, un ancien professeur de Poudlard qui écrivait à présent des manuels scolaires de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal. Tout ceci n'expliquait pas la mort de Tonks et de ce Remus qui devait être son époux.

— Remus, c'était le mari de l'Auror Tonks ?

— Oui, Monsieur, et c'était mon second parrain.

L'Auror comprenait à présent pourquoi le garçon semblait si anéanti, il venait de perdre son second parrain après avoir déjà perdu le premier, Sirius Black qui avait été un de ses condisciples à l'Académie des Aurors. Mais tout ceci n'expliquait pas la mort de cet élève, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Zacharias Smith, un 7ème année de Poufsouffle.

— Monsieur Potter, avez-vous tué Zacharias Smith ? tenta-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

— Heuuuu… je sais pas trop, bredouilla Harry un peu perdu. Peut-être… Il est mort ? Je me rappelle pas… je suis pas sûr…

Ces paroles décousues et presque dénuées de sens laissèrent l'Auror perplexe. Le gamin ne semblait pas mentir, il avait l'air complètement paumé, choqué, et Robards se demanda même si Potter savait vraiment pourquoi il était là.

— Potter, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

— Remus et Tonks ?

— Non, Potter. Je déplore tout autant que vous la mort de ma collègue et de son époux, mais vous êtes accusé d'avoir froidement exécuté l'élève Zacharias Smith devant tous vos camarades. Vous en rappelez-vous ?

— Non, Monsieur, fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Vous êtes sûr que j'ai fait ça ?

— Il semblerait bien selon le rapport que j'ai sous les yeux. De quoi vous rappelez-vous exactement ?

— Ombrage… elle est venue dire qu'elle arrêtait le Professeur Rogue parce qu'il n'a pas de calice. Tout le monde sait à Poudlard que c'est un vampire. J'veux dire… ça gène personne. Il n'est pas dangereux, sinon ça se serait su depuis longtemps. C'est juste son mauvais caractère qui est dur à supporter.

— Je vous crois, Potter, j'ai été en classe avec lui, il a toujours été infect avec tout le monde. Poursuivez !

Mis en confiance par l'attitude bonasse de l'Auror qui mâchouillait à présent une baguette magique à la réglisse, Harry poursuivit.

— Elle a dit qu'elle avait trouvé Remus et Tonks dans le parc de Poudlard et aussi que quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'ils étaient là. Ensuite elle a dit qu'elle les avait éliminés avec un maléfice de_ Videntrailles_ et qu'elle remerciait Zacharias Smith de l'avoir prévenue qu'ils se trouvaient à Poudlard.

— Je vois.

— Ernie a balancé son poing dans la figure de Smith, je crois. Ensuite je ne sais plus trop… j'ai voulu jeter un sort à Ombrage mais le Professeur Dumbledore m'en a empêché.

— Votre baguette n'a rien indiqué de particulier, Monsieur Potter. La liste des sorts apparus avec le _Priori Incantatem_ est très scolaire. Rien de mortel ou de dangereux. J'aimerais savoir comment Smith s'est retrouvé le crâne fracassé. Les témoins disent qu'il a été propulsé contre le mur et s'y est écrasé.

Harry haussa les épaules en se triturant les doigts. Il fixait ses mains obstinément depuis pratiquement le début de l'entretien.

— Je me rappelle pas. Je voulais juste me venger d'Ombrage. Elle a tué Remus et Tonks.

Robards soupira, il ne tirerait rien de plus du garçon dans l'état où il se trouvait. Il faudrait le confier au Médicomage du Ministère, et reprendre l'interrogation sous _Véritasérum_. Lui-même n'avait plus envie de rester au Quartier Général, il voulait rentrer chez lui, la mort cruelle et inattendue de Tonks le choquant bien plus qu'il ne voulait le dire. Il avait de plus, la drôle de sensation que ce n'était que le début de quelque chose de bien plus déplaisant. Cette brigade anti nuisibles et ce nouveau décret allaient faire bien des dégâts. Il voulait quand même une précision avant de conduire le gamin en cellule pour la nuit.

— Monsieur Potter, avant que nous en restions là pour ce soir, je voudrais vous demander une chose. Ce monsieur que vous nommez Remus, le mari de l'Auror Tonks, était-il un loup-garou ?

— Oui, Monsieur. Mais il prenait la potion Tue-loup. C'était le Professeur Rogue qui la lui préparait tous les mois.

L'Auror soupira intérieurement. On était en plein pendant la période de pleine lune. Si le vampire Rogue qui était un des meilleurs Maîtres des Potions du Monde Magique fournissait la potion Tue-loup à ce Remus, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il se soit trouvé à Poudlard et qu'il ait été aperçu par ce Smith. Le loup-garou était un ancien professeur de l'école, pas étonnant non plus que le Poufsouffle l'ait reconnu. Par contre, Robards se demanda un instant ce qui avait bien pu motiver ce garçon pour ainsi dénoncer l'ancien professeur à la brigade anti-nuisibles. Si ce Zacharias était le fils du Smith auquel il pensait, alors tout était possible. Cette famille là était pire encore que les Malefoy.

Un planton vint chercher Harry et le conduisit dans le couloir des cellules. Il ouvrit une porte d'un geste de baguette et fit entrer le garçon sans un mot. La porte se referma sur le Gryffondor et le jeune Auror alla confirmer à Gawain Robards que le prévenu était bien en cellule. Robards ramassa ses affaires et accrocha sa cape sur ses épaules. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur pour quitter le Ministère, il ne se doutait pas qu'il ne reverrait pas Harry Potter de si tôt.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur le Ministère, mais dans les couloirs déserts, quelques personnes avec de mauvaises intentions circulaient en silence. Deux hommes ouvraient successivement les portes devant une petite silhouette plus large que haute, avec force courbettes. Le trio poursuivit son chemin depuis le 4ème niveau jusqu'au second où se trouvaient principalement le Quartier Général des Aurors et surtout le couloir des cellules. Harry qui gisait sur un vieux matelas élimé, enroulé dans sa cape d'école eut juste le temps de remettre ses lunettes en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Une lueur éclaira légèrement sa cellule mais il ne vit que trois silhouettes à contre-jour. Il entendit une voix aigue crier_ « Endoloris_ » et sombra dans l'inconscience presque aussitôt, terrassé par les impardonnables qui émanaient de trois baguettes à la fois.

* * *

La porte de bois lourdement ferrée qui fermait la cellule sans fenêtre de Severus Rogue, s'ouvrit brusquement sur Walden McNair dont la silhouette décharnée apparut à contre-jour dans l'encadrement, juste éclairée par une torche tenue par un garde armé de sa baguette. Aux pieds de McNair, un petit tas de chiffons gisait.

— Severus… ricana McNair. En souvenir du bon vieux temps, je t'ai apporté un cadeau. Non, non, ne me remercie pas. Je sais que tu vas avoir faim bientôt. Tous les combiens tu te nourris ? Notre défunt et regretté Maître te fournissait des Moldus à volonté, je le sais. Tu dois consommer ta ration de sang au moins tous les jours, ou tous les deux jours ?

Attaché au centre de la pièce par deux longues chaînes reliées par des anneaux à ses poignets, Severus, à genoux sur les dalles glacées et sales, frissonnait de froid. Ses bourreaux l'avaient complètement déshabillé et isolé du bat-flanc accroché contre un mur et qui bien que fait de quelques planches, comportait une vieille couverture pas trop élimée. Le vampire savait que le froid allait provoquer une soif de sang bien plus rapide et la petite silhouette inerte qui gisait aux pieds de McNair n'allait pas faire long feu s'il arrivait à lui mettre la main dessus, et les crocs…

— McNair ! gronda Severus Rogue en se redressant de toute sa haute taille. Tu es venu pour faire ton sale boulot ? Alors fais-le et épargne-moi tes commentaires !

— Tss, tss… quand tu verras ce que je t'apporte, tu ne feras pas autant d'histoire…

Le bourreau du Ministère se pencha sur le tas de chiffons qui était toujours à ses pieds, et sans sembler faire un seul effort, le souleva et le jeta au milieu de la pièce. L'odeur du sang frais assaillit les narines sensibles du vampire. McNair emprunta la torche de son collègue qui s'empressa d'allumer sa baguette à la place, et le borgne Mangemort entra dans la pièce. Sans quitter Severus des yeux, il souleva la tête de la victime qu'il avait apportée. Rogue, impuissant, vit une paire de lunettes rondes brisées qui pendaient et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, rose sur un front livide. Du sang coulait des narines et de la bouche du garçon.

— POTTER ! gronda Severus.

— Tu vas pouvoir faire de l'assassin de notre Maître, ton prochain repas. Et après on dira que je ne suis pas gentil…

Severus eut une lueur inquiétante dans le regard, et cette lueur plut énormément à McNair.

— Je trinquerai à ta santé, Walden…

Le bourreau se mit à rire et referma la porte sur le vampire et Harry Potter, les laissant dans la pénombre la plus totale. Rogue entendit les rires des deux membres de la Brigade d'Ombrage s'éloigner le long du couloir. Il eut lui aussi envie de rire, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Potter ici avec lui, le garçon était en sécurité. Le tout était maintenant de savoir dans quel état était le Gryffondor. Il voyait bien dans le noir, mais en monochrome, ça limitait un peu. Le gamin était blessé, ça s'était sûr, étant donné l'odeur de sang qui émanait de son petit corps maigre.

— Bon ! POTTER ! Debout là d'dans ! Réveillez-vous, nom d'un chaudron fendu, c'est pas le moment de dormir !

Severus tendit le pied droit, arque-bouté sur ses chaînes. Il donna un coup de pied dans une des jambes d'Harry, seul endroit qu'il pouvait atteindre. Au bout d'un moment, un gémissement se fit entendre et le petit tas de chiffon se mit à remuer légèrement.

— POTTER ! Vous allez bien ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? Répondez-moi !

— Ro… Rogue ? fit une petite voix brisée.

— Professeur Rogue ! Monsieur Potter ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes enfermés dans une des cellules sans fenêtre d'Azkaban que vous devez me manquer de respect !

Un bruit de respiration haletante se fit entendre. Rogue vit le petit corps se recroqueviller en chien de fusil et trembler.

— Potter, si vous pouvez vous lever, je vous conseille de le faire, c'est répugnant par terre et glacé en plus. Il y a un bat-flanc à votre droite. Il n'y a qu'une couverture mais ça suffira. De toute façon je suis enchaîné au milieu de la pièce, je ne peux pas bouger.

Le Maître des Potions vit la silhouette grise de son élève se redresser difficilement et s'appuyer sur une main, l'autre frottant son épaule en grimaçant.

— Pourquoi, le noir ?

— Je suis un vampire, Potter. Je vais agoniser plus longtemps dans ce trou à rats si je ne suis pas exposé à la lumière du jour… surtout sans nourriture.

— Je suis votre bouffe. J'ai entendu ce qu'ils disaient… vous savez.

La voix d'Harry n'était qu'un murmure à peine perceptible, mais l'ouïe surnaturelle du vampire lui permit de tout comprendre aisément.

— Potter, je sais que vous n'êtes pas mauvais du tout pour la magie sans baguette. Alors si vous pouviez vous approcher de moi un peu et lancer deux petits _Lashlabask_ sur mes chaînes, ça serait grandement apprécié. Ce n'est pas pour dire, mais j'ai froid ! Ces connards-là m'ont en plus foutu à poil !

Harry eut une sorte de petit hoquet de surprise. Toujours assis par terre, il tendit vaguement une main devant lui, vers la voix de son professeur.

— Je suis juste devant vous, Potter.

Se traînant sur une fesse et une cuisse, à demi-rampant et une main tendue devant lui, Harry entra en contact avec ce qui lui parût être un… mollet poilu. Ok, il avait trouvé Rogue et il semblait bien qu'il ne portait pas de pantalon. Severus se pencha autant que pouvaient le lui permettre les deux chaînes et attrapa Harry par les bras. Sans effort, il le souleva et le mit sur ses pieds. Mais il dût le soutenir complètement, le Gryffondor n'avait pas la force de se tenir debout.

— Potter, vous avez encore assez de force pour me libérer ? Ça arrangerait bien nos affaires, je pourrais me rendre compte de votre état.

Severus Rogue sentit Harry hocher la tête, plaqué contre lui. Le vampire approcha l'anneau qui enserrait un de ses poignets de la main d'Harry. Celui-ci murmura le sort d'ouverture et l'anneau glissa à terre avec un tintement métallique.

— L'autre, Potter. Un peu de courage. Après je vais vous allonger sur le bat-flanc.

La main d'Harry se tendit vers l'autre anneau et l'enserra. Severus sentit le picotement de la magie du garçon et la chaîne et son anneau tombèrent lourdement à terre. Aussitôt, le vampire souleva le garçon dans ses bras sans effort et alla l'allonger sur le bat-flanc de bois. Il s'enroula lui-même dans la couverture, n'ayant rien d'autre pour se réchauffer, ou se vêtir. Fébrilement, il défit les boutons de la chemise d'école d'Harry, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Le corps du gamin était couvert d'hématomes mais seulement de quelques plaies certainement auto-infligées. Le résultat habituel d'un tournoi de _Doloris_ bien appliqué.

— Ça va aller, Potter. Du moins je le crois, fit-il en rhabillant comme il pouvait, son élève avec sa chemise abimée. Nous aurions été à Poudlard je vous aurais donné une cure post-doloris, pour contrer les effets sur le système nerveux, mais malheureusement, je crains qu'on ne doive laisser la nature faire son œuvre.

Le garçon tremblait à présent, et claquait des dents. En soupirant, Severus l'enroula comme il put dans sa cape d'école d'été, on était encore que fin septembre. Puis il s'allongea près Harry sur l'inconfortable bat-flanc et les recouvrit tous deux de la couverture.

— Mer… merci… Pro… Professeur…

— Chut, gardez vos forces, Potter, vous en aurez besoin. Dormez…

L'ordre donné par le vampire eut un effet immédiat sur le Sauveur du Monde Magique. Aussitôt, son corps se détendit et il s'endormit. La Terreur des cachots, allongée sur le côté, posa sa tête sur son avant-bras replié, et profitant de la chaleur émise par Harry, sombra lui aussi dans le sommeil, afin de reposer son corps glacé et endolori par l'enchaînement.

Le bruit des pas d'au moins deux gardes dans le couloir réveilla Severus Rogue bien avant que les deux Aurors soient près de sa porte. Il les entendit bavarder des derniers résultats des matchs de Quidditch. Une trappe s'ouvrit au bas de la porte et une cruche d'eau en terre cuite fut glissée par l'ouverture, ainsi qu'une demi-miche de pain.

— Du pain et de l'eau ? Je croyais que c'était un vampire qu'on avait là ?

— Ouais. Mais McNair a dit de lui donner du pain et de l'eau. Me demande pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça.

— Tu penses qu'il veut le faire durer plus longtemps ?

— Y a des chances… Le tout est de savoir ce qu'il veut en faire. Moi, je m'en fous, c'est pas mes mandragores.

La trappe se referma et Severus se tourna vers Harry qui semblait toujours dormir. Le mouvement que fit le vampire pour se lever souplement et se diriger vers la cruche d'eau dont il avala une bonne rasade, réveilla le jeune Gryffondor. Le Maître des Potions se tourna vers lui et la cruche toujours à la main s'approcha tranquillement.

— Potter ? Vous vous sentez comment ?

— Bi…bien… mieux… Mais… le… le noir… m'oppresse. Mauvais… souvenirs.

— Ils nous ont laissé de l'eau, elle est correcte, et du pain aussi. Vous avez soif ? J'ai la cruche avec moi, je vais vous faire boire. Je présume que vous tremblez encore…

— Oui, fit Harry dans un souffle, mais je voudrais… j'ai besoin… on fait comment… pour aller aux toilettes ici ?

— Bonne question.

Le vampire se retourna dans tous les sens, pour voir si quelque chose était aménagé dans la cellule, une commodité quelconque, voire un simple trou. Un rebord arrondi de pierre maçonnée, à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol, à l'autre bout de la pièce le renseigna. Un simple trou avec un rebord, pas question d'un luxe tel qu'une chasse d'eau ou même de papier toilette bas de gamme, style toilettes des stades de Quidditch : tout le monde savait la Fédération de Quidditch très radine.

— Il y a un trou avec rebord maçonné, qu'on pourrait presque appeler des toilettes en y mettant un peu du sien. Je vais vous y conduire. Vous pouvez vous tenir sur vos jambes ?

— Pas sûr… murmura Harry un peu déboussolé.

Rogue le vit redresser ses lunettes cassées sur son nez, inutilement car dans le noir il n'en avait guère besoin, puis passer une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et sales. Le vampire reposa la cruche sous le bat-flanc bien à l'abri, puis toujours emmitouflé dans la vieille couverture, il prit Harry par les aisselles et le mit sur ses pieds. Aussitôt le garçon vacilla, et s'accrocha aux bras de son professeur détesté.

— La cellule est petite, il n'y a guère que deux ou deux mètres cinquante, à parcourir. Courage, Potter, après vous pourrez vous allonger.

Harry hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner par Severus Rogue.

— On y est, Potter, vous pouvez vous défaire seul ?

Harry secoua la tête en dénégation, ses deux mains tremblantes n'arrivaient pas à se saisir ni du bouton de son pantalon d'école, ni de la tirette de la fermeture éclair. En poussant un soupir, Rogue cala Harry contre lui et lui défit à toute allure son bouton et sa fermeture éclair. Le pantalon glissa jusqu'aux genoux de l'Elu. Voyant Harry de plus en plus agité, Severus se résolu à baisser d'un seul coup le boxer qu'il portait et qui rejoignit le pantalon au niveau des genoux.

— Je pense que vous pouvez vous en sortir seul, non ? Ne me dites pas que je dois aussi vous la tenir, s'amusa la Terreur des cachots.

Un simple sanglot lui répondit et des soubresauts des épaules, lui indiquèrent que le garçon fondait en larmes.

— Allons, allons, Potter, c'était juste pour détendre l'atmosphère, pas de quoi en faire un plat. Calmez-vous, prenez-votre temps. Et ma foi… bien, pour viser je vais vous aider. C'est déjà pas terrible ici, mais si on commence à pisser partout ça va être vite invivable.

Severus guida le poignet d'Harry afin qu'il ne fasse pas pipi à côté du trou, puisqu'il ne pouvait rien voir. La chaleur du corps du Gryffondor contre lui, l'odeur de son sang qui coulait dans ses veines, commençaient à faire de l'effet au sinistre et glacial Maître des cachots. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se nourrir la veille, ni de sang, ni du peu de nourriture humaine qu'il consommait encore, et il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à être dangereux. D'ici vingt-quatre heures, il allait se jeter sur le petit corps souple et chaud qu'il tenait contre lui. Il fallait qu'il se décide sur la façon dont il allait le faire. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions, soit il saignait à blanc son élève après l'avoir violé, comme traditionnellement avec une proie, soit il en faisait son calice, afin de les faire survivre le plus longtemps possible dans cet enfer. Le choix s'avérait vite fait, il n'y en avait pas vraiment d'ailleurs, à tout bien considérer. Ce que craignait le plus le vampire, c'est que la maigre ration de pain et d'eau ne suffise pas à rassasier Harry qui était déjà maigre, ni à lui faire produire le sang nécessaire pour nourrir le vampire. Il n'allait pas falloir traîner trop longtemps dans le coin.

Severus, sans faire de détails, remonta le boxer sur les hanches étroites du garçon ainsi que son pantalon qu'il reboutonna impeccablement. Il souleva ensuite Harry dans ses bras et alla le déposer sur le bat-flanc. Assis contre le mur de pierre, Harry respirait bruyamment, en proie à une presque crise de panique.

— Du calme, Potter, fit le professeur en s'asseyant près de lui. Tenez, voici la cruche d'eau, faites attention de ne pas la renverser surtout, je crains que nous n'en ayons pas d'autre.

Harry porta la cruche à ses lèvres, aidé par Rogue qui ne la lâcha pas. Il empêcha Harry de s'étrangler avec l'eau en la lui retirant au bon moment. Puis, il prit le pain, en arracha un morceau et le mit dans la main d'Harry.

— Je crains qu'il ne s'agisse pas de pain frais, mais c'est mieux que rien. Mangez lentement, mâchez bien, ça vous remplira mieux le ventre.

Severus laissa Harry manger tranquillement et en silence, pendant quelques minutes. Lui-même ne se servit pas, il préférait laisser la nourriture humaine à Harry, il ne savait pas dans combien de temps ils pourraient en avoir d'autre. Et si d'ailleurs, il était prévu on leur en donne. Aux réflexions des Aurors, il semblait évident que personne ne savait qu'Harry se trouvait dans la cellule avec Severus.

— Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous me dire comment diantre, avez-vous atterri hier soir, dans ma cellule ? Et qui vous a lancé ces _Doloris_ ?

— J'ai été emmené chez les Aurors au Ministère, répondit le petit brun d'une voix à peine audible. On m'a interrogé. Un Auror, gentil. Il avait l'air contrarié, pour Tonks et Remus.

— Je suis navré pour votre loup, Potter et aussi pour Nymphadora.

— Merci, Monsieur.

— J'espère qu'Ombrage et sa brigade n'ont pas eu Monsieur Weasley et son épouse.

— J'espère aussi, soupira Harry.

— Poursuivez, Potter. Au Ministère… que vous a-t-on fait ?

— Un élève Auror m'a conduit en cellule et je me suis couché sur le matelas. J'ai été réveillé par des personnes qui sont entrées dans ma cellule. J'ai entendu des voix dire _« Endoloris_ » et je ne me souviens plus de rien.

— Vous avez identifié une ou plusieurs voix ?

— Une seule, ce n'était pas bien difficile, et celle là, je ne risque pas de l'oublier : Dolorès Ombrage !

— Je vois. Tout ça c'est un coup monté. Ils veulent exterminer les loups-garous et les vampires pour commencer. Les choix proposés sont impensables ! La castration, l'avortement forcé, la mise à mort des fœtus survivants. L'obligation de calice, tout en sachant que mis en résidence surveillée et interdits de travailler, c'est la misère et la mort pour le calice et le vampire à plus ou moins longue échéance. Morts de faim ! Potter ! Parce qu'un calice, ça mange pour deux, et que la nourriture ça coûte de l'or ! Personne n'acceptera de son plein gré de se soumettre à cette folie. Ombrage se retranchera derrière la loi qu'elle a faite passer et les rebelles seront éliminés, de la même façon que Lupin et Tonks. Quant à vous, Monsieur Potter, votre petite démonstration devant les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard, sans compter la Brigade anti-nuisibles au complet, ne vous a pas rendu service. Depuis le temps qu'Ombrage voulait votre peau, vous la lui avez servie sur un plateau. Vous aviez besoin de fracasser cet idiot de Smith de cette façon ? Vous n'avez pas fait de détails d'ailleurs, sans baguette, et informulé en plus ! Jolie démonstration. Mal venue, mais jolie tout de même. Encore heureux que le Professeur Dumbledore ait pu arrêter votre _Sectumsempra_, sinon ça me tombait dessus, je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui l'ai inventé celui là !

— Je sais. J'ai pas fait exprès pour Smith, mais ce connard a toujours eu le chic pour me foutre en rogne, et cette trahison… elle a été de trop. D'ailleurs, je me souviens pas trop de ce que je lui ai fait. C'est flou.

— Je concède que Smith était un petit crétin qui n'avait pas une once de loyauté. On se demande même ce qu'il pouvait faire à Poufsouffle, pas assez futé pour faire un Serpentard, et pas assez ambitieux. Trop lâche pour faire un Gryffondor. Il est allé dans la Maison Fourretout, quoi. Vous l'avez projeté contre le mur de la Grande Salle alors que Monsieur McMillan s'en servait comme punching-ball. Le choc a été si violent que sa boite crânienne a éclaté. Voilà ce qui s'est passé.

— Professeur Rogue, on va rester longtemps, ici ? Je veux dire… dans le noir et tout.

— Nous ne sommes pas obligé de rester dans le noir, Potter. Juste ce qu'il faut pour ne pas que les gardes vous soupçonnent être ici, car je pense qu'ils ignorent tout de votre présence à Azkaban d'abord, et dans cette cellule ensuite. Je ne maîtrise pas la magie sans baguette de la même façon que vous, Potter, mais à nous deux nous pouvons nous débrouiller.

* * *

Gawain Robards était furieux lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de Rufus Scrimgeour, suivi de quelques Aurors. Ils avaient tous été convoqués de bonne heure pour une réunion, et Robards venait de s'apercevoir que personne ne savait où se trouvait son prévenu de la veille, le dénommé Harry Potter.

— Mais enfin, Rufus, que se passe-t-il ici, par Merlin ? J'arrive de bonne heure, pour finir l'interrogatoire de Potter qui entre nous, était pas mal déboussolé hier soir. Il m'a raconté un truc énorme comme quoi l'Auror Tonks et son mari seraient morts ! Et ce matin, plus de Potter et aucune trace de lui nulle part !

Scrimgeour passa une main lasse dans sa crinière rousse de lion et remonta ses petites lunettes ovales sur son nez.

— Assieds-toi, Gawain, ordonna-t-il. Vous aussi, asseyez-vous tous.

Robards, Shacklebolt, Savage, Fiertalon, Dawlish et Johnson le jeune élève Auror qui était en stage avec cette brigade obéirent sans discuter.

— Ce matin, les Elfes du Ministère, chargés de faire le ménage dans notre Quartier Général ainsi que dans les cellules, sont venus me prévenir que la cellule numéro 4, qui aurait due être occupée par Harry Potter depuis la veille, selon le registre, était vide. Enfin, disons qu'elle ne contenait que quelques traînées de sang. Le résidu magique que j'ai pu analyser indique que plusieurs personnes se sont introduites dans cette cellule cette nuit et on lancé une quantité élevée d'impardonnables sur le prévenu.

— Mais enfin, Rufus, s'énerva Robards, en voyant les mines effarées et pâles de ses hommes. C'est un moulin moldu ici ou quoi ? N'importe qui peut entrer et exécuter ou torturer les prévenus ou les témoins ? Où est Potter ? Ce gamin doit être expédié à Sainte-Mangouste, il n'était déjà pas dans son état normal hier soir. Et où est Tonks, bon sang !?

— L'Auror Tonks, enfin, je devrais dire l'ex-Auror Tonks a été éliminée hier soir par la Brigade anti-nuisibles après qu'elle ait résisté à l'arrestation de son mari, le loup-garou Remus Lupin, dans le parc de Poudlard.

— Alors, c'est vrai ? Ce que disait le gosse hier soir… Tout est vrai ?

— Oui, malheureusement. J'ai lu le premier jet du rapport du Légistomage, il y a quelques minutes. Ils ont été tués par deux maléfices de _Videntrailles_. Les premières constatations indiquent que le loup-garou venait d'ingurgiter une dose de potion Tue-loup de qualité supérieure, sans nul doute celle du vampire Rogue, ce qui explique la présence de Lupin et de Tonks sur les terres de Poudlard. Le rapport indique aussi qu'un fœtus de trois mois non atteint de lycanthropie a été retrouvé dans les restes funèbres de l'Auror Tonks.

— Elle était enceinte ? rugit Kingsley qui ne pouvait plus garder son calme. Et le petit était sain ? Si elle n'avait pas tenté de résister, elle aurait été envoyée à Sainte-Mangouste et avortée de force d'un enfant parfaitement normal ?

— Exact, fit Scrimgeour les deux mains posées à plat sur son bureau. Mes enfants, je crains que nous ne vivions des heures bien sombres. Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir où était passé Harry Potter, mais je crains le pire. Nous ne sommes même plus les maîtres dans notre propre département. J'ai bien peur que Madame Ombrage n'ait un peu fait déborder son autorité très récemment et malheureusement notre Ministre Fudge la soutient complètement et n'a rien voulu entendre de mes protestations, ce matin.

— Rufus, vous nous dites que cette cinglée a les pleins pouvoirs, c'est ça ?

— En quelque sorte, Gawain… répondit prudemment Scrimgeour. Si certains d'entre vous ont des connaissances dans l'Ordre du Phénix, il serait bon que ces personnes soient averties, nous aurons besoin d'aide, de toute l'aide possible. Nous allons vers le chaos. Encore une fois…

— Si les loups-garous et les vampires se mettent à se révolter pour échapper à la Brigade anti-nuisibles, nous allons avoir une nouvelle guerre sur les bras, entendit-on Fiertalon dire soudain.

— C'est bien ce que je crains.

— Rufus, et Potter ? insista Robards.

— Ne comptez plus sur le garçon, Gawain, je pense qu'Ombrage s'en est débarrassé cette nuit. Il faudrait prévenir Poudlard, il était sous leur responsabilité. Je ne voudrais pas être à la place de Fudge quand Dumbledore va lui tomber dessus.

— Je m'en occupe ! affirma Kingsley Shacklebolt en se levant immédiatement de son siège.

Rufus Scrimgeour le laissa sortir de la pièce sans chercher à protester. Il venait officieusement de demander de l'aide à Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix. La disparition d'Harry Potter avait été le facteur déclenchant. Il ne voulait pas se trouver du même côté que ses assassins.

* * *

La communication par cheminette venait de s'interrompre dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard. Les yeux glacés derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, Albus Dumbledore se releva vivement, sans égard pour ses vieux genoux. Les nouvelles qu'il venait d'apprendre de Kingsley Shacklebolt lui avaient figé le sang. Le Ministère, par l'intermédiaire de Dolorès Ombrage, venait de déclarer la guerre à une partie du Monde Magique. Ils avaient tué, semble-t-il, le jeune héros, Harry Potter, celui derrière qui les Sorciers se seraient sans nul doute regroupés en cas de dissension avec l'autorité ministérielle. Maintenant, sans leur meneur, aussi virtuel soit-il, les sorciers de la rue se sentiraient impuissants, abandonnés. Dumbledore n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer ça. Remus et Tonks étaient peut-être morts ainsi qu'Harry Potter, mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner tous les autres, parmi eux Bill et Fleur qui elle aussi était enceinte et avait pris le Portoloin vers la France, terrorisée à la pensée de finir comme Tonks. Bill avait souhaité rester en Ecosse, pour se battre mais Albus l'en avait empêché, lui disant qu'il serait bien plus tranquille de les savoir tous deux en sécurité chez les Delacour, Molly et Arthur avaient aussi insisté pour qu'il se mette à l'abri. Bill s'était donc résolu à suivre son épouse et avait pris le Portoloin suivant.

Albus n'avait aucune nouvelle de Severus Rogue. Il le savait à Azkaban, certainement dans les niveaux souterrains de haute-sécurité où on gardait les vampires habituellement. Mais ceux-ci étant normalement des criminels, leurs séjours étaient limités à la durée de leurs procès et ensuite à leur exécution éventuelle par transfert en cellule lumineuse, où l'aube les réduisait en poussière en un instant, n'ayant plus de potions pour les protéger de la lumière du jour. Rien n'était prévu pour un séjour de longue durée, Albus se doutait que le traitement infligé à son maître des potions ne devait pas être très agréable. Dans moins d'une journée, le vampire aurait faim et une affreuse agonie commencerait pour lui.

Le vieil homme sortit sa baguette de sureau de la poche de sa robe jaune et fit ce qu'il ne pensait plus jamais faire depuis la mort de Voldemort. Il lança un Patronus général appelant L'Ordre du Phénix au grand complet, ainsi que les professeurs de l'école, à une réunion immédiate pour cause de grave péril pour l'école et le Monde Magique. Puis il s'assit à son bureau après avoir libéré de son mot de passe la Gargouille ailée qui gardait l'escalier à vis. Il croisa les mains sur son buvard rose, puis regarda l'un après l'autre les tableaux des anciens directeurs qui le fixaient, muets et passablement inquiets. Une voix se fit entendre, celle de Phineas Nigellus Black depuis sa toile au fond de la pièce.

— Albus, si je comprends bien, c'est de nouveau la guerre ? Et contre le Ministère ?

— Oui, Phineas, vous avez tout compris. D'ailleurs si certains d'entre vous veulent aller espionner depuis leurs autres portraits, ne vous gênez surtout pas !

Aussitôt, une nuée de portraits s'empressa de quitter les toiles qui devinrent désertes. Seul Phineas, qui n'avait pas de portrait ailleurs qu'au Square Grimmaurd, resta, il ne voulait rien perdre de la réunion qui allait avoir lieu. Enfin un peu de distraction, depuis la mort de son arrière-arrière petit-fils et semblait-il de son héritier, ce qui était fort contrariant pour la Maison des Blacks.


	2. Résistances

**Note de l'auteur** : Ceci est la version censurée. La scène MA est donc manquante.

* * *

Walden McNair avait tenté de venir se gausser du vampire prisonnier au 3ème niveau souterrain d'Azkaban, ce matin-là. Le bourreau avait passé la nuit précédente à boire avecses comparses, ainsi qu'à torturer les quelques prisonniers qu'ils avaient sous la main. Il s'agitait et parlait fort dans le couloir et Severus l'entendit bien avant qu'il n'approche de la cellule. Aussitôt, il souleva Harry qui somnolait sur la couche de fortune et le déposa au centre de la pièce.

— Faites le mort, Potter, McNair vient aux nouvelles.

— Ok, fit Harry dans un souffle, toujours enroulé en chien de fusil, dans sa cape aux armes de Gryffondor.

Le vampire jeta la couverture qui l'enveloppait sur le bat-flanc et reprit sa place au centre de la cellule. Il tendit les deux mains et les chaînes semblèrent se rattacher à ses poignets, sauf qu'il les tenait entre ses doigts. Mais dans la pénombre, il était peu probable que le borgne puisse voir quoi que ce soit. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur McNair et son acolyte de la veille, un relent de Whisky frelaté bas de gamme sauta aux narines sensibles du vampire qui grimaça.

— Alors, Severus, tu t'es amusé avec ton cadeau ?

— Pas encore, je le garde pour plus tard, quand j'aurai bien soif. Il n'est pas en très bon état, d'ailleurs, tu parles d'un cadeau, je vais en avoir juste pour deux minutes à le vider. Même pas le temps de m'amuser avec.

Le bourreau se mit à hurler de rire à la pensée de ce qui attendait ce petit misérable de Potter. Il savait bien ce que Severus entendait par « s'amuser avec », il connaissait les manières des vampires avec leurs proies et se doutait bien que même si l'ancien Mangemort disait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps, il le prendrait bien entendu, et viderait de son sang le soi-disant Sauveur du Monde Magique, après lui avoir fait subir les derniers outrages.

— Bon, je viens récupérer tes déchets quand, alors ? Demain ?

— Comme j'ignore l'heure et si nous sommes le jour ou la nuit, ça va être difficile de te répondre, ricana Severus en laissant apparaître deux longues canines blanches bien luisantes et visiblement tranchantes et pointues.

Le bourreau frissonna à cette vue et recula dans le couloir. De toute évidence, le vampire commençait à se réveiller et il ne valait mieux pas rester de trop dans les parages. Il avait déjà vu Rogue en proie à une soif de sang et le spectacle n'était pas des plus jolis, bien qu'il eût paru follement amuser le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'époque. Lord Voldemort s'était d'ailleurs empressé de fournir deux Moldus à Severus, un homme et une femme, qu'il avait pratiquement mis en pièces en plus de les saigner à blanc. C'était ce jour-là que McNair avait compris comment s'amusaient les vampires avec leurs proies. Rogue avait violé l'homme tout en s'abreuvant à son cou, mais il n'avait pas touché la femme de cette façon là, laissant ainsi paraître ce qui semblait être ses préférences sexuelles. Par contre, il l'avait complètement vidée de son sang et s'était acharné sur le corps, la mutilant de façon incroyable, à la plus grande joie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, fasciné par le spectacle. D'ailleurs, un remake était régulier, il semblait que le Mage Noir ne se lassait pas de la vision offerte par un Severus affamé. Lucius Malefoy, Parkinson et les Lestranges appréciaient bien la vue aussi, si les souvenirs de McNair étaient fidèles.

— Bon, je te laisse, fit le bourreau en refermant la porte. Je viendrai dans cinq ou six heures. Ça ira ?

— Parfait ! répondit une voix rauque qui était à présent celle du vampire en Severus Rogue.

Le borgne frissonna en claquant la porte. Aussitôt, un bruit de clés se fit entendre et la serrure s'enclencha à la façon moldue. Aucun sorcier ne pouvait crocheter une serrure moldue tout comme un petit voyou moldu de quatorze ans pouvait le faire. Il était bien plus simple de les enfermer ainsi, avec un simple _anti-alohomora_ sur la porte.

Les dents du vampire se rétractèrent dès que la porte se referma. Il laissa les chaînes retomber sur le sol et se pencha pour soulever Harry qui n'avait pas bougé. Le garçon l'inquiétait, il était prostré depuis son arrivée, et sans nul doute sous le choc de la mort du loup-garou et de Tonks. Severus ne regrettait pas une seule minute Lupin, mais le décès de l'infortunée et jolie Auror était dommage et complètement inutile. Sans compter que ça faisait deux membres de moins pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

— Potter, nous allons devoir avoir une petite discussion tous les deux. Il n'est pas possible de la remettre. Je pense que vous savez pourquoi.

— Vous allez me bouffer, soupira Harry, presque indifférent.

— Tout de suite les grands mots !

Le vampire assit Harry sur le bat-flanc et récupéra la couverture qui y gisait afin de s'y enrouler de nouveau.

— McNair s'attend à ce que je sois en soif de sang dans quelques heures. Obligatoirement, vous êtes la proie qu'il m'a laissée afin de me sustenter et de venger la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ainsi il fait d'une potion, deux doses. Nous avons deux possibilités, Monsieur Potter : ou je vous vide de votre sang complètement après vous avoir violé, ou bien je fais de vous mon calice.

— HEINNNN ? Tu parles d'un choix ! s'énerva soudain le Survivant. Et pourquoi cette histoire de viol ? Ça va pas, non ?

— Potter, je croyais que vous aviez étudié les vampires en 3ème année avec ce cher Lupin… Ne me dites pas qu'il a édulcoré sa petite histoire ?

— Je… je ne suis pas au courant. Remus n'a jamais parlé de viols…

— Alors, il a édulcoré. M'étonne pas, il a toujours été coincé. Il suffit de voir le temps qu'il a mis à répondre aux avances plus que visibles de Tonks. Fallait vraiment être bouché pour ne pas piger.

— Ne parlez plus de Remus et Tonks ! gronda Harry, que la simple mention de leurs noms faisait pleurer.

— Potter, pour faire court. Ce que votre loup-garou ne vous a pas dit, c'est que les vampires ont systématiquement une relation sexuelle en s'abreuvant. Si le donneur est un calice, c'est un rapport sexuel banal comme pour n'importe quel couple. Si c'est une proie, une victime, bien entendu elle ne se laisse pas faire et c'est le viol obligatoire.

— C'est dégueulasse !

— Autres races, autres mœurs, Monsieur Potter ! Vous croyez que les loups-garous se montrent tendres avec leurs proies ? Non, Potter ! Croyez-moi sur parole, non. J'ai déjà vu Greyback à l'œuvre et je suis un lutin de Cornouailles à côté de lui.

— Si je comprends bien, je n'ai que le choix de devenir votre calice. Mais je ne suis pas une fille… Vous ne pourrez rien me faire, pas vrai ?

— Innocent ! s'amusa le Maître des cachots. Je préfère les sorciers, Potter, donc vous allez parfaitement faire l'affaire.

À cette annonce, Harry frissonna et se figea. Il n'avait jamais eu aucune relation sexuelle avec personne. Il ne savait même pas s'il préférait les filles ou pas, n'ayant jamais été attiré par quiconque de cette façon-là.

— Mais… mais… je…

— Laissez-moi deviner, s'amusa le vampire en s'adossant lui aussi au mur de pierre, près d'Harry. Vous allez me dire que vous êtes hétéro.

— J'en sais rien, murmura le Sauveur du Monde Magique.

Severus Rogue ferma les yeux, pinça l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index, et se mit à compter mentalement jusqu'à dix.

— Vous… n'en savez rien. Vous êtes donc puceau, Monsieur Potter. Étonnant… je pensais qu'avec tous les fans qui se jettent à vos pieds sans arrêt, vous auriez eu au moins cette curiosité-là. Vous ne faites décidément jamais rien comme tout le monde.

— Jamais eu envie.

— Bizarre. Si vous voulez mon avis. Je croyais que vous étiez sorti avec Miss Chang, déjà.

— Juste un baiser et c'était pas terrible en plus.

— C'est tout ?

— Ginny Weasley a essayé aussi, mais je l'ai repoussée dès qu'elle a mis ses lèvres sur moi.

Le Maître des Potions garda le silence un instant, scrutant le visage d'Harry Potter dans la pénombre, grâce à sa vision améliorée de vampire.

— Si je comprends bien, votre expérience se limite à un baiser pas terrible de Miss Chang, et une tentative de Miss Weasley. Tentative que vous avez vous-même repoussée. Eh bien… On n'est pas sortis du chaudron !

— Désolé ! J'ignorais que j'allais tomber dans les griffes d'un vampire doublé d'un satyre et qui ne penserait qu'à me faire des choses dont j'ignore tout ! s'énerva Harry en serrant un peu plus fort les pans de sa cape contre lui.

— Vous avez quand même bien une petite idée de ce qui se passe entre deux hommes qui font l'amour… Potter !

Harry sentit ses joues devenir écarlates. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et bénit Merlin et toutes les déités disponibles pour l'absence totale de lumière.

— Non… pas vraiment, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

— Okaayyyy… et un homme et une femme ? Ça vous inspire mieux ?

— Non.

— Vous voulez me faire croire que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui se passe entre un homme et une femme, non plus ?

— Pas… tellement.

— Monsieur Potter, vos Moldus ne vous ont donc jamais expliqué le minimum basique ? Pas d'éducation sexuelle ?

— Non. Ce genre de conversation était interdit. Et si quelque chose de cette nature passait à la télévision, ils changeaient de chaîne aussitôt.

— Ben voyons ! Vous savez, au moins, comment on fait les enfants ?

— Heuuuu… j'en suis pas très sûr.

— Par la barbe de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que Minerva fabrique avec ses lions ? Franchement ! J'envoie mes Serpentards à Poppy Pomfresh par petits groupes en seconde année. Elle leur explique les bases et leur remet une petite brochure contenant en plus quelques sortilèges de contraception, de lubrification, ce genre de choses. Je sais bien qu'ils sont encore jeunes en seconde année, mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, croyez-moi ! Vous avez dix-sept ans et vous êtes aussi innocent qu'un de mes « première année ».

— Désolé.

— Bon, reprenons. Vous savez au moins qu'elle est la différence physique entre un garçon et une fille ?

— Oui. Les animaux sont… différents, ça se voit bien. Et puis, j'ai vu une fois, par accident, Katie Bell et Angelina Johnson dans les douches des filles au Stade de Quidditch. Leur porte s'était ouverte…

— On avance ! Donc les filles ont des seins, et pas de pénis ni de testicules. Je suppose que ça vous a sauté au nez, si je puis dire…

— Oui.

— Les filles, Potter, pour faire court, elles ont une fente, avec un trou qui sert de réceptacle à nos pénis en érection, si l'envie nous en prend de le leur mettre là. Selon, nos penchants personnels bien entendu. C'est ainsi qu'on fait les enfants, Potter.

Harry hocha la tête en silence dans le noir.

— Entre deux hommes, c'est un peu différent. L'un d'eux, dit le dominant est celui qui va utiliser son pénis, le second dit le passif ou soumis est celui qui sert de fille. Et le seul orifice disponible pour l'introduction du pénis est l'anus, Potter. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

— Héééé ! Mais ça doit faire un mal de chien !

— Pas quand c'est bien fait, Potter ! C'est même très plaisant, il paraît. Moi, je suis comme tous les vampires, un dominant. Mais c'est très connu que les calices apprécient particulièrement le pénis de leur vampire à cet endroit, donc c'est forcément plaisant d'une façon ou d'une autre.

— D'accord. Et quand c'est pas avec un calice ?

— Ah ça… c'est sûr que pour la proie c'est loin d'être drôle, mais ça donne du goût au sang, un goût de gibier, ricana le vampire.

— Z'êtes dégueu, là.

— Je suis pratique, Potter. Je vous livre la vérité toute nue, à vous d'en faire ce que vous voulez.

— Le sang des calices est meilleur ?

— Il paraît que c'est un pur nectar. Mais je n'ai jamais eu de calice, Potter, alors je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

— Comment ça se passe ? Je veux dire… pour devenir un calice. Remus ne s'est pas étendu sur le sujet, non plus.

— Etonnez-vous… Je vais boire une petite quantité de votre sang, ensuite je vous donnerai du mien à boire, et je boirai de nouveau du vôtre.

— Et quand… quand est-ce… que vous faites, la chose là… celle en plus ?

— Quand vous voulez… s'amusa le vampire, devinant l'angoisse du garçon.

— Et si je veux pas ?

— Oh mais vous allez vouloir, Potter, croyez-moi, vous allez vouloir…

— Je ne vous crois pas !

— Vous avez tort, je peux être très persuasif… quand je veux.

— Je… je croyais que vous ne violiez que les proies et pas les calices ? paniqua Harry, tentant de fuir la proximité du vampire.

Celui-ci le rattrapa par le bras d'un geste vif, et l'obligea à rester assis près de lui.

— Je ne vous violerai pas, Potter, Vous viendrez à moi, tout seul… de vous-même.

— Pas vrai ! C'est pas possible d'abord !

— Que vous êtes naïf, Potter… c'en est incroyable ! Dommage que nous manquions de temps, j'aurais aimé m'amuser plus longtemps avec vous.

— Parce que vous croyez que c'est un jeu ? Décider si vous aller me bouffer et me violer, tu parles d'un jeu plaisant !

— Je croyais que nous avions déjà décidé que je ne vous boufferai pas comme vous dites, et le reste non plus. Alors pourquoi remettre ça sur le tapis ? Vous avez si peur que ça ?

— Oui.

— Vous avez peur de l'inconnu. Votre manque catastrophique d'expérience et même de théorie en est la cause.

— Pas de ma faute.

— Vous voir aussi asexué est pour le moins étonnant. Vous n'êtes jamais excité, le matin par exemple ?

— Des fois, mais je m'en fous. J'y pense pas. Il dégonfle tout seul quand il en a marre et c'est tout.

— C'est… tout ? sursauta le vampire stupéfait, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Vous n'y avez jamais touché un peu ?

— Nan, pourquoi faire ?

— Il demande pourquoi faire… Merlin, achevez-moi ! Si je sors d'ici, je chope Albus et je l'oblige à inscrire les cours d'éducation sexuelle dans le cursus de Poudlard, même si je dois les faire moi-même.

— Vous n'aurez personne, vu la façon dont vous vous y prenez… répondit sèchement Harry, un peu vexé.

— Ok, ok, la théorie c'est peut-être pas mon truc, mais en revanche question pratique, j'ai de l'entrainement.

— Tu parles ! Des viols ! Ça fait un putain d'entrainement !

— Et l'instinct des vampires, vous en faites quoi, Potter ? Nous avons ça en nous, dans nos gènes !

* * *

Dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard, Molly Weasley, en larmes, tordait son mouchoir dans tous les sens, tandis qu'Arthur, tentait désespérément de la calmer.

— Ils ont osé ! criait la sorcière rousse. Ils ont torturé et tué mon petit Harry ! Il faut faire quelque chose, tout de suite, ils ont tué Remus et cette pauvre petite Tonks, et ils voudront mon Bill aussi ! Et Severus, hein ? Que sont-ils en train de faire à Severus, pendant que nous parlons ?

— Calme-toi, Molly, calme-toi… c'est un drame épouvantable, cette affaire. Mais Bill est à l'abri avec Fleur, nous ne sommes encore sûrs de rien pour Harry. Comme disent les Moldus, pas de corps pas de crime.

— POUR LES MOLDUS, PEUT-ÊTRE ! Mais nous ne sommes pas des Moldus, Arthur ! Un simple _Evanesco_ peut faire disparaître un cadavre !

Tandis qu'Arthur tentait de calmer une Molly au bord de l'hystérie, malgré la potion calmante que Poppy avait glissée dans sa tasse de thé, Ron et Hermione, hébétés, sanglotaient dans leurs mouchoirs, tout près de Fred et George, dramatiquement pâles et stoïques, ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. En fait, toutes les femmes de l'assemblée pleuraient, ainsi que quelques hommes dont le petit Professeur Flitwick.

— Kingsley, qu'avez-vous appris ? demanda Albus Dumbledore d'une voix basse.

— Rufus nous a confirmé que nous ne sommes plus les maîtres dans notre service. Ombrage passe systématiquement au dessus de nous. Harry a été mis en cellule par un élève Auror hier soir. Il était prévu qu'il soit envoyé pour examen à Sainte-Mangouste ce matin, étant donné le choc qu'il a reçu hier soir, avec les morts de Remus et Tonks. Dans la nuit, plusieurs individus non identifiés ont pénétré dans sa cellule et lui ont lancé un certain nombre d'impardonnables. Les Elfes on trouvé du sang dans la cellule ce matin et plus de Potter. Scrimgeour a tenté d'en savoir plus, mais les signatures magiques étaient masquées, semble-t-il. Il n'a pu identifier que des _Doloris_ en grand nombre. Il n'y a aucune trace qu'Harry soit sorti du Ministère, en tout cas rien dans les registres, ni les parchemins. Et Fudge ne veut rien entendre, bien sûr.

— Si Harry est encore en vie, où peut-il être ? tenta Arthur.

— N'importe où, répondit Albus.

— Azkaban ? tenta Minerva, en frottant son nez rouge avec son mouchoir écossais.

— Je ne crois pas. Azkaban tient des registres de ses prisonniers et ils sont tous répertoriés par cellule. Un prisonnier en plus, aussi célèbre qu'Harry ne passerait pas inaperçu parmi les Aurors de garde.

— On ne peut pas vérifier, pour être sûrs ? proposa Hermione.

— Difficilement. Alastor n'est pas là, et malheureusement c'est lui qui a tous les contacts à Azkaban. En outre, Kingsley a appris que les barrières magiques de la prison avaient été modifiées et que même les barques et les hiboux n'arrivaient plus jusque là.

— Alors, il faut utiliser du _Polynectar_ et remplacer un des gardes. Affirma Fred sûr de lui.

— Bonne idée, mais nous ne connaissons aucun garde, répondit Kingsley. Ils ne viennent pas du Ministère. On se demande même d'où ils viennent. Je me pose la question depuis un moment : est-ce que ce sont des vrais Aurors d'ailleurs, ou de simples gardes-chiourmes sous qualifiés ?

— Il serait intéressant d'essayer d'en apprendre plus à ce sujet. Si nous pouvions vérifier la présence d'Harry ou pas à Azkaban, ça serait une avancée, et aussi voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour Severus. Il ne va pas tarder à avoir soif de sang. Dans quatre ou cinq heures il sera dangereux. Il va commencer à souffrir, et l'agonie va débuter également.

— Combien de temps aura-t-il ?

— Dans douze heures après le début de la soif de sang, il sera comateux. Il va se déshydrater progressivement et sera mort dans moins de vingt-quatre heures.

— C'est court ! s'étonna Hermione. J'avais lu que…

— Miss Granger, le Professeur Rogue a toujours été un vampire privilégié et bien nourri. Il n'a jamais manqué de sang, que ce soit du sang en poche provenant de la banque du sang moldue que nous lui fournissons ici, soit les proies vivantes que Voldemort mettait à sa disposition de façon, plus que généreuse, je dirais. Severus ne sera pas capable de faire face, de la même façon qu'un vampire habitué à se restreindre quotidiennement.

— C'est pour ça que le Professeur Rogue n'a jamais posé de problème à Poudlard ?

— Tout à fait, Miss Granger. Et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il n'a jamais eu besoin de recourir à un calice et qu'il est tombé sur le coup de la loi. Nous avons été pris de court et nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de lui faire accepter la possibilité de prendre un calice. Maintenant, je crains que ce ne soit un peu tard. J'aimerais juste pouvoir le sauver et le cacher.

— Ensuite, ils vont s'attaquer aux hybrides diurnes, les centaures, les demi-géants comme Hagrid.

— Oui, Monsieur Weasley, soupira le vieil homme en entendant Ron se manifester pour la première fois. Firenze a été prévenu et est retourné dans la Forêt Interdite, cette nuit. Magorian et sa horde sont masqués par de nouvelles barrières magiques que Minerva, Filius et moi-même avons mises en place aussitôt. Le Ministère ne pourra pas les débusquer là. Hagrid va partir pour Beauxbâtons dès que Madame Ombrage passera à ce qu'elle va nommer, les nuisibles diurnes. Notre amie Olympe Maxime s'est proposée pour l'héberger sans souci, le temps qu'il faudra, ainsi que les Vélanes que nous aurions à l'école éventuellement. Il y a une petite communauté de Vélanes à Beauxbâtons, ils ont donc l'habitude.

— On n'a pas de Vélanes… fit Ron en reniflant.

— Si, Monsieur Weasley, nous en avons un, Drago Malefoy a un quart de sang-vélane par son père. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit en danger à Poudlard. Pas tant que Lucius est protégé par Cornélius Fudge.

— Que va-t-on faire, Albus ?

— Kingsley et ses hommes n'ont que la solution d'envoyer éventuellement un faux prisonnier à Azkaban, afin qu'il ouvre les yeux et les oreilles.

— On peut faire ça ?

— C'est risqué, Minerva. Mais si quelqu'un a une idée, qu'il le dise, je suis ouvert à toutes les propositions.

— Je vais le faire, affirma aussitôt Fred après un regard à George. Il suffira que je me déguise avec des trucs moldus qui passeront les détecteurs de magie. Pendant qu'on m'installera à Azkaban, King et les autres auront le temps de fouiller partout. Entre la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et les deux de Fol Œil qu'il nous a laissées, ça va aider, non ?

— PAS QUESTION ! hurla Molly. J'ai déjà perdu Harry, Remus et Tonks et presque Bill, je refuse de risquer aussi votre vie !

— M'man… Si j'y vais pas, c'est George qui va y aller, ça changera quoi ?

— Et si les jumeaux n'y vont pas, j'irai ! gronda Ron, affirmant son soutien à ses frères.

Molly passa son regard d'un visage à un autre et sanglota dans son mouchoir, voyant la partie perdue. Arthur intrigué, en profita pour demander aussitôt à ses jumeaux.

— Vous avez parlé de déguisement moldu… C'est quoi ? Je peux voir ?

* * *

Dans la cellule numéro 723, du 3ème niveau souterrain d'Azkaban, un vampire tentait de dérider un futur calice coincé et frigide. Le temps leur était compté et le garçon n'y mettait vraiment pas du sien.

— Potter, retirez vos vêtements ou je le fais moi-même !

— Pas question ! Et pourquoi faire d'abord ?

— Nom d'un noueux en chaleur ! Je suis à poil, Potter, je veux que vous vous colliez contre moi et que vous me disiez si ça vous fait quelque chose.

— Ça… ça devrait ? hoqueta Harry choqué et accroché à sa cape comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

— C'est possible. Mais au moins, on le saura et on avancera un peu.

— Vous… vous z'allez pas… hein ?

— Je ne ferai rien de plus que ce que j'ai dit. Pas de panique inutile ! Mais quelle chochotte ! Un Gryffondor, ça ? Pouah ! À peine un Poufsouffle !

— Hé ! C'est fini ! Oui ?

À contrecœur, Harry entreprit de retirer un à un ses vêtements dans le noir. Il essayait de ne pas faire de bruit de froissement de tissu afin de ne donner aucune indication à la Terreur des cachots, sur le niveau de son déshabillage. Puérile idée, car le vampire voyait dans le noir et n'en perdait pas une miette.

— J'ai froid, fit Harry en grelottant soudain, plus de peur qu'à cause de la température d'ailleurs.

— Monsieur Potter, retirez également votre pantalon et votre boxer ou nous n'allons jamais en sortir. Vous aurez chaud dans quelques minutes, je vous le promets.

— Marchera pas… grommela le Sauveur avec une mauvaise foi inouïe.

Tandis qu'Harry se levait du bat-flanc pour retirer ses chaussures et son pantalon, le Maître des Potions étalait la couverture qu'il avait précédemment sur le dos, sur les rudes planches afin de tenter de faire une sorte de lit acceptable avec également la cape du Gryffondor et le lambeau de chemise. Severus lui arracha le pantalon des mains et le glissa contre le mur le long des planches.

— Hééé ! Vous faites quoi avec mes fringues, d'abord ?

— Un lit acceptable, Potter. Retirez vos lunettes et mettez-les sous le bat-flanc, sinon elles vont être encore en plus piteux état qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Et franchement, vous auriez pu vous en passer, on ne peut pas dire qu'elles vous aident à voir en ce moment.

— Très drôle ! Mais au moins, elles me donnent un semblant de normalité, dans ce trou du cul du diable ! protesta Harry, tout en obéissant néanmoins.

— Allongez-vous, Potter ! Et par Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, hein ? Le boxer ! Retirez-moi ce putain de boxer ou je le fais immédiatement ! Vous êtes dur du feuillage, hein ?

— On dit dur de la feuille ! Pas du feuillage !

Le boxer glissa le long des jambes du Sauveur mortifié et tomba sur le sol.

— Je fais quoi, maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix inquiète.

— Oh, rien de trop difficile pour votre petit cerveau de coincé. Allongez-vous sur le dos, c'est tout.

Inquiet, Harry obéit, tout en soupirant et en écarquillant les yeux comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. Il retint son souffle en sentant un autre corps s'allonger près de lui sur le côté. Le vampire glissa sa jambe repliée par-dessus celles d'Harry pour l'immobiliser et lui donner une idée de ce que pouvait être le contact avec un autre corps. Pétrifié, Harry n'osait plus bouger et avait fermé les yeux, tournant en plus son visage du côté opposé au vampire.

Une main un peu froide l'obligea doucement à tourner la tête vers lui. Les doigts fins caressèrent quelques secondes, la joue douce et imberbe du Gryffondor sur laquelle ils s'attardèrent. Pendant ce temps, le vampire exhalait des phéromones par tous les pores de sa peau. C'était son arme secrète, celle que tous les vampires possédaient mais qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'utiliser, n'y voyant aucun intérêt. Mais là, sa survie et celle de Potter dépendaient de sa capacité à faire de lui un calice acceptable et donc à séduire le morveux coincé et niais au possible.

Severus vit les yeux d'Harry papilloter et sa respiration se faire plus profonde. Il approcha sa bouche de la mâchoire du futur calice et commença à y déposer quelques baisers légers. Un petit gargouillement inquiet sortit de la gorge d'Harry lorsque les lèvres froides du Monstre des cachots se posèrent sur les siennes et commencèrent à jouer avec elles. Harry songea que ce n'était pas désagréable du tout et se laissa faire avec une certaine bonne volonté, si on considérait ses a priori. À présent, une main légère se promenait sur son torse menu, effleurant un téton érigé par le froid, glissant le long des abdominaux, se perdant au milieu des poils noirs qui ornaient le bas-ventre du jeune homme.

Pourtant le vampire ne touchait rien de stratégique encore. Il jouait toujours avec les lèvres d'Harry à qui il espérait bien faire ouvrir la bouche de lui-même, afin d'y glisser sa langue et de commencer les choses sérieuses. Une caresse impromptue sur un testicule bien rond et doux, fit sursauter Harry qui en ouvrit la bouche pour protester. C'était ce qu'attendait bien évidemment le vampire qui en profita pour se coucher complètement sur Harry et lui dévorer la bouche de baisers, tout en glissant une langue sournoise dans la cavité humide du futur calice.

Deux mains fébriles s'accrochaient à présent aux épaules de Severus qui jubilait. Harry se réveillait : les phéromones faisaient de l'effet. Il respirait plus fort à présent, et le Monstre des cachots put voir et surtout sentir sous ses doigts, l'érection à présent bien nette du Gryffondor. Aussitôt, il enserra le pénis rigide dans sa main et commença un très lent et savant mouvement de va et vient, tout en faisant glisser sa bouche dans le cou dont les veines tentatrices le narguaient.

Les gémissements d'Harry le firent sourire, et sa bouche s'ouvrit dévoilant deux canines pointues qu'il allait sans tarder planter dans le cou du futur calice. Il déposa quelques baisers dans le cou largement offert à présent, lécha longuement l'endroit qu'il avait choisi, prenant son temps pour ne rien rater, et ne rien brusquer. Le bassin d'Harry ondulait à présent contre lui, quelques gouttes de rosée annonciatrice d'une éjaculation proche coulaient déjà sur les doigts du vampire. Le futur calice semblait finalement sensible, enfin une chose positive ! Au moment où Severus planta ses crocs dans le cou d'Harry, celui-ci poussa un râle d'extase, s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux épaules du vampire et éjacula à longs traits un sperme épais et gluant, presque grumeleux. Le vampire ne tira que quelques longues gorgées d'Harry, ne voulant pas l'affaiblir. Il se rendit compte que le sang était différent de celui dont il avait l'habitude. Pas de goût de gibier, comme avec les proies, pas de saveur insipide comme les poches moldues, celui d'Harry était sucré, doux, enivrant. Une fois transformé véritablement en calice, ce serait un vrai nectar. Severus retira ses crocs à regrets et lécha la plaie afin qu'elle cicatrise. Harry, les yeux fermés, alangui, respirait encore très fort.

— Ça va, Po… Harry ?

Une langue rose humidifia les lèvres du Lion, et il tourna un peu la tête. Un hochement de celle-ci, répondit à la question du vampire.

— Me sens… bizarre.

— Bizarre comment ?

— Faible ? Mais bien… C'est le sang que vous m'avez pris ? Vous m'avez mordu, murmura Harry d'une voix à peine audible.

— Non, ça c'est l'effet d'un orgasme sur un corps humain masculin, Po… Harry.

— Ça fait toujours ça ? Je comprends pourquoi Ron n'arrête pas de jouer avec son machin quand on va se coucher.

— Lui et tous les autres, vous êtes vraiment un cas unique ! Non, tu es un cas unique, Harry. Je pense qu'on peut passer au tutoiement à présent que tu vas être mon calice, et tu peux m'appeler Severus, bien entendu.

— D'a… d'accord.

Harry se mordit la lèvre de gène en découvrant les jets de semence sous ses doigts.

— Ton sperme, Harry, tu as eu du plaisir, tu as éjaculé. C'est ça qui fait les bébés. Les filles ont un œuf et la rencontre des deux créé un bébé.

— C'est comme en botanique, alors ?

— Tout à fait.

Le vampire lança un _Tergeo_ sur le ventre d'Harry, d'un geste de la main. Il était encore abasourdi par l'innocence crasse du garçon. Une telle naïveté était criminelle à cet âge. Poppy et Minerva allaient avoir des comptes à rendre au vampire. Et si Harry n'était pas le seul ? C'était la porte ouverte à tous les débordements. Des élèves aussi innocents étaient virtuellement dans l'incapacité de se défendre contre certains des prédateurs sexuels que comptait la Maison Serpentard, notamment un certain quart de Vélane, nommé Drago Malefoy qui n'hésitait pas à se servir de son charme afin de remplir son lit de filles et de garçons.

— Harry, tu dois boire de mon sang, maintenant.

Severus sortit ses crocs et mordit son poignet. Aussitôt une rigole grisâtre pour lui, à cause de sa vision nocturne, apparut et coula sur son avant-bras gauche. Il plaqua la plaie sur la bouche d'Harry, qui surprit, tenta de protester.

— Bois, Harry, bois…

Surmontant sa répulsion première, Harry avala le sang qui coulait dans sa bouche. Curieusement, il n'avait pas mauvais goût, juste métallique et chaud, presque… rassurant. Les yeux du jeune homme se fermèrent tandis que le vampire retirait son bras et en léchait la plaie pour la cicatriser. Si tout s'était bien passé, Harry devait normalement être grisé, comme un peu ivre. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres du brun aux yeux émeraude rassura le vampire qui osa un rictus de satisfaction.

Maintenant les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

Le lien devait être finalisé et il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions pour ça. Il allait boire encore le sang succulent d'Harry et posséder son petit corps chaud et vierge. Un frémissement d'anticipation le parcourut et une certaine partie de son anatomie se réveilla de nouveau.

* * *

Scène censurée (désolée, pas le choix)

* * *

Sa bouche remonta le long du cou du calice. Il allait boire, le lien allait être finalisé. Tout était parfait…

Les crocs pointus entrèrent de nouveau dans la chair, juste à l'endroit précédent, créant ainsi une marque particulière, celle de l'appartenance du calice au vampire et que n'importe quel autre vampire allait à présent reconnaître. Dorénavant, Harry était tabou pour les autres vampires. Les premières gorgées de sang avalées furent si succulentes que Severus crut défaillir et cela accéléra son orgasme qu'il manifesta d'un grognement sonore et d'un coup de rein plus puissant qui envoya Harry au paradis lui aussi. Le calice, épuisé, retomba contre la poitrine de son vampire et se laissa goulument saigner. Mais Severus savait précisément quand il devait s'arrêter et retira ses crocs délicatement pour lécher la plaie de nouveau. Il couvrit de baisers le visage d'Harry, prenant garde de ne pas le blesser avec ses canines qui n'étaient pas encore rentrées complètement. Le lien était parfait. Il avait envie de protéger le petit corps chaud lové contre lui, de ne plus le lâcher. Jamais.

Délicatement, Il allongea Harry sur le lit rudimentaire. Un flot de sperme coula entre les jambes du garçon endormi, anéanti par la puissance de l'orgasme offert par son vampire ainsi que par la perte sanguine. Severus le nettoya d'un geste de la main, et lança sur leurs deux corps un simple sortilège de réchauffement. Il s'allongea près de lui, le serra dans ses bras, et s'endormit presque aussitôt, repus et comblé d'une façon qu'il n'avait encore jamais imaginée de toute son existence.

* * *

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent, au cours desquelles Severus examina son calice endormi sous toutes les coutures. Il découvrit avec une certaine inquiétude le nombre important de cicatrices qu'Harry avait sur le corps et qui ne semblaient pas toutes dues au Quidditch. Des réponses précises allaient être exigées. Le garçon était trop maigre et il faudrait qu'il se remplume. Là, aucun souci, sa nouvelle nature de calice allait s'en charger… Il allait manger pour deux et même un peu plus au début. Le tout était de sortir d'ici.

Severus frotta son grand nez dans le cou du Gryffondor, s'enivrant de son odeur légère de vanille qui commençait pourtant à s'estomper. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux emmêlés de son bel endormi et donna même quelques petits coups de langue sur la peau salée de sueur de ses pectoraux.

Le Maître des Potions savait qu'Harry allait dormir pendant de très longues heures, afin de récupérer de la perte sanguine pourtant minime qu'il lui avait infligée. Le lien trop récent, n'allait pas permettre de le laisser quitter cette couche rudimentaire et inconfortable où gisait son calice. Harry allait risquer de sentir l'éloignement de Severus à travers leur lien tout neuf, et se réveiller en proie à la panique. Pourtant Severus devrait se lever à un moment où un autre. Il avait bu du sang, donc il avait fait provisoirement redémarrer son organisme de mort-vivant. Pour l'instant, son cœur battait, son corps était chaud et ses organes internes fonctionnaient de nouveau, ce qui impliquait ses reins et ses intestins. Il allait devoir aller aux toilettes comme n'importe quel humain s'alimentant. McNair allait se pointer sans tarder aussi, afin de récupérer le cadavre exsangue d'Harry. Il allait devoir dissimuler son calice dans la pénombre. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand un bruit de pas et de clés retentirent dans le couloir.

Severus se leva à toute vitesse et enroula Harry dans les couches de tissus gisant sur le bat-flanc. Il alla le déposer à l'autre bout de la pièce sur le sol et le recouvrit complètement de la cape noire d'école, puis reprit sa place au centre du cachot en faisant semblant d'être attaché. Sentant Harry s'agiter dans le lien, Severus tourna la tête vers lui, et de sa voix vampirique lui ordonna :

— Dors, Harry. Tout va bien. Ne bouge pas.

Aussitôt, le calice se calma et le lien se stabilisa. Un rictus apparut sur le visage du vampire et ses crocs sortirent aussitôt. Comme la lourde porte de bois s'ouvrait sur un McNair qui semblait toujours aussi éméché, le vampire se redressa de toute sa haute taille, pas du tout gêné de sa nudité.

— Tu as bien dîné, Severus ? Où as-tu mis les restes ?

McNair ne sut jamais ce qui le frappa. Le vampire se jeta sur lui et d'un geste sec lui brisa la nuque. Le corps maigre tomba sur le sol avec quelques soubresauts et s'immobilisa. Severus le souleva par le col et déchira la chemise du Mangemort. Il planta ses crocs dans le cou inerte et aspira de toutes ses forces le sang encore chaud, mais qui ne circulait plus. C'était comme avaler le sang des poches moldues qu'Albus lui fournissait mais qui n'avaient presque aucun goût, à part ici pour McNair, un arrière-goût d'alcool. Harry n'était pas assez alimenté pour lui fournir le sang nécessaire et il n'était pas question de gâcher une telle réserve.

Tranquillement, il vida McNair du précieux liquide carmin, puis s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main, tandis qu'il laissait retomber le corps sur le sol. Le tintement des clés que le bourreau tenait toujours à la main attira le vampire qui s'en empara avec un large sourire. Il fouilla fébrilement le cadavre et lui soutira sa baguette magique et un paquet de cigarettes sorcières, vague copie des créations moldues, les Moldus étant bien meilleurs pour créer de quoi s'empoisonner allègrement.

Severus fit tournoyer la baguette entre ses doigts, la jaugeant, la soupesant. Elle était teintée de Magie Noire bien évidemment et ne pourrait pas être utilisée par Harry par exemple, mais pour lui, créature des ténèbres, elle était presque parfaite. Elle suffirait bien, le temps qu'il mette la main sur sa propre baguette de bouleau noir, ainsi que sur ses vêtements. Severus connaissait la musique, à Azkaban, rien n'était perdu. Les plus mal-payés des gardes attendaient les exécutions avec impatience, afin de négocier contre quelques gallions, les biens et effets personnels des condamnés dans les boutiques mal famées de l'Allée des Embrumes.

— _Evanesco_, fit-il baguette tendue vers le cadavre dépouillé qui disparut aussitôt.

McNair était un ivrogne et personne ne s'attendrait à le voir revenir de sitôt. Severus avait maintenant les clés de sa cellule, plus quelques autres, une baguette magique, et il était plus que rassasié, à la limite de l'indigestion, s'il était honnête. Il fit léviter Harry doucement sur la couche de fortune et retourna s'allonger près de lui. Il conjura cette fois-ci une nouvelle couverture bien duveteuse et douce et les en recouvrit tous les deux.

* * *

Dans la boutique du 93, Chemin de Traverse à Londres, les jumeaux Weasley mettaient une dernière touche au déguisement de Fred, aidés par Arthur Weasley, émerveillé de l'ingéniosité et de l'audace de ses jumeaux, et par Kingsley Shacklebolt, quelque peu dubitatif. Fred était déguisé en espèce de clochard, croisement entre un sorcier du style Mondingus Fletcher et un sans-abri moldu. Une potion du style _Polynectar_, encore à l'essai malheureusement, lui avait donné les cheveux brun sale méchés de gris, des rides creuses et des yeux noisette plus ou moins injectés de sang. Le jeune homme semblait avoir vieilli de trente ans en l'espace de quelques minutes.

— L'embêtant, c'est qu'on ne sait pas combien de temps va durer la potion. Normalement on l'a conçue pour qu'elle ne disparaisse qu'avec l'antidote, mais on n'a pas eu trop de temps pour la tester. Faut espérer qu'elle tienne, c'est tout ce que je peux dire, soupira George, l'air un peu inquiet, en ajustant au cou de son frère un vieux foulard crasseux qui avait dû faire les beaux jours d'une poubelle.

— Bon, trancha Kingsley. Fred, avec Dawlish, on t'a fait une nouvelle identité. Tu es maintenant Waldemar Mordlorf, un sorcier plus ou moins sans abri, qui traîne souvent dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour s'enivrer. Tu as été ramassé par des Aurors à la suite d'une plainte pour trouble de l'ordre public, ivresse sur la voie publique et dégradation de bien ministériel… Tu es sensé avoir pissé dans une des jardinières de fleurs du Ministère, en plus.

Fred et George se mirent littéralement à hurler de rire, tandis qu'Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Qui a inventé ça ? hoqueta George, rouge et les yeux larmoyants.

— Savage. Ne me demande pas ce qui l'a inspiré… Mondingus, très certainement. Je ne vois franchement personne d'autre qui oserait un truc pareil.

— Et maintenant ?

Le ton sérieux d'Arthur calma immédiatement les esprits.

— Fred, tu as été condamné à trois jours d'emprisonnement à Azkaban. C'est peu, mais le crime si on peut dire, n'en est pas un, et tu ne seras que du menu fretin pour les gardes qui te foutront une paix royale. Tu n'as pas d'or, tu ne les intéresseras pas. Ouais, ils sont tous pourris plus ou moins, on a eu quelques échos très récents. Un Portoloin t'emmènera depuis le Ministère jusqu'à la prison. Nous allons y aller à plusieurs, comme si nous étions complètement désœuvrés au Quartier Général. Dawlish, Savage et Fiertalon vont essayer de fouiner un peu et de voir les registres d'entrées et de sorties. Nous devons savoir si Harry se trouve à Azkaban et à quel niveau se trouve Severus. Et si possible voir si on peut le sortir de là.

— Vous avez du sang pour lui ?

— Fiertalon aura une petite poche de sang moldu avec lui, coincée dans une de ses bottes. Il est le seul à porter de grandes bottes toute l'année, ça ne choquera personne. Si on trouve Rogue, ça l'aidera à tenir un peu, en attendant mieux.

— On y va ?

Kingsley hocha la tête et sortit dans l'arrière-cour des jumeaux, où étaient entassés des cartons violets ornés du logo des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Il attrapa Fred par le bras et sortit son Portoloin officiel de la poche de sa cape d'Auror. Aussitôt, les deux hommes ressentirent le tiraillement habituel dans la zone du nombril et autour d'eux, tout devint flou et tourbillonnant. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Kingsley et Fred atterrissaient dans la zone spéciale Portoloin du Quartier Général des Aurors. King traîna Fred vers l'un des box occupé par Dawlish. L'Auror aux cheveux en brosse eut un léger sourire en voyant l'accoutrement du fils Weasley.

— Encore toi, Waldemar ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, hein ? tonna-t-il d'une voix un peu plus élevée que la normale.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux, avant de retourner à leurs parchemins.

— Figure-toi que cet énergumène-là s'est encore saoulé au Whisky Pur Feu et qu'il a fait du cirque dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Le fils Beurk a dû appeler une brigade, notre ami Waldemar empêchait les clients d'entrer dans sa boutique. Et pour couronner le tout, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de pisser dans une des jardinières de fleurs que le Ministère a mis pour décorer le Chemin de Traverse. J'te d'mande un peu !

— Ben alors, Waldemar, ça va plus ça, mon gars ! T'es bon pour le gnouf, là ! Tu le sais ?

— Trois jours au frais du Ministère à Azkaban. Madame Bones dit que c'est pas la peine d'encombrer plus la prison avec des fléaux comme lui, ça sert à rien.

— Ben, ça va nous faire une sortie, fit John Dawlish en baillant et s'étirant ostensiblement. Me dégourdirais bien les jambes, moi. Pas pour dire, mais on se fait suer là… Ehhhh ! Savage ! Fiertalon ! Vous v'nez les mecs ? Ça vous dit un p'tit tour à Azkaban avec nous, histoire de prendre l'air… ?

— Ouais, pourquoi pas, répondit Fiertalon en se grattant l'entrejambe avec désinvolture. T'en dis quoi, Savage, un p'tit bol d'air iodé, ça marche ?

— On y va… on y va…

Les Aurors se levèrent tous avec un air de profond ennui sur le visage. L'élève Auror Johnson leur jeta même un petit regard d'envie, mais ne demanda pas à aller avec eux. Il ignorait si aller à Azkaban faisait partie de son stage ou non et comme il n'appartenait pas à l'Ordre du Phénix, sa présence n'était de toute façon pas prévue par l'équipe de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Kingsley et Dawlish attrapèrent chacun un des bras de Fred alias Waldemar, tandis que Savage et Fiertalon, penchés sur le faux dossier d'inculpation gloussaient devant les inepties soi-disant reprochées à Waldemar. Les Portoloins se déclenchèrent et les quatre Aurors ainsi que leur prisonnier atterrirent devant les lourdes portes d'Azkaban. Une guérite abritait un garde-chiourme qui fumait une drôle de cigarette mal roulée et porta deux doigts à sa coiffe réglementaire en les voyant. La mer était un peu houleuse et un petit vent piquant soufflait, emportant même quelques paquets d'écume non loin des Aurors.

— Un nouveau ? demanda le garde sans même se lever de son banc.

— Ouais, annonça Kingsley. Juste trois jours de gnouf pour trouble de l'ordre public. C'est d'un calme chez nous, j'te dis pas comme on se fait chier.

— Ça va changer les mecs. Z'allez avoir du boulot avec les nuisibles.

— Paraît… ben pour l'instant on voit rien venir. Et vous ?

Le garde lança un coup de baguette et la lourde porte de la prison s'ouvrit sans attendre.

— Quelques vampires, mais pas beaucoup pour l'instant. Trop tôt. Allez-y les mecs !

— Merci, vieux !

Avec un air de profond ennui, les Aurors entrèrent dans la prison. Dans le petit bureau d'accueil des prisonniers, le garde qui mâchouillait un croûton de pain et du saucisson, poussa son verre de bièraubeurre et donna un petit coup de baguette sur la table pour enlever les miettes.

— Alors, vous m'amenez quoi là ?

Il prit le registre des entrées, une plume fatiguée et un encrier sale qui traînait dans un coin.

— Waldemar Mordlorf, cinquante ans, sans domicile connu, un ivrogne qui faisait du cirque dans l'Allée des Embrumes. On lui a piqué sa baguette déjà et il n'a pas une noise pour payer l'amende d'où sa présence ici. En plus ce con-là, il a pissé dans les jardinières de fleurs du Ministère.

L'homme se mit à rire grassement, révélant des dents gâtées. Il attrapa le faux dossier que lui tendit Savage et recopia les renseignements dont il avait besoin.

— Tu vas le coller où ? demanda négligemment Kingsley en se laissant tomber sur une des chaises qui se trouvait dans la pièce sombre.

— En haut, à l'air pur, ça va le dégriser.

— Dis-donc, ça faisait un bail qu'on n'était pas venus ! Ça a changé depuis qu'il n'y a plus les détraqueurs.

— On en a encore un peu. On les a mis dans la section des Mangemorts, répondit négligemment le garde.

— C'est bien, c'est bien. Z'êtes pas trop débordés, les gars ? Avec les nuisibles qui vont arriver, tout ça…

— On gère, c'est que le début, renifla le garde en allant reposer le registre des entrées sur l'étagère derrière lui, avant de se rasseoir pesamment.

Kingsley sortit une bouteille de Vieil Ogden de la poche de sa redingote d'Auror et la posa sur la table.

— Ça te dirait de trinquer un peu avec nous autres, là. On s'est fait suer comme des rats morts toute la journée au Quartier Général. On voulait aller boire un coup au Chaudron Baveur et à la place on a dû venir ici pour conduire Waldemar.

Le visage du garde s'illumina de plaisir. Il sortit deux verres propres du placard qui se trouvait derrière lui et regarda Kingsley déboucher la bouteille d'un geste de baguette.

— Dites, les gars, dit-il à Savage, Dawlish et Fiertalon, si vous alliez conduire Waldemar en cellule, hein ? Vous qui vouliez voir les changements depuis les Détraqueurs. Ça nous fera de quoi causer au bureau…

— Très bonne idée, fit le garde qui lorgnait la bouteille avec un regard lubrique. Mettez le dans la cellule 103, second niveau à partir du haut. Il aura de l'air !

— Par ici, Waldemar, fit Fiertalon en tirant Fred par le bras. Nous allons te conduire à ta villégiature.

— Peux… peux… pas avoir… un 'tit coup, avant ? balbutia le faux ivrogne en regardant la bouteille, les yeux plein d'envie.

— Tu te fous pas de nous, là ? gronda l'Auror qui le tenait par le bras. Et vous, buvez pas tout, hein ? Pensez aux copains !

Le garde-chiourme éclata de rire et tendit son verre vers Kingsley qui s'empressa de le servir jusqu'au rebord. Dans le couloir, Savage fit un geste entendu à Fiertalon qui sortit aussitôt une des capes d'invisibilité de Fol Œil de sous sa chemise.

— Je conduis Fred en haut avec John, on va prendre notre temps. Essaie de jeter un œil sur le registre pendant que Kingsley occupe l'autre naze-là. Tu regardes si tu trouves Severus Rogue ou Harry Potter quelque part.

* * *

Dans la cellule sombre numéro 723 du 3ème niveau souterrain, Severus Rogue commençait à s'ennuyer sérieusement. Il se sentait en pleine forme, et son calice dormait du sommeil du juste. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'éterniser dans le coin, maintenant qu'il avait les clés.

Peut-être qu'une petite promenade pourrait lui être bénéfique. Il lui était impossible de prendre sa forme de chauve-souris, un sortilège anti-transformation spécial vampire ayant été lancé sur la prison récemment, mais il pouvait quand même se désillusionner. Le souci était de ne pas aller trop loin afin de ne pas réveiller Harry. Le lien était parfait mais jeune, trop récent pour être fiable et permettre un éloignement physique durable. Rien que la pensée de quitter la proximité de son calice, provoquait une sourde angoisse et une gêne dans la poitrine de Severus. Son besoin de protection était très fort, semble-t-il, et cette sensation inhabituelle le dérangeait un peu.

Le vampire soupira et retourna s'allonger contre son calice, sa chaleur le grisait et comme il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas quitter la cellule avant un moment, autant passer le temps agréablement. Et le plus agréable pour un vampire était d'être collé nu à son calice dans le plus simple appareil également. Severus se coucha à demi sur Harry qui instinctivement s'accrocha à lui. La terreur des cachots ferma les yeux et osa un léger sourire, puis il enfouit son visage dans les mèches brunes du jeune Élu, déposant même un baiser sur sa tempe au passage.

* * *

L'Auror Fiertalon ne suivit pas ses collègues à travers le dédale des couloirs et des niveaux d'Azkaban, à peine sorti du bureau qui servait d'accueil, il s'était dissimulé sous une des capes d'invisibilité laissées par Fol Œil et était revenu aussitôt dans la pièce. Le garde-chiourme entretenait avec Kingsley une conversation sur les résultats minables de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley au dernier tournoi de la ligue de Quidditch, tandis que l'Auror remplissait leurs verres dès que le niveau baissait. Dissimulé par la cape, Fiertalon s'approcha du registre des entrées et sorties et entreprit de tourner les pages le plus discrètement possible.

À la date de l'arrestation d'Harry et de Severus, il n'y avait eu que deux entrées, deux vampires : Severus Rogue et un nommé Sanguini, arrêté par erreur, et que son calice, un écrivain célèbre était venu chercher avec un Auror au bout de deux heures, en faisant un cirque pas possible, et avec une lettre du Ministre Fudge comme levée d'écrou. Aucune trace d'Harry Potter nulle part, mais le vampire Rogue se trouvait au 3ème sous-sol dans la cellule 723.

Un anneau rempli de clés était accroché au mur au dessus du registre et Kingsley vit les doigts de Fiertalon sortir de la cape pour s'en emparer. Aussitôt, il décida de trinquer à la gloire du Ministère et remplit le verre du garde. Le bruit des deux verres qui se heurtèrent ainsi que les exclamations des deux hommes permirent à l'Auror de récupérer le trousseau sans se faire repérer. Tranquillement, dissimulé aux yeux de tous, il entreprit de prendre les sombres escaliers qui menaient aux niveaux souterrains de la prison et qui n'étaient que faiblement éclairés par quelques rares torches. Il croisa juste deux gardes éclairés par leurs baguettes allumées et se plaqua contre le mur afin de les laisser passer. Les murs de pierres étaient humides et suintaient, laissant flotter dans l'air une odeur de moisi qui prenait à la gorge. Il y avait même des algues vertes dans les escaliers menant au 3ème sous-sol, ce qui indiquait que parfois la marée devait s'engouffrer d'une façon ou d'une autre dans la prison et noyer les cellules ainsi que sûrement les prisonniers s'y trouvant.

Fiertalon dut se résoudre à allumer sa baguette afin d'avancer dans le couloir car il n'y avait même plus de torches dans les supports de métal noircis accrochés aux murs. Lentement, il déchiffrait les vieux numéros inscrits au dessus des lourdes portes. Il approchait de la cellule 723…

Une fois qu'il fut devant la porte, il leva _l'anti-alohomora_ d'un geste de baguette et introduisit une des clés dans la serrure. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, les serrures étaient toutes les mêmes, du moins en ce qui concernait les prisonniers, les autres clés desservaient les pièces réservées aux Aurors et aux gardes-chiourmes. Raté, ce n'était pas la bonne, il pesta silencieusement et en essaya une autre qui s'avéra fonctionner cette fois-ci. Après un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, il ouvrit la porte et retira la cape qui dissimulait son visage. La baguette allumée éclaira un visage suspendu magiquement dans le vide.

— Rogue ! Rogue ! Vous êtes là ? C'est L'Auror Fiertalon ! On est venus vous faire évader, ordre de Dumbledore.

— Je suis là, Fiertalon, fit le vampire d'une voix posée en se rasseyant sur le bat-flanc.

L'Auror poussa un soupir de soulagement, entra dans la cellule et referma la porte derrière lui. Là, il retira complètement la cape de Fol Œil.

— Je vous ai apporté une poche de sang. Vous avez soif, je suppose…

— C'est gentil à vous, mais non, je n'ai pas soif du tout, j'ai même un peu trop bu.

— Comment ?

— McNair a eu la brillante idée d'entrer dans ma cellule, alors que j'avais un petit creux…

— Vous l'avez ? Heuuu… c'est sans importance. On doit filer d'ici. Savage et Dawlish sont venus conduire Fred Weasley déguisé en faux prisonnier, afin d'avoir une raison de venir ici, et Kingsley occupe le garde de l'entrée.

— Je n'ai aucun vêtement sur moi, vous allez devoir aller me chercher mes affaires dans la pièce où les détenus sont déshabillés, ainsi que ma baguette.

— D'accord, ensuite ?

— Ensuite, vous refermerez la porte sur la cellule vide. J'utiliserai ma vitesse vampirique pour quitter la prison, du moins arriver jusqu'à la porte.

— Je peux vous laisser la cape, si vous voulez… normalement je peux circuler ici, je suis un Auror après tout.

— Si vous voulez, accepta Severus qui pensait ainsi dissimuler son calice aux yeux de tous.

— Professeur Rogue, le Directeur nous a demandé de chercher aussi Harry Potter. Il a disparu du Ministère et on n'a aucune nouvelle. Scrimgeour dit qu'il a juste trouvé du sang dans sa cellule. On pense qu'Ombrage s'en est débarrassé.

— Il y a des fortes chances… soupira le vampire qui voyait une nouvelle idée germer dans son cerveau. Je n'ai rien entendu, mais vu où nous nous trouvons, ça aurait été étonnant ! Allez me chercher mes affaires, Fiertalon. Moins on trainera ici, mieux nous nous porterons.

— Oui ! J'y vais !

L'Auror sortit sans même refermer la porte et Severus l'entendit courir le long du couloir. Aussitôt, il se saisit de la baguette de McNair et d'un geste rhabilla Harry. Il récupéra les lunettes brisées sous le bat-flanc et les glissa dans la poche de la robe d'école éculée. Il caressa les cheveux de son calice qui dormait toujours, vérifia qu'il ne laissait rien dans la pièce et recouvrit provisoirement le Gryffondor de la couverture qu'il avait conjurée précédemment. S'il pouvait sortir Harry d'Azkaban sans que personne ne sache qu'il y était et qu'il était devenu son calice, ça lui donnerait un avantage certain sur l'ennemi. Il valait bien mieux qu'on les pense morts tous les deux.

Severus avança dans la pièce et referma les anneaux qui normalement auraient dû se trouver accrochés à ses poignets. Il conjura un petit tas de poussière qui en regardant bien pouvait avoir l'aspect de vagues traces d'un corps humain, exactement ce que laissait un vampire qui mourrait brûlé par le soleil ou consumé par la soif.

Lorsque l'Auror entra dans la pièce avec un tas de vêtements noirs et une chemise blanche qui dépassait, le Maître des cachots ne put s'empêcher de claquer la langue de satisfaction. Il prit le temps de s'habiller façon moldue, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir prendre une bonne douche avant, ce qui n'était que partie remise. Il caressa sa baguette de bouleau noir et la rangea dans sa manche, puis se leva du bat-flanc sur lequel il était assis, dissimulant Harry du peu de lumière qui entrait dans la pièce, l'Auror montant la garde à la porte dans le couloir.

— Fiertalon, je vais remonter en utilisant ma vitesse vampirique. Dès que je serai sorti, fermez la porte derrière moi. Ils me penseront mort et c'est ce que je veux faire croire. Vous avez compris ?

— Oui, pas de problème, je dois remettre les clés dans le bureau sans me faire prendre, donc je dois garder la cape de Fol Œil. Désolé. Mais j'ai fait des doubles provisoires de vos affaires dans la pièce de déshabillage, ils devraient durer la journée, ils vont vous croire mort en effet.

— Excellente initiative !

Severus recula de nouveau dans la pièce et sortit la baguette de McNair de la poche de sa cape. Il se désillusionna habillement d'un coup sec de baguette sur la tête et fit de même avec Harry qu'il prit alors dans ses bras comme une mariée. La tête brune se nicha dans le cou du vampire et le calice ne bougea plus. La Terreur des cachots sortit dans le couloir en silence et murmura à l'Auror qui attendait à la porte.

— Allez-y, je vous attends en haut. J'utiliserai votre Portoloin pour rentrer avec vous, ensuite j'irai me cacher. Et pas à Poudlard. Dites à Albus que tout va bien pour moi et qu'il ne se fasse pas de souci.

— Entendu. Bonne chance, Rogue.

Severus ne répondit pas et courut à travers les couloirs, et les escaliers, serrant son précieux fardeau endormi contre sa poitrine. Arrivé au niveau du sol, il fouilla dans les poches de sa robe et en sortit une fiole de potion qu'il ouvrit et avala cul-sec. Cette potion lui était nécessaire pour affronter la lumière du jour. Au bout de deux minutes, elle faisait effet parfaitement et le vampire invisible se dirigea tranquillement vers le bureau des entrées et sorties où il regarda amusé, Kingsley saouler le garde qui chantait des chansons grivoises. Un bruit de voix le tira de sa rêverie et Savage, Dawlish ainsi que Fiertalon qui les avait rejoints apparurent dans le bureau. Les trois Aurors prirent le temps de vider chacun un verre de Vieil Ogden et Severus en profita pour balancer un coup de pied dans une des bottes de Fiertalon pour lui signifier sa présence.

La bouteille étant vide, l'équipage ne s'éternisa pas et sortit sur le rocher qui faisait face à la porte de la prison, devant le petit débarcadère où autrefois les barques apportaient les prisonniers depuis le continent. Lorsque Fiertalon sortit son Portoloin, Severus s'accrocha à son bras et atterrit avec lui au Ministère de la Magie. Il utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour quitter les lieux aussitôt et transplana vers l'impasse du tisseur à Carbone-Les-Mines, dans sa vieille bicoque où il allait se réfugier et retaper son calice pendant quelque temps, et avec lui mettre au point un plan de bataille contre l'immonde Ombrage.

Au Quartier Général des Aurors à présent désert, Kingsley fouillait les tiroirs de son bureau à la recherche d'un flacon de potion de dégrisement, dont il avait un urgent besoin. Une fois ladite potion ingurgitée, il s'affala sur son fauteuil et leva deux yeux marron fatigués vers ses hommes.

— Alors ?

— Harry Potter n'est jamais entré à Azkaban, fit Fiertalon. Seuls deux vampires ont été arrêtés, Sanguini et Rogue.

— Sanguini, c'était une erreur, Fudge a fait un foin pas possible, je suis au courant. Le calice du gars est un de ses amis personnels. Ombrage s'est fait engueuler sur ce coup-là ! T'as trouvé Rogue ?

— En pleine forme, il a saigné ce connard de McNair, et il avait plein son ventre. Je l'ai fait sortir, il est parti se planquer après avoir mis en scène sa cellule pour faire croire à sa mort. Il faut dire à Dumbledore qu'il va bien.

— Bizarre qu'il n'aille pas se fourrer dans ses robes aussitôt, ricana Savage.

— Ben, vu ce qui est arrivé à Remus et Tonks à cause du fils Smith, on peut le comprendre… répondit Kingsley d'une voix sombre. Par contre pour Potter, c'est le noir le plus total ! Mais où est passé ce gamin, par Merlin !


	3. Disparitions

**Note de l'auteur** : C'est un chapitre censuré.

Egalement, il est fait mention du mariage gay autorisé dans le monde moldu. C'est uniquement pour la fic et n'existe pas en réalité. Les Britanniques n'ont qu'une sorte de PACS, comme nous. Le véritable mariage est en pourparler, comme chez nous, pour l'instant (09/2012).

* * *

Severus Rogue transplana au beau milieu de son vieux salon poussiéreux, son calice toujours endormi dans ses bras. Lui seul pouvait ainsi pénétrer dans la vieille bicoque héritée de ses parents défunts. Délicatement, il déposa Harry sur le vieux sofa et de deux coups de baguette les rendit visibles de nouveau tous les deux. Le vampire alla vérifier la fermeture de la porte d'entrée ainsi que les barrières magiques de la cheminette qui étaient toujours bien en place. Les lourds rideaux de velours marron furent fermés d'un autre coup de baguette et plongèrent la pièce dans une pénombre presque totale. Inutile d'alerter les passants moldus et les quelques voisins qu'il y avait encore dans le quartier, sur sa présence inhabituelle en dehors des mois d'été.

Ils allaient devoir s'organiser rapidement, notamment trouver de la nourriture humaine pour Harry qui n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller et à avoir sérieusement faim. En attendant, les placards devaient encore conserver quelques vivres et denrées sous des sorts de stase depuis son dernier séjour, ça suffirait bien jusqu'au lendemain. Mais pour l'instant, une chose urgente le pressait : il s'était littéralement goinfré de sang et maintenant un passage obligatoire aux toilettes était plus qu'urgent, ainsi qu'une bonne petite douche. Avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à réveiller Harry afin qu'il partage cette douche avec lui…

* * *

La cheminette tira le vieux Directeur de sa rêverie. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail et pensait à Harry et à Severus. Dans quel état était le vampire ? Et Harry ? Etait-il toujours en vie ? Albus Dumbledore leva un visage fatigué vers les flammes vertes d'où sortirent Kingsley Shacklebolt époussetant sa robe d'Auror comme à chaque fois.

— J'ai des nouvelles, Albus. Une bonne et une moins bonne.

Le grand noir s'installa sans cérémonie dans le fauteuil des visiteurs, qu'occupait habituellement Severus Rogue qui passait beaucoup de temps dans le bureau directorial lorsqu'il n'avait rien de spécial à faire. Il tira un instant sur une de ses boucles d'oreilles en or puis commença son récit.

— Notre petite expédition avec le jeune Weasley a marché du tonnerre. Nous sommes entrés dans Azkaban sans souci et Fiertalon a pu fouiner à sa guise. Nous avons trouvé Severus.

Un soupir de soulagement sortit de la bouche du vieil homme qui se laissa aller contre le haut dossier sculpté de son fauteuil en bois.

— Comment va-t-il ?

— Il allait parfaitement bien. D'après Fiertalon, il a saigné McNair à blanc lorsqu'il est entré dans sa cellule et on suppose qu'il a fait disparaître le corps. À cette heure, il a quitté Azkaban et se cache. Il vous fait dire qu'il va très bien.

— Merlin soit loué… soupira le vieil homme, les yeux clos.

— J'ai jamais compris l'attachement que vous aviez envers lui, Albus, si vous permettez.

— Il est le fils que je n'ai jamais eu et que je n'aurai jamais, mon petit. C'est un brave garçon, incompris… courageux.

— La mauvaise nouvelle, le coupa l'Auror, ben… nous n'avons aucune idée où se trouve Harry Potter. Il n'y a aucune trace de lui dans les registres d'Azkaban.

— Zut ! J'avais un petit espoir que peut-être…

— Je pense qu'ils l'ont éliminé, Albus. Il y avait trop de traces d'impardonnables dans sa cellule. C'est peu probable qu'il ait survécu. Il n'est pas à Sainte-Mangouste non plus, c'est le premier endroit que Rufus a vérifié quand il a vu le sang dans la cellule.

— Je vais devoir aller demander des comptes sérieux à Cornélius. Harry est un de mes élèves, il a été emmené de cette école et j'exige de savoir où il est !

— Et ce Zacharias Smith ? Ce garçon qu'il a fracassé…

— J'ai les Smith sur le dos, vous vous en doutez… grimaça le Directeur. Son grand-père était d'ailleurs un peu choqué que son petit-fils ait dénoncé quelqu'un spontanément à la Brigade anti-nuisibles. La réaction d'Harry, quoiqu'excessive, n'en est pas moins compréhensible… surtout si on considère sa puissance magique et la raison de son débordement. Remus et Tonks…

— Albus, j'ai vu le rapport du Légistomage, Tonks était enceinte de trois mois d'un fœtus mâle parfaitement normal. Aucun gène de lycanthropie. Selon les premières analyses magicolégales, l'enfant aurait été un métamorphomage, comme sa mère. Et vous connaissez leur rareté.

— Quelle misère, soupira Dumbledore. Trois vies brisées, sans compter celle d'Harry…

— D'après ce que nous savons, la liste des éliminés va être publiée dans la Gazette du Sorcier de demain matin. S'ils se sont aperçus de la disparition de Severus à Azkaban, il sera compté décédé.

— Remus Lupin était un membre influent de la communauté lycanthrope. Le seul loup-garou à avoir reçu un Ordre de Merlin de seconde classe pour ses efforts dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Sa disparition ainsi que celle de sa famille va avoir un impact certain sur les différentes meutes qui se cachent en Ecosse et dans le reste du pays. Ils vont vouloir fuir à l'étranger. Il va falloir que nous organisions les départs. J'ai déjà eu quelques contacts avec le Ministre de la Magie de Transylvanie, il s'estime insulté personnellement par la chasse aux vampires sans calices, et par la mise en résidence surveillée et sans possibilité de travailler, des vampires avec calices. Il accepte d'accueillir les vampires seuls ou en couple sans restriction de nombre.

— Bon, une bonne chose. Fudge a déjà fait sortir d'Azkaban, Sanguini, qui avait été arrêté par erreur.

— Sanguini ? Mais tout le monde sait qu'Eldred est son calice, voyons !

— Dites ça à Ombrage, Albus…

— Cette folle dépasse vraiment les bornes !

— Elle va mettre le Monde Magique à feu et à sang, Albus…

* * *

À l'impasse du tisseur, Severus Rogue se prélassait sous la douche. Il avait réussi à grand peine à réveiller son calice pour lui dire qu'ils étaient enfin sortis d'Azkaban. Le vampire avait déshabillé le garçon et l'avait installé sous le robinet d'eau chaude et gardé suffisamment conscient pour qu'il puisse se laver. À la fin, Severus avait dû laisser Harry assis dans le fond du bac en émail blanc et lui avait lavé les cheveux lui-même, le jeune Gryffondor se contentant de fermer les yeux en murmurant deux mots : « dormir » et « fatigué ». Le Maître des Potions s'était mis à rire, avait séché Harry d'un coup de baguette et l'avait couché dans son grand lit moelleux, dans la chambre aux fenêtres magiquement occultées que Severus occupait pendant ses courts séjours dans la maison.

Le calice accroché à l'oreiller de Severus comme à une bouée et ronflant légèrement, la Terreur des cachots était retournée terminer sa douche tranquillement. L'horloge dans le salon lui avait indiqué en entrant qu'il n'était que dix-huit heures, lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Azkaban. Il avait quand même passé une nuit et une journée complète dans cet enfer. Il n'allait pas manquer de sang avant un bon moment, voire même plusieurs jours, vu comment il s'était littéralement empiffré. Il allait pouvoir faire le tri dans ses potions et ses ingrédients. Si Harry ne se réveillait pas pour manger de lui-même, il allait devoir lui expédier magiquement dans l'estomac quelques potions de nutrition, le temps qu'il récupère ses forces.

Severus éteignit les robinets de la douche et attrapa une serviette de bain qui pendait sur une barre de bois. Délaissant sa baguette, il se sécha façon moldue, n'ayant rien de plus pressé à faire. Il enfila néanmoins une longue robe de chambre en épais velours moirée noire avec un grand col châle qui lui avait été offerte à Noël par Albus, mais qu'il n'avait jamais encore portée. Traînant les pieds dans ses mules de cuir noir, Severus descendit l'escalier branlant qui menait au rez-de-chaussée et entreprit de faire l'inventaire des placards, afin de déterminer quelles seraient les choses les plus urgentes à acheter.

Curieusement, Severus avait à peine terminé sa liste, qu'il sentit Harry s'agiter dans le lien. Aussitôt, il posa sa plume sur le parchemin qu'il venait de remplir et referma le bouchon de l'encrier. Il se leva et remonta l'escalier vers la chambre à coucher. Le calice se réveillait et semblait perdu dans le grand lit. Ses bras tâtonnaient comme pour chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui n'était pas là. Le vampire eut un sourire fugace. Harry cherchait sa présence, il avait besoin de lui. Il retira sa robe de chambre et ses pantoufles, puis écarta les draps et les couvertures de l'autre côté du lit.

— Je suis là, Harry… je suis là… dit-il tranquillement d'une voix rauque.

Un simple gémissement lui répondit. Visiblement, les paroles de rassurance n'étaient plus suffisantes et le calice avait besoin d'un contact physique. Il fallait dire aussi que le vampire avait quand même pu déambuler seul dans la maison, un bon moment, sans que son calice ne se manifeste.

Le Directeur des Serpentards se glissa dans le lit et s'allongea près d'Harry. Il éteignit le plafonnier électrique d'un geste de baguette et la rangea sous son oreiller. Puis il prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. À sa grande surprise, le jeune homme enroula ses jambes autour des siennes, puis glissa ses bras autour de son cou. Peu habitué aux marques de tendresse en général et à celles particulières des calices, Severus se contenta de caresser le dos nu du garçon d'une main, tandis que de l'autre il lui caressait les cheveux. Il avait oublié que les calices étaient des pots de colle, des bouillottes ambulantes ou tous autres qualificatifs dont certains vampires les affublaient avec tendresse. D'ordinaire, Severus n'avait jamais eu que des ricanements de mépris devant ces déclarations, mais il devait avouer que c'était bien agréable…

Le tout était de savoir comment allait se comporter l'insolent morveux une fois réveillé et de nouveau lui-même…

* * *

Les hiboux avaient déposé les journaux du matin dans la Grande Salle, ainsi que les lettres aux élèves. Il y en avait plus que d'habitude d'ailleurs, ce qui indiquait un profond malaise dans la communauté magique. Deux élèves de première et seconde année de Poufsouffle avaient déjà quitté l'école depuis la veille au soir. Leurs parents étaient venus les chercher dès que les journaux avaient annoncé la mise en place de la Brigade anti-nuisibles. La sœur ainée de l'un d'eux était une louve-garou mordue par Greyback pendant la Guerre, et l'autre, une fillette, était l'enfant d'une nymphe des bois et d'un sorcier. Ne voulant pas attendre qu'on les qualifie de nuisibles, ces derniers préféraient quitter le Royaume-Uni et s'installer en Suisse.

— T'as pas peur qu'elle s'attaque aux Vélanes, Drago, murmura Pansy à son voisin de table.

— Si, mais nous on risque rien, Fudge nous a à la bonne. Mais crois-moi, Pans', si elle va trop loin, je dégage ! Père a un manoir sur la French Riviera, on va pas traîner là longtemps. J'ai échappé à Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est pas pour que cette grosse folle foute ma vie en l'air !

— T'as des nouvelles du Professeur Rogue ?

— Nan.

Les deux Serpentards déplièrent leur Gazette du Sorcier en même temps et restèrent bouche bée. Le blond platine ne réagit même pas lorsque le hibou lui pinça les doigts pour avoir un morceau du bacon qu'il lui donnait systématiquement tous les jours. Le rapace résolut donc de se servir lui-même dans l'assiette du Serpentard et s'envola vers le plafond magique après son forfait.

Pansy, Drago, ainsi que tous les autres élèves de l'école découvrirent en même temps la une du quotidien sorcier.

_**Premières rafles de la Brigade anti-nuisibles !**_

_**Des loups-garous et des vampires éliminés.**_

_De notre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeter._

_Nous apprenons de la bouche même de Madame Dolorès Ombrage, Directrice du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques que la Brigade anti-nuisibles a déjà commencé l'élimination de la menace terrible que sont les loups-garous et les vampires pour les sorciers de la rue. Un loup-garou et sa femelle ont été éliminés avant-hier soir sur les terres de Poudlard. On se_ _demande ce que faisait cette bête immonde dans l'école de magie et de sorcellerie dirigée par Albus Dumbledore. Le loup-garou, un ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, nommé Remus Lupin a été éliminé avec sa femelle une ancienne Auror du Ministère nommée Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. Le même coup de filet a permis d'arrêter le vampire sans calice Severus Rogue qui occupait jusqu'à présent le poste de Maître des Potions et Directeur de la Maison Serpentard. L'ancien Mangemort, protégé de Dumbledore a été immédiatement déferré à Azkaban où les gardiens disent qu'il a trouvé la mort récemment, suite à une soif de sang. _

_Nous espérons qu'Albus Dumbledore cessera dorénavant de confier nos enfants à des créatures nuisibles et dangereuses. Nous rappelons également à nos fidèles lecteurs que le poste de Professeur de soins aux créatures magiques est occupé par le demi-géant Hagrid et qu'un centaure enseigne la Divination à nos chères têtes blondes !_

La seconde page ne valait guère mieux, elle était consacrée au crime d'Harry Potter.

_**Le Sauveur est un assassin !**_

_**Le crime d'Harry Potter**_

_Par Rita Skeeter_

_Avant-hier soir à Poudlard, à l'heure du dîner dans la Grande Salle, a eu lieu un crime horrible devant tous les élèves, les enseignants et les membres au complet de la Brigade anti-nuisibles. Venue arrêter le vampire Rogue conformément aux nouveaux textes en vigueur, Madame Dolorès Ombrage a tenu dans le même temps à remercier publiquement pour son civisme, l'élève de 7__ème__ année de la Maison Poufsouffle, Zacharias Smith. À cette annonce, Harry Potter, connu pour être le Sauveur du Monde Magique mais aussi mentalement instable (voir pages 7 et 8) a froidement tué son condisciple en le projetant violemment et volontairement contre un mur où il a eu le crâne fracassé._

_Immédiatement arrêté par les Aurors, Harry Potter n'a exprimé aucun regret quant à son geste. Nous ignorons actuellement où se trouve le jeune criminel, le Ministère se refusant à toute déclaration. Tous les détails en page 4._

Des grondements inquiétants se faisaient entendre depuis la table des Rouge et Or. Les Poufsouffles poussaient des soupirs, honteux du comportement de Smith, tandis que certains des Serpentards, choqués de la mort annoncée de leur idole, pleuraient sans aucune honte dans leurs assiettes.

— Minerva. Nous n'allons pas pouvoir laisser les Serpentards sans soutien. Que suggérez-vous ?

— Aurora Sinistra. Vous savez bien que c'est une ancienne de la Maison. En attendant que tout se calme et que Severus revienne. Vous êtes sûr qu'il va bien, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ne l'ai pas vu de mes yeux, Minerva, mais je fais confiance à Kingsley.

Alors qu'Albus se levait de table pour aller proposer à Aurora Sinistra la place par intérim de Directrice des Serpentards, Hermione Granger à la table des Gryffondors, repoussait son assiette vide sur le côté, et sortait de son sac de cours un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre.

— Tu vas faire quoi, Mione ?

— Moi aussi je vais écrire un article, Ronald. Je peux faire aussi bien que les torchons de la mère Skeeter, et je te prie de croire qu'elle a intérêt à le publier où elle sera la prochaine victime de la Brigade anti-nuisibles.

— Mais c'est pas une vampire ou une louve…

— Tu crois que ça va gêner Ombrage, Ron ? Elle va se jeter sur toutes les dénonciations qu'elle va recevoir, tout comme elle s'est précipitée sur celle de cet idiot de Smith.

— Mais tu n'es pas journaliste, tu ne sais pas écrire des articles.

— Ne me sous-estime pas, Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Je vais dire la vérité, la mienne, la nôtre, celle d'Harry et on va voir si elle va continuer son cirque. S'il faut foutre le Ministère en l'air, Ron, et bien on le fera !

— Hééé ! Comme tu y vas, Mione !

— Laisse-moi écrire, Ron ! Et mange ! Tu ne sais faire que ça !

— Pas vrai… je pense à Harry, aussi.

— Et ça ne te coupe pas l'appétit, on dirait ! Remus, Tonks, le Professeur Rogue, tous morts et peut-être Harry aussi. La prochaine fois ça sera qui ? Bill et Fleur ? Hagrid ?

— Stop, stop ! Ok… écris ton affaire là… je dis plus rien.

Tandis qu'Hermione planchait sur son parchemin, la silhouette fine et racée d'Aurora Sinistra se dirigeait toute de noire vêtue vers la table des Serpentards, afin d'essayer de consoler les élèves qui pleuraient leur Maître des Potions.

— Pleurer pour Rogue… j'te jure… grommela Ron.

* * *

Dans le lit du Maître des Potions, Harry commençait à se réveiller pour de bon. Il mourrait de faim d'après les grognements de son estomac. Pourtant il se sentait bien et n'avait presque pas envie de bouger, étrange sensation. Alors qu'il émergeait lentement des brumes du sommeil, le jeune brun se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'un corps tiède se trouvait près de lui. Pas que se fut désagréable du tout d'ailleurs. Il hésitait entre ouvrir les yeux et se laisser encore bercer par la douce chaleur des couvertures et le bruit des pages du grimoire que quelqu'un tournait près de lui.

Grimoire ? Pages ? Pas seul… se réveiller !

Le choc tira Harry définitivement du sommeil et d'un bond, il s'assit, regardant autour de lui, hébété, sans même se rendre compte qu'il voyait correctement, la pièce étant modestement éclairée par une lampe de chevet à l'abat-jour marine un peu trop vieillot.

— Bien dormi, Harry ?

Bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés, Harry regardait un Severus Rogue goguenard, qui installé nu – semblait-il – près de lui dans le lit, lisait un livre de potions, confortablement adossé à deux oreillers. Harry écarta les draps et couvertures qui le recouvraient afin de juger de l'état de sa vêture. Se voyant dans le plus simple appareil, il se mit à bredouiller.

— Misère, misère… Je fais quoi là, ici, comme ça ?

— Bienvenue dans le monde des gens réveillés, Monsieur Potter ! s'amusa la terreur des cachots en levant un sourcil narquois vers son calice. Tu as faim ? Tu veux manger ?

— Heuuu… Professeur Rogue, on fait quoi là, ici ? Dans… heuuu… votre lit ?

— Nous sommes dans mon lit. Et tu y es depuis hier soir. Pour le moment tu n'as fait qu'y dormir, mais ça peut encore changer…

— Héééé ! Doucement, là !

Harry serrait frileusement les draps autour de lui, comme une barrière. Il attendait des réponses. Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait bien dans ce lit et avec la Chauve-souris des cachots ?

— Tu te souviens de quoi ?

— Chais pas…

— Toujours aussi explicite !

Le Maître des Potions tourna une nouvelle page de son grimoire sans paraître le moins du monde émotionné.

— Mes lunettes ?

— Tu n'en as plus besoin, tu n'as pas remarqué ?

Harry tâtonna son visage et plissa les yeux. En effet, il voyait nettement, c'était très curieux.

— Azkaban, on était à Azkaban !

— Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Ensuite ?

Harry resta silencieux un moment, plongé dans ses pensées, puis il se mit à rougir et à balbutier.

— Non… non… On n'a pas… pas possible. On a fait… ça ?

— Fait quoi, Harry ? demanda tranquillement Severus en fermant son livre et en le posant sur la table de chevet près de lui. Si tu veux savoir si on a fait l'amour, alors c'est oui. Ensuite, si tu veux savoir si j'ai fait de toi mon calice, alors c'est encore oui. Est-ce que je regrette ? Pas pour l'instant…

Le petit sourire que fit le vampire eut un curieux effet sur Harry, qui soudain, se sentit beaucoup moins sur la défensive. Les souvenirs revenaient les uns après les autres… D'abord Remus et Tonks et l'odieux Smith et puis… Ombrage et les tortures infligées… Il frissonna en se souvenant de ce moment et se sentit soudain seul et malheureux. Aussitôt, le vampire grogna et se redressa pour le prendre dans ses bras.

— Du calme… je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais je peux te dire que ça affecte terriblement notre lien.

Le fait d'être dans les bras du vampire apaisa Harry qui ferma les yeux et laissa son visage reposer contre la poitrine nue de la terreur de Poudlard.

— Ombrage… torture… les _Doloris_… Remus…

— Je vois… Mais elle ne te touchera plus maintenant. Jamais ! Personne ne sait où nous sommes et on nous croit sûrement morts.

— Morts ? Mais… Ron, Hermione… Dumbledore…

— Albus sait que je me suis échappé d'Azkaban avec l'aide de Kingsley et de son équipe. Il ignore où je suis et que tu es avec moi. Il n'y a aucune trace de toi dans les registres de la prison. Le seul à savoir était McNair… et… j'ai eu un petit creux, pendant que tu dormais.

— Hein ? Vous… vous l'avez… bouffé ?

— Tu… Harry… Et appelle-moi Severus. Nous sommes liés maintenant. Tu es mon calice. Nous sommes un couple.

— Couple ? Comme… des gens mariés ?

— Absolument. Sauf que nous sommes deux hommes. Ça te gêne ? Hier soir, tu as pourtant semblé pas mal apprécier…

Amusé, Severus perçut la confusion et la honte dans le lien qu'il partageait avec Harry. Un petit coup d'œil lui permit de voir que le Gryffondor était écrevisse. Il caressa l'épaule nue de l'élève qui fondit instinctivement sous le geste. Un calice ne pouvait jamais résister aux caresses de son vampire. Il avait presque oublié cette vieille notion. D'ailleurs, c'était le moment d'en profiter un peu, et de faire une petite révision… Du genre, qu'est-ce que les calices aiment particulièrement comme caresses ? C'était une bonne entrée en matière pour refaire connaissance avec le brun aux yeux émeraude fraichement déniaisé, et une excellente façon de renforcer encore un peu plus leur lien. Ensuite, ils passeraient aux choses sérieuses.

D'un geste puissant, Severus bascula Harry sur le dos et se coucha sur lui, profitant de la surprise du calice. Il plaqua sa bouche sur celle du garçon et sa main gauche glissa le long d'une fesse ronde et ferme, musclée par le Quidditch.

* * *

Scène MA censurée

* * *

— Harry… murmura Severus en léchant les deux trous qu'il venait de faire au cou du morveux.

Deux bras minces mais musclés s'accrochèrent au cou du vampire dont les longs cheveux noirs lui balayaient le visage. Sentant le besoin du calice, Severus le serra très fort contre lui également et Harry se détendit progressivement, sa respiration revenant à la normale au fil des minutes.

— Tu vas devoir manger, et un solide repas. Je ne t'ai pris qu'une gorgée, mais comme tu n'as rien eu qu'un croûton de pain hier, ça ne va pas te faire trop de bien.

— Je croyais que tu avais… bouf… heuu… saigné McNair ?

— Je ne t'ai pas mordu par faim, mais juste pour le plaisir. Mordre son calice et boire provoque un orgasme, je ne voulais pas attendre plus longtemps… J'avais trop envie, sentir ton plaisir est une sensation extraordinaire et je n'y suis pas encore habitué.

— Je… je suis pas… trop nul ? Alors ?

— Tu es parfait ! Si on considère que tu es un novice. Je pense que nous allons très bien nous entendre sur ce point-là.

Harry passa les quelques minutes suivantes, lové dans les bras du vampire à se reprendre un peu avant que tous les deux ne descendent pour commencer la journée.

* * *

Le Gryffondor dévora consciencieusement tout ce que Severus lui mit dans son assiette. La Terreur des cachots, un vieux tablier de femme autour de la taille, pour protéger sa robe noire, jouait les cuistots avec un plaisir inavoué. Il avait toujours aimé faire la cuisine, depuis son adolescence. Alors qu'il n'était pas encore une créature des ténèbres, il cuisinait souvent pour sa mère de santé plus que fragile et dont les maigres forces ne lui permettaient plus ce genre d'activité. À Poudlard, il s'en remettait à la cuisine des Elfes, mais depuis qu'il avait été mordu et transformé, dix-huit années auparavant, cuisiner et surtout manger étaient passés très largement au second plan.

— C'est bon ? demanda-t-il en resservant à Harry, une part de ragout de bœuf dégoulinant d'une sauce brune odorante.

— Génial ! répondit le petit brun les yeux fermés de plaisir, un morceau de pain couvert de sauce dans la main. Tu es un chef hors-pair ! Qu'est-ce que je peux avoir faim ! Je ne comprends pas, je ne mange jamais autant d'habitude…

— Ton organisme doit nous nourrir à présent tous les deux. Tout est normal, rassure-toi. De plus cet apport de nourriture va combler tes carences, tu vas grossir et grandir, tu vas voir.

— Tu veux dire que je vais manger presque pour trois, là ?

— Presque. Pour toi d'abord, ensuite pour moi, et le surplus afin que tu te remplumes. Un peu d'extra ne te nuira pas.

— Ok. Si c'est toi qui cuisines pas de souci ! s'amusa le sale gamin, le regard en coin.

Severus avait revêtu sa tenue habituelle de Terreur des cachots, si on exceptait le vieux tablier ridicule orné de la chauve-souris publicitaire des bièraubeurres « Barny la Roussette ». Harry qui n'avait aucun bagage, avait du se rabattre sur les vieilleries que le vampire avait dénichées dans une vieille malle au grenier. Quelques sortilèges ménagers avaient nettoyé un vieux pantalon d'uniforme de Serpentard, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche démodée et usée à l'écusson vert de cette même maison. C'étaient les seules choses qu'Harry pouvait mettre, ne se voyant pas revêtir une des robes noires de son vampire, et d'ailleurs les seules choses à sa taille.

— J'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai plus besoin de lunettes ! Comment tu as fait ça ?

— Tu as bu de mon sang, rappelle-toi… Il a corrigé un défaut majeur qu'il a trouvé en toi. C'est en quelque sorte un cadeau pour être devenu mon calice.

— Cool… franchement j'apprécie !

Harry trempait un morceau de pain dans la sauce, tout en piquant les bouts de viande et les pommes de terre avec sa fourchette de l'autre main. Amusé, Severus se demanda ce qu'il aurait fait, s'il avait eu une troisième main à sa disposition. Le vampire déboucha deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre et en tendit une à Harry qui la saisit aussitôt pour en porter le goulot à ses lèvres. Le professeur sirota tranquillement sa bouteille idéalement tiède, tout en regardant Harry terminer son pantagruélique repas.

* * *

Dans le bureau de la secrétaire de Cornélius Fudge, Albus Dumbledore rongeait son frein. Le Ministre venait de lui faire dire qu'il ne pouvait le recevoir, étant débordé et actuellement en conférence avec Amos Diggory du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques.

— Insistez, Miss Bondupois ! pesta le vieil homme qui n'avait plus envie de jouer au grand-père bonasse. J'ai autre chose à faire de mon temps que de faire le pied de grue au ministère, j'ai une école à gérer, moi ! Et j'ai également un élève qui a disparu dans l'enceinte même de ce ministère ! Et j'aurai des réponses, croyez-moi ! Je veux savoir, non j'exige de savoir où est Harry Potter !

Cette fois-ci, le ton était franchement déplaisant, et la puissance magique du vieil homme commença à se faire sentir dans le bureau encombré de vieux parchemins de Donatella Bondupois. Celle-ci soupira et d'une petite voix lasse, répondit.

— Je vais encore essayer, Professeur Dumbledore, mais ne m'en veuillez pas s'il refuse de vous faire entrer. Il ne reçoit quasiment plus personne, sauf Madame Ombrage et les différents membres de son service.

La sorcière rajouta sur le ton de la confidence et à voix basse en remuant la tête à droite et à gauche, comme si ça pouvait empêcher une quelconque indiscrétion.

— Si vous saviez tous les gens qui viennent pour protester à cause de la nouvelle loi ! Ce matin à l'ouverture, on avait Norbert Dragonneau et sa femme, ils sont venus râler et je vous assure que ce n'était pas plaisant à entendre. Le Ministre de la Magie d'Allemagne a envoyé un émissaire hier soir. Si les loups-garous sont exterminés chez nous, il coupera toutes les relations diplomatiques avec notre Ministère. Et celui de la Transylvanie a dit pareil aussi… Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui va se passer, mais ça commence à me faire peur. C'est vrai qu'ils ont tué une Auror ? Et puis ce héros de la guerre, ce Lupin ? Un sorcier avec un Ordre de Merlin ! Quand je pense ! Et Rogue aussi ? Vous n'avez plus de Maître des Potions à l'école alors… Tout ça est terrible !

Albus se laissa tomber sur une chaise devant le bureau de Miss Bondupois. Il se souvenait d'elle. Une Poufsouffle, pas futée mais gentillette. Son frère était un des oubliators du ministère.

— Vous voulez une tasse de thé, Professeur ?

— Allez-y pour le thé, Miss Bondupois, ça nous fera patienter.

La sorcière s'était à peine levée pour aller chercher sa théière en fonte qui l'attendait sur une étagère près du poêle à charbon réchauffant la pièce, que la porte de Fudge s'ouvrait avec fracas et qu'Amos Diggory, empêtré dans sa robe de sorcier mal boutonnée, apparaissait furieux et le visage rouge de colère. Albus leva un sourcil en le voyant ainsi, un gros dossier serré contre sa poitrine.

— Albus, fit le père du défunt Cédric. Je vous verrai bientôt…

Avant que le Directeur n'ait eu le loisir de répondre, Diggory était déjà parti sous l'œil inquiet de Miss Bondupois qui tenait sa bouilloire à la main.

— JE N'AI PAS LE TEMPS, DUMBLEDORE ! hurla le Ministre, au bord de l'apoplexie.

— Et bien, nous allons donc faire très vite ! assura Albus en poussant le rondouillet Ministre dans son bureau et en fermant la porte derrière eux. Cornélius, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Où est Harry Potter ?

— C'est après votre petit criminel que vous en avez ? Je ne sais pas où il est ! Voilà, vous êtes content ? Il n'y a aucune trace de sa sortie dans les registres des Aurors, et personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu. Sa baguette est toujours sous scellés. Rufus ne comprend pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour ma part, je pense qu'il a dû s'enfuir… la peur après son crime !

— Vous ne parlez pas sérieusement, j'espère ? Harry ? S'enfuir et sans sa baguette ? Le seul endroit où il aurait pu être susceptible de se réfugier c'est à Poudlard ! Et il n'y est pas !

— Et le Manoir Black ?

— Le Manoir Black était occupé jusqu'à très récemment par Remus Lupin, et son épouse l'Auror Tonks ! Couple qui a été, comme par hasard, éliminé par votre petite brigade de choc ! Une Auror et un héros avec un Ordre de Merlin ! Si vous ne calmez pas Dolorès, Cornélius, vous allez avoir une révolution sur les bras ! Si Harry était au Manoir Black, je le saurais…

— Cherchez-le, si ça vous amuse, mais j'ai d'autres fléreurs à fouetter. De toute façon, si nous mettons la main sur lui, après ce qu'il a fait à ce Zacharias Smith, c'est Azkaban qui l'attend ! Ah… oui, j'oubliais, plus de vampire pour le prochain poste de Maître des  
Potions. Si vous n'avez personne, Arsénius Beaulitron est ravi de reprendre du service. Je l'ai eu par cheminette ce matin même !

— Arsénius Beaulitron a cent-quatre vingt-trois ans et est sourd comme un pot ! En plus il est gâteux ! Je préfèrerais encore enseigner les potions moi-même !

— Si ça vous amuse, Dumbledore ! En attendant, bon vent ! Si vous vouliez la place de Ministre, il fallait la prendre quand on vous l'a proposée !

— Non, merci, Cornélius, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je n'en veux pas… Comme diraient les jumeaux Weasley… le siège est trop éjectable ! Bonne journée !

Le vieil homme sortit de la pièce à grandes enjambées, marmonnant un vague au revoir à Miss Bondupois qui versait des feuilles de thé dans une boule. Malgré sa colère, Albus avait quand même appris quelque chose… Cornélius Fudge ignorait où se trouvait Harry, et il n'avait pas menti, un soupçon de légilimancie l'avait confirmé. Une seule autre personne pouvait alors le savoir, le responsable, ou plutôt LA responsable : Dolorès Ombrage, sans nul doute.

* * *

Les jours passèrent les uns après les autres. À l'impasse du Tisseur, Severus et Harry s'étaient installés dans une presque routine. Une vieille boite à biscuits en fer blanc qui contenaient une bonne liasse de livres sterling, leur avait permis d'aller tranquillement au Supermarché Discount local pour remplir les placards et le vieux frigo des années 60 de Severus. Harry soupçonnait d'ailleurs qu'il ne fonctionnait encore que grâce à la magie. Hedwige leur avait fait la surprise de les attendre un matin, perchée sur le vieux lilas maigrichon qui survivait près de la porte donnant sur une petite arrière-cour. Depuis, le rapace leur apportait la Gazette du Sorcier tous les matins.

Une crise majeure avait d'ailleurs été déclenchée par la lecture de ce journal. Installé dans le vieux fauteuil de Severus, un mug de chocolat chaud dans une main et une boite de cookies aux noix de pécan sur les genoux, Harry se remplissait l'estomac, une de ses principales occupations depuis son arrivée. La chouette était entrée par l'imposte ouverte au dessus de la porte d'entrée et avait tendu sa patte à Harry pour qu'il lui retire le journal. Le Gryffondor l'avait tranquillement déplié et parcouru jusqu'aux dernières pages, où un communiqué de la Direction de Poudlard indiquait que les obsèques de l'ancien Professeur Lupin et de son épouse avaient eu lieu dans l'intimité à Poudlard et que le lieu de leur repos éternel n'était connu que des intimes des défunts.

Horrifié et choqué d'avoir raté ce moment, et surtout d'avoir pu oublier plus ou moins leur mort, il se mit à trembler et à pleurer. Des sanglots épouvantables l'empêchaient de respirer et il était complètement paniqué. Hedwige, perchée sur le haut d'une vieille bibliothèque, hululait d'inquiétude en le regardant. Dans la cave qui servait de labo de potions, Severus qui mijotait quelques mixtures délicates, s'était enfermé avec un sort de silence – Harry aimait bien chanter, mais ne chantait pas très juste – et avait provisoirement coupé leur lien afin de se concentrer sur ses recettes et pas sur le goût des cookies, du chocolat et des derniers tubes des Bizzar'Sisters qui émanaient d'Harry.

Lorsque le Monstre des cachots sortit satisfait de son labo, ce fut pour entendre les sanglots déchirants d'Harry. Il se rua paniqué vers le salon, laissant le flot des émotions du jeune homme l'envahir complètement afin de comprendre ce qui se passait. Une douleur atroce lui saisit la poitrine et une angoisse et un chagrin terrible lui coupèrent la respiration. Son calice avait besoin de lui, il allait mal et le vampire en lui n'avait pas été à la hauteur, il n'avait pas su ! Severus utilisa sa vitesse vampirique afin de rejoindre Harry qui était prostré allongé en chien de fusil sur le plancher à l'angle de la cheminée. Les yeux rougeâtres et les canines sorties, le vampire se précipita sur le petit corps sanglotant et le serra dans ses bras, le soulevant comme un fétu de paille. La voix rauque du vampire se fit entendre.

— Calice… mal ? Protéger… calice…

Ce n'était plus le sorcier qui était aux commandes, mais la créature des ténèbres paniquée que son calice puisse être en danger à cause de son incapacité à le protéger. Le nez collé à Harry, le vampire le reniflait pour sentir une blessure, il le tâtait, le caressait pour le rassurer et se rassurer aussi. Un coup de poing s'abattit sur la poitrine du Serpentard.

— TU ETAIS OÙ ? J'AVAIS BESOIN DE TOI ET TU N'ÉTAIS PAS LÀ ! TU M'AS LAISSÉ TOUT SEUL !

Les hurlements du calice firent reprendre le contrôle à Severus.

— Chut, je suis là, Harry, j'étais en bas, sur une potion délicate. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal ? Dis-moi…

Le vampire caressait son calice des pieds à la tête, l'embrassait pour le rassurer, attentif à ce que ses crocs sortis ne le blessent pas.

— J'avais besoin de toi… murmura Harry entre deux sanglots déchirants.

Assis par terre, berçant Harry contre lui comme un bébé, Severus tentait encore une fois de comprendre.

— Dis-moi ce qui a provoqué une telle abomination dans le lien, une telle douleur, dis-moi…

— Sev'… besoin de toi, tout de suite.

— De quoi as-tu besoin ?

— Je sais pas… de toi, bois mon sang…

Severus comprit qu'Harry se sentait mal et avait besoin d'être rassuré par le renforcement immédiat du lien après cet abandon involontaire. Merlin ! S'il avait su, il n'aurait jamais coupé ainsi leur connexion même provisoirement afin de se concentrer sur sa potion. Tant pis pour les cookies et les Bizzar'Sisters. Severus dégagea le cou d'Harry et après deux coups de langue rapides, y planta ses canines, buvant longuement et à longs traits, tandis qu'Harry se détendait et se calmait. Du plat de la main, il caressa légèrement le sexe dressé du garçon par-dessus son pantalon, ce qui suffit à lui faire obtenir un orgasme et à le calmer complètement. Alors qu'Harry devenait mou comme une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras, le vampire lécha les deux trous fraichement percés, encore perturbé par cette petite crise dont il n'avait finalement pas encore compris la provenance. Il se redressa en soupirant, regardant le visage noyé de larmes de son calice et les quelques sanglots qui jaillissaient encore par moment de la poitrine menue. Il serra le Gryffondor contre lui, lui susurrant des mots sans suite, en embrassant son visage et ses lèvres. Puis il se releva, son fardeau dans les bras et monta l'escalier pour rejoindre la chambre qui était dorénavant la leur. D'un geste de baguette, il déshabilla Harry et le coucha sous les couvertures. Il éteignit la lumière et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns en pétard.

— Je reviens, mon ange, attends-moi…

— Sev'… besoin de toi.

— Je sais. J'en ai pour une minute et je suis là… Je laisse le lien ouvert, tu sentiras ma présence. Je regrette de l'avoir fermé pour travailler d'ailleurs. Tu n'es visiblement pas prêt pour ça.

Severus utilisa de nouveau sa vitesse vampirique pour redescendre, ne voulant pas laisser Harry seul plus longtemps que nécessaire. Mais il s'était passé quelque chose, et il devait savoir quoi, trouver ce qui avait déclenché la crise d'angoisse et de larmes. Au pied du fauteuil de cuir noir éculé, un mug renversé laissait couler son chocolat et des cookies gisaient près de leur boite en carton. Un hululement fit Severus lever les yeux : la Harfang des neiges d'Harry le regardait de ses yeux dorés. Hedwige était là, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait apporté quelque chose, une lettre ou… un journal ! Qui en effet, était abandonné dépassant à peine de sous le fauteuil. Un _Accio_ informulé et sans baguette fit venir le quotidien dans la main du vampire. Il était ouvert à une page banale presqu'à la fin du journal.

Le vampire interrompit son geste, la page n'était pas finalement si banale que ça. Entre les petites annonces pour des balais d'occasion, les publicités pour les commerces du Chemin de Traverse et le carnet mondain, se trouvait un entrefilet qui semblait avoir été publié à la demande d'Albus Dumbledore. Severus le lut avidement et soupira. Il frotta ses yeux et son front d'une main lasse. Tout s'expliquait. Harry avait pris la nouvelle en pleine figure et n'avait pas pu la gérer seul. Instinctivement, Severus avait utilisé ses capacités de vampire pour distraire son calice de la douleur du deuil, ce qui expliquait la presque indifférence du Gryffondor, quant aux morts de Remus et Tonks. Le fait que Severus ait coupé provisoirement le lien avait provoqué un choc et une brusque rechute. C'était de sa faute, il n'avait pas su protéger son calice et n'avait plus qu'à réparer les dégâts.

Le vampire était fortement contrarié. Ne pas être à la hauteur était une faute très grave quand on avait un calice. Le devoir de protection était sacré, viscéral. Il fallait réparer, TOUT DE SUITE !

Le Maître des cachots évanouit le chocolat et le mug d'un geste de baguette et expédia les cookies dans la cuisine de la même façon. Il remonta quatre à quatre les escaliers et se déshabilla d'un geste de la main. Aussitôt il rejoignit Harry dans leur lit et le serra dans ses bras. Grisé par la présence du vampire et par le lien, Harry somnolait en reniflant. Un sourire aux lèvres, Severus conjura un mouchoir et le lui tendit.

— Mouche-toi, bébé, où je te préviens, je ne te fais pas de bisous.

Sans discuter, le calice obéit, rangea le tissu sous son oreiller et se glissa entre les bras de son vampire, cherchant sa protection et sa tendresse. Ils s'endormirent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Dans le salon, le journal gisait à présent oublié sur l'assise du fauteuil. Il servirait dans la soirée à alimenter le feu de cheminée.

* * *

Dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Amos Diggory avalait la tasse de thé que Minerva McGonagall venait de lui servir. Le Directeur le regardait de ses yeux clairs dans lesquels pas la moindre petite lueur espiègle luisait.

— C'est Arthur qui vous a prévenu, Albus ?

— Oui, Amos. Il vous a aperçu à la cafétéria du Ministère l'autre jour au déjeuner, et il lui a semblé que vous aviez des soucis. Son collègue Perkins aurait entendu des choses également.

— Il faut faire quelque chose ! On ne peut plus la laisser faire… Si vous saviez ce qu'elle projette ! J'ai essayé d'en parler à Fudge, vous étiez là l'autre jour quand j'étais dans son bureau, mais vous avez vu son attitude… Elle a tout prévu ! Elle va faire arrêter et exécuter tous ceux qui auront du sang de créature magique dans les veines. Ce n'est plus une histoire de loups-garous ni de vampires, c'est pire que ça ! La survie du Monde Magique est en jeu. Si j'osais, je dirais que Celui-dont-on-ne-prononçait-pas-le-nom n'était pas aussi inquiétant et pourtant, vous savez ce qu'il a fait à mon garçon.

— Oui, Amos. Cédric était un élément brillant, un honneur pour Poudlard et la Maison Poufsouffle. Il ne sera pas oublié.

— Nous sommes content que le petit Potter ait pu nous le ramener, malgré tout. C'est moins dur. Au moins, il n'est pas trop loin de nous.

Minerva renifla, le nez dans son mouchoir. La mort de Cédric Diggory quelques années auparavant, était toujours un sujet sensible pour elle, comme pour Pomona Chourave qui avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre et avait dû consulter un psychomage de Sainte-Mangouste pendant plusieurs mois, cette année-là.

— Racontez-nous ce que vous savez, Amos.

— Le dossier que j'avais l'autre jour, vous vous souvenez ? Je ne l'ai plus. Il a disparu de mon bureau la nuit suivante. Oh, il n'a pas été perdu pour tout le monde, je dirais… C'est cette Ombrage ! Elle veut masquer ses forfaits. Oui, je vous disais que les loups-garous et les vampires, c'est juste la partie visible de l'iceberg comme disent les Moldus. Son équipe a commencé à éplucher les registres magiques de l'état-civil. Quelques sortilèges spéciaux connus des langues-de-plombs, permettent de révéler les ascendances et le sang des créatures quel que soit sa dilution. Une très grande partie des sorciers a du sang de créature. Tout le monde sait que les Malefoy ont du sang de Vélane par exemple. Abraxas avait épousé cette Vélane bulgare, ça n'avait pas posé de problème, elle venait d'une honorable famille, disait-on. Les Moroz ont eu un ou deux vampires dans leurs ancêtres au siècle dernier, ce genre de chose. Rien qui ne prête à conséquence. Les Ondines, les Nymphes et les Sylphides qui épousent des sorciers, ça n'a jamais mis le Monde Magique en péril ! Elle va tous les traquer, Albus. Les parquer comme du bétail, les marquer, les exterminer ! Hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards… TOUS !

De la bave coulait le long du menton d'Amos Diggory, sa main tenant sa tasse de thé tremblait, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. L'homme n'en pouvait plus de toute cette émotion qui le submergeait. Bouleversée par les nouvelles, Minerva n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle tentait maladroitement de récapituler qui dans sa Maison pourrait faire l'objet des inquisitions du Ministère, mais elle ne voyait pas. Ses lions étaient tous de braves petits sorciers et de braves petites sorcières, personne à sa connaissance n'avait de sang de créature, mais il était vrai aussi qu'il n'était pas commun de le crier sur les toits. On n'en parlait pas parce que ça ne servait strictement à rien.

— Je peux vous dire, Albus, qu'elle est furieuse que McNair, son bourreau, ait disparu. Personne ne l'a revu depuis qu'il a envoyé Severus Rogue à Azkaban. On dit le vampire mort, je l'ai lu dans la Gazette, mais ce n'est pas vrai, et elle le sait. Les registres des naissances sont actualisés automatiquement et elle a vérifié, le vampire est toujours en vie. Et s'il est vivant, c'est qu'il s'est échappé et a tué McNair pour ça. Elle en est là de ses petites réflexions. Elle a la fâcheuse habitude de hurler, quand elle est contrariée, et vous savez que j'ai le bureau juste à côté du sien. Harry Potter est vivant également. Arthur est mort d'inquiétude pour le gosse, il n'a pas de nouvelles, et vous savez combien il est attaché à ce petit, autant qu'aux siens. Alors quand j'ai entendu, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire. Il était si heureux le brave homme.

— Vous avez très bien fait, Amos et je vous en remercie car je n'en savais rien non plus et je m'inquiétais. Personne ne l'a revu depuis qu'il a été emmené par les Aurors et même Cornélius ignore ce qu'il est devenu.

— C'est à se demander qui est le Ministre…

— En effet.

— Albus, l'interrompit Minerva McGonagall. Mais si Monsieur Potter est en vie, où est-il par Merlin ? Le pauvre garçon n'a ni baguette, ni or, ni malle. Aucun abri !

— Je crois que je commence à avoir une petite idée d'où il pourrait être, Minerva. Et s'il est bien là où je pense, il est en parfaite sécurité.

— Qu'attendez-vous pour nous le dire ? s'énerva la professeure de métamorphose.

— D'être sûr, ma chère, d'être sûr.

* * *

À la table des Gryffondors Hermione Granger pestait. Les nouvelles qu'elle avait reçues de Rita Skeeter n'étaient pas pour lui plaire. La blonde journaliste refusait de s'investir, malgré les menaces à peine déguisées de la Gryffondor. Son aptitude d'animagus scarabée avait permis à Skeeter d'apprendre ce que mijotait Dolorès Ombrage et elle paniquait. Elle avait un quart de sang de Vélane et n'avait pas l'intention de faire les frais lorsqu'on lui mettrait ses ancêtres sous le nez. Elle avait tout raconté à Barnabas Cuffe, son rédacteur en chef, qui en avait laissé tombé le beignet qu'il mangeait, de stupéfaction. La décision fut prise de ne plus rien publier qui pourrait mettre le journal ou ses journalistes en péril. Rita avait accepté de continuer à fouiller pour leur propre profit, mais tout resterait entre les murs de la Gazette. Il ne fallait pas se mettre le Ministère à dos. Rita révéla à Barnabas, le petit chantage auquel la meilleure amie du Sauveur criminel tentait de la soumettre. Barnabas conseilla à Rita de dire la vérité à la gamine. Si celle-ci était aussi intelligente qu'on le disait, elle saurait très bien mettre à profit les nouvelles et pourquoi pas, ça pourrait aider Harry Potter. Il avait déjà vaincu un Mage Noir celui-là, il pouvait bien s'attaquer à Ombrage !

Comme soupçonné, Hermione avait su lire entre les lignes et compris que l'affaire était grave. Si Rita se dégonflait, visiblement paniquée, ainsi que son rédacteur en chef, c'était inquiétant. Rita Skeeter était connue pour ne reculer devant rien et adorer remuer la merde afin qu'elle éclabousse le plus de monde possible. La blonde n'avait pas hésité à dire à Hermione qu'elle s'estimait en danger de par sa condition et allait sans nul doute dans un avenir proche devoir entrer dans la clandestinité ou fuir l'Angleterre. La brunette aux cheveux touffus replia le parchemin que le hibou de Rita lui avait envoyé et le rangea dans son sac, sous le regard suspicieux de Ron qui enfournait dans son gosier des œufs sur le plat entiers sans même les couper… Un œuf = une bouchée… Répugnant !

La décision d'Hermione était prise. Elle allait devoir se débrouiller toute seule. Enfin, presque… Luna Lovegood s'était portée spontanément volontaire pour l'aider. La petite blonde voulait retrouver Harry. Son père pensait qu'un complot du Ministère était derrière sa disparition et que le Sauveur se trouvait au Département des Mystères où on faisait des tas d'expériences horribles sur lui, afin de savoir comment il avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Luna était d'accord sur l'idée du complot, mais ne pensait pas qu'il était encore aux mains de Fudge ou d'Ombrage. Si la Gazette rendait les armes, le Chicaneur prendrait le relais, comme toujours. Il serait comme précédemment, l'organe intègre de la vérité ! Mione allait mettre à profit les cours annulés de potions – elle regrettait sincèrement Severus qu'elle trouvait bon Maître des Potions – afin de planifier ses premières attaques. Si ses souvenirs étaient corrects, les Serdaigles de 6ème année commençaient à neuf heures. La brune, l'air décidé, dépassa la table des Serdaigles son sac de livres sous le bras.

— On va réviser, Luna ?

Luna leva un sourcil et d'une voix rêveuse annonça que les joncheruines ayant quitté son nouveau chapeau, elle se sentait l'esprit très clair pour les révisions. Cette déclaration n'émut pas outre mesure Hermione, habituée aux élucubrations de la Serdaigle. Toutes deux se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande au 7ème étage comme si tout avait été précédemment organisé. Lorsqu'Hermione poussa la porte de la pièce transformée en salle de rédaction, elle annonça simplement à son amie.

— Luna, la Gazette du Sorcier rend les armes et Rita Skeeter refuse de se mouiller.

— Pas étonnant. Elle n'est pas à la hauteur et ce journal non plus.

Les deux filles s'installèrent devant une pile de parchemins, de plumes et de bouteilles d'encre. Et posément, Hermione exposa son plan à Luna qui se mit à sourire d'un air ravi au bout de deux minutes.

* * *

Le plan d'Hermione n'était pas encore au point que les mauvaises nouvelles arrivaient toujours, tous les matins avec les hiboux. Dorénavant, tout le monde se jetait en premier lieu sur son journal, y compris la table professorale au grand complet pour y lire les platitudes édulcorées et gnangnan de Rita Skeeter et de Barnabas Cuffe qui se contentait quant à lui de publier les communiqués que lui transmettaient Ombrage et son équipe. Ce matin-là, donc, une nouvelle liste de victimes fut publiée laconiquement, comme une liste d'épicerie. L'article contenait quatorze noms de sorciers éliminés pour des résistances diverses à leurs arrestations. Il y avait semble-t-il douze vampires et deux loups-garous. Le Ministère annonçait également qu'une rafle géante en forêt de Dean avait conduit à l'éradication de cent quatre-vingt-treize loups-garous et de six harpies se trouvant là par hasard, comme qui diraient des dommages collatéraux. Une prime était également offerte pour la capture du Sauveur criminel Harry Potter, qui selon Dolorès Ombrage, suprême et récente référence entre le bien et le mal, était en passe de devenir un nouveau Vous-Savez-Qui-et-Quoi.

Agacée, Hermione replia son quotidien sans poursuivre sa lecture. Ces idiots offraient à présent vingt mille gallions pour retrouver Harry. Alors, soit ils l'avaient vraiment perdu, ne savaient pas où il était et c'était la meilleure nouvelle du mois, soit ils noyaient le poisson boullu et c'était encore pire que tout. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil vers Dumbledore qui mangeait ses œufs brouillés le nez plongé dans sa lecture. Elle ne savait pas ce que le vieux sorcier avait préparé, ni s'il n'avait vraiment aucune nouvelle d'Harry. Ron avait révélé que les affaires de leur ami avaient été déplacées du dortoir des Gryffondor et se trouvaient chez McGonagall bien à l'abri. Fred et George avaient participé, déguisés, à des libérations massives de vampires des sous-sols d'Azkaban avec l'équipe de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Les évadés avaient été aussitôt envoyés par Portoloins de contrebande en Transylvanie où ils avaient été pris en charge par le Conseil Vampirique Transylvanien, organe spécialisé du Ministère local.

* * *

Depuis leur villégiature forcée, Harry et Severus suivaient les tribulations de la Brigade des nuisibles à travers les platitudes de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le jeune Élu n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ricaner bassement en lisant le montant de la récompense proposée pour sa capture. Quelle était encore cette sottise ? Ombrage et ses acolytes ignoraient s'il était en vie et où il se trouvait, et tout ça à cause de leur propre bêtise, pas qu'Harry s'en plaigne d'ailleurs. Il préférait être dans les bras de son vampire dont il appréciait de plus en plus les attentions et il fallait le dire, leurs parties de jambes en l'air assez torrides, plutôt que d'être coincé dans une cellule ou un cul de basse-fosse comme la 723 où Severus avait été enfermé.

— Tu veux devenir riche, Sev' ?

— Pas spécialement, pourquoi ?

— Le crapaud en rose offre vingt mille gallions pour ma capture. Je suis flatté…

— Ne le soit pas, mon ange, le Ministère proposait vingt millions de gallions pour la capture du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— HEIN ? Et pourquoi je n'ai pas eu cet or ? C'est dégueulasse, c'est moi qui ai fait tout le boulot !

— Tu ne crois pas que tu abuses en disant ça ? J'ai fait quoi pendant dix-huit ans, d'après toi ? Prendre le thé avec lui ?

— C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais pourquoi j'ai jamais entendu parler de cette récompense ?

— Tout simplement parce qu'à l'époque c'était la Ministre Millicent Bagnold qui avait proposé cette prime et que Fudge l'a faite immédiatement annuler à son arrivée au pouvoir en 1990.

— En plus il est radin ! Pfff…

Harry poursuivit sa lecture sous l'œil de faucon de Severus qui, son ample nez planqué derrière un grimoire de potions, surveillait les réactions du calice et son bien-être. Il n'était pas pour renier ou déprécier les moments de consolation nécessaires à un calice perturbé, ou nier qu'il aimait particulièrement consolider leur lien à tout propos et dans n'importe quelle position, mais il préférait prévenir que guérir. Et on ne savait jamais sur quoi on allait tomber avec ce torchon.

— Bordel, la salope !

— Langage, Harry… voyons…

— Ils ont complètement éradiqué la meute de loups-garous de la Forêt de Dean, cent quatre vingt-treize loups. Tous éliminés ! C'est dégueulasse !

— Il devait y avoir avec eux, des louves, des conjoints sorciers et sorcières, des louveteaux et des enfants non atteints, c'est ce qu'on trouve en général dans une meute de cette importance, des familles entières avec plusieurs degrés d'atteinte à la lycanthropie.

— Sûrement. Et aussi ils ont éliminés quatorze vampires et six harpies. Ah non… douze vampires et deux loups-garous, piégés ensemble certainement.

— Les loups-garous et les vampires ne se mélangent pas. Ils se détestent cordialement, tu le sais. Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils aient été pris ensemble.

— Si tu l'dis…

— Je l'affirme.

— C'est pour ça que tu détestais Remus, hein ?

— Non, Harry, ce n'est pas pour ça. J'ai détesté Lupin avant de devenir un vampire parce qu'il a simplement essayé de me mettre en pièce un soir de pleine lune, aidé par ton cher parrain Black, dont c'était une des idées brillantes ! Si ton père ne les avait pas empêchés, Black et Lupin auraient fini à Azkaban pour meurtre prémédité et moi au cimetière au bout de la rue.

— Merde ! Les cons !

Harry fit la moue et sembla dégoûté de l'attitude de son parrain qui, il le savait bien avait été toute sa vie immature et puéril, voire même dangereux et incontrôlable.

* * *

Dès le lendemain, l'escalade amorcée les jours précédents sembla atteindre un nouveau degré. Les vampires avec calices étaient maintenant dans l'obligation de se présenter au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques afin d'être contrôlés et marqués. Il n'était pas question d'échapper à la loi en se faisant passer pour un calice si on n'en était pas un. Pour les deux contrevenants, c'était Azkaban illico. En lisant l'article, Severus avait pesté.

— Comme si on pouvait faire semblant, ils sont idiots ou quoi ? Les proies souffrent en se faisant mordre, les calices jouissent !

— Et les vampires ?

— Que veux-tu dire, Harry ?

— Et bien, imagine qu'un faux calice assez motivé et sérieusement maso arrive à faire semblant de trouver la morsure jouissive. Pour le vampire, on peut voir la différence comment ?

— La tendresse, tout d'abord. Nous ne pouvons pas faire de mal à nos calices, tu le sais. Les proies sont instinctivement malmenées, c'est comme ça.

— Je sais, ça donne du goût au gibier… ricana Harry.

— Il suffirait qu'un des hommes d'Ombrage malmène un calice même sans le vouloir, en le bousculant par exemple, ça provoquerait une réaction violente du vampire aussitôt. Et il vaudrait mieux que le sorcier se planque car il aurait du souci à se faire. Aucun vampire ne résiste à ça. On ne touche pas au calice d'un vampire et un autre vampire ne touche pas à quelqu'un, Moldu ou sorcier, marqué comme calice.

— Il y a des Moldus calices ? demanda Harry surpris.

— Plus qu'on ne croit. Beaucoup de vampires vivent dans le monde moldu, pour la facilité à se nourrir que ça apporte déjà. Ils ont l'opportunité de rencontrer des hommes et des femmes qui peuvent éventuellement leur plaire et en faire leurs calices. Une petite partie des pouvoirs magiques des vampires passent ainsi dans le Moldu qui devient juste un peu plus qu'un cracmol et peut faire un tout petit peu de magie basique ensuite et vivre dans le Monde Magique avec le vampire s'ils le souhaitent. Mais à mon avis, la tendance va sérieusement s'inverser et ceux qui ont des calices d'origine moldue vont s'empresser de retourner se cacher dans ce monde.

— Un peu comme nous, non ? On est caché dans le monde moldu, là.

— Absolument. Ici, je ne suis que Severus Rogue, le fils de cet ivrogne de Tobias, qui n'a pas trop mal tourné en devenant professeur dans un pensionnat privé pour surdoués, en Ecosse. Je suis sensé être un vieil original grincheux, mais parfaitement moldu, qui ne vient ici que pour passer ses congés d'été. Affaire classée.

— Alors, le fait qu'on soit tous les deux ici, en pleine période scolaire, ça va jaser, nan ?

— Ça a jasé, j'ai dû trouver rapidement une explication. Ils sont persuadés dans le voisinage que nous sommes en lune de miel, d'où ta présence. Tu sais que les unions gays sont autorisées dans le monde moldu, du moins dans notre pays.

— Oui. Ça, je l'avais entendu à la télé. Oncle Vernon avait assez fait de cirque avec ça. Comment ça se fait que tu as inventé ça ?

— Pas eu trop le choix, tu t'es glissé dans mes bras pour m'embrasser, quand nous étions dehors l'autre soir. Un des anciens copains de beuverie de Tobias nous a vus, il a fallu trouver quelque chose d'honorable. Je ne voulais pas qu'on pense que je kidnappais mes élèves pour les séduire dans la bicoque familiale.

Harry se mit à rire franchement, ce qui était quand même relativement assez rare depuis quelques semaines. Severus sentit son hilarité dans le lien, et se mit à lui sourire avec indulgence. Le vieux grigou qu'il était, s'attachait de plus en plus à son petit Gryffondor qui s'avérait au final facile à vivre et à contenter, et de plus toujours partant pour de nouvelles expériences sexuelles. Ce qui pour un ex-puceau asexué était un exploit digne d'être souligné. Severus appréciait de plus en plus ses nuits, lui qui allait toujours se coucher à reculons lorsqu'il était seul, était presque le premier à se déshabiller lorsqu'Harry décidait qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller dormir. Le vampire qui n'avait pas besoin d'autant de sommeil que son calice, calquait son coucher sur celui de son compagnon afin de profiter de son petit corps chaud d'abord et de son sang ensuite, moments très privilégiés pour tous les deux. Et lorsque le calice s'endormait afin de reconstituer son niveau de sang, le vampire se relevait et en pleine forme, lisait ou préparait quelques potions. En bref, une affaire très bien rodée.


	4. Gangrène

Les efforts conjugués d'Hermione et de Luna virent bientôt le jour. Plus précisément lors de la sortie du numéro de novembre du Chicaneur. Xenophilius Lovegood avait reçu quelques menaces de la Brigade anti-nuisibles et de Dolorès Ombrage. Xeno avait un quart de sang de Vélane, ce qui n'était pas du tout connu, et sa défunte femme ayant été une Sylphide, cela faisait de sa famille une cible privilégiée du crapaud en rose.

Albus Dumbledore avait été averti de la menace qui pesait sur Luna Lovegood. Une demi-Sylphide avec un soupçon de sang de Vélane, c'était tentant en effet pour la Brigade anti-nuisibles dont les excès étaient de plus en plus difficilement dissimulés par les Oubliators et les Langues-de-Plomb. Le vieux Directeur avait alors organisé le transfert de l'imprimerie du Chicaneur qui se trouvait dans la Tour de Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule, et caché les vieilles rotatives et leur rédacteur en chef, dans une ancienne imprimerie moldue désaffectée depuis plus de vingt ans. Xeno avait été fasciné du matériel qu'il avait trouvé là et s'était tranquillement installé, avec quelques autres créatures magiques, elles aussi sous l'œil et la suspicion d'Ombrage.

Le numéro de novembre du Chicaneur était bien sorti, contrairement aux prévisions du Ministère. Le magasine était distribué soit par la poste moldue à la grande joie d'Arthur Weasley, par des hiboux bardés de sortilèges anti-pistages, voire même par de curieuses et mystérieuses silhouettes qui s'évanouissaient dès que le mensuel était sur le paillasson ou dans la boite aux lettres du destinataire.

Ce premier numéro dit « de la Résistance » portait la signature d'une nouvelle journaliste inconnue, mais à la plume acérée. Une certaine Gangrène O'Mirher, et son assistante Logéa Novodul se déchainaient.

Les deux sorcières avaient repris toutes les informations glanées par Rita Skeeter lors de ses expéditions en cafard dans les couloirs du Ministère. Si la blonde de la Gazette ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire de vagues, ses informations pouvaient encore provoquer quelques tsunamis bien dérangeants. Et c'était exactement ce qu'avaient prévu Gangrène et Logéa.

Derrière ces pseudos imagés, qui aurait pu imaginer qu'Hermione Granger, née-moldue de 18 ans, élève à Poudlard et Luna Lovegood, 16 ans, elle aussi encore à l'école, se cachaient ?

Dans ce numéro, Gangrène expliquait les véritables motivations de Dolorès Ombrage et de sa brigade. Elle nommait leur opération une « Extermination » et la comparait au Génocide moldu auquel Grindelwald avait participé, aidant le tristement célèbre Moldu Hitler dans son plan odieux. Elle expliquait la présence de Remus Lupin à Poudlard, avec son épouse enceinte : il était le second parrain d'Harry Potter et un héros à l'Ordre de Merlin de seconde classe. Il avait bu une potion Tue-loup de qualité supérieure, fabriquée par le vampire Rogue, référence mondiale pour cette potion. Il n'était pas une menace pour le Monde Magique, ni pour aucun élève de cette école où il était honorablement connu et apprécié. Aucun élève des classes supérieures ne pouvaient prétendre ne pas le connaître et le craindre. La dénonciation de Zacharias Smith, élève agressif et vindicatif, détestant Harry Potter n'était justifiée ni par la peur, ni par le civisme, seulement par la haine, la méchanceté et une vengeance longuement mijotée contre le Sauveur du Monde Magique.

Une copie du rapport magicolégal, venue on ne savait d'où, expliquait noir sur blanc que l'enfant attendu par l'Auror Tonks n'était pas un lycanthrope mais un métamorphomage, variété de sorcier extrêmement rare et précieuse, très recherchée par les recruteurs d'Aurors pour leurs compétences.

La disparition mystérieuse d'Harry Potter après un séjour en cellule au Ministère de la Magie, où selon un rapport des Aurors cité également en copie, il avait, semble-t-il, été torturé aux impardonnables, était également narrée. Un Elfe nommé Winston (un pseudo pour sa protection) témoignait qu'il avait trouvé la cellule vide et du sang partout en allant faire le ménage avant l'arrivée des Aurors. Une photocopie moldue montrait le registre des écrous du ministère. L'entrée d'Harry était bien consignée à la page de ce jour-là, mais aucune sortie n'avait jamais eu lieu. Où était donc passé Harry Potter ? Qui avait torturé et fait disparaitre le Vainqueur de Voldemort ?

Page suivante, Gangrène remettait le couvert avec l'arrestation du vampire Rogue, connu pour son mauvais caractère mais aussi pour être parfaitement inoffensif en tant que vampire. La journaliste calculait le temps passé entre son arrestation et sa mort annoncée, soi-disant d'une soif de sang. Le vampire était très bien nourri, c'était même la condition principale à son maintien dans l'école et en aucun cas, il aurait pu mourir seul d'une soif de sang en moins d'une journée. C'était impossible et Gangrène citait à ce sujet Eldred Worpel, spécialiste incontesté du vampirisme, ainsi que l'éminent Norbert Dragonneau qui abondaient tous deux en son sens.

Le reste du numéro était consacré aux arrestations musclées et qui se terminaient toujours mal pour les arrêtés, quelles qu'aient été leurs fautes. Gangrène disséquait ainsi la rafle contre les loups-garous de la Forêt de Dean, précisant tout comme Severus l'avait fait à Harry, qu'une telle communauté comportait des familles entières dont tous les membres ne pouvaient pas être des loups-garous, génétiquement ce fait n'était pas possible. Les dommages collatéraux, c'est-à-dire l'exécution des six harpies soi-disant par erreur était aussi passée au crible ainsi que les douze vampires et les deux loups-garous arrêtés à la sortie du Chemin de Traverse.

Le mensuel fourmillait de photographies dont on ne savait même pas la provenance. Comment diable les deux filles avaient-elles fait pour mettre la main sur de telles preuves ? Il y avait des photocopies de tous les rapports d'expertises sensés être confidentiels. Pour la Brigade d'Ombrage, c'était un camouflet et même, c'était dangereux. Cela risquait de déstabiliser Cornélius qui pour l'instant n'était pas véritablement mis en cause. Il passait plutôt pour le crétin de service qui n'est pas capable d'être le maître chez lui. Il y avait fort à parier que c'était reculer pour mieux sauter et que le numéro de décembre allait être encore plus saignant.

Stoïque et indifférente, Hermione était descendue prendre son petit déjeuner avec Ron et Ginny, tout en écoutant distraitement les élucubrations de Lavande Brown qui avait écrit à son idole, le chanteur vampire Lorcan d'Eath pour lui proposer d'être son calice s'il n'en avait pas déjà un. Cette annonce stupide avait fait soupirer Hermione qui décida alors qu'écouter Ron se plaindre du nouvel attrapeur qui remplaçait Harry n'était, au final, pas si mal du tout.

Les deux Weasley, plongés dans leur conversation animée, réagirent à peine lorsque Coq le microscopique hibou de Ron, laissa tomber le Chicaneur dans les céréales du Gryffondor. Ginny libéra le petit rapace agité de son encombrant fardeau et l'installa derechef sur une boite de céréales, un morceau de bacon dans le bec.

— T'as pas eu le Chicaneur, Mione ?

— Le hibou n'a pas dû arriver, Ron. Il a sûrement été retardé, c'est pas grave. Si je ne l'ai pas reçu pour la fin du repas, tu me prêteras le tien ?

— Ouais, je suppose qu'on peut faire ça. On peut, Gin' ?

— Tu parles si je m'en fous ! Je lis que les trucs marrants. Si y en a pas, je lirai pas, alors…

Hermione semblait plongée dans un de ses livres de classe, comme à son habitude. Celui-ci reposait contre un pichet de lait, et la jeune brune aux cheveux touffus, mangeait ses œufs au bacon en révisant. Tout était parfaitement normal. À la table des aigles, Luna, le regard rêveur, rajustait les radis qu'elle portait en boucles d'oreille tout en tripotant son collier en bouchons de Bièraubeurre. Néanmoins, elles attendaient les retombées qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver…

Les premières exclamations ne mirent pas longtemps à se faire entendre. Ceux qui avaient commencé à lire, encourageaient leurs camarades à faire de même. Intrigués, les Directeurs de Maison se regardèrent et se jetèrent sur les seuls numéros reçus qui étaient ceux d'Albus Dumbledore et de Filius Flitwick. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il n'y eut plus que des bruits de pages tournées et quelques exclamations discrètes. Les Serpentards commencèrent à s'agiter en lisant le compte-rendu de la supposée mort de leur Directeur de Maison, et les plus brillants en soins aux créatures magiques ainsi qu'en défense contre les forces du mal, comparaient leurs connaissances avec les faits exposés. Ils en vinrent rapidement aux mêmes conclusions que la terrible Gangrène, et des grondements de colère se firent entendre parmi les Vert et Argent. Drago Malefoy en bon préfet et surtout en prince des Serpentards ordonna le calme et le silence et fit passer le mot qu'une réunion d'urgence se tiendrait dans leur salle commune avant le repas de midi. Le blond peroxydé était furieux. Visiblement, son idole, le ténébreux Professeur Severus Rogue avait été abattu par ces chiens enragés, dans une des cellules d'Azkaban. Il allait dès la fin du petit déjeuner, se précipiter à la volière afin d'expédier un hibou à Lucius et Narcissa, pour déjà qu'ils lisent le Chicaneur si ce n'était pas déjà fait et qu'ensuite, ils exigent des explications sérieuses de Cornélius Fudge.

Personne ne contrariait les exigences de Drago Lucius Malefoy. Non mais !

* * *

Un sourire flottait aux lèvres d'Albus Dumbledore en quittant la Grande Salle, ce matin-là. Ces articles étaient vraiment excellents et à tout bien considérer, ils allaient faire réagir le Monde Magique qui dormait encore sur les lauriers de la victoire contre Voldemort. Il fallait que les sorciers de la rue se rendent compte que Dolorès Ombrage dans sa folie et sa mégalomanie était tout aussi dangereuse que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Kingsley et Dawlish avaient confié au vieil homme que le nombre des membres de la Brigade anti-nuisibles était passé de quinze à cinq cent en deux semaines. Les recrues étaient d'anciens Mangemorts connus mais non marqués, des repris de justices, des fils à papa désirant casser du loup ou du vampire, ou des petits crétins sans cervelle qui ne voyaient que la paie et pas que leur généalogie serait, elle aussi épluchée un jour, et qu'ils pourraient bien se retrouver de chasseur à gibier.

Albus avait appris ce même jour par les mêmes Aurors, que les jumeaux Weasley avaient enfin mis au point leurs Rapeltouts enregistreurs qui tout comme les caméras de surveillance moldues, enregistraient des images et du son dès que quelqu'un se trouvait dans la pièce. Ces petites boules colorées et incassables avaient été glissées dans tous les bouquets de fleurs du Ministère et le crapaud en rose n'avait jamais tant reçu de fleurs de toute sa vie. Bien entendu, elles avaient toutes la même provenance.

En entrant dans son bureau, après s'être laissé paresseusement porter par l'escalier à vis, le Directeur murmura tout en gloussant de plaisir.

— Cinquante points pour Gryffondor, Miss Granger, et pour Serdaigle également, Miss Lovegood !

* * *

Ce fut Severus qui réceptionna Hedwige et son Chicaneur. Harry faisait la grasse matinée après avoir abreuvé son vampire qui avait eu un petit creux de bonne heure.

— Il est abonné à ce machin ? C'est pas possible… marmonna-t-il, dégoûté.

Pourtant, la curiosité l'emporta largement et le vampire retira la bande de papier qui pliait le mensuel en deux. Installé à la table de la cuisine, une bonne tasse de son thé préféré à la main, il se mit à parcourir les gros titres, un sourcil élégamment levé. Il eut un sourire ironique en découvrant le prénom de Gangrène et n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qui se cachait derrière les deux journalistes.

— Mais, mais, mais… ne dirait-on pas que Miss Je-Sais-Tout et la loufoque ont enfin fait marcher leurs neurones. Que Merlin nous épargne, mais il va neiger pour midi.

La lecture calma cependant très vite Severus Rogue. Il plissa son front de concentration et reposa la tasse sur la vieille toile cirée moldue qu'Harry avait largement décapée à l'eau de Javel. Le vampire devait reconnaître que tout ceci était fort intéressant et n'était pas mal écrit du tout. Harry allait très certainement apprécier le contenu du magasine. Peut-être, était-il finalement l'heure qu'il se réveille, quitte à ce qu'il se recouche plus tard… beaucoup plus tard.

* * *

— JE VEUX SAVOIR QUI EST CETTE GANGRÈNE O'MIRHER ! hurlait Dolorès Ombrage debout dans son bureau rose, derrière sa table recouverte d'une nappe en dentelle ringarde. Les chatons miaulaient dans les assiettes accrochées au mur et ajoutaient une note d'hystérie à la scène.

Ses cinq principaux lieutenants se trouvaient figés devant elle, la pièce ne permettant pas d'en faire entrer plus.

— Personne ne la connaît, Madame La Directrice fit Parkin, qui avait obtenu le poste de McNair après sa disparition subite. On se disait que ça devait être un faux nom, une anagramme. Mais on n'a pas trouvé, y a pas de nom de sorcier ou de sorcière avec ces lettres-là.

— Evidemment que c'est un faux-nom ! Bande d'incapables ! Mais si quelqu'un la connaît, c'est ce Lovegood ! Trouvez-le-moi et collez-le à Azkaban ! À VIE !

— On a essayé une perquisition chez lui, mais c'est vide. Il a déménagé. On a demandé au voisin, c'est Arthur Weasley, du Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu.

— Et ?

— Il n'a rien vu, il n'était pas au courant. Il a eu l'air vachement surpris, il voulait même y retourner avec nous pour voir si on ne s'était pas trompé de maison.

— Ça m'aurait étonné… tout ça c'est encore un coup monté de Dumbledore, ou même de Potter, ou de ce sale vampire… marmonna le crapaud engoncée dans sa robe rose qui avait rétréci(1) . Vous avez le dossier de ce Lovegood, son statut du sang ?

— Oui, M'dame, fit un des nouveaux lieutenants en dépliant quelques feuilles de parchemin.

— Allez-y mon petit Cubert, fit Dolorès toute mielleuse, alors que derrière elle, un de ses sbires mettait un doigt dans sa bouche et faisait semblant de vomir.

— Je vous ai vu, Costello ! Vous viendrez me faire quelques lignes comme le gamin que vous êtes ! Ça vous mettra du plomb dans la tête !

— Xenophilius Lovegood, sang-pur, quarante ans, un quart de sang de Vélane, veuf d'une Sylphide de sang-pur également, qui s'est tuée dans un accident de sortilège il y a sept ans. Une fille à Serdaigle, quinze ou seize ans. Ils vivent à Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule, ce sont bien les voisins des Weasley. Il est le propriétaire et l'éditeur du Chicaneur. Ce sont des originaux, ils fréquentent peu de monde.

— Trouvez- moi ce déchet !

— Patronne, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le vampire, Rogue ?

— Visiblement, il ne s'est montré nulle part et tout le monde le croit mort. Je suis sûre que ce lâche a quitté le pays !

— Il a peut-être pris un calice…

— Parkin, vous ne connaissez pas Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? Cette créature répugnante et vicieuse est antipathique et déplaisante au possible. Il n'en a jamais trouvé jusqu'à présent, qui voulez-vous qui aille s'accoquiner avec un tel personnage ? Il y a des sorcières aux goûts bizarres mais là, ça dépasserait tout !

— Un sorcier ?

— Vous avez vraiment des idées tordues, hein, Parkin ?

— Ben, patronne, si je dis ça c'est que McNair, il a fait des allusions une fois ou deux, comme quoi Rogue, il était plutôt branché sorciers.

— Et en plus cette chose serait homosexuelle ? Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'une telle abomination ! Vous le mettez sur la liste des vampires à abattre sans sommation. Vous le voyez, vous l'avada kadavratisez, c'est aussi simple que cela ! On ne va pas passer la journée là-dessus ! Et un mandat de recherche magique sur Lovegood ! Ils vont arrêter de jouer avec mes nerfs… fit Dolorès en cassant en deux la plume neuve qu'elle tenait à la main.

* * *

Harry Potter avait plutôt été pas mal surpris du contenu de son Chicaneur du mois de novembre. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée, il parcourait les pages du magasine, assis dans le lit de Severus, qui le regardait faire, installé sur le rebord du matelas près de la table de chevet.

— Incroyable ! Je ne sais pas qui est cette Gangrène, mais elle va foutre un sacré bordel !

— Tu ne sais pas, mon ange ? Tu es sûr ?

— Je vois pas. Rita Skeeter qui se cache sous un pseudo ?

— Pas du tout. Regarde-bien.

Severus sortit sa baguette de sa poche et inscrivit en lettres de feu dans l'air devant Harry, le nom de Gangrène O'Mirher. Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, en se souvenant que Tom Jedusor lui avait ainsi prouvé qui il était, en faisant la même chose dans la chambre des secrets. Severus donna un petit coup de baguette sur le côté et les lettres changèrent de place pour révéler le nom d'Hermione Granger.

— Hein ? Hermione ? C'est…. HERMIONE ? bafouilla Harry, stupéfait.

— Tu veux savoir qui est son acolyte ?

— Oui ! Par Merlin, ma baguette me manque, Sev'. Tu crois que je vais la récupérer un jour ?

— J'espère, Harry.

Le vampire recommença l'opération avec le second nom qui révéla l'identité de Luna Lovegood.

— Elles sont incroyables ! Y avait qu'elles pour faire ça ! Ombrage va s'en prendre plein la tête avec ces deux là ! Mais comment elles ont fait ?

— J'avoue que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais c'est un sacré tour de force, je dois dire.

— Tu sais, il va bien falloir qu'on bouge nous aussi, on ne va pas pouvoir continuer à se cacher ici comme ça. On ne peut pas la laisser tuer tout le monde, ce sale crapaud. C'est pas que je sois pas bien avec toi, c'est pas vrai du tout.

— Je sais…

— Tu… tu es bien avec moi aussi ?

— Très.

Un sourire du vampire acheva de soulager la légère inquiétude du calice, que Severus avait perçue dans le lien. Un simple petit mot avait suffit à le rassurer cette fois-ci, mais Harry avait raison, ils étaient des guerriers, ils avaient déjà combattu et remporté une guerre, ils ne pouvaient pas se terrer éternellement.

— Je crains que la violence n'escalade rapidement après les petits exploits de Miss Granger et de Miss Lovegood. Ombrage va riposter et elle en a les moyens, elle a toute la logistique du Ministère derrière elle et la bénédiction de ce crétin de Fudge.

— J'étais juste en train d'y penser aussi, Sev'.

— Tu as faim ? Viens… lève-toi, il est temps que tu prennes ton petit déjeuner. Tu veux quoi ?

— Ce que tu veux, surprends-moi !

Harry repoussa violemment les couvertures et sortit nu du grand lit, sans se soucier de sa tenue. Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide sans remarquer que le vampire, un sourcil levé et un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres, regardait une paire de fesses blanches, rondes et musclées onduler, tentatrices.

* * *

Le lendemain était un samedi, et Poudlard se prélassait. Hagrid n'avait pas retiré les citrouilles géantes qu'il avait installées pour Halloween. Le demi-géant avait été expédié par Portoloin à Beauxbâtons, et n'en avait pas eu le temps. Depuis, Albus Dumbledore respirait un petit peu mieux. Encore un que cette foldingue en rose n'aurait pas !

Les cours de soins aux créatures magiques étaient donnés dorénavant par Charlie Weasley. Le Ministère n'avait pas contesté sa nomination, le rouquin étant plus que compétent et bien connu dans sa partie. Aux potions, Albus et Minerva avaient placé Flavius Jiggers, de l'apothicairerie Slug & Jiggers. Là non plus, Cornélius n'avait rien trouvé à redire, l'homme étant un Maître des Potions connu, bien que retraité depuis pas mal d'années.

Tout le monde était donc dans la Grande Salle en train de déguster les agapes préparées par les Elfes, quand les deux grandes portes monumentales qui donnaient sur le cloître et le grand escalier s'ouvrirent, laissant passer Argus Rusard, passablement inquiet. Albus pinça les lèvres et Minerva se mit instinctivement sur la défensive.

— Oui, Argus ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

L'homme crasseux, balaya la salle d'un regard effrayé et se résolut à contourner la table professorale où il a alla confier ses dires à l'oreille du Directeur.

— Professeur Dumbledore, Madame Ombrage est là avec son équipe. Ils sont au moins une centaine. Ils ont des registres et veulent contrôler tous les élèves.

— Contrôler comment, Argus ? s'exclama Albus d'une voix soudain glaciale.

— Ils ont parlé du statut du sang et du statut des créatures. Tous les étudiants qui auront du sang de créature devront quitter l'école sous leur garde.

— JAMAIS, Argus ! Retardez Dolorès comme vous le pourrez, nous allons faire évacuer les élèves.

— Oui, Monsieur le Directeur !

— MINERVA ! FILIUS ! POMONA ! AURORA ! VITE, ÉVACUEZ LES ÉLÈVES IMMÉDIATEMENT, LE CHÂTEAU EST ASSIÉGÉ !

Les professeurs susnommés n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir. Bouche bée, ils virent Ombrage entrer dans la Grande Salle sans invitation, suivie par une centaine d'hommes en uniformes noirs. Furieux, Albus se leva, baguette à la main. Il vit du coin de l'œil, Argus Rusard faire sortir la professeure de runes anciennes par une porte dérobée. Le vieil homme comprit que celle-ci allait prévenir les Aurors et très certainement Kingsley Shacklebolt.

— DOLORÈS ! Que venez-vous faire ici en plein repas, avec tous vos hommes ? Vous troublez la quiétude de mes élèves ! tonna-t-il, furieux, et pas du tout gêné de le montrer.

— Mais, mon cher, je suis justement venu pour la tranquillité des élèves. Donc tout va bien… n'est-ce pas ? Bien. Je vais donc commencer.

Un _Sonorus_ appliqué sur sa gorge à l'aide de sa courte baguette pleine de chichis, permit à l'odieux bonbon rose de se faire entendre.

— Nous allons appeler chacun d'entre vous. Vous n'y échapperez pas, nous avons tous les noms et les registres du Ministère. Lorsque vous serez nommé, vous approcherez de la table des professeurs et un de mes assistants vous lancera un sortilège qui déterminera le pourcentage de créature magique, dans votre sang. Tous ceux qui auront du sang autre qu'un sang humain dans leurs veines devront immédiatement quitter Poudlard. Ils seront conduits en sécurité… ailleurs.

Ce dernier mot, fit tiquer Hermione et Luna qui échangèrent un regard. Albus lui aussi sursauta. Il était évident que les enfants n'allaient pas rentrer dans leurs familles. Le spectre de la déportation se fit entrevoir…

Drago Malefoy, qui avait beaucoup échangé de hiboux récemment avec son père Lucius, activa sa nouvelle bague aux armes de sa famille. La pierre verte et proéminente qu'elle portait, tournait. Son activation alertait Lucius et Narcissa que leur fils était en danger à l'école. Lucius avait bien recommandé à Drago de n'utiliser cette bague que si son statut de créature magique le mettait en danger. Dans quelques minutes, Lucius sortirait d'une cheminette du château et viendrait tirer son fils de là. Et Cornélius allait en entendre parler pendant 107 ans...

— Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça, Dolorès, je suis encore le Directeur ici ! rugit Dumbledore, cette fois-ci vraiment furieux.

— Cornélius a donné son aval, et vous savez très bien qu'il passe au dessus de vous, trèèèès… au dessus ! SILENCE ! Nous commençons ! Parkin ? Allez-y !

— Brown Lavande !

À la table de Gryffondors, Lavande, choquée se mit à trembler. Parvati la secoua par le bras.

— Vas-y, Lav', tu risques rien, tu n'as pas de sang de créature !

- Je sais bien, mais j'ai peur quand même !

Elle envoya un regard paniqué à Minerva qui avait envie de sauter à la gorge du crapaud qui sembla s'en apercevoir.

— Je vous conseille de ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit, Minerva. Poudlard ne serait plus pareil sans vous. Pensez à vos petits Gryffondors…

Comme si elle se rendait à l'échafaud, Lavande approcha d'Ombrage et de Parkin qui déroulait une longue liste de parchemin. Un sorcier jeta sur la blonde aux longs cheveux bouclés, un sortilège informulé puis secoua la tête.

— C'est une sorcière.

— Félicitations, Miss Brown, fit Ombrage d'une voix sirupeuse.

Lavande courut éperdue vers la table des Rouge et Or où elle s'effondra dans les bras de Parvati Patil, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

— Granger Hermione !

Alors qu'Hermione approchait de la table directoriale, le bonbon rose la nargua.

— Du sang de créature ?

— Juste du pur sang de Moldu ! Vous êtes sûre que ce n'est pas du sang de créature ?

— INSOLENTE !

— NAZIE !

L'insulte ne fut pas comprise par Ombrage, ni aucun sorcier de sang-pur ou presque. Bien entendu, les Nés-moldus avaient tous sursauté et à voix basse expliquaient sa signification à leurs condisciples.

— Sorcière, M'dame.

— Vous avez de la chance, Granger.

— Avec Voldemort, je n'aurais pas dit la même chose ! Comme quoi les temps changent !

Hermione se retourna la tête haute et regagna son siège sous le regard admiratif de Minerva et de tous les Gryffondors.

— Trente points pour Gryffondor, Miss Granger, murmura la professeure de métamorphose.

Les élèves suivants à être appelés furent Seamus Finnigan, Neville Londubat, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley et curieusement Harry Potter, ce qui fit glousser Ombrage comme une vieille poule. Seamus et Dean furent écartés des autres, le sorcier ayant jugé qu'ils avaient du sang de créature magique.

— Hééé ! Mais c'est pas possible, protesta Dean, je suis Né-moldu !

— Faux ! Vous êtes un Sang-mêlé et vous avez du sang de créature !

— Et laquelle ?

—Vous devriez le savoir !

— Comment ? Mon père est mort avant ma naissance !

— Elfe des bois !

Les Serpentards de 7ème année furent ensuite appelés, et bien entendu Drago Malefoy fut repéré.

— Vélane !

— Merci bien, je le sais ! grogna-t-il, son menton pointu en avant. Attendez que mon père vous tombe dessus !

— Houu… j'ai peur… ricana le sorcier.

— VOUS DEVRIEZ ! fit une voix glaciale surgissant de la porte de l'antichambre.

— Lucius… minauda Dolorès. Que faites-vous donc ici ?

— J'étais avec ce cher Cornélius et il m'a semblé tout à coup très urgent de venir voir ce qui se passait ici. Retirez vos pattes de mon fils où je vous arrache les deux bras, répondit le demi-Vélane avec un large sourire inquiétant. Approche Drago, nous partons. Albus ? Je retire Drago de Poudlard, il ira à Durmstrang dorénavant. Un Elfe viendra prendre sa malle. Je vous souhaite bien le bonjour.

Et sans prendre garde à la fureur d'Ombrage, Lucius, tenant Drago par le bras, quitta la Grande Salle par la Grande Porte.

— Il était temps, Père. Le bruit court que les élèves avec du sang de créature vont être déportés. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

— Rappelle-toi ces livres moldus que ton grand-père avait collectionnés et qui couvraient la période de l'histoire de la seconde guerre mondiale moldue.

— Je m'en souviens, c'est la guerre à laquelle Grindelwald a participé.

— Les camps de concentrations moldus, Drago. C'est ça, la déportation.

— Par Merlin… bredouilla le blond en sortant dans le parc.

— Qu'est-ce que tu retiens de cette petite mésaventure de ce midi, mon fils ?

— Qu'on ne doit jamais être du côté des perdants, Père. J'ai eu l'impression d'être un Moldu devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit-il dans un murmure.

Lucius hocha la tête.

— Nous allons transplaner depuis les grilles. Toby prendra ta malle dans quelques minutes et ensuite nous quitterons l'Angleterre pour la France. Ça devient trop risqué, et la protection de Cornélius devient… du vent.

Pendant que Lucius sortait son fils de Poudlard, l'appel infâme se poursuivait dans la Grande Salle. Les plats avaient refroidi et presque personne n'avait mangé. Aux cuisines, les Elfes de Maison ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le Directeur ne donnait pas l'ordre d'envoyer les desserts sur les tables. Parmi les élèves de 7ème année, Vincent Crabbe avait ensuite été écarté, « Troll des plaines », ainsi qu'Eloïse Midgen « Ondine des marais ».

— Ouais… les pustules ! avait affirmé Ron, sûr de lui.

Hermione, outrée, lui avait envoyé une claque qui avait retenti dans toute la salle, à la grande honte du rouquin, qui fut littéralement vrillé sur place par le regard de son frère Charlie.

Pour les années inférieures, sans surprise, Luna Lovegood « Vélane et Sylphide » dut quitter la Grande Salle, tout comme Orla Quirke, Emma Dobbs, et Romilda Vane « Nymphes », Louis Stimpson, Harold Dingle et Matthew Towler « Vampires » ainsi qu'Antigone Warrington et Terrence Higgs « Loups-garous ». Pour ces cinq derniers, de vagues et lointaines traces étaient plutôt la vérité. Le pourcentage était si faible que les élèves n'étaient nullement affectés par le sang ou la pleine lune. Dingle osa protester en disant que cela remontait à quatre générations et qu'il y avait belle lurette que dans sa famille, personne ne parlait plus de cette malencontreuse mésalliance. On ne l'écouta pas et il dut sortir avec tous les autres, encadrés par les membres de la brigade anti-nuisibles.

— Bien. Maintenant que les élèves sont épurés, nous allons passer aux professeurs. Professeur Flitwick !

Le petit directeur de Serdaigle haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. Il s'avança néanmoins, sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait.

— Gobelin !

— Ça tombe bien, ce sont les prochains dont nous allons nous occuper, s'amusa le crapaud en rose, en cochant quelque chose sur son parchemin avec une énorme plume d'oie teintée en parme.

Le Professeur Flitwick dut lui aussi quitter la salle, sous les pleurs de Pomona Chourave, le nez enfoui dans un mouchoir plus sale que ses gants de jardinage.

Charlie Weasley serrait les dents. Il avait reçu l'ordre de Bill, de prévenir Gringotts si les Gobelins se trouvaient menacés. Il devait remettre une sorte de médaillon en or à Ragnok qui comprendrait immédiatement et prendrait les mesures nécessaires. Dans la poche de sa chemise, le médaillon se faisait lourd.

Albus Dumbledore était hors de lui. Fou de rage et impuissant comme jamais encore il ne s'était senti. L'un après l'autre, les enseignants furent appelés, Hagrid et Rogue aussi, ce qui fit hurler de rire Ombrage à la mention du dernier.

— Ah mais oui, j'oubliais… je crois bien qu'il est mort, non ?

Quelques Serpentards se mirent à pleurer, parmi les classes les plus jeunes, au rappel de ce drame, et Aurora Sinistra foudroya Ombrage de son regard bleu lourdement bordé de khôl.

— Alors nous disions, Rogue « Vampire », décédé. Et Hagrid « Géant », en fuite. Bien entendu, si nous l'apercevons, nous l'arrêtons, cela va de soi. Et les enseignants absents ou malades, seront convoqués ultérieurement pour le contrôle, bien entendu.

* * *

À table, Hermione prenait des notes avec une plume à papote que lui avait donnée Luna quelques jours auparavant et un Rapeltout enregistreur, commandé à George et Fred deux jours avant et posé sur le couvercle du pichet de jus de citrouille, prenait des clichés et enregistrait tout ce qui se disait. La bouche pincée, elle n'en perdait pas une miette. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Ron choisit encore de se manifester.

— Tu es encore en train d'écrire ? Tu te prends pour une journaliste ? T'es mal barrée, Skeeter t'a même pas répondu ! HA !

Ce fut Ginny qui balança cette fois-ci une claque à Ron. Ses nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve pendant ce repas. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter une minute de plus l'attitude insensée et puérile de son frère, à croire qu'il avait été croisé avec un Troll par accident. Dommage que le sorcier contrôleur n'ait rien trouvé d'ailleurs, elle aurait bien mieux compris.

La brigade au grand complet quitta le château avec ses prisonniers et son bonbon rose à sa tête. Charlie se précipita aussitôt vers la cheminette de l'antichambre, pièce dans laquelle le Professeur Babbling avalait une potion calmante que Madame Pomfresh lui tendait.

— Bathsheba a tenté d'appeler Kingsley, mais il n'y avait personne au quartier général des Aurors. À croire que c'était fait exprès. Elle est venue me prévenir de ce qui se passait et nous sommes descendues pour écouter sans nous faire voir. Ils ont arrêté Filius, alors ?

— Oui, je suis étonné que Rolanda soit passée à travers les mailles du filet, s'amusa Charlie, avec ses yeux de faucon… On pouvait penser au pire.

— Oh, Rolanda n'a pas de sang de créature ! C'est un accident de potions dans sa 4ème année. Elle trouvait ses yeux de faucon mieux que ses vrais yeux, et elle n'a jamais voulu qu'Horace Slughorn trouve un antidote, annonça Poppy Pomfresh avec assurance.

— Je dois appeler Gringotts, ils vont s'attaquer aux Gobelins.

— Par la barbe de Merlin, s'horrifia la Médicomage, la bouche grande ouverte.

Charlie lança une poignée de poudre verte prise dans un pot de fleur sur un guéridon et la jeta dans le foyer de l'antichambre qui ne servait que très rarement à cet usage.

— Banque Gringotts, Chemin de Traverse, Londres !

Il entra dans les flammes vertes et disparut dans un grand bruit sourd.

* * *

En voyant Charlie Weasley sortir d'une des cheminettes du hall de la banque, Griphook eut un mauvais pressentiment et se pencha pour dire deux mots au Gobelin qui occupait le guichet voisin du sien et qui n'avait pas de client. Celui-ci prit une porte dérobée et revint moins d'une minute après, avec Ragnok Pattes-de-Poule, le renommé et craint Directeur de Gringotts.

— Il est là, Ragnok, il attend au guichet de Griphook. Ce n'est pas normal, il a dû se passer quelque chose, il est déjà venu cette semaine. Il devrait être à Poudlard.

— En effet. Je crois savoir ce qui se passe, je prends le relais, Elfric.

Ragnok s'approcha de Charlie aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettaient et ses yeux perçants se fondirent dans les billes bleu clair du second fils Weasley.

— Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Monsieur Weasley ?

— Oui. Un… cadeau pour Ragnok, de la part de mon frère Bill.

— Je vois. Je suis Ragnok.

Charlie sortit de la poche de sa chemise, le lourd médaillon d'or somptueusement gravé et le tendit au Gobelin, le visage grave.

— C'est arrivé quand ?

— Il y a quelques instants à Poudlard. Ils ont raflés tous les professeurs et les étudiants qui avaient du sang de créature magique, même fortement, très fortement dilué. Et… ils ont arrêté le Professeur Flitwick.

— D'accord, fit Ragnok en serrant le médaillon dans sa main crochue.

Tous les Gobelins connaissaient Filius Flitwick, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un sorcier enseignant à Poudlard avait un grand-père Gobelin !

— Vous pouvez rentrer à Poudlard.

— Qu'allez-vous faire ?

— Fermer la banque et paralyser le monde magique. Il faut les arrêter d'une façon ou d'une autre. Sans or, ils ne pourront plus continuer longtemps.

— Que Merlin vous entende, Ragnok !

* * *

Albus Dumbledore avait prévenu les Elfes de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Grande Salle, pendant le repas. Aussitôt, ceux-ci avaient fait redescendre les plats pour les réchauffer et Madame Pomfresh avait chargé toutes les carafes de jus de citrouille et de lait frais, de potion calmante. Les plats chauds étaient remontés et les professeurs passant entre les tables avaient enjoins les enfants de se restaurer et de boire. Ensuite, ceux qui le souhaitaient, pourraient appeler leurs parents par cheminette depuis le bureau de leur Directeur de Maison ou depuis celui d'Albus Dumbledore pour les Serdaigles et rentrer chez eux, s'ils le souhaitaient.

Les plus petits, terrorisés, étaient tous bien entendu partants pour rentrer et personne ne pouvait leur en vouloir. Charlie était revenu à Poudlard par la cheminette et avait raconté à Albus ce que Ragnok lui avait dit. Le vieil homme avait hoché la tête et s'apprêtait à partir quand il entendit la réflexion d'un des élèves de 4ème année de Gryffondor.

— Et en plus, on n'a même plus Harry Potter pour nous protéger, comment on va faire sans lui, hein ?

Forcément… l'icône commençait à manquer. Il allait falloir le retrouver et le tirer de sa retraite. Le vieil homme se doutait fort où il se trouvait. Le fait que Severus ne soit pas accouru à Poudlard dès son évasion d'Azkaban était un indice sérieux. Ces deux là étaient certainement ensemble. Severus n'avait pas tenté de venir chercher ses poches de sang dans ses quartiers, Albus avait vérifié, donc c'est qu'il ne manquait pas de sang du tout. Et depuis plus d'un mois, il n'aurait pas pu survivre sans calice ou laisser de sanglantes traces sur son passage. Harry était sûrement devenu le calice du Maitre des Potions, volontairement le vieil homme l'espérait.

Ces deux zigotos avaient assez roucoulé et finalisé leur lien, le Directeur connaissait à la musique, voyons… à son âge. Et il connaissait aussi les préférences sexuelles de son vampire préféré. Il était temps de les débusquer. Mais avant, il avait des choses à faire. D'accord, Charlie avait alerté Gringotts qui se préparait à la contre-attaque et les Aurors avaient, parait-il, déserté leur Quartier Général, expédiés on ne savait où pour une raison futile. Pourtant, Albus devait mettre la main sur Kingsley et récupérer la baguette d'Harry Potter dans les scellés du Département de la Justice Magique. Dommage que Dobby, l'Elfe idolâtre d'Harry n'avait pas survécu à la Grande Bataille, il aurait été ravi de faire ce genre de boulot.

* * *

Les lourds rideaux de velours toujours clos accentuaient la pénombre dans le salon de Severus Rogue. Les fenêtres étroites et anciennes ne laissaient déjà à la base passer que très peu de lumière. Tout ceci ne gênait pas du tout Harry qui n'allumait les lampes électriques que lorsqu'il voulait lire, et là, il n'avait pas du tout envie de lire…

Il avait allumé un feu ronflant dans la cheminée, pour la chaleur et contre l'humidité d'abord et pour le plaisir des yeux ensuite. Voir les flammes danser et projeter leur spectre sur les meubles cirés et l'antique papier peint victorien, était assez agréable. Severus pouvait facilement se passer de lampe s'il le souhaitait, grâce à sa vision vampirique.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas passer un vêtement ? s'inquiéta Severus, en levant le nez de son roman policier moldu.

— Naaaan… affirma l'Elu tout en continuant ses administrations.

Le spectacle dans la pièce était, il fallait quand même le souligner, assez édifiant. Le vampire était installé dans son fauteuil favori devant la cheminée. Il ne portait que sa fameuse robe de chambre en velours offerte par Albus et dont il commençait à apprécier le confort. À ses pieds, une seule mule de cuir, l'autre trainait sur le tapis un peu plus loin, et le vampire se faisait chauffer les orteils du pied nu, devant le foyer. Sa robe de chambre n'était pas fermée et la ceinture pendait de chaque côté des vieux accoudoirs.

Harry, lui, était assis sur les genoux de son vampire, les jambes repliées sur l'un des accoudoirs. De ses deux mains, il jouait avec les cheveux longs et propres du Maître des Potions. Il tressait et lissait les mèches noires au gré de ses envies, comme une fillette jouant à la coiffeuse avec une poupée. Ce n'était pas encore ce petit jeu bien innocent qui était surprenant, quoique voir Severus Rogue accepter de se faire patouiller ainsi, était plutôt original. Non, le fait était qu'Harry était complètement nu sur les genoux de Severus toujours plongé dans son bouquin, et que visiblement, vue la réponse donnée au vampire, il n'avait aucune intention de s'habiller d'une quelconque façon.

La Terreur des cachots s'en fichait comme de sa première poche de sang. Il voulait arriver à la fin de son chapitre, parce que l'enquêteur ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'indice que lui, simple lecteur, avait forcément vu. Ensuite, lorsqu'il poserait le volume sur la table, Harry paierait ses taquineries au centuple. Le fait qu'il soit complètement nu, lui rendrait la tâche bien plus aisée. À dire vrai, cette tendance du Gryffon à se promener dans le plus simple appareil commençait à devenir suspecte.

Harry abandonna les cheveux du vampire et posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir opposé à ses pieds. Les yeux fermés, il ne semblait plus s'occuper de Severus qui lisait toujours. Pourtant du coin de l'œil, le Maître des Potions regardait Harry dont une main caressait négligemment son téton droit érigé.

Le petit cochon ! Il avait décidé de tout faire pour que ce chapitre ne soit décidément jamais lu entièrement. Décidé à gagner quoiqu'il arrive, Severus eut un petit sourire narquois que le Gryffon alangui aux yeux clos, ne vit pas. Il glissa son livre dans sa main droite et de la gauche commença à caresser le pénis semi-érigé qui reposait entre les cuisses de son calice. Un soupir de satisfaction fut sa réponse.

— Tu en as mis du temps à comprendre.

— Il y a longtemps que j'ai vu clair dans ton jeu, mon ange aux yeux verts.

— Alors pourquoi tu ne faisais rien ?

— Et pourquoi ça serait toujours à moi, hein ?

Harry se redressa un peu, les yeux égrillards.

— Tu veux que je te fasse un truc ? Dis-moi…

— Depuis quand tu es devenu un expert en pratiques sexuelles ?

— Depuis que je lis les livres que tu planques dans le placard en haut de l'escalier.

— Il y a des livres là dedans ?

— Des magasines… moldus.

— Je vois. Et tu as appris des choses ?

— Tu veux que je te montre ?

Le livre que tenait Severus s'écarta comme par enchantement de son visage et un sourcil intrigué fut la réponse qu'Harry obtint. Le lion fit un angélique sourire à son amant qui sans se démonter, referma son bouquin et posa sur la petite table près de lui.

— Je me disais qu'il y avait forcément une raison, pour que tu te balades à poil sans arrêt. Raconte.

— J'ai envie qu'on essaie un truc.

— Ooooohh. Dis-moi tout.

Le vampire amusé, savait très bien ce que voulait Harry. C'était la seule chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais essayée ensemble et il savait que les vieux magasines pornos qui trainaient depuis quinze ans dans le placard du haut de l'escalier en faisaient de larges démonstrations. Harry voulait tout simplement une fellation. Severus avait gardé ça pour le moment où Harry serait à l'aise avec son corps et sa sexualité, et il semblait que le moment était venu…

Les yeux plongés dans les orbes d'onyx de son vampire, Harry un peu indécis, mâchouillait sa lèvre inférieure, tandis que Severus qui attendait qu'il se décide à parler, faisait glisser ses doigts fins sur une des cicatrices anciennes qu'Harry avait sur le flanc et que ses onguents n'avaient pas tout à fait réussi à résorber complètement. Maudits Moldus ! Un jour il faudrait qu'il aille leur demander des comptes !

— J'ai envie que tu me suces, fit Harry dans un murmure, les joues écarlates.

— Il te suffisait de le demander, mon ange, répondit tranquillement le vampire, secrètement ravi.

Cette déclaration réveilla complètement Harry qui poussa un profond soupir d'anticipation et afficha une splendide érection, frémissante et ô combien tentante. Severus se leva du fauteuil, Harry dans ses bras et alla l'allonger sur l'antique sofa au velours vert râpé, dont un sortilège de coussinage masquait les ressorts qui sans cela n'auraient pas manqué d'agresser les parties charnues qui auraient eu le malheur d'entrer en contact avec eux. Le vampire, à genoux entre les jambes ouvertes de son calice dévêtu, sa propre robe de chambre pendante autour de son corps nu, s'apprêtait à exaucer les vœux du jeune homme tremblant d'anticipation. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser voluptueusement sur les lèvres, arque-bouté au dessus du Gryffondor, appréciant les petites mains qui parcouraient sa peau fraîche, quand à sa grande surprise, le feu dans la cheminée sembla faire un nouveau bruit, un bruit de cheminette : chose inattendue car personne ne savait qu'il était là. Oui, enfin, presque… une seule personne pouvait s'en douter. ALBUS !

— Hemm, hemm… fit une voix dans les flammes devenues vertes. Severus, mon garçon, je suis navré de vous interrompre pendant ce… hemm… charmant intermède, mais voyez-vous, il est temps que vous reveniez tous les deux dans le monde des vivants. J'ai besoin de vous.

Le vampire se redressa, abandonnant la bouche de son calice qui n'avait encore rien remarqué.

— ALBUS ! Vous seul pouvez aussi mal tomber, hein ?

— Navré, Severus. Si vous pouviez baisser les barrières magiques de la cheminée que je puisse vous rejoindre et aussi vous vêtir un peu tous les deux… pas que le spectacle soit déplaisant. Mais à mon âge, je n'ai plus besoin de ce genre de distractions.

Muet d'horreur, la bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés, Harry s'était relevé sur ses coudes lorsque Severus l'avait abandonné pour prendre la communication. Le vampire attrapa le plaid tricoté à la main autrefois par sa mère, et qui décorait le dosseret du sofa, pour l'enrouler autour d'Harry. Sa bouche tout près de l'oreille de son calice, il murmura.

— Va t'habiller, ce n'est que partie remise, chaton. On aura toute la nuit, promis.

— Sev', il… il nous a vus…

— Ce n'est rien. Ne t'en fait pas.

Mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure, Harry, enroulé dans la couverture en tricot, se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque qui trônait au fond de la pièce, et qui pivota automatiquement à son approche, révélant le vieil escalier qui conduisait à l'étage. Severus le regarda monter et la bibliothèque reprit sa place sur le mur. Il venait de nouer la ceinture de velours de sa robe de chambre et récupérait à présent sa mule abandonnée sur le tapis. D'un geste de la main, il leva les barrières de protection de la cheminée.

— Comment vous avez su ?

— Où vous étiez ? demanda le vieil homme négligemment en sortant de la cheminée. Dès que j'ai su que vous étiez en vie, j'ai compris que vous étiez là. Au début, j'avoue que j'ai trouvé ça étrange que vous ne veniez pas à Poudlard, surtout pour le sang. Et puis… nous n'avions aucune trace d'Harry. Je savais juste qu'il était en vie.

— Comment ? demanda Severus, étonné, en débouchant une bouteille de vin des Elfes pour son Directeur qui venait de s'asseoir de lui-même dans le sofa.

— Notre chère Dolorès le sait aussi. Elle utilise les parchemins de naissance pour savoir qui est encore en vie. Ils sont magiquement actualisés. Elle vous fait passer pour mort, mais elle sait très bien que vous ne l'êtes pas.

— Je vois…

Severus prit deux verres propres dans un petit vaisselier bas et vit Harry revenir dans la pièce, vêtu comme à son habitude, des anciens vêtements d'école de son vampire. Le Gryffon tenait dans ses mains, le plaid qu'Eileen Rogue avait tricoté pour Severus quand il était petit. Sans un mot, Harry alla le remettre sur le dosseret à sa place, et le lissa pour en retirer tous les plis. Albus qui venait de se lever pour attraper le verre de vin des Elfes que Severus venait juste de remplir, ne put s'empêcher s'exprimer son soulagement de savoir son petit Sauveur en vie et en pleine forme. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux emmêlés.

— Mon petit ! Si tu savais comme je suis soulagé de te savoir en vie et en bonne santé. Merlin soit loué pour ses petits bienfaits !

Harry baissa les yeux, confus.

— Dé… désolé… pour… tout à l'heure… Professeur Dumbledore.

— Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, mon garçon. J'ai eu dix-sept ans aussi, ne t'en fait pas !

Le vieil homme retourna s'asseoir, son verre à la main. Il le porta à ses lèvres avec un plaisir évident. Ce nectar-là était son petit péché mignon, tout comme le jus d'œillet, celui de Minerva.

Harry s'était assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où Severus avait pris place. Instinctivement, le calice recherchait le contact avec son vampire en présence d'une tierce personne.

— Que savez-vous, Albus ? demanda le Maître des Potions. Je veux dire, depuis que j'ai été arrêté et expédié à Azkaban par cette folle.

— Et bien, l'Auror Fiertalon qui vous a aidé à sortir de prison, nous a expliqué que vous n'aviez, semble-t-il, pas eu besoin du sang qu'il avait apporté pour vous, parce que vous aviez saigné McNair. J'avoue que vous savoir repu m'a soulagé. L'équipe d'Aurors que j'avais envoyée pour fouiller un peu à Azkaban n'avait trouvé aucune trace d'Harry là-bas. Où était-il, Severus ? Comment l'avez-vous retrouvé ?

— Harry a toujours été avec moi, dans ma cellule. McNair m'y avait à peine enfermé qu'il m'a apporté Harry qui était dans un triste état. Ombrage l'avait soumis aux _Doloris_ avec quelques-uns de ses acolytes. Cet idiot pensait me faire une faveur, me nourrir et venger le défunt Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Comme j'ignorais combien de temps j'allais devoir rester dans ce cul de basse fosse, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de proposer à Harry de devenir mon calice.

— Bien entendu. C'était la seule chose raisonnable à faire, affirma Dumbledore, visiblement soulagé.

— Cela n'a pas posé la moindre difficulté, bien que j'aie dû donner un petit cours impromptu d'éducation sexuelle à votre petit Sauveur, Albus ! À ma grande surprise, les connaissances d'Harry étaient proches du zéro absolu ! Il savait à peine la différence entre un garçon et une fille et ignorait tout des mécanismes de la reproduction humaine !

— Comment est-ce possible ? fit le vieil homme surpris, en regardant Harry qui baissait la tête, gêné.

— Ses Moldus ! Albus ! Bien entendu ! Ils l'ont tenu à l'écart de ça aussi ! Et Minerva ne s'est jamais inquiétée de savoir si ses lions avaient besoin d'être informés.

— Je présume qu'elle doit penser que les parents…

— Et bien elle présume mal ! Une telle situation est inadmissible à Poudlard, Albus. Imaginez qu'un Incubus soit admis à l'école !

— Cela n'est pas arrivé depuis plus de quatre-vingt ans, Severus, mais je comprends votre dilemme. J'en informerai Minerva pour l'année prochaine, et lui suggérerai de voir avec Poppy, comme vous faites avec vos serpents. Et puis, pour bien faire, il faudrait que j'en parle à Pomona et à Filius aussi. On ne sait jamais.

— Bien. Ceci étant dit, je poursuis. Je n'ai pas révélé la présence d'Harry à Fiertalon, je me disais que c'était un avantage si éventuellement personne ne savait où il pouvait se trouver. Je pensais aux fuites éventuelles.

— Vous avez bien fait.

— Nous sommes ici depuis. D'ailleurs il serait urgent qu'Harry récupère sa malle et sa baguette, il porte mes vieilles affaires d'école depuis plus d'un mois. J'ai pensé à le conduire dans le monde moldu pour faire des achats mais j'ai crains qu'un sorcier rencontré par hasard, ne le reconnaisse, et je n'ai pas ici d'ingrédients pour faire du _Polynectar_. Et comme je suis censé être mort, en commander par hibou chez Slug & Jiggers, c'était un peu risqué, surtout que le seul hibou que nous avons est la chouette d'Harry et qu'elle est aussi connue que lui.

— Elle est ici ? s'étonna Dumbledore. Monsieur Weasley était paniqué quand il s'est aperçu qu'elle n'était plus à Poudlard. Il était persuadé qu'elle avait senti que son maître était mort et s'était enfuie.

— Elle est arrivée ici toute seule avec la Gazette du Sorcier, deux jours après notre arrivée.

Harry écoutait en silence. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il se laissait bercer par la voix de basse de son vampire. Sa simple proximité physique l'apaisait.

— Tu ne dis rien, Harry ? s'inquiéta Dumbledore.

— Ma baguette ? demanda alors le Gryffondor d'une petite voix.

— Sa baguette lui manque beaucoup, Albus, confirma le vampire. Où est-elle ?

— Sous scellés au ministère. J'ai laissé un messager à Kingsley à ce sujet avant de venir ici. Nous avons eu quelques soucis à Poudlard.

— De quels genres ?

— Ombrage a engagé près de cinq cent hommes. C'est la nouvelle capacité de la Brigade anti-nuisibles. Ils sont tous vêtus de noir, aussi sinistres que des Mangemorts, d'ailleurs une bonne partie en est.

— Les non-marqués…

— En effet, Severus. Ils sont venus ce midi dans notre école, ils étaient environ une centaine. Ils ont appelé chaque élève, ils avaient les registres du Ministère. Ils ont lancé un révélasort d'ascendance sur chaque étudiant et chaque professeur présent. Et tous ceux qui avaient une seule trace, même infime, de créature magique ont étés arrêtés.

— Par la barbe de Merlin, gronda Severus. Mes Serpentards !

— Monsieur Malefoy, mais Lucius est arrivé aussitôt pour le tirer de là et l'expédier à Durmstrang. Minerva a déjà reçu la demande de transfert du Directeur Ouliakoff. Je me demande comment Lucius a su… Je suppose que le jeune Monsieur Malefoy devait porter un artéfact à cet usage.

— Une bague, je suppose, Drago adore les bagues. Qui d'autre à part Drago ?

— Monsieur Crabbe, Miss Warrington, Monsieur Higgs.

— Higgs ? Et Antigone Warrington ? En quel honneur ?

— Vampire, loup-garou, je ne sais plus trop mais un de ces sangs-là. Mais dilué, très dilué, plusieurs générations. Ils ont emmené Monsieur Dingle qui a du sang de vampire, quatre générations en arrière.

— Crabbe a du sang de créature ? demanda Harry, surpris.

— Troll des plaines, confirma Severus, j'étais au courant. C'était une variété de Trolls assez proche de l'humain, juste un peu plus limitée intellectuellement, mais physiquement très semblable aux sorciers. Ce qui explique que certains… disons, croisements aient pu avoir lieu au cours des siècles. Mais chez les Crabbe, ça remonte à combien… trois, quatre générations ? Au moins ! De toute façon, les Trolls des plaines sont quasiment éteints, on n'en trouve plus que dans les steppes mongoles, je crois bien.

— Et pour les autres Maisons ? tenta Harry, inquiet.

— Messieurs Finnigan et Thomas, Miss Vane, Messieurs Towler et Stimpson pour Gryffondor… Sinon pour les autres Maisons, Miss Lovegood…

— LUNA ? fit Harry, horrifié.

— Malheureusement, oui… ainsi que Mesdemoiselles Dobbs, Quirke et Midgen. Et j'en oublie certainement.

— Les professeurs, Albus ? Filius et Rolanda, je suppose, et Hagrid.

— Filius, pas Rolanda. Et Hagrid est à Beauxbâtons depuis trois semaines. Rolanda n'a pas de sang de créature, ses yeux sont le résultat d'un accident de potions quand elle était élève et par coquetterie, elle a toujours refusé qu'Horace trouve un antidote, à l'époque.

— N'importe quoi… Et où ont-ils été expédiés ? Chez eux ?

— Ce serait trop beau, Severus. Le bruit court qu'ils seraient déportés. Ombrage parle d'épuration et de rafles.

— On se croirait en 1945, Albus ! Elle tente de refaire vivre le régime nazi ou quoi ? gronda le vampire.

— J'en ai bien l'impression, mon garçon. J'en ai bien l'impression. Mais elle ne connaît pas l'Histoire moldue, elle s'inspire d'écrits de Grindelwald, je reconnais son style.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Harry. Si on sort, ils vont nous remettre en prison. J'ai tué Smith, y a même une récompense pour moi.

— Ils ne peuvent plus arrêter Severus, Harry. Il rentre dans le cadre de la loi. Il a un calice. Le souci c'est en effet ton cas. Tu es recherché pour meurtre, bien que pour moi ce soit un homicide involontaire. Tu n'as pas fait exprès, tu n'avais même pas de baguette. Et j'ai appris depuis, que Monsieur Smith t'en voulait beaucoup et désirait te nuire. Il n'a pas choisi la bonne manière.

— Il voulait me nuire ?

— Apparemment, ce n'était pas un secret dans la Maison Poufsouffle. Aucun d'entre eux n'a certainement pensé que Monsieur Smith mettrait ses projets à exécution, sinon Madame Chourave en aurait été avisée et m'en aurait fait part.

— Professeur Dumbledore, où gardent-ils les gens arrêtés ?

— Je l'ignore, Harry. Nous allons enquêter à ce sujet bien entendu.

— Albus, ça va s'accélérer… elle reproduit l'Histoire ! insista le vampire.

— Je sais, Severus. J'y étais, à cette époque. Je m'en souviens encore très bien…

* * *

Harry et Severus avaient réintégré Poudlard, et s'étaient tout naturellement installés dans les cachots du vampire. Pour l'heure, personne ne les savait dans l'école. Albus gardait cet avantage pour lui, encore un peu. Le vampire était à présent assigné à résidence et interdit d'emploi, si on se référait à la loi. Flavius Jiggers occupait son poste d'enseignant, et Aurora Sinistra gérait les Serpentards, comme elle pouvait. Severus n'était pas ravi, il pensait qu'elle allait trop les materner et en faire des chiffes molles. Mais Albus lui avait confié qu'elle apportait beaucoup aux plus jeunes qui seraient en son absence, sûrement rentrés chez eux, aucun professeur n'ayant le charisme ni les aptitudes de Severus pour gérer les Serpentards.

Harry, en tant que calice, ne pouvait pas être séparé de son vampire, c'était la loi. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne réintègrerait pas la Tour de Gryffondor. Minerva était aussitôt venue lui apporter sa malle, et le garçon avait fouillé dedans avec un plaisir évident. Même son balai avait été mis à l'abri par Madame Bibine dans son placard personnel, et elle le lui avait fait porter dès qu'elle avait appris son retour dans les murs de Poudlard.

Dans la soirée, Kingsley se manifesta enfin. Il avait eu le messager d'Albus et s'était efforcé avec Savage et Dawlish de récupérer la baguette d'Harry. Ils avaient été surpris par Rufus Scrimgeour dans le local des scellés, la main dans le sac, comme aurait pu le dire Arthur Weasley, friand d'expressions moldues. À la surprise des Aurors, Rufus avait pris un artéfact quelconque dans le stock, comme s'il avait l'intention de l'examiner dans son bureau, et avait fait semblant de ne rien voir. Les Aurors avaient compris qu'il leur donnait son aval muet et avaient filé comme des voleurs avec la baguette.

Gawain Robards avait volontairement, semblait-il, laissé traîner des parchemins qui indiquaient que le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques avait fait une demande auprès du Département des Mystères pour qu'une zone de landes, aride et battue par les vents, soit rendue incartable, dans le nord des Highlands. Aussitôt, Kingsley s'était emparé du document et en avait fait une copie qui avait été expédiée à Albus. Il y avait fort à parier que c'était là-bas que les déportés étaient tous envoyés.

En l'absence du Directeur, occupé par Severus et Harry, ainsi que par l'Ordre du Phénix, Minerva devait affronter les parents d'élèves paniqués par les disparitions de leurs enfants. Elle devait gérer les nombreuses demandes de transfert vers Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons, Salem et toutes les autres académies de magie. Le nombre d'élèves allait fondre comme neige au soleil. Si au moins, ils pouvaient être tous à l'abri de cette façon, l'école pouvait bien fermer, ce n'était pas grave.

Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas été mis au courant de la présence d'Harry à Poudlard. Ron se serait précipité dans les cachots, aurait fait du scandale, n'aurait rien compris comme d'habitude et aurait tout aggravé. Hermione n'aurait pas posé de problème, mais comme on ne voyait que rarement l'un sans l'autre, l'information aurait fini par filtrer. Et Ronald Weasley n'était pas quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter à cent pour cent. Il n'avait pas la tête assez froide pour ça.

Au début de la semaine suivante, tout s'accéléra encore. À présent, les commerçants de Pré-Au-Lard et du Chemin de Traverse allaient être contrôlés, et curieusement également ceux de l'Allée des Embrumes. C'était dans les gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier. Rapidement, quelques commerces fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et on ne vit plus leurs occupants qui en plus avaient quitté leurs logements. Mais quand les contrôles du sang, comme celui ayant eu lieu à Poudlard, commencèrent à avoir lieu en pleine journée, devant les badauds et clients, la panique monta chez les sorciers de la rue. Personne n'était à l'abri. Peu d'informations avaient filtré à propos des disparitions des élèves de Poudlard. La Gazette était muselée, et les parents terrorisés, pensaient aux représailles dont risquaient de souffrir leurs enfants. Il fallait juste attendre que Gangrène se charge de diffuser l'information, à sa façon.

* * *

(1) Spray Rikiki et vos vêtements deviendront tous petits… Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, Weasley et Weasley, 93, chemin de traverse. Londres.


	5. Terreur

**Bêta** : Fredjs

**Note de l'auteur** : Ce chapitre est censuré.

* * *

Ce qui acheva de secouer le Monde Magique, ce fut la fermeture inattendue de Gringotts, le mercredi suivant. Les grandes portes blanches de la banque restèrent fermées ce matin-là.

Aucun sorcier-vigile ne vint les ouvrir ni contrôler les visiteurs avec une sonde de sincérité, comme ils le faisaient d'habitude. Une foule inquiète s'agglutinait devant les portes à l'angle du Chemin de Traverse et de l'Allée des Embrumes. Des Aurors durent venir rétablir l'ordre et dissiper la foule. Plus tard, dans la journée, la RITM(1) coupa ses programmes pour diffuser un communiqué émanant de la Direction de Gringotts. Il était annoncé, qu'étant donné les épurations dont faisaient l'objet les créatures magiques, les Gobelins n'étaient plus en sécurité en Grande Bretagne et fermaient leurs bureaux de Londres et Pré-Au-Lard. Les sorciers ayant de l'or en banque, verraient leurs comptes transférés par défaut à Gringotts Paris. Les employés du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques auraient leurs coffres purement supprimés, les Gobelins refusant de travailler avec des gens les méprisants.

On entendit Dolorès Ombrage hurler dans quasiment tout le Ministère, ce jour-là. Ses bons à payer pour la Banque Gringotts qu'elle avait déposés chez Tissard et Brodette en règlement pour ses derniers achats de robes, avaient été rejetés par la Banque et son compte soldé. Son Elfe de Maison était venue toute tremblante, avertir sa terrible maîtresse que les Gobelins avaient fait déposer l'or au beau milieu de son jardin, à la vue et au su des voisins, heureusement tous des sorciers.

Le nombre de commerces ferma encore dans les rues magiques. Les gens n'avaient plus d'or et avaient peur. Bientôt, on vit les silhouettes noires et sinistres de la Brigade anti-nuisibles, patrouiller sans relâche et lancer ses révélasorts d'ascendance, sur chaque sorcier rencontré, même sans l'en avertir. Certains se virent contrôlés cinq ou six fois par jour, sans même le savoir.

Les tables des élèves étaient à présent clairsemées dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Beaucoup d'étudiants étaient rentrés chez eux, rappelés par des parents angoissés. D'autres avaient demandé leur transfert dans un autre établissement, ceux qui restaient étaient ceux qui pensaient qu'ils ne risquaient rien. Comme ils n'avaient pas de sang de créature, ils avaient a priori raison.

* * *

La réunion suivante de l'Ordre du Phénix eut lieu comme autrefois, au 12 Square Grimmaurd, l'endroit étant le seul assez grand et adapté pour recevoir le nombre grandissant de membres convoqués. De plus, le Manoir était toujours incartable, sous _Fidelitas,_ et renforcé par les terribles barrières magiques d'Orion Black, presque aussi puissantes que celles de Poudlard.

Deux invités surprise se cachaient dans la vieille cuisine du numéro 12, sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry Potter : lui-même et Severus Rogue. Albus Dumbledore voulait qu'ils assistent à la réunion pour être informés, mais ne désirait pas qu'on les sache à Poudlard ou comme là, au Square Grimmaurd. Albus Dumbledore trônait en bout de table, tout comme Sirius autrefois. Kreattur qui râlait toujours après tout le monde, déposa tasses et théières en les accompagnants d'insultes bien senties, jusqu'à ce que Molly Weasley, agacée, lui balance un coup de torchon et l'envoie dans la chaufferie pour le reste de la soirée, ce qui fit sourire Harry, qui lui, ne venait pas à bout de l'Elfe.

Les membres s'installèrent les uns près des autres. Les absences d'Hagrid et de Bill furent remarquées bien entendu, tout comme que celles d'Harry, de Severus, Remus, Tonks ainsi que Ron et Hermione.

Madame Bones prit la parole à la demande d'Albus Dumbledore.

— Nous avons vérifié nous aussi au Magenmagot, les registres des naissances du Ministère. Nous avons acquis la confirmation qu'Harry Potter est toujours vivant, ce qui a, je ne vous le cache pas, apporté un souffle nouveau parmi nos membres qui commençaient à désespérer. Nous savons que Dolorès Ombrage est au courant. La même chose pour Severus Rogue. Il est toujours en vie.

— Ils sont en vie. Je le confirme. Ils sont tous les deux à l'abri, et le resteront jusqu'au moment où j'aurai besoin d'eux.

Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre et les têtes hochèrent.

— Je comprends très bien le problème, Albus. Si Harry sort de sa cachette, il va être déféré devant le Magenmagot pour cette curieuse histoire avec le jeune Smith. J'aurais beaucoup aimé qu'une investigation sérieuse soit faite sur cette affaire, insista Amelia Bones. J'aimerais bien comprendre comment c'est arrivé.

— Un accident, Amélia. Magie accidentelle. Et vue la puissance d'Harry…

— Oui, je comprends très bien. Rufus Scrimgeour m'a bien confirmé que le _Priori Incantatem_ n'avait strictement rien révélé que des sorts scolaires classiques. Donc une explosion de Magie Accidentelle est très plausible en effet. Sinon, Severus Rogue est actuellement sur la liste des vampires à abattre sans sommation. Je viens de l'apprendre par mon assistant Percy Weasley qui l'a lu dans un des documents qu'il a eu en main par hasard ce midi. C'est assez curieux que Dolorès le fasse passer pour mort sachant qu'il ne l'est pas et le mette sur cette liste.

— Elle n'a pas apprécié l'humiliation de son évasion, très certainement.

— Très certainement. Je pense que Kingsley va avoir des choses récentes à vous révéler, je crois savoir que son équipe a été témoin de certains faits.

— Kingsley ?

— Oui, Albus. Amélia a raison. Environ soixante-quinze à quatre-vingt pour cent des commerces du Monde Magique sont fermés actuellement, selon nos estimations, y compris les magasins d'alimentation. Le Bureau de Liaison avec les Moldus nous a donné quelques conseils que nous devons proposer aux sorciers qui se trouveraient en situation difficile, soit par manque d'or, les salaires n'étant plus versés, soit parce que les commerces où ils font leurs courses sont fermés. Chaque gallion peut être échangé dans le monde moldu contre une très forte somme de leur monnaie, la livre Sterling. Il faut se rendre dans les bijouteries moldues et non pas dans les banques. Les Gallions, étant finement ouvragés, ils se négocient très largement au dessus de leur valeur en or habituelle. Les Moldus les considèrent comme des bijoux très précieux, voire des pièces anciennes qu'on peut monter en collier ou en bague. La monnaie moldue permettra aux sorciers d'aller faire leurs achats dans les commerces moldus sans problème. Une liste de commerces de toutes sortes et de Supermarchés tenus par des cracmols ou des parents de sorciers Né-moldus a été diffusée pour l'instant assez discrètement. Mais le bouche à oreille fera son effet.

— Est-ce que ça suffira pour empêcher les restrictions alimentaires, Kingsley ?

— Albus… Un simple gallion dans le monde moldu vaut quatre mois du salaire de base minimal du sorcier, convertis en monnaie moldue.

Des cris de stupéfaction se firent entendre.

— Avec donc une somme minimale d'or, un seul gallion par exemple, une famille peut se nourrir pendant plusieurs mois sans souci, en faisant ses achats alimentaires dans le monde moldu ?

— Très largement.

— C'est excellent ! Vraiment une très bonne nouvelle. Il va simplement falloir disperser les gallions vendus sur tout le territoire britannique sinon, ils vont perdre de leur valeur pour les Moldus. Hestia ? Quelque chose de nouveau dans votre service ?

— Ils l'ont fait, Albus. Je vous en avais parlé récemment. Nous le craignions à la Protection de l'Enfance Magique.

— Ils ont fait quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Molly Weasley.

— Ils ont investi l'orphelinat du Ministère et testé également tous les enfants qui étaient présents. Les plus âgés avec du sang de créature ont été emmenés aussitôt vers une destination inconnue, les plus jeunes… éliminés.

— COMMENT ÇA, ÉLIMINÉS ?

— Chuut ! Calme-toi, Molly ! Voyons ! tenta Arthur, un peu gêné de cet éclat inattendu.

— Je me tairai, si j'veux ! Ils ont fait quoi aux petits, ces monstres ?

— Les bébés et les jeunes enfants ont été Avada Kédavratisés aussitôt. Ils ont ensuite fait disparaitre les corps.

— Par Merlin… soupira Albus en baissant la tête. Je suppose qu'ils ne veulent pas d'enfants incapables de s'occuper d'eux-mêmes seuls. Ils n'arrêtent que les enfants indépendants.

— Pour faire quoi ? tenta Fred, surpris.

— Je ne sais pas, Monsieur Weasley, peut-être les faire travailler ? Qui sait ?

Sous la cape d'invisibilité, Harry était horrifié. Il avait l'impression d'assister à mauvais film de série B retraçant de vieilles exactions ayant eu lieu cinquante années auparavant. Severus, lui, gardait la bouche pincée et ne laissait rien passer de son trouble dans le lien. Il pensait la même chose qu'Harry et craignait que ses Serpentards ne soient en bien fâcheuse posture. Si la Brigade anti-nuisibles commençait à présent à éliminer des nourrissons et des bambins sans défense, c'était la fin de tout. Bientôt, il n'y aurait plus assez de sorciers en vie, pour le renouvellement des générations et le Monde Magique verrait sa fin.

Et Dolorès Ombrage en serait responsable. Elle, et l'idiot qui leur servait de ministre et qui, obnubilé par la possible nouvelle émergence d'un Mage Noir, avait dans le seul but d'empêcher cette ascension, créé lui-même le monstre qui allait tout détruire.

— Albus, tenta Arthur. Nous avons tous lu le Chicaneur, bien sûr. D'ailleurs, j'espère que Xeno est à l'abri car un mandat magique d'arrêt est lancé contre lui. Nous avons lu les articles de cette Gangrène. Ils sont fascinants, mais pouvons-nous les prendre au pied de la lettre ?

— Vous pouvez. Vous savez très bien que certains de ces faits sont véridiques, pour être les seuls à en avoir eu connaissance, ou les preuves sous les yeux. Dites-vous bien que tout est vrai, même si vous n'étiez pas au courant de tout. Gangrène a regroupé les informations détenues par différentes personnes. Quant à notre ami Xenophilius, Arthur, il est très affecté par la disparition de sa fille qui a fait partie de la rafle de Poudlard.

— Bien sûr… le pauvre homme ! gémit Molly en secouant la tête.

Dedalus Diggle qui n'avait encore rien dit, posa une question qui eut le mérite d'interpeller l'auditoire.

— Comment le ministère va payer tous ses employés si Gringotts est fermé et que l'or ne rentre plus dans les caisses ? Ne devrions-nous pas recommander aux gens de ne plus aller travailler ?

— Nous avons besoin de tous les renseignements que nous pourrons glaner, les employés sont nos yeux et nos oreilles, bien que nous ayons aussi les petits artéfacts magiques de Messieurs Weasley et Weasley et qui sont remarquables d'efficacité.

— Il suffit que quelqu'un les ramasse et les remplace, Professeur, suggéra George, en haussant les épaules. Si certains pensent que leur poste au Ministère est devenu trop risqué pour qu'ils aillent travailler, on pourrait faire ça dans certains services. On a les portraits aussi, ça devrait être gérable.

— Je crois que les gens doivent prendre cette décision seuls, Dedalus.

— Madame Edgecombe ne veut plus venir travailler, poursuivit le vieil homme au chapeau violet. Elle est très choquée que toutes les cheminettes du Monde Magique soient en train d'être mises sur écoute. Chaque communication ou voyage sera retranscrit et enregistré pour contrôle. Pour l'instant, selon elle, les Aurors sont épargnés de par leur profession, ainsi que les Médicomages et les services de vente par hiboux. Le volume des appels traités est trop important pour être surveillé.

— Nous allons devoir redoubler de prudence, confirma le vieux Directeur en hochant la tête. Je vous conseille donc d'éviter toute communication sensible par le réseau de cheminette. De n'utiliser la poudre pour voyager que pour aller dans des endroits basiques comme au Chaudron Baveur ou de chez vous au travail. Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire et ne puisse éveiller les soupçons. N'utilisez que des hiboux sûrs, rapides, vifs, et munis de sorts anti-pistage et antivol de courrier. Je vous recommande le messager pour les communications privées et urgentes. Avec toutes les précautions d'usage bien entendu.

— Que pouvons-nous faire, Albus ? Elle tient le Monde Magique entre ses doigts boudinés ou presque.

— Résister, Minerva. Nous devons résister, et nous devons trouver et délivrer les enfants et toutes les personnes qui ont été emmenées.

— Les Highlands… c'est grand.

— Oui, mais un endroit subitement incartable dans les Highlands, ça va forcément mettre une joncheruine dans l'oreille de quelqu'un à un moment !

— Pardon ? Une joncheruine ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un petit animal qui parasite les chapeaux, Miss Lovegood en avait, parait-il, une très jolie colonie sur un des siens.

* * *

Quelques scènes d'horreur eurent lieu très rapidement dans les jours qui suivirent, au Chemin de Traverse, dans les rues principales de Pré-Au-Lard et plus discrètement, dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Les membres de la Brigade d'Ombrage, forçaient les portes des demeures et des appartements, utilisaient d'anciens briseurs de sorts pour faire tomber les barrières magiques des plus vénérables manoirs et investissaient les places pour en déloger leurs occupants, tirés le plus souvent du sommeil dès l'aube. C'étaient les familles des enfants raflés à Poudlard qui étaient maintenant arrêtés. Il était évident que ça devait arriver, si les enfants avaient du sang de créature, les parents aussi bien entendu.

Quelques Elfes de Maison, complètement paniqués transplanèrent directement au Quartier Général des Aurors afin de demander qu'on vienne en aide à leurs maîtres. Gawain Robards et Rufus Scrimgeour, expédièrent plusieurs escouades d'Aurors sur les lieux signalés, mais quand ils revinrent, ils ne purent que confirmer que les familles manquaient, que les intérieurs étaient dévastés et que des traces de maléfices et de sortilèges étaient visibles un peu partout.

La Gazette du Sorcier ne fit mention de rien ou presque. Son volume qui était de dix pages environ auparavant, était tombé à quatre assez rapidement. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire, que ce que le Ministère exigeait que l'on publie : Des textes de propagande à la gloire du Ministère, de Cornélius Fudge et de Dolorès Ombrage. Ça et là, on voyait parfois la mention d'une naissance, ou bien d'un mariage et les inévitables décès. Il n'y avait plus de résultats de Quidditch car la Fédération n'avait plus une seule équipe complète et donc ne pouvait plus organiser de matchs. Il n'y avait plus de publicité pour les boutiques qui étaient presque toutes fermées.

Le Monde Magique était paralysé et se mourrait.

Pourtant, à la Gazette du Sorcier, Rita Skeeter ne chômait pas. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait amasser comme informations sous sa forme de cafard était enfermé dans un coffre des sous-sols du quotidien et avec l'aval de Barnabas Cuffe, les doubles étaient expédiés à Hermione Granger à Poudlard avec la mention humoristique rajoutée de la plume de Rita sur la seconde enveloppe qui doublait la première : aux bons soins de Gangrène…

Cette mention aperçue en décachetant l'enveloppe de parchemin, avait fait sourire Hermione. Ainsi donc, Rita n'était pas dupe et visiblement ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de venir mettre son grain de sel et donner un petit coup de main. On reconnaissait là, les tendances de la blonde à aimer semer le trouble.

Dumbledore avait fait envoyer à Hermione une boite contenant quelques billes de couleur que la jeune fille avait reconnu être des Rapeltouts enregistreurs, d'un modèle nettement plus petit que les premiers achetés. On pouvait voir que Gred et Forge ne se reposaient pas sur leurs lauriers. Les Rapeltouts reçus par Hermione contenaient des enregistrements faits au Ministère ainsi que celui réalisé lors de la dernière réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Avec un claquement de langue de satisfaction, Hermione ramassa la petite boite et les parchemins reçus et les glissa dans son sac de cours.

— Tu fais quoi avec ça, Mione ?

— Rien de spécial, Ron !

— Mais si, tu as acheté plein de Rapeltouts aux jumeaux, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec, hein ?

Hermione haussa les épaules et leva les yeux vers le plafond magique.

— Je vais réviser, Ron ! Que veux-tu que je fasse avec ? J'enregistre les cours dessus et je me les repasse en boucle, c'est excellent ! Tu devrais essayer.

Horrifié, Ron bredouilla et regarda la brunette comme si elle venait de se transformer en harpie.

— Heuuu… nan… nan… merci bien ! Y a que toi, hein…. Pour avoir des idées bizarres comme ça… tu sais que des fois, tu me fais peur ?

* * *

Dans les cachots de Severus et Harry, Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall dépliaient soigneusement sur la table, une grande carte faite de parchemin et qui ne semblait pas toute jeune.

— C'est quoi ? demanda Harry, un énorme sandwich américain dans les deux mains.

— Une carte des Highlands, Monsieur Potter, répondit Minerva en le toisant par-dessus ses lunettes. Une carte magique bien entendu ! Elle appartenait à mon grand-père.

— Et elle fait quoi de spécial ? poursuivit le Gryffondor en déchirant à belles dents un sérieux morceau de pain, contenant des tranches de tomates et visiblement une bonne épaisseur de fines feuilles de jambon cru italien.

— Tu le sauras dans un instant, Harry, le tranquillisa le Directeur en posant une main sur l'épaule fine du garçon. Tu as faim, dis-moi… c'est toi qui a fait ce succulent sandwich ?

— Non, c'est Winky, elle est géniale pour les encas !

— J'essaierai de m'en souvenir…

— Vous avez vraiment besoin de vous empiffrer du matin au soir, Potter ? s'inquiéta Minerva. Déjà, je trouve que vous avez pas mal grossi.

— Ben… Sev' a faim quand il s'ennuie, alors j'ai pas le choix.

La professeure de métamorphose eut un sursaut et se retourna vers son ancien collègue des potions pour le toiser sans aménité.

— Allons, allons, Minerva ! s'amusa Albus Dumbledore. Harry est un calice, vous ne l'ignorez pas. Il doit nourrir son vampire, et donc par conséquent nourrir Severus à volonté. Le fait que Severus ait faim un peu plus souvent, explique qu'Harry doive lui aussi compenser et manger un peu plus. Rien n'est inhabituel…

— Je ne me fais pas à l'idée de Monsieur Potter, calice de Severus. C'est… indécent !

— Allons, allons… aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment le choix pour survivre, et puis, ils ne sont pas malheureux ensemble, vous le voyez bien tous les jours. Un vampire ne peut pas faire de mal à son calice, et un calice aime toujours profondément son vampire. Aucun d'eux n'est malheureux dans cette relation, je peux vous l'affirmer.

Severus Rogue était entré dans la pièce une ou deux minutes avant et avait suivi la fin de la conversation. Il eut un rictus moqueur envers sa collègue. Non, mais franchement ! Avait-on idée d'être aussi coincée et rétrograde ? Il ne fallait pas s'étonner si les puceaux coincés/naïfs de l'école étaient tous des Gryffondors.

— Mêlez-vous de vos mandragores, Minerva ! Et allez-donc vérifier que vos précieux petits lionceaux aient eu le minimum basique de cours d'éducation sexuelle avant qu'un jour vous n'ayez un drame sur les bras ! Une ou deux de vos petites précieuses, enceinte par exemple et incapable de savoir comment, ni pourquoi, et pire de QUI ? ricana Severus, les crocs nettement visibles.

— Nous avons réglé le problème, Severus, fit la voix tranquille du Directeur qui lorgnait avec envie l'encas odorant de son Sauveur. Tous les élèves atteignant l'âge de douze ans seront testés chaque année. Poppy est en train de mettre au point un questionnaire pour évaluer les étudiants de toutes les classes pour commencer.

— Enfin une bonne chose de faite !

Le vampire regarda la carte de parchemin, il fronça les sourcils et examina le plafond de son cachot ainsi que les murs.

— Vous n'allez pas faire ça, ici, Albus, on est sous le Lac Noir… Si jamais les fondations bougent… l'eau…

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus, nous ne ferons rien dans le château, nous irons dans le parc à la nuit tombée. Il sera préférable en effet que tout soit dégagé autour de nous.

La conversation avait surpris Harry, qui en oublia de mâcher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il avala précipitamment pour demander.

— Mais vous allez faire quoi avec cette carte, et pourquoi ça peut être dangereux ici ?

— Cette carte, Harry, est une carte spéciale. Elle est… disons…

Severus interrompit le Directeur sur sa lancée.

— C'est un ancien artéfact de Magie Noire, chaton. Un maléfice de triangulisation peut lui être lancé et selon la formulation employée, ce qui est caché peut être révélé.

— Comme un lieu incartable ?

— C'est possible, Harry, reprit Albus qui venait discrètement de demander à Winky le même sandwich qu'Harry. Nous allons essayer quand la nuit sera tombée. Il n'est pas utile que des élèves se promenant par là nous aperçoivent, n'est-ce pas ? Autant profiter du couvre-feu.

* * *

Dans la salle sur demande, Hermione venait de finir de visualiser le contenu de l'enregistrement réalisé pendant la dernière réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Un large sourire de satisfaction éclaira son visage à la mention qu'Harry et le Professeur Rogue étaient tous deux en vie, et en sécurité. Il était évident qu'ils étaient l'arme secrète du vieux Directeur, bien qu'elle n'eût aucune idée de ses projets.

Elle n'allait certainement pas révéler cette information au public, et à Ron non plus. Il ne l'avait pas mérité du tout. Ce n'était pas un jeu, c'était la guerre, des gens mourraient tous les jours pour peu de chose et une simple indiscrétion faite par un garçon stupide et jaloux pouvait tuer. Zacharias Smith l'avait bien prouvé.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers les murs remplis de rayonnages de livres et de piles de documents. Parfois, elle se demandait d'où ils pouvaient tous bien provenir. Une bonne partie était des écrits et plans de bataille plus ou moins avortés ou réalistes, conçus par Gellert Grindelwald dans sa jeunesse. Les livres d'Histoire de la Magie relatant cette époque troublée, avaient appris à Hermione que l'ancien Mage Noir avait fait ensuite bien des progrès…

Certaines des actions de Dolorès Ombrage lui étaient familières, il lui semblait qu'elle avait lu quelque chose de ce genre, il y avait quelques semaines. En remuant les documents parcheminés et mal reliés qu'elle avait lus précédemment, Hermione tomba sur un gros grimoire maladroitement relié par un amateur. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de journal écrit par Grindelwald juste avant sa première montée au pouvoir. La brunette enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son index et les yeux plissés, arpenta de long en large la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Si Ron avait été présent, il n'aurait pas manqué de dire qu'on voyait son cerveau fumer par les oreilles… ou presque.

* * *

Dans le parc désert de Poudlard, un croissant de lune éclairait le petit comité de sorciers qui s'affairait dans le noir autour de la vieille souche monumentale d'un très ancien chêne abattu par un orage et qu'Hagrid avait ensuite taillé pour lui donner une agréable forme de table de jardin. Emmitouflé dans sa cape d'hiver doublée de fourrure, frottant ses mains gantées l'une sur l'autre et le nez caché sous une épaisse écharpe rouge et or, Harry rongeait son frein. Il voulait savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire avec cette carte, et surtout le fait qu'il s'agisse de Magie Noire l'intriquait et même, pour être franc, le fascinait. Près de lui, son vampire, Severus, était lui aussi largement au chaud dans une lourde cape anthracite, avec une écharpe noire qui faisait quatre fois le tour de son cou et une belle paire de mitaines fourrées qui protégeaient une partie de ses mains.

— Tu vas avoir les doigts gelés, Sev', s'inquiéta Harry, en voyant les mains de son compagnon. Pourquoi tu n'as pas mis des gants, hein ?

— C'est pour avoir une meilleure prise sur ma baguette, Harry. C'est important ce soir. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai utilisé un sortilège de chauffage sur mes mains et mes pieds.

— Chais pas faire… maugréa Harry à voix basse.

— Ça fait partie des sorts ménagers que les parents enseignent à leurs enfants, évidemment… toi… personne n'a songé à te les apprendre, ici. Je te les enseignerai, ne t'en fais pas.

— Mione m'a appris celui pour nouer les lacets et pour cirer les chaussures aussi, mais c'est tout.

— Il faudrait presque une classe pour les nés et élevés par les Moldus. Ils leur manque les bases de ce style, tout le temps. Si Miss Granger ne plongeait pas son nez dans tous les livres qu'elle trouve, elle ne les aurait pas sus non plus.

— C'était dans un livre que Ginny Weasley avait eu avec sa Tante Tessy pour Noël et qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle l'a donné à Hermione qui l'a adoré.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas. Miss Granger fait partie de ces personnes pour lesquelles un livre est un trésor sans prix.

Le Professeur Dumbledore, une énorme paire de cache-oreille en fourrure sur la tête et un lourd manteau parme brodé sur le dos, s'approcha des deux sorciers.

— Nous allons pouvoir y aller. Minerva est en train de conjurer des torches de jardin pour que nous ayons un peu de lumière. Ce sera plus agréable quand même.

Comme il finissait ses paroles, des lueurs apparurent et l'encre de la nuit recula. Des torches de jardin en bambou apparaissaient, piquées dans le sol, leurs flambeaux dansant et crépitant au bout de leurs piquets.

— Aaaahh ! fit le Directeur dont les pas crissaient sur l'herbe gelée. Même en hiver, c'est agréable, ces machins-là !

Le Professeur McGonagall qui devait avoir un sacré sort de chauffage sur le dos, ceci dit, vue sa tenue peu épaisse, apparut et prit place autour de la table.

— Que faisons-nous de Monsieur Potter, Albus ?

— Il doit rester avec Severus, en contact étroit avec lui. Je pense que c'est important. Ils sont physiquement liés. Harry pourrait être affecté, sans Severus, ou le contraire.

— Si vous le pensez, Albus.

— Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, ma chère. HARRY ? Viens par là, mon petit. Severus ! Prenez place ! Nous allons commencer, vous allez garder Harry contre vous, prenez-le dans vos bras, on ne sait jamais, il pourrait avoir une réaction.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry, soudain inquiet.

— Le lien, chaton, répondit le vampire à voix basse. Tu es sensible à la Magie Noire, nous le savons depuis la Grande Bataille. Je vais devoir utiliser avec Albus et Minerva un petit maléfice pas très dangereux ni important, mais qui pourrait t'affecter d'une façon ou d'une autre par le lien.

— Si je vais dans tes bras, j'aurai rien ? s'étonna le Sauveur.

— C'est ça. Ce sera comme si on renforçait le lien aussitôt et tu ne sentiras rien. C'est théorique, mais on ne peut pas se permettre de le négliger.

— D'accord.

Severus Rogue s'avança devant la table de bois taillée dans l'épaisseur d'un tronc. Albus avait étalé sur cette fameuse table, la carte du grand-père de Minerva, qui représentait cette zone d'Ecosse, appelée les Highlands.

L'Écossaise s'était placée de l'autre côté et Albus à l'angle restant. Tous les trois étaient placés en triangle par rapport à la carte. Severus tendit un bras vers Harry qui se précipita pour se nicher dedans. Le vampire déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres rougies par le froid de son calice et le serra contre lui, le dos du morveux Rouge et Or contre sa poitrine. Un bras de Severus autour de la taille et ses deux mains gantées accrochées à l'avant-bras du vampire, adossé contre lui, Harry regardait ce qui allait se passer avec impatience. Il vit les trois sorciers tendre leurs baguettes vers le centre de la table et lancer le sort d'une voix ferme, au signe de tête d'Albus Dumbledore.

— TRIANGOLINI(2) !

— C'est tout ? se demanda Harry dans son for intérieur. Celui qui a pondu ça s'est pas fatigué…

Des langues blanches sortirent des baguettes et puissamment heurtèrent le vieux parchemin qui en avait, semblait-il, vu bien d'autres. Aussitôt, un faisceau puissant s'expulsa de la carte et s'élança vers le ciel, se déployant en triangle et tournant sur lui-même. Les baguettes des trois sorciers fournissaient toujours l'énergie et Harry vit Minerva pincer les lèvres et s'accrocher des deux mains à la sienne. L'effort à fournir semblait considérable pour la sorcière âgée qui avait bien évidemment moins de puissance physique que les deux hommes dont l'un était un vampire à la force surnaturelle. Lentement, le faisceau redescendit vers la carte et se mit à ralentir sa révolution. Et soudain, d'un seul coup il disparut, laissant sur la carte une trace lumineuse triangulaire, qui n'allait pas tarder à se dissiper.

Albus Dumbledore eut un claquement de langue de satisfaction et sortit de la poche de son manteau, une pochette très moldue de gommettes repositionnables. Il en sortit une rouge en forme de triangle, la décolla de son support cartonné et la plaça à l'endroit de la lueur.

— Parfait ! affirma-t-il en lissant le petit bout de plastique coloré.

— ALBUS ? gronda Minerva en colère. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien trafiquer avec la carte de Grand-père, hein ? Ne l'abimez pas !

— Ce n'est rien, Minerva, juste une gommette que j'y ai placé pour marquer l'endroit. C'est Arthur qui me les a données, il dit qu'il en colle partout et que ça se retire très bien sans dégâts. Il essaie de déterminer leur utilité. Moi je viens de leur en trouver une.

Harry éclata de rire, tandis que Severus, qui avait été à l'école maternelle et primaire chez les Moldus pouffait, le nez dans l'écharpe de son calice.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, Monsieur Potter, et vous Severus ? demanda Minerva McGonagall avec son air sévère habituel.

— C'est… c'est que… les gommettes, ce sont des jouets pour les jeunes enfants moldus, pouffa Harry, la bouche derrière sa main gantée.

— Des jouets ? s'extasia Albus. Vous connaissez ça aussi, Severus ?

— Albus, tous les enfants qui vont à l'école primaire moldue connaissent les gommettes ! On s'en sert pour réaliser des formes géométriques, des personnages, agrémenter des dessins. Quand j'avais cinq ans, c'était la grande mode tout le monde jouait avec ça ! Moi-même, j'en avais ! Je les collais sur les bouteilles de Tobias, il n'était pas toujours content… rajouta le vampire en reniflant. Je faisais des chats bleus avec.

— Des chats bleus, s'écria Harry. Pourquoi ?

— Je suppose que je rêvais d'avoir un chat bleu, et pour espérer convaincre mes parents je collais des gommettes en forme de chats bleus sur les bouteilles d'alcool de Tobias. C'est ce qu'il avait sous le nez toute la journée. J'ai jamais eu mon chat, et un jour il a viré presque toutes mes gommettes… avec les bouteilles vides !

Albus Dumbledore avait replié soigneusement le grand panneau de parchemin et l'avait rangé dans son manteau bien à l'abri. Il avait offert son bras à Minerva, tandis qu'Harry s'accrochait au cou de Severus et se faisait carrément porter, ayant entouré la taille du vampire de ses jambes.

— Une bonne petite tasse de thé bien chaude ! Pour nous réchauffer… proposa le Directeur à la cantonade.

— Un chocolat chaud pour Harry, je préfère, demanda Severus. Il est assez agité comme ça ce soir. Pas besoin d'un excitant supplémentaire.

On entendit protester et une main gantée s'abattre sur l'épaule du vampire en représailles. Celui-ci se contenta de rire et de serrer son calice contre lui.

— Vous ne pouvez pas marcher, Monsieur Potter ?

— Si, Professeur McGonagall, mais j'aime bien quand Severus me porte comme ça.

La vieille femme soupira et leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les bruits de baisers et les petits rires qui émanaient du vampire et son calice derrière elle.

* * *

Le feu magique ronflait dans la cheminée monumentale du bureau directorial. Une douce chaleur se répandait dans le lieu sacré. Fumseck somnolait sur sa perche et certains des portraits arboraient des bonnets de nuit et même ronflaient, vautrés dans leurs fauteuils peints. Severus et Harry avaient retiré leurs capes, gants et écharpes et pris place sur deux chaises autour du bureau. Tandis que Minerva servait le thé et le chocolat apportés par un Elfe de Maison, Albus admirait dans un miroir à main, ses nouveaux caches-oreilles en fourrure qu'il n'avait toujours pas retirés.

— Poppy avait raison, cette paire-là me va mieux que l'autre… l'entendit-on marmonner.

— Votre thé, Albus, quatre sucres et du citron, comme d'habitude.

— Aaaah ! fit le vieil homme avec un plaisir évident. Vous êtes une perle, ma chère !

Il attrapa la tasse et y plongea le nez avec ravissement, sous le regard goguenard d'Harry qui se demandait comment il pouvait avaler un tel sirop ! Quatre sucres, par le diabète de Merlin !

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par Minerva McGonagall qui lui tendait un mug de chocolat chaud où flottaient quelques marshmallows roses. Avec un grand sourire et un merci susurré, le garçon prit la tasse et y plaqua ses deux mains encore un peu froides, tandis que Severus acceptait une tasse d'Earl Grey sans sucre, ni lait et très noir.

Albus avait reposé sa tasse à demi pleine et étalé la carte du Grand-père McGonagall sur son bureau. La gommette triangulaire était nettement visible, sous les lampes à huile de la pièce.

— Vous avez un lieu, Albus ?

— Oui, une grande partie de l'ile de Stroma a été rendue incartable. Le camp a du être installé là-bas. Ce lieu est nu et battu par les vents, sans bateau ou baguette magique il est impossible de le quitter. Il n'y a plus d'habitants depuis des décennies et le village est en ruines. Il y a un phare sur cet ilot car l'endroit est connu pour ses naufrages, mais il fonctionne seul depuis cette année, avec l'énergie moldue, il n'y a pas de gardien.

— Ils ont tout prévu. Et sûrement placé des sortilèges repousse-moldus en plus.

— Oui, Minerva. Mais maintenant nous avons un avantage, nous savons où ils sont, et Ombrage ignore que nous savons.

— Comment allons-nous les tirer de là ? demanda Severus qui avait suivi la conversation et pensait à ses Serpentards emprisonnés là-bas.

— Par bateau, vu les lieux, ça va être quasiment impossible. Il y a un port dans l'ile bien entendu, mais il faudrait un moldu à la barre du bateau, un moldu du coin, connaissant les récifs et les dangers. Et utiliser la magie ensuite devant un moldu est toujours embêtant, le ministère le sait tout de suite et envoie les Oubliators. Sans compter que l'incident est enregistré dans les archives. Non, nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque, Ombrage l'apprendrait tout de suite. Il faut utiliser des Portoloins, c'est la seule solution.

— Albus, il faudrait envoyer des équipes installer un camp de secours protégé par des barrières magiques et invisible des hommes d'Ombrage, suggéra Severus Rogue.

— Professeur Dumbledore, si l'endroit est incartable et qu'on va sur l'ile, comment on va le voir ? demanda Harry.

Les trois professeurs le regardèrent en silence quelques instants et le vieux directeur répondit enfin.

— On ne le verra pas, Harry. Même si on a le nez dessus. C'est ça le souci. Il faut que quelqu'un se fasse arrêter et déporter et brise les barrières magiques depuis l'intérieur du camp.

— Qui peut faire ça ? Briser des barrières, c'est pas donné à tout le monde, vous me l'avez dit un jour, même qu'on peut pas briser les barrières d'Orion Black.

— C'est vrai, Harry, personne n'a jamais pu briser les barrières d'Orion. Mais nous avons une personne qui serait capable de briser celles d'Ombrage, je pense.

— Qui ?

— Bill Weasley.

* * *

Dans la chambre des cachots, Harry se déshabillait. Alors qu'il posait son gros pull-over irlandais sur la chaise près de sa table de chevet, Severus, accoudé au chambranle de la porte lui demanda, l'arête du nez pincée entre le pouce et l'index.

— Allez, parle ! Je te sens soucieux dans le lien et je t'avouerai que ça me gène un peu, surtout à cette heure-ci.

— Il va pas faire revenir Bill, hein, Sev' ? C'est trop risqué, il ne faut pas qu'il se fasse prendre comme Remus.

— J'en sais rien, Harry. On dirait qu'il y pense. C'est vrai que Bill Weasley serait capable de briser les barrières magiques de l'intérieur, surtout avec une baguette dissimulée sur sa personne. Mais bien évidemment, il faudrait qu'il se fasse volontairement rafler et pas pour être un loup-garou.

— Mais le révélasort d'ascendance le dira tout de suite.

— En effet, à moins qu'on trouve une potion pour le contrer…

— Tu pourrais ? tenta Harry soudain plein d'espoir.

— Possible… je vais en parler à Albus s'il persiste dans son intention. J'avoue que m'occuper un peu l'esprit avec une potion complexe ne me ferait pas de mal, je trouve les journées et les nuits longues maintenant que je n'ai plus rien à faire.

— Tu t'ennuies avec moi, hein… bouda Harry, la tête basse, en terminant de retirer ses chaussettes et son caleçon de coton blanc.

— Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, mon ange. Quand tu dors, je m'ennuie. Et comme tu dors beaucoup parce que je bois un peu plus qu'avant, et bien je m'ennuie plus. Un cercle vicieux…

Harry ne répondit pas et souleva les draps et couvertures pour se glisser dans le lit. Il ne portait plus jamais de pyjama depuis qu'il dormait avec son vampire. Il adorait le contact de sa peau sur la sienne.

— Tu viens ? demanda le Gryffon, un peu incertain.

— Bien sûr. Chauffe-moi la place, je vais prendre une petite douche rapide.

Harry s'allongea et ferma les yeux, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Le vampire se retourna en sentant le lien se modifier et un certain bien-être s'installer à la place du sentiment de confusion précédent. Il secoua la tête, il ne fallait vraiment pas grand-chose pour le rendre heureux, ce calice-là. Non, en fait, il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour rendre heureux un calice en général.

Lorsque Severus se glissa entre ses draps, il eut la surprise de se faire aussitôt assaillir par un calice plus qu'affectueux, une vraie _greffe de calice_ comme songeait parfois le vampire avec tendresse.

— Sev'… murmura le jeune homme, d'une voix alanguie et tendre.

Le vampire ne put s'empêcher de glousser doucement. Il connaissait cette petite voix câline. Son calice avait les idées bien placées, ce soir encore. Rien que cette pensée, le fit réagir positivement et son sang se rua immédiatement au sud de son anatomie. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et sentit une bouche gourmande chercher ses lèvres. Il se laissa faire avec le plus grand plaisir, ravi de voir qu'Harry se sentait suffisamment bien pour prendre l'initiative. Le gamin était habituellement assez soumis, reste de son éducation par ces idiots de moldus. Encore un miracle qu'il ne fut pas névrosé jusqu'à la moelle. Il acceptait toutes les caresses du vampire et répondait à toutes ses invites, mais avait rarement des initiatives personnelles. La dernière étant d'avoir demandé une fellation, malheureusement ils avaient été surpris par Albus, ce qui avait pas mal refroidi Harry pour plusieurs jours ensuite. Severus lui avait bien évidemment offert ce plaisir depuis et même Harry avait réciproqué le geste assez facilement, mais le charme de ce jour-là avait été rompu par l'arrivée intempestive de Dumbledore et Harry n'avait des lors plus osé demander, ni entreprit, quoique ce soit de sa propre initiative. Maudit soient Dumbledore et son mauvais timing !

Mais pour le moment, Severus se repaissait des caresses et des baisers de son calice. Il était encore fasciné de voir avec quelle aisance, lui le solitaire et grincheux Maître des Potions s'était habitué à la présence dans sa vie et dans son lit de ce petit crétin de Potter comme il l'appelait _avant_… le fils de cet imbécile congénital de James Potter, l'être qu'il avait haï le plus dans sa vie avec Voldemort.. Sirius Black… Remus Lupin… et ce rat de Queudver…. Et plus quelques autres dont la mention ne valait même pas la peine d'être faite.

Seulement voila, Harry n'était pas James du tout et le vampire en était bien aise. Après tout, devoir passer l'éternité avec un Potter avait été une idée assez difficile à avaler, autant que ce Potter-là, n'en soit un que de nom, et pas trop par ressemblance ou comportement. C'était même presque dommage que le loup-garou et ce sac à puces de Black soient morts, il aurait adoré voir leurs têtes lorsqu'ils auraient appris qu'il avait fait de l'héritier Potter, son calice.

La Terreur des cachots était, en attendant, bien décidée à profiter de sa soirée. Après tout, il l'avait bien méritée, ils avaient localisé, le non-localisable… Ses doigts glissèrent le long du dos de son partenaire pour aller pétrir deux fesses fermes à la peau incroyablement douce. Harry poussa un petit soupir suivit d'un gémissement quand l'index du vampire effleura son anus étoilé hyper sensibilisé. C'était un des avantages d'être un calice, dès que le vampire s'approchait de cette zone, avec doigts, bouche ou sexe, un feu brûlant démarrait dans les entrailles d'Harry et faisait de lui une loque pantelante qui ne pensait plus qu'à atteindre l'orgasme et à y conduire son vampire avec lui.

* * *

Scène censurée

* * *

Severus sentait le bonheur et le plaisir d'Harry dans le lien, c'était pour lui extrêmement gratifiant. Le vampire protégeait et comblait son calice, le sentiment et les sensations étaient exaltants. Lorsque Severus, allongé de tout son poids sur Harry, fit glisser sa bouche dans le cou du garçon et y donna un lent coup de langue. Celui-ci poussa un râle d'anticipation.

- OUI ! S'il te plait… bois… maintenant… trop… trop… booooon….

Les canines du vampire sortirent aussitôt de ses gencives, blanches, luisantes et diaboliquement pointues, telles de petites dagues d'ivoire. D'instinct, la bouche vorace glissa vers la marque du calice, celle qu'Harry appelait en soupirant « sa prise de courant ». Un cercle légèrement pourpre ornait le cou du calice. Il était composé d'un réseau de minuscules veinules qui entrelacées composaient un rond parfait. La pression du doigt l'effaçait mais il revenait lentement en moins de trente secondes. A l'intérieur de cette zone, une multitude de petits points roses ou blancs luisaient… cicatrices indolores et à des degrés divers d'effacement, des ponctions faites par le vampire. La plus récente, laissait une marque rouge de deux trous, d'où la comparaison avec une prise de courant, faite par le garçon.

Les crocs pénétrèrent encore une fois la chair tendre et chaude. Et le sang jaillit aussitôt vers la bouche du vampire qui se jeta sur le nectar carmin. Le sang qui glissait dans sa gorge et son estomac était un bienfait des Dieux. Du plaisir liquide qui allait exploser dans son corps dans moins d'une minute. Dès que le sang avait quitté sa veine, Harry s'était tendu, arque bouté, par la plénitude qui l'avait envahi et cette sensation incroyable de ne faire qu'un avec son vampire, de lui appartenir, de se fondre en lui. Une boule de plaisir grossit dans son ventre, l'envahissant, l'étouffant, ne demandant qu'à sortir, qu'à exploser pour le libérer.

Un gémissement d'anticipation franchit ses lèvres, ses deux mains s'agrippèrent aux épaules du vampire et son corps se tétanisa quelque peu. Une plus longue gorgée tirée par Severus le fit trembler des pieds à la tête, sa conscience bascula légèrement dans un autre monde, tandis que des étoiles éclataient devant ses yeux. Harry poussa un rugissement rauque et éjacula contre les abdominaux du vampire qui un seul coup de rein plus tard, fit exactement la même chose, expédié au Paradis par l'orgasme du calice, perçu dans le lien.

Le Serpentard eut quand même la force de lécher les deux trous qu'il venait de faire et qui aussitôt se refermèrent, laissant les fameuses petites traces rouges. Il laissa retomber sa tête dans le creux du cou du calice et s'endormit immédiatement sur Harry qui était, lui aussi, déjà très loin, dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Une nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix fut organisée dans le courant de la semaine, toujours au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Severus et Harry y assistèrent encore une fois, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité de James Potter et assis en tailleur sur un ancien pétrin en bois qui n'avait pas servi depuis des décennies.

Madame Amélia Bones, du Département de la Justice Magique n'avait pas chômé durant la semaine précédente. Avec ses confrères et l'aide de Rufus Scrimgeour qui s'évertuait à mettre des bâtons gros comme des poutres dans les roues de Dolorès Ombrage et de Cornélius Fudge, elle avait bouclé un dossier d'enquête sur la mort de Zacharias Smith. Les conclusions, étayées par les différents témoignages d'élèves de la Maison Poufsouffle, indiquaient que Monsieur Smith avait succombé à une explosion accidentelle de magie, résultant d'une vengeance ourdie contre le Sauveur du Monde Magique et qui s'était retournée contre lui.

Le Magenmagot avait statué par un non-lieu en faveur d'Harry James Potter et ordonné sa libération immédiate, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas sensés savoir où il se trouvait. Autant dire que cette annonce avait littéralement fait exploser de rage Dolorès Ombrage et sa secrétaire en larmes s'était fait mettre en arrêt de travail par le Médicomage du Ministère pour cause de surmenage. L'après-midi avait été relativement jouissive pour Madame Bones et les Aurors de Shacklebolt qui s'étaient aussitôt précipités pour changer les fleurs d'Ombrage et donc les mini Rapeltouts des jumeaux. L'enregistrement de la mémorable colère avait fait le tour du Magenmagot pour la fermeture des bureaux et l'atmosphère était devenue un peu plus légère au Département de la Justice Magique.

Albus Dumbledore accueillit la nouvelle avec un large sourire. Il aurait bien aimé avoir été là, mais ses occupations à l'école de magie et de sorcellerie ne lui permettaient de siéger et de présider au Magenmagot que pendant les congés d'étés. Son poste était, le reste de l'année, occupé par Amélia Bones et aucun des deux ne s'en plaignait.

Arthur et Molly furent ceux qui affichèrent le plus leur joie à la nouvelle, ce qui fit chaud au cœur du Gryffondor caché sous sa cape. Sa main chercha et trouva celle de Severus qui la serra sans rien dire.

— La Gazette du Sorcier donnera cette information dès la parution du prochain numéro. Je leur ai déjà fait parvenir le communiqué officiel. Nous espérons que les sorciers et sorcières de notre monde, verront cela comme un encouragement et s'accrocheront. L'espoir fait vivre et Monsieur Potter reste quand même une icône incontournable, surtout qu'il a déjà vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui ! poursuivit Amélia Bones en rangeant quelques feuilles de parchemin qui s'étaient échappées de la pile qu'elle tenait. Nous avons par contre toujours le souci de Severus Rogue. Il faudrait impérativement que vous lui trouviez un calice, Albus. Vous nous avez dit que vous l'avez mis en sécurité et c'est parfait, mais la loi est malheureusement applicable à tout le monde, puisqu'en vigueur. Le Professeur Rogue en tant que vampire est soumis à l'obligation de calice. Je ne pourrai pas espérer le faire retirer de la liste des vampires à abattre sans sommation, s'il est hors la loi par ailleurs.

— Il n'y a aucun souci avec Severus, Amélia. Il a un calice.

Quelques exclamations de surprise se firent entendre, couplées avec ce qui semblait être des soupirs de soulagement, de la part de certains des plus anciens membres de l'Ordre : Ceux qui connaissaient et appréciaient la valeur du vampire en combat et son utilité passée pour l'Ordre, au temps de la Guerre contre Voldemort.

— C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Mais il doit se faire enregistrer au bureau d'Amos Diggory, c'est malheureusement ce pauvre Amos qui a hérité de la corvée de marquer les vampires et calices, et je peux vous assurer qu'il en est profondément bouleversé, et à deux doigts de l'arrêt de travail. Ce n'est que sa conscience professionnelle qui le fait tenir, et aussi, de son propre aveu – je cite – il ne veut pas que les monstres engagés par Ombrage, ne maltraitent et n'humilient encore plus les pauvres hères qui sont dans l'obligation de se soumettre à cette infamie.

— Oui, Amélia, soupira Albus Dumbledore. Arthur et moi, nous nous sommes rendu compte depuis un moment qu'Amos vit très difficilement cette situation.

— Albus… tenta Molly Weasley qui était restée silencieuse depuis le début de la réunion. Qui est la sorcière qui a accepté d'être le calice de Severus, nous la connaissons ?

Le Directeur de Poudlard eut un petit coup d'œil discret vers là où il savait trouver Harry et Severus.

— Ce n'est pas une sorcière, mais un sorcier et pour l'instant, je garderai son identité secrète. Je dois d'abord leur demander la permission de faire cette révélation. Il s'agit après tout de leur vie privée.

— Un… sorcier ? s'étonna Dedalus Diggle. Tiens… je n'aurais jamais pensé que Rogue jouait pour l'équipe adverse.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, franchement, fit Fred Weasley en haussant les épaules. Charlie aussi joue pour l'équipe adverse, et on va pas en faire un fromage !

— Héééé ! gloussa George qui venait de songer à quelque chose de visiblement amusant, vu son air hilare. C'est p't'êt Charlie, son calice ! Hein ! Frérot… avoue…

— Non. Je ne suis pas un calice, ni pour Rogue ni pour un autre, affirma Charlie. Arrête-donc de dire des bêtises, Georgie !

— M'appelle pas Georgie, Charlinounet !

— LES GARÇONS, ÇA SUFFIT ! gronda Arthur, agacé. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment !

— Désolé, P'pa, répondit George aussitôt.

— Revenons à nos chaudrons, poursuivit Albus Dumbledore pour calmer les esprits. Nous pensons avoir trouvé l'endroit où la Brigade anti-nuisibles détient ses prisonniers. Minerva nous a prêté une carte de triangulisation qui appartenait à son grand-père. Elle a parfaitement fonctionné malgré son grand-âge.

— Une carte de triangulisation ? siffla Kingsley, épaté. Je croyais qu'elles avaient toutes été détruites par Grindelwald en son temps ?

— Il faut croire qu'il en reste encore quelques-unes…

— Alors, où sont-ils, Albus ? se précipita Molly, sous les hochements de tête d'encouragement d'Hestia Jones.

— Au nord des Highlands, dans l'ile abandonnée de Stroma. Cette petite ile moldue n'a plus aucun habitant depuis le début des années 60. Le village à l'abandon est en ruine, il n'y à guère encore sur cette ile que quelques lapins et des moutons, laissés par le gouvernement moldu pour entretenir les landes un minimum. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y ait un seul arbre sur cette ile, c'est vous dire l'endroit. Il y a un port je crois bien, mais pas question de l'utiliser. L'endroit est terriblement dangereux pour un bateau, et il nous faudrait un marin moldu du coin pour circuler parmi les récifs et les écueils. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque. Seuls des Portoloins peuvent nous permettre d'accéder à l'ile, qui doit être de plus surveillée par des sortilèges et des hommes armés de baguettes.

Kingsley fronça les sourcils et tira nerveusement sur une de ses boucles d'oreilles en or.

— Pas sûr, Albus. L'ile est grande ?

— Non, du tout, un ilot, je dirais.

— Pas d'endroit où se cacher ? grottes, bois… rien ?

— Non, pas un seul arbre à ma connaissance et pas de grotte. Du moins, visible… ou alors, sous l'eau en bas des falaises.

— C'est un endroit oublié de Merlin, votre affaire-là, ne put s'empêcher de constater Charlie. On dirait ces endroits où on met certains de nos dragons les plus difficiles en quarantaine. Comme ça, on n'a pas besoin d'hommes pour les surveiller, ils ne peuvent pas s'échapper de toute façon, avec les barrières magiques.

— Charlie a raison, Albus. Si ça se trouve ils les ont abandonnés là, sans abris, ni même de quoi survivre. Invisibles aux yeux des moldus et introuvables par les sorciers ! Mais que demander de plus ? Si en plus ça ne leur coûte que très peu d'hommes pour la surveillance… voire aucun…

— C'est une possibilité en effet, admis le vieil homme. Mais nous n'avons aucun renseignement à ce sujet et donc nous ne pouvons pas prendre cette idée pour or comptant. La seule solution que nous ayons est de faire arrêter quelqu'un qui pourrait, depuis l'intérieur du camp de prisonniers, faire tomber les barrières magiques afin que nous puissions aller secourir tous ces malheureux et leur faire quitter l'ile.

— Mais qui ? Il faudrait quelqu'un de très capable, souligna Hestia Jones. Ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe quel sorcier. Avons-nous quelqu'un ?

— Il y aurait bien Bill Weasley, mais sa condition de loup-garou est un problème et nous avons dû l'envoyer à l'abri chez ses beaux-parents après l'attaque contre Remus et Tonks. Ragnok n'a malheureusement plus un seul briseur de sorts disponible qui n'ait pas du sang de créature. Il les a tous cantonnés en Egypte et dans les autres pays qu'il appelle les Anciens Royaumes, déguisés en archéologues moldus. Il refuse d'en faire revenir un seul dans notre pays. Il serait soumis aussitôt au révélasort d'ascendance et exterminé ou déporté. Nous ne pouvons demander un tel sacrifice à un sorcier qui ne serait pas membre de l'Ordre.

— Bill acceptera sans problème ! affirma Fred sûr de lui.

— C'est bien le souci, soupira Albus. Pouvons-nous lui demander de prendre un tel risque ?

Le vieil homme jeta un regard à Molly qui était à présent accrochée à la main d'Arthur et s'attendait au pire. Ce fut son époux qui prit la parole.

— Nous ne pouvons pas prendre cette décision pour Bill, Albus. Mais nous n'avons pas élevé nos enfants pour qu'ils se cachent ou soient des lâches. Demandez-lui. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

— Bravo ! P'pa ! tonna George.

— Bien. Au cas où Bill serait d'accord pour prendre part à cette importante mission, je dois vous annoncer quand même que Severus tente de mettre actuellement au point une potion qui justement pourrait masquer provisoirement les gènes de loup-garou de Bill, au révélasort d'ascendance, qui si cela fonctionnait, ne verrait en lui qu'un sorcier banal. Nous ne pouvons pas essayer avec un vampire car leurs gènes sont actifs en permanence, alors que ceux de Bill ne le sont pleinement qu'à la pleine lune. Il sera plus facile théoriquement de les masquer le reste du mois. Nous allons laisser à Severus le temps nécessaire, dans la mesure de nos moyens. Tout en sachant bien évidemment que le temps passe et nous ne pouvons que soupçonner la façon dont sont traités les prisonniers. Hagrid n'est pas avec nous ce soir, il prépare actuellement un troupeau de sombrals et d'hippogriffes adultes et dressés à porter des sorciers pour explorer l'ile par les airs. Les endroits visibles de l'ile pour nous, nous permettrons de repérer des zones d'atterrissage, et les lieux possibles où nous pourrions installer un camp de secours, dissimulés aux yeux de la brigade anti-nuisibles, bien évidemment. Le dressage des sombrals et des hippogriffes ne se fera pas en trois jours de toute façon.

— Je lui donnerai un coup de main ! affirma Charlie avec assurance. Je le croyais en France à Beauxbâtons, comment se fait-il qu'il soit revenu ?

— Il voulait absolument aider l'Ordre du Phénix ! soupira Albus. Et lorsque j'ai eu besoin des hippogriffes et des sombrals, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de lui demander, et il a sauté sur l'occasion aussitôt… il se cache dans la forêt interdite avec son frère Graup. Bien entendu cette information est strictement confidentielle.

Molly qui depuis quelques minutes s'entretenait à voix basse avec Hestia Jones, prit la parole.

— Albus, avec Hestia, nous avons pris la décision de commencer à nous occuper de la logistique pour le camp de secours. Il faudra des vêtements, des couvertures, des potions et des vivres pour tous ces pauvres malheureux, n'oublions pas que nous sommes en plein hiver. Nous avons pensé que sous le couvert de charités quelconques, nous pourrions récolter le plus possible.

— Parfait ! Vous verrez Minerva pour ça, Molly. Je sais qu'elle a des choses dans les vieux stocks de l'école, des capes, des robes d'hiver qui iront aux enfants. Pomona vous aidera aussi sans souci. Autant que tout ce que nous avons de disponible serve. Les jumeaux ? Pour les potions de soins, peut-être pourriez-vous aider Pompom, puisque Severus sera occupé avec l'éventuelle potion pour Bill ?

— Je le ferai, Professeur, déclara Fred. George avait des idées intéressantes d'armes, il serait bon qu'il puisse travailler dessus.

— Bien… nous avançons. Minerva et moi nous métamorphoserons ce qu'il manquera. N'hésitez pas à faire vos propres listes. Nous nous reverrons en fin de semaine. Arthur ? Vous pouvez joindre Bill ?

— Percy nous prête Hermès pour les communications à risque. Sinon nous utilisons toujours notre vieil Elliot, histoire de ne surprendre personne. Tous nos correspondants le connaissent.

— Excellent ! Il ne faut pas que quiconque puisse soupçonner un changement d'habitude. Partons du principe que nous sommes tous surveillés !

* * *

Dès leur retour à Poudlard, Severus s'était enfermé dans le labo de potions après avoir préparé un chocolat chaud à Harry qui semblait un peu prostré. Le vampire s'en était inquiété aussitôt.

— Dis-moi ce qui te chagrine, mon ange ?

— On va devoir aller se faire… marquer ?

Harry était horrifié. On voulait les marquer, comme… du bétail !

— D'après ce que j'ai appris avec Albus, il s'agit de tatouages qu'on nous fait dans le cou. À tous les deux. J'avoue que l'idée ne m'enchante guère.

— Des… tatouages ? Mais ils ressemblent à quoi ? Et puis moi, j'ai déjà ma « prise de courant », là. Je n'vois vraiment pas ce qu'ils peuvent rajouter à ça !

— Pour moi, un rond avec une paire de crocs stylisés et deux gouttes de sang qui en coulent. C'est d'un goût… et toi… une grosse goutte de sang rouge qui tombe dans un calice doré.

— Ils sont colorés ?

— Il semblerait…

— Bordel ! Ça va être discret encore ça ! Tout le monde va le voir ! On va devoir porter des _Glamours_ !

— Malheureusement, ça ne marchera pas, Harry. Ils sont conçus pour ne pas être dissimulables par des _Glamours_. Mes vêtements habituels cacheront la marque mais tes uniformes de Poudlard ne le permettront pas. Si tu reviens en cours, tout le monde saura que tu es un calice. La marque du Ministère que tout le monde verra, et aussi la marque vampirique que seuls les vampires et les calices peuvent voir.

— Merlin… me voilà bien décoré !

— Je suis désolé pour tout ça, Harry, fit le vampire en sentant le désarroi et la tristesse de son calice dans le lien.

Severus avait couché Harry après qu'il eut bu son chocolat chaud. Et une fois que le jeune homme s'était finalement endormi contre lui, il s'était relevé pour poursuivre ses travaux sur la fameuse potion pour Bill. Il avait prit la potion Tue-loup comme base et essayait de la transformer pour atteindre ce nouvel objectif. Et ce n'était pas gagné du tout…

* * *

(1) Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique

(2) Pas pu m'en empêcher… hi hi hi ! Ce sont des crackers apéro triangulaires, au sésame, pavot, cumin… de chez Belin. C'est trop bon !


	6. Survivre

**Bêta** : Fredjs

* * *

Albus Dumbledore avait tenu à accompagner Harry Potter et Severus Rogue jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie afin qu'ils soient tous deux ornés du tatouage infâmant et aussi pour veiller à ce qu'il ne leur arrive rien là-bas. Ils avaient pris la cheminette tous les trois depuis le bureau directorial et en étaient sortis dans l'Atrium au niveau 8. Ils avaient dépassé la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique qui avait depuis deux années déjà, un tout nouveau décor, mais toujours aussi niais et ringard. Albus les avait conduits jusqu'au guichet d'Eric Munch le sorcier-vigile où les baguettes de Severus et du Directeur avaient été enregistrées, Harry n'étant pas censé en avoir une. D'ailleurs, elle était restée à Poudlard sur sa table de nuit.

Une fois les badges qu'Eric Munch leur avait procurés, bien épinglés sur leurs robes de sorciers, les trois hommes franchirent les portes d'or et entrèrent dans un des ascenseurs. Le Ministère était curieusement désert, ou plutôt bien moins fréquenté qu'auparavant. Ils n'avaient croisé que trois ou quatre personnes depuis leur arrivée, et les pas et voix résonnaient sinistrement dans le haut lieu. Au bout de deux minutes de descente dans leur ascenseur, lui aussi désert, une voix désincarnée se fit entendre, tandis que la cage s'immobilisait et que les portes s'ouvraient.

— _Niveau 4. Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, Brigade contre les nuisibles, Bureau de Recensement des vampires et calices._

— Et bien, soupira le vieux Directeur en s'avançant pour franchir les portes. Ils ont fait du changement ici aussi. Plus de bureaux pour les Gobelins, les centaures, le placement des Elfes de Maison ? Plus de section pour les animaux, les êtres et les esprits ?

— Ils ont dû tous les compter dans les nuisibles, Professeur Dumbledore, ronchonna Harry, de mauvaise humeur.

— Je crains que tu n'aies raison, mon garçon.

Severus Rogue ne disait rien, il écoutait Harry et Dumbledore, et regardait tout autour de lui de son œil acéré, un bras protecteur autour des épaules du Gryffondor.

Les cheveux d'Harry avaient poussé et il les laissait volontairement tomber dans ses yeux, histoire de masquer sa cicatrice déjà, ensuite son visage, l'absence de lunettes achevant de lui changer un peu son look. Le Gryffondor était chaudement emmitouflé dans une cape d'hiver noire, doublée de fourrure, il portait une grosse écharpe rouge et or et des gants assortis. Albus avait ses nouveaux caches-oreilles préférés, ceux en fourrure, étrennés le jour où ils avaient joué avec la carte du grand-père McGonagall. Il ne les quittait plus, et même, les portait souvent dans le château, faisant semblant de les avoir oubliés. Severus portait une cape d'hiver anthracite avec cette fois-ci, une capuche et sa longue écharpe noire enroulée quatre fois autour de son cou, avec laquelle Harry adorait jouer.

Ils marchèrent dans le couloir du niveau 4, conscients des changements récents dans ce secteur. Les portraits des êtres et animaux magiques qui étaient autrefois placardés sur les murs, entre petites tables avec magazines, bouquets de fleurs et affichettes pour le placement d'Elfes de Maison avaient disparu. À la place de l'ancien décor, des affiches de propagande proposaient des places dans la Brigade anti-nuisibles, tout en vantant le salaire, les horaires et l'intérêt du travail pour le Monde Magique. Les magazines avaient disparu, ainsi que les fleurs et les tables. Au bout du long couloir éclairé par des sources lumineuses magiques invisibles, une foule silencieuse se pressait.

— Nous approchons du bureau d'Amos Diggory, mes enfants. Il y a déjà du monde d'arrivé, je vois. Pourtant nous ne sommes pas en retard.

— On ne sait jamais ce qu'un retard pourrait occasionner ici, Albus, remarqua Severus en serrant Harry contre lui, instinctivement. Le bureau ouvre à neuf heures, mais allez savoir ce qui arriverait à ceux qui se présenteraient à dix… ou onze… quand il n'y aurait plus personne… plus de témoins.

— Pas avec Amos, Severus. Vous le connaissez, le tranquillisa Albus.

— Nous connaissons Amos, mais nous connaissons également celle qui se trouve dans le bureau d'à côté.

— C'est vrai, c'est vrai…

Les trois visiteurs avaient rejoint le bout de la file. Reconnu, Albus Dumbledore obtint quelques signes de têtes et sourires, qu'il rendit aimablement. Severus, lui aussi reconnu, surprit quelque peu les vampires présents et le mot remonta jusqu'en tête de file : Severus Rogue était en vie et avec un calice.

Une porte s'ouvrit un peu plus loin et la mine fatiguée d'Amos Diggory derrière ses lunettes ovales apparut.

— Mesdames et Messieurs, vu que vous êtes nombreux cette semaine, je vais vous faire entrer dans la salle de réunion où nous serons bien plus à l'aise, n'est-ce pas. En outre, il y a des chaises, vous pourrez vous asseoir. Autant prendre nos aises…

Amos ouvrit les portes et la foule tranquille entra dans la pièce. Diggory fut surpris de voir Albus devant lui.

— ALBUS ! Par exemple ! Mais qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir ? Vous resterez bien un peu pour une tasse de thé, tout à l'heure ? Arthur et Perkins vont descendre après dix heures, il paraît que Molly a fait des scones et des pancakes pour un bataillon ce matin, Arthur les a apportés !

— Nous resterons sûrement pour une petite tasse de thé, Amos. Nous venons pour le marquage de Severus et de son calice.

— AH. Vous avez trouvé un calice, Professeur ? J'en suis bien aise, oui… bien aise… C'est ce petit jeune homme timide qui se cache dans votre cape ? Venez… entrez… entrez…

Amos Diggory referma les doubles portes de la salle de réunion et alla s'asseoir derrière le bureau qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Il avait apporté avec lui un gros registre de parchemin, de l'encre et des plumes, ainsi qu'une sorte de trousse médicomagique flambant neuve.

— Vous êtes tous assis ? demanda-t-il aimablement aux visiteurs. Bien. Alors vous êtes tous ici pour le marquage, vous le savez. Nous allons faire au mieux et le plus rapidement possible. Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable et même un peu douloureux, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, et je m'en excuse. J'espère que ma technique va s'améliorer, je ne souhaite faire souffrir personne. Vous viendrez deux par deux, un vampire et son calice, je noterai vos noms, prénoms et les professions que vous exerciez auparavant. Ensuite, vous dégraferez votre col largement et je ferai le tatouage, qui je le précise, est réalisé avec un objet magique spécialement conçu pour cet usage.

Déjà, plusieurs vampires et calices s'avançaient en file vers Amos Diggory qui avait ouvert son registre, son encrier et pris sa plume en main. Un grand vampire vêtu élégamment de cuir, y compris la cape, s'approcha de Severus avec le sourire. Il avait de longs cheveux châtains, bouclés serrés, la peau très blanche et de beaux yeux bleu clair en amandes. Harry le reconnut immédiatement. Le dortoir des filles de 7ème année de Gryffondor avait son portrait grandeur nature près du lit de Lavande Brown. Il s'agissait de son chanteur préféré, le vampire Lorcan d'Eath, qui avait été récemment dix-neuf semaines en tête des ventes d'albums magiques, avec son titre phare « Cou de vous » extrait du fabuleux album – selon Lavande – « Sang pour sang ».

— Severus ! Mon frère ! Que fais-tu, ici, dans cet endroit de perdition ?

— La même chose que toi, Lorcan.

Un rictus amusé orna fugacement le visage pâle et sévère du Maître des Potions.

— Tu as bonne mine, ça t'a réussi de prendre un calice ! Par Merlin, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi en forme, tu as même grossi ! Moi qui te croyais mort ! s'amusa le chanteur en tapotant l'estomac de son ami. Bon, alors, tu nous présentes ta petite merveille ? Un « il » je suppose…

— Evidemment ! Comme le tien, je présume !

— Tu présumes bien. Viens… je te présente Alexandre.

Le vampire s'écarta pour dévoiler le jeune homme qui se trouvait derrière lui. Severus fut à deux doigts de siffler en voyant la beauté de l'éphèbe blond qui était devant lui à présent. Mais il se retint en sentant Harry se crisper, caché sous la cape de son vampire.

— Tout va bien, chaton, reste contre moi, murmura-t-il en penchant sa tête vers son calice, son instinct de protection au maximum étant donné la foule de vampires qui se pressait dans l'espace clos.

Ledit Alexandre, calice de Lorcan était visiblement un homme, mais avec un physique androgyne, d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Il avait les cheveux longs, ondulés, blond, un visage presque féminin, avec de grands yeux bleus ornés de longs cils. Son nez était fin et droit, il avait les pommettes hautes et une bouche pulpeuse absolument magnifique qui était un appel aux baisers. De plus, il ne semblait pas avoir de traces de rasage, sa pilosité devait être modeste. Alexandre était grand, – presque autant que Severus et Lorcan – et mince et délicat. Il était vêtu comme un Moldu avec juste une robe de sorcier ouverte par-dessus un jean et un sweat-shirt et il portait une lourde cape d'hiver d'un modèle classique.

— Alex, je te présente mon frère de sang, Severus. Nous avons le même Créateur.

— Enchanté, fit le calice en tendant sa main dégantée à Severus qui répondit de même.

Et en plus, il avait une voix de miel liquide… Par les culottes de Merlin, mais où donc ce diable de Lorcan avait-il bien pu dégoter un calice pareil ? Un sourcil élégamment inquisiteur adressé à Lorcan, fit rire celui-ci et deux canines pointues à peines rétractées furent visibles.

— Un concert dans une zone moldue. Je suis tombé sur des voyous qui avaient décidé d'agresser Alex après la soirée. À cause de son physique particulier, bien entendu. Trop beau pour ces incultes ! Alors j'ai bondi et je l'ai sauvé, et voilà !

— Moldu ?

— Ouais, pur Moldu ! Enfin… avant… maintenant, tu sais c'que c'est Sev', avec mon sang, il a prit un peu de ma magie.

Lorcan serra Alexandre contre lui, et celui-ci se blottit contre le vampire, ses deux bras noués autour de sa taille.

— Et toi ? Tu nous le montres, ou tu as l'intention de le cacher encore un peu ?

— Harry ? Chaton, tu sors de ma cape deux minutes ? Tu ne risques rien. Je voudrais te présenter du monde.

— Je sais, j'ai tout entendu, Sev', fit Harry, inquiet et boudeur.

Un œil vert émeraude apparut derrière une mèche de cheveux noirs et un pan de la cape de Severus. Plus loin, Albus Dumbledore regardait avec le plus grand intérêt, Amos Diggory marquer les vampires et calices avec la plus grande dignité possible étant données les circonstances.

Harry sortit de la cape de Severus et retira son écharpe Gryffondor. Autant commencer à se préparer.

— Harry, je te présente, Lorcan d'Eath que tu dois sûrement connaître, ne serait-ce que de nom, ainsi qu'Alexandre, son calice.

Le Sauveur incognito leur fit un large sourire et serra les deux mains tendues devant lui.

— Bien sûr ! Les filles de 7ème année ont un poster de lui dans leur dortoir. Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

— Ah ! Ces groupies… s'amusa le chanteur. Si vous saviez le nombre de lettres que j'ai reçues pour me demander si je n'avais pas besoin d'un calice ! Mais non… j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ! Pas vrai, chéri ?

— Tout à fait, roucoula Alex, le nez dans le cou de Lorcan.

— Alors, Harry, tu es un des anciens élèves de Severus ? Et un Gryffondor on dirait bien ! Toi qui bouffais du Gryffon à tous les repas, tu peux nous expliquer, Sev' ?

— L'occasion a fait le larron, Lorcan. Disons qu'on s'est retrouvé tous les deux dans la même pièce à un moment un peu critique et voilà, quoi !

— Ouais, tu oublies de dire qu'on était enfermés ! pesta Harry à ce souvenir.

— Je crois que je commence à piger. Un petit séjour en mer du Nord au frais du ministère ?

— Exact.

— Et Harry aussi ? s'étonna le calice qui écoutait avec attention.

— Aussi… confirma Severus. La même cellule et pas un hasard. Le plateau repas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, Lorc'.

— Putain… ils ont mis un de tes élèves avec toi pour que tu le saignes ?

— Affirmatif !

Lorcan regarda Severus droit dans les yeux, un peu choqué d'apprendre ça. Une communication silencieuse sembla s'établir un court moment entre les deux vampires tandis que les deux calices regardaient le marquage avec une appréhension à peine masquée.

— On n'est pas assez décoré avec nos prises de courants, faut encore qu'ils nous déguisent en sapin de Noël !

— Toi aussi, tu trouves que ça ressemble aux prises de courant ? Au moins je ne suis pas le seul ! soupira Alex, depuis les bras de son vampire. Tu es Né-moldu ?

— Non, élevé par des Moldus jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans, mes parents étaient des sorciers de leur vivant. Et toi, tu t'es bien habitué au Monde Magique ?

— J'adore ! Enfin… j'adorais… jusqu'à ces quelques mois… la magie tout ça, je trouve ça fabuleux ! J'arrive un peu à faire des trucs. Lorc' m'a acheté une baguette chez ce vieux type bizarre au Chemin de Traverse. Je peux faire des choses avec. J'allume la lumière, je fais le ménage, les bagages, je me sèche les cheveux. C'est super ! J'apprends des petits trucs. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de puissance. C'est normal, je n'étais qu'un Moldu avant.

— Ça t'a pas choqué ? Je veux dire, d'apprendre que les vampires existaient ? Tout ça…

— Pas vraiment, pas choqué, surpris seulement. J'ai pas hésité en tout cas quand il a fallu que Lorc' prenne un calice à cause de la loi. Je n'aurais jamais laissé quelqu'un d'autre l'approcher ! Non mais ! J'ai jamais regretté une seule minute. C'est comme si j'étais à ma place, celle créée pour moi. Je suis le plus heureux du monde !

— Je regrette pas non plus. Pourtant Sev' n'était pas le plus facile des vampires, quand il était mon prof, même il me détestait. Mais je suis vachement bien avec lui. J'avais jamais été heureux comme ça… avant.

Severus venait d'entendre les dernières paroles d'Harry. Un très léger sourire aux lèvres, il se pencha vers son calice et lui déposa un baiser sur la bouche.

— Merci, mon chaton.

— Ouaaaaahhh ! Sev' ! Tu te ramollis, mon frère ! ricana Lorcan. Toi, embrasser quelqu'un en public, et lui dire des mots doux ? Avoir un calice t'a changé !

— Avoir un calice nous change tous, Lorcan. Toi comme les autres. Fidèle à présent ?

— Absolument, et complètement ! Je suis amoureux fou ! Pas question de risquer quoique ce soit ! Je ne suis pas idiot ! Dès qu'on sort d'ici, on se casse, mon vieux. Mon impresario m'a dégoté un nouveau contrat au Japon. On va aller voir le Pays du Soleil Levant, peut-être que d'ici notre retour, quelqu'un aura remis de l'ordre ici, parce que ça craint… franchement !

* * *

Le marquage avançait tranquillement. Les calices et leurs vampires quittaient rapidement la pièce après que tout soit fini. Severus et Harry, ainsi que Lorcan et Alexandre se retrouvèrent bientôt parmi ceux qui allaient sans tarder y passer. Malheureusement, Merlin devait être occupé ailleurs ce jour-là car la porte du fond située derrière Amos Diggory s'ouvrit en silence et Dolorès Ombrage entra. Personne ne fit attention à elle, Amos était occupé à marquer un calice apeuré que son vampire tentait de protéger et de rassurer. Albus discutait avec un vampire qui semblait avoir une cinquantaine d'années et les tempes grises. Son calice était une jeune femme enceinte, chose assez inhabituelle.

— Hemm… hemm…

Personne ne fit attention au bonbon rose qui tentait de se faire remarquer. Pourtant Harry se crispa en apercevant du coin de l'œil, un nuage rose, plus large que haut. Il entendit très bien les « hem… hem » suivants.

— SEV' ! paniqua-t-il, se précipitant dans les bras de son vampire.

— Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Severus en refermant ses bras sur le lion.

— C'est _elle_. _Elle_ est là… Sev'.

À présent, tout le monde avait remarqué la présence de Dolorès Ombrage et l'atmosphère dans la pièce s'était très nettement refroidie. Le silence s'installait et les couples regardaient le crapaud en rose qui prenait à présent la place d'Amos derrière le registre.

— Il m'a semblé qu'il y avait un monde fou, ce matin, fit-elle de sa voix de petite fille. Alors je suis venue voir un peu pour qu'on avance plus vite. SUIVANTS ! Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire ! NOMS, PRENOMS, ANCIENNE PROFESSION, ET MARQUAGE ! Et pressez-vous un peu, Diggory, où nous n'aurons jamais fini à midi !

— Allons-y… fit Lorcan d'Eath, autant en finir rapidement ! À plus, Sev'.

— À plus, Lorc'.

Lorcan et Alex s'approchèrent de la table où trônait à présent l'infâme bonbon rose.

— d'Eath Lorcan, chanteur. Vampire. Et March Alexandre, calice.

— Pas de profession ?

— Non. Il était mon conjoint avant d'être mon calice.

— Au marquage ! SUIVANTS !

Severus et Harry s'avancèrent juste derrière Lorcan et Alex, près d'eux se tenait Albus Dumbledore prêt à toute éventualité.

— Rogue Severus, Maître des Potions. Vampire. Et Potter Harry, étudiant. Calice, annonça la Terreur des cachots.

— QUOI ?

Le silence s'était fait complètement dans la pièce à l'annonce du nom du calice de Severus. Lorcan avait ouvert la bouche de surprise puis avait secoué la tête en riant et en confiant à Alex que seul Sev' pouvait se mettre dans une telle situation. Prendre Harry Potter, le Sauveur du Monde Magique comme calice !

— SEVERUS ROGUE ! Vous devriez être à Azkaban ! GARDES ! ARRÊTEZ CE VAMPIRE !

— Et pourquoi donc, Dolorès ? l'interrompit Albus, très tranquillement. Severus n'a rien fait du tout. Il a un calice, je ne vois donc pas ce qu'on peut lui reprocher, ils sont venus se faire enregistrer, conformément à la loi. Où est donc le problème ?

— Il s'est évadé !

— Il n'aurait jamais dû être arrêté ! Vous ne lui avez même pas laissé le temps de vous donner le nom de son calice.

— C'est un coup monté ! Il n'avait pas de calice, ma main à couper !

— C'est votre parole contre la nôtre, Dolorès, affirma sereinement le vieil homme en sortant de sa poche une bonbonnière contenant des pastilles au citron. Un bonbon au citron, chère amie ?

— Allez au diable avec vos maudites friandises ! Mais Potter… C'est un criminel !

— Pas du tout ! Avez-vous oublié le non-lieu rendu par le Magenmagot, suite à l'enquête diligentée par les Aurors ?

— Vous ne pouvez pas garder Rogue à Poudlard ! Il n'a pas le droit d'enseigner, tenta Ombrage livide à présent.

Elle tenait sa baguette chichiteuse serrée entre ses doigts boudinés, un _Doloris_ au bord des lèvres.

— Severus doit rester à Poudlard. Harry n'a pas fini sa 7ème année et il ne peut en aucun cas être séparé de son vampire. C'est la loi !

— Un coup monté ! Encore un de vos coups montés ! Mais je vous aurais ! Diggory ! Marquez Potter et Rogue, mais avant je veux vérifier qu'ils sont bien ce qu'ils disent qu'ils sont !

— Que voulez-vous dire, Dolorès, demanda Amos, surpris.

— Je veux vérifier que Potter est bien le calice de Rogue !

— Mais nous n'avons pas de moyen pour ce faire, Dolorès. Seul un autre vampire ou un calice, peut voir la marque de morsure.

— Je n'ai confiance en personne ici ! Tous des vendus ! Rogue, puisque Potter est soi-disant votre calice, mordez-le !

Des grondements se firent entendre parmi les vampires encore sur place. Ce qu'on était en train d'exiger d'Harry et de Severus était choquant pour eux. Les morsures étaient des actes intimes, sexuels, privés et seulement pratiqués, en général, que dans la plus stricte intimité, comme la chambre à coucher du couple.

— Hééééé ! protesta Harry avec énergie. Ça va pas, non ? C'est privé !

— Potter, vos mensonges ne vous mèneront à rien, encore une fois. Comment voulez-vous qu'on vous croie, vous êtes le plus grand mythomane de la création !

— Le jeune dit la vérité, les morsures sont des actes très privés ! tonna le vampire aux tempes argentées qui avait discuté avec Albus Dumbledore un peu avant.

— Mêlez-vous de vos mandragores, vous ! Potter, j'attends ! Et ma patience a des limites !

Harry lança un regard paniqué à Severus qui savait très bien ce que ressentait Harry à cause de leur lien.

— Ça va aller, bébé. On va le faire, sinon on ne sortira pas d'ici.

— Mais… Sev', tu sais bien…

— Je sais. Mais on n'a pas le choix.

Harry hocha la tête, vaincu et lança un regard lourd vers Albus Dumbledore qui lui tapota l'épaule pour l'encourager.

— Je suis navré, Albus, murmura Amos Diggory. C'est la première fois que ça arrive. D'habitude, je suis seul et ça se passe bien.

— Vous vous en sortez à merveille, Amos. Continuez…

Severus attrapa une chaise libre et l'avança au centre de la pièce. Harry était au bord des larmes, il avait l'impression d'être littéralement violé. Certains des calices présents en étaient malades pour lui et le regardaient avec pitié et appréhension. Les vampires étaient quant à eux, furieux. Certains sifflaient et grondaient, leurs canines sorties. Severus alla s'asseoir sur la chaise et tira sur le bras d'Harry pour le faire approcher. Le vampire dégrafa la cape du jeune brun aux yeux verts et la donna à Albus Dumbledore, ainsi que l'écharpe et les gants aux couleurs de Gryffondor. La mort dans l'âme, Harry défit les boutons du col de sa chemise. Il portait un pull avec un col en V, qui ne cachait rien de son cou. Les calices et les vampires virent immédiatement sa marque de morsure et ne privèrent pas de le faire remarquer à voix haute. Mais Dolorès Ombrage n'en avait cure.

— Nous n'attendons plus que vous, Potter !

Harry ferma les yeux, et deux grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Severus paniqua légèrement. Son côté vampire ne pouvait pas supporter les larmes du calice. Ce qu'il ressentait dans le lien le bouleversait, il avait envie d'égorger sur le champ Ombrage. Une partie des vampires avait compris ce qui se passait et regardait Severus avec crainte en se demandant s'il allait se contenir.

Le Maître des Potions prit Harry dans ses bras et le fit asseoir sur ses genoux.

— Ça va aller, mon ange, ne panique pas, je sais ce que tu ressens. Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

— Vas-y, qu'on en finisse. Ensuite, ramène-moi à la maison, je t'en supplie. Je veux partir… gémit Harry qui pâlissait de plus en plus.

Severus le serra contre lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour essayer de le calmer. Ils tentèrent de ne pas faire attention à Dolorès Ombrage qui ricanait en lançant à la cantonade, qu'elle n'aurait jamais imagé que le Soi-disant Sauveur du Monde Magique soit une tapette. Les canines de Severus sortirent de ses gencives et sa bouche glissa le long du cou d'Harry, vers la marque de morsure. Le Gryffondor était accroché à la cape de Severus de toutes ses forces, comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui ici, était peut-être finalement un peu le cas. Délicatement, les deux canines du vampire plongèrent dans le cou d'Harry qui commença à se détendre sous la familière sensation.

— CONTRÔLEZ ! DIGGORY !

Sans répondre à Ombrage, Amos s'approcha discrètement du couple. Il vit les canines plongées dans le cou, un peu de sang perler, et le mouvement de gorge du vampire qui s'abreuvait. Les doigts d'Harry glissaient à présent dans les mèches noires de son vampire, et sa respiration se faisait plus haletante. Un petit gémissement lui échappa malencontreusement et le vampire décida que l'exhibition prenait fin immédiatement. Il retira ses canines du cou et le lécha avec douceur et tendresse pour cicatriser les deux trous de ponction. Les canines toujours dehors, son regard d'onyx croisa celui émeraude et rempli de larmes de son calice. Harry se jeta contre lui en sanglotant, et Severus le serra de toutes ses forces, en lui murmurant des mots apaisants au creux de l'oreille.

— ALORS, DIGGORY ?

— Tout est parfait, Madame Ombrage, il n'y a aucune fraude. Monsieur Potter est assurément le calice de Severus Rogue.

— Eh bien… il n'avait pas besoin de faire un tel cirque ! Que de pleurnicheries pour si peu de chose !

Les paroles d'Ombrage furent accueillies par diverses protestations de la part des calices et vampires présents. Tous avaient ressentis cette scène comme une véritable agression et certains calices pleuraient dans les bras de leurs vampires furieux. Amos Diggory s'approcha de Severus et Harry avec sa petite trousse de cuir.

— Je suis navré, Professeur Rogue, mais je dois vous marquer, ainsi que Monsieur Potter, fit-il d'une voix douce.

— Allez-y, Diggory, soupira Severus en dégrafant les nombreux boutons qui fermaient son col, ainsi que sa cravate noire, savamment nouée.

Harry, toujours plaqué dans les bras de Severus, regarda du coin de l'œil, l'appareil d'or destiné aux vampires et qui allait meurtrir la chair fine du Maître des Potions. À leur grande surprise, Amos marmonnait un sort de désinfection de la peau avant d'appliquer l'appareil. Il posa l'espèce de pistolet d'or sur le cou de Severus et appuya sur un bouton. Un claquement sec retentit alors, tandis que l'encre colorée pénétrait les fragiles tissus. Le Serpentard sursauta un peu sous le choc mais déjà Amos Diggory retirait l'artéfact et déposait sur le cou du vampire une espèce de pansement magique autocollant, bien connu pour être largement utilisé par Poppy Pomfresh à Poudlard. Il reposa le pistolet dans la sacoche et prit le second qui était un tout petit peu plus petit.

— Je dois marquer Monsieur Potter, à présent, dit-il au vampire, sachant qu'il devait obtenir son aval.

— Harry, mon ange, Monsieur Diggory va te faire le tatouage, maintenant, tourne ta tête de l'autre côté, s'il te plaît. Tout va bien se passer.

Harry hocha la tête sans répondre et se tourna de l'autre côté. Afin de ne pas l'obliger à quitter les genoux de son vampire, Amos se déplaça également avec son équipement. Là, il désinfecta le cou du garçon, comme il l'avait fait avec Severus, appliqua le pistolet sur le côté du cou opposé à la marque de morsure et poussa le bouton de l'appareil. Harry sentit le choc, et une sensation de fraicheur due à l'encre certainement. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir que déjà Amos appliquait un collant médicomagique sur la plaie.

— C'est terminé, Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez vous rhabiller. Je suis navré de tout ceci. Vous n'aurez qu'à aller avec le Professeur Rogue dans mon bureau pour vous détendre et consolider votre lien, c'est à droite en sortant. Arthur va descendre quand ce sera terminé ici, nous devons prendre le thé. Il sera ravi de vous voir, vous lui avez beaucoup manqué.

— Merci, Monsieur Diggory, répondit Harry, les yeux rouges et les joues humides.

Severus avait refermé tous ses boutons et remis sa cravate ainsi que son écharpe. À présent, il aidait Harry à se rhabiller, pas qu'il en eût besoin, mais c'était un petit geste pour avoir l'excuse de le toucher. Albus se rapprocha des deux jeunes hommes et posa la cape d'Harry sur ses épaules. De la poche on pouvait voir dépasser l'écharpe et les gants aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

— Les garçons, allez dans le bureau d'Amos en sortant, vous y serez seuls, ça vous fera du bien. Severus, vous devez vous occuper d'Harry, mais je ne vous apprends rien. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

— En effet, Albus.

Severus ouvrit sa cape largement et obligea Harry à s'y glisser. Celui-ci se laissa faire sans opposer de résistance et noua ses deux bras autour de la taille du vampire, son visage caché au creux de l'aisselle du Serpentard qui referma ses bras sur son précieux calice. Quelqu'un leur ouvrit la porte de sortie puis la referma derrière eux. Aussitôt, Severus se jeta sur la porte de droite, marquée simplement « A. Diggory » et entra. Comme promis, le bureau était désert. Près de la fenêtre magique qui montrait un jardin printanier, il y avait un vieux sofa très bas qui avait vu des jours meilleurs. La Terreur des cachots s'en approcha et retira son écharpe et sa cape, libérant ainsi Harry encore hébété et qui se touchait le cou côté tatouage, visiblement bouleversé.

— Viens, mon ange, viens… c'est fini, c'est terminé. Viens… murmura Severus, la voix plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire.

Le vampire refaisait surface, il avait un devoir sacré à accomplir, il fallait consoler, rassurer et protéger le calice. Severus allongea Harry sur le sofa et d'un coup de baguette le déshabilla, puis se déshabilla de la même façon. Il tendit ensuite sa baguette vers la porte pour la fermer magiquement, inutile que quelqu'un entre par accident. Puis, il se tourna vers le calice malheureux et ne s'occupa plus que de lui, pendant la demi-heure qui suivit. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et firent l'amour, Severus mordit encore Harry à cette occasion, s'abreuvant plus longuement afin de le rassurer, le laissant aller jusqu'à la jouissance par la morsure, ce que tous deux appréciaient particulièrement car très efficace pour le renforcement du lien.

— Sev'… me laisse pas… jamais… balbutia Harry qui reprenait ses esprits à présent, niché dans les bras puissants du vampire, se délectant du contact de sa peau nue.

— Jamais, mon bébé, jamais… promis. Comment je ferais, sans toi pour me pourrir la vie, hein ?

— Je la pourris tant que ça ?

— Merveilleusement…

* * *

Les élèves qui avaient été raflés à Poudlard avaient aussitôt été expédiés par Portoloins sur l'ile abandonnée de Stroma en pleine nuit. Peu vêtus, et surtout pas pour l'endroit où ils allaient, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur une lande battue par les vents, dans un froid glacial, et sans un abri pour se réfugier. Le pire c'est que les hommes de la Brigade anti-nuisibles étaient repartis aussitôt, les abandonnant à leur sort, sachant très bien qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'échapper, surtout sans baguettes puisqu'elles leur avaient été confisquées.

— Par la barbe de Merlin, avait hurlé de rage, Seamus Finnigan, mais où on est ?

— Aucune idée, mais on a intérêt à s'abriter vite fait ou on va geler sur pied, avait conseillé aussitôt Dean Thomas.

Les étudiants s'étaient tous regroupés et regardaient autour d'eux. Un peu plus loin, l'ombre d'un vieux bâtiment se découpait dans l'encre du ciel et de la mer.

— On dirait qu'il y a une maison, là-bas ! fit Romilda Vane en pointant son doigt en face d'elle.

Tous se précipitèrent comme ils purent dans le noir, ne sachant pas où ils mettaient les pieds. Tout à coup on entendit un cri.

— Aaaah ! C'est quoi ce truc ?

— Mais enfin, Emma, c'est un mouton ! T'as jamais vu un mouton ?

— Si, mais pas comme ça, je m'attendais pas à trouver un mouton ici !

— Y en a d'autres ! Regardez ! Les p'tites taches blanches qui bougent là-bas. C'est des moutons !

— On s'en fout ! cria Dean énervé, faut s'abriter où on est tous morts dans moins d'une heure !

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le bâtiment mais lorsqu'ils s'en approchèrent ils virent que ce n'était qu'une ancienne grange dont le toit s'était complètement effondré et qui ne contenait que quelques poutres et tôles ondulées rouillées.

— Merde ! gronda Terrence Higgs, c'est pas une maison, et y a même plus de toit !

— À côté c'est pareil, y a une p'tite maison, enfin ça devait en être une dans l'temps, mais y a pas de toit non plus. Comment on va faire, ça caille !

— Bordel, si au moins on avait une baguette ! Est-ce que quelqu'un a une baguette ?

— Ouais, moi. J'ai la baguette de mon père toujours dans ma chaussette.

C'était la voix rauque et bougonne du Serpentard Vincent Crabbe qui venait de s'élever.

— Putain ! Crabbe a une baguette, les mecs ! s'exclama Terrence Higgs ! Comment ça se fait ?

— Ben, y z'ont pris ma baguette, mais je garde toujours celle de mon père, en plus. En souvenir.

Le reniflement que fit Crabbe, permit aux autres de comprendre pourquoi il avait deux baguettes. Son père – Mangemort connu – avait été tué dans la Grande Bataille contre Lord Voldemort et sa baguette était tout ce qui restait à son fils de lui.

— Ben, mon gars, fit Antigone Warrington, tu peux dire que ton vieux vient de te sauver la vie, là ! Allume-la, qu'on voit où on est !

— Héééé ! Quelqu'un vient par là !

Au cri poussé par Louis Stimpson de Gryffondor, les autres se retournèrent, plissant les yeux pour voir, gênés par le vent qui leur soufflait dans la figure.

— C'est Luna Lovegood, la blonde de Serdaigle, s'écria Romilda Vane qui avait une excellente vue et elle est avec le Professeur Flitwick !

— Hein ? Flitwick est là aussi ? On est bons ! Un prof plus la baguette du père de Crabbe et ça va l'faire !

— PROFESSEUR ! crièrent les plus jeunes filles, trop heureuses d'être enfin prises en charge par un adulte, même de taille miniature.

— Miss Quirke ! Miss Dobbs ! Vous allez bien ? Personne n'est blessé ?

— Non Professeur, et on a même une baguette ! Crabbe avait celle de son père en plus et ils ne l'ont pas vue.

— Excellent, mes enfants, mais il faut s'abriter tout de suite, avant qu'il ne nous arrive malheur.

— Mais on n'a pas d'endroit, Professeur, répliqua Matthew Towler, là, c'est qu'une grange écroulée, y a même pas de toit.

— Monsieur Crabbe, passez devant avec votre baguette allumée, je vous prie, nous allons bien voir ce que nous allons pouvoir faire. Un simple abri pour commencer avec un bon feu, nous permettra d'attendre le jour. Mais je peux vous dire qu'à l'odeur iodée, nous sommes au bord de mer, et très certainement sur une ile.

— Une ile ? Alors y a sûrement des gens ! Y a des moutons !

— Il faut attendre le jour, mes enfants, et en attendant, s'abriter du froid ou nous ne survivrons pas !

* * *

Les treize élèves raflés à Poudlard et le Professeur Flitwick s'étaient installés tant bien que mal dans la grange effondrée dont il ne restait que les quatre murs de pierre. Le Professeur, aidé par Crabbe et sa baguette, avait dégagé une aire recouverte de béton et utilisé les vieilles tôles rouillées et les quelques poutres qui existaient encore au sol pour faire un abri de fortune. Des feux magiques bleus dispensant de la chaleur avaient permis aux étudiants d'attendre l'aube suivante enroulés dans des sacs de couchages marine, conjurés par Flitwick et Crabbe. Une vieille pompe à main moldue, donnait de l'eau dans la cour de ce qui avait dû être autrefois une ferme. D'ailleurs, un vieux tracteur agricole des années 40 pourrissait sur pied dans un coin de la lande. Partout, des lapins peu farouches gambadaient et Dean Thomas, élevé par les Moldus, n'avait pas mis longtemps à expliquer à ses condisciples de Sang-pur comment on faisait des collets avec les bouts de fil de fer qui traînaient partout. Au moins, ils ne mourraient pas de faim, ni de soif.

L'exploration de l'ile ne prit pas bien longtemps et les plongea dans le désarroi le plus total. On les avait abandonnés dans un endroit oublié de Merlin et de tous les Dieux, moldus ou non. Il n'y avait même pas un arbre dans ce fichu endroit. Les barrières magiques furent repérées assez facilement. Quelques uns des plus jeunes élèves, ayant aperçu un long mur au loin, au fond de la lande, avaient décidé de s'en approcher mais eurent la surprise de se retrouver face à une barrière magique invisible qui les repoussa aussitôt.

— Merlin, mais c'est quoi, ça encore ?

— Ben alors, Dingle ? ricana Matthew Towler, t'as jamais vu une barrière magique ?

— Nan. Je vis pas dans un Manoir, moi, mais dans un appartement du Chemin de Traverse. On n'a pas ça chez nous ! J'en ai juste entendu parler, je savais pas ce que ça faisait.

— Bizarre qu'il y ait ça ici…

— Tu trouves ? fit Louis Stimpson. Je parie qu'elle court tout autour de nous ! C'est pour nous parquer comme du bétail ! Ils ont peur qu'on se casse d'ici !

— Je pige pas, pourquoi ils nous ont envoyés ici ?

— On va pas tarder à ne plus être seuls, si vous voulez mon avis, les mecs. Je serais pas étonné qu'ils en raflent d'autres et qu'on ait de la compagnie. Pour eux, on est que des créatures, plus des sorciers ! Même si c'est de la connerie tout ça ! Ils nous gardent ici pour qu'on crève comme des rats ! On n'a même pas d'abri et pas de bouffe !

* * *

— Patronne ?

— Oui, mon p'tit Cubert ?

— Parkin vous fait dire que sur Stroma, les mômes et le p'tit prof, ils s'amusent avec les barrières magiques. Ils essaient de les briser.

— Ils n'ont pas de baguette, non ? Ou alors vous n'avez pas fait votre boulot !

— Nan, nan, ils n'en ont pas, mais on fait quoi, on les laisse ?

— Non. Envoyez une équipe pour les calmer. Tuez le Gobelin et quelques-uns de ces mécréants au sang de créature. Ensuite vous préparerez les Portoloins pour le prochain convoi.

— On envoie qui ?

— Ceux de l'orphelinat, les plus grands, tuez les autres. On n'va pas s'embêter avec des chiards !

— Bien, M'dame. Mais… vous pourriez nous dire pourquoi on les Avada Kedavratise pas directement ?

— Effet psychologique sur les autres et les parents. Ils ne bougeront pas tant qu'ils les penseront des otages.

— Ils n'ont pas à manger, ils vont pas durer longtemps là-bas.

— Ça, mon p'tit Cubert, c'est le cadet de nos soucis. Je ne veux plus de sang sale dans le Monde Magique ! La fin justifie les moyens !

* * *

Dans le bureau d'Amos Diggory, le calme était revenu. Severus et Harry avaient provisoirement renforcé leur lien, mis à mal par les exigences de Dolorès Ombrage. À présent tous deux rhabillés et la porte du bureau magiquement déverrouillée, ils attendaient, assis sur le vieux sofa décoloré, qu'Albus Dumbledore et Amos Diggory viennent les rejoindre. La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur une tête grise à la longue chevelure et à la barbe vénérable ornée curieusement d'une fine chainette dorée, agrémentée d'une grosse perle de verre rouge, – nouvelle coquetterie du Directeur –.

— Tout va bien, mes enfants ?

— Oui, Albus, vous pouvez entrer, soupira Severus. C'est terminé, à côté ?

— Oui, c'est terminé. Amos range la salle de réunion avec Arthur qui vient juste de descendre. Perkins a été appelé pour une histoire de cafetière râleuse, ou je ne sais quoi, donc il ne viendra pas pour le thé. Dommage, il sait toujours tout ce qui se passe dans les couloirs du Ministère. Je suppose qu'on saura plus tard si une information utile pour nous est disponible.

Le vieux Directeur avait refermé la porte derrière lui après être entré et s'était installé sur la chaise située en face du bureau d'Amos Diggory et qui était prévue pour ses visiteurs. Un bruit de pas dans le couloir fit sursauter Harry dont le cœur se mit à battre de façon insensée. Aussitôt le vampire gronda et entra en mode « protection ». Albus vit ses yeux devenir légèrement rouges et ses canines sortir, tandis qu'il serrait son calice dans ses bras prêt à tout pour le défendre. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Arthur Weasley, un large sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants de joie. Derrière lui, Diggory tenait dans ses bras son gros registre de parchemin et son nécessaire à tatouer les vampires et calices.

Lorsqu'il vit Harry, assis sur le vieux sofa sous la fenêtre magique, Arthur voulut se précipiter vers lui, mais Albus fit barrage de son bras tendu.

— NON ! Attendez, Arthur !

— Hein ? Mais… que… pourquoi ? fit le brave homme, interloqué.

— Restez où vous êtes, Arthur. Harry a été un peu secoué tout à l'heure et Severus est en mode « protection », il faut attendre qu'il reprenne le contrôle.

— Albus a raison, approuva Amos Diggory. Les canines du Professeur Rogue sont sorties et ses yeux sont un peu rouges. Il ne faut pas approcher de son calice tant qu'il n'a pas repris son calme.

Harry s'était tourné vers son vampire, en entendant l'explication des deux hommes. Surpris, il regardait Severus, qui les crocs sortis, toisait les nouveaux arrivants avec méfiance, les lèvres retroussées, menaçant.

— Sev' ? Héééé ! Sev' ! Tu fais quoi, là ? C'est bon, je vais bien. Je suis en sécurité maintenant. C'est rien que Monsieur Weasley, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

— Il a été surpris, Harry, révéla Dumbledore. Le mouvement qu'Arthur a fait vers toi, l'a surpris et comme tout à l'heure son instinct de protection a été mis à mal, il perd un peu le contrôle.

— Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas provoquer Severus, Albus, fit Arthur Weasley un peu confus. Amos m'a expliqué en deux mots ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure et ce que cette idiote en rose à encore inventé. Nous attendrons que Severus se calme. Je n'approcherai pas d'Harry avant. Comment vas-tu, mon petit ? Tu nous as terriblement manqué avec Molly, on a pensé au pire.

— Ça va maintenant, Monsieur Weasley. Merci, répondit le Gryffondor.

Le rouquin secouait la tête de désolation, tout en sortant de la poche de sa robe usée, un panier miniaturisé auquel il redonna sa taille normale d'un coup de baguette.

— Une bonne tasse de thé fera le plus grand bien à tout le monde. En plus Molly nous a mis des scones frais et des pancakes aux myrtilles.

— Whaouuu… mes préférés ! soupira Harry avec un large sourire de ravissement sur son visage.

— C'est bien ce qui me semblait, s'amusa le père de Ron en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le plaisir ressenti dans le lien par Harry, calma aussitôt le vampire dont les yeux redevinrent d'onyx et les canines se rétractèrent dans les gencives. Rassuré, il frotta son grand nez dans le cou du calice qui gloussa avec un petit rire de gorge et l'embrassa sur la joue.

— De retour, Severus ? demanda tranquillement Albus Dumbledore, en voyant que son Maître des Potions reprenait le contrôle.

— Oui.

— Bien. Une petite tasse de thé ?

— Oui.

Assis sur les genoux du vampire, une tasse de thé devant lui, Harry dévorait les pancakes à la confiture de myrtille de Molly, sous le regard extasié d'Arthur Weasley, en proie au plus pur des ravissements. Harry Potter était en vie, en bonne santé, et visiblement heureux de son sort. Le père de Ron et sa femme avaient eu un peu de mal à avaler le fait que le Sauveur du Monde Magique soit devenu le calice du vampire Rogue qui à la base le détestait. Ils avaient bien compris que le couple n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix au départ et que cela avait été une question de survie. À présent, les voir interagir était surprenant, ils semblaient tous les deux très contents de leur sort et même, épanouis. Harry se comportait comme un chaton assoiffé de caresses et profitait de la moindre occasion pour obtenir baisers et câlins vampiriques, c'est-à-dire des coups de langue sur sa marque de morsure et du frottage de nez dans le cou et les cheveux. On s'attendait presque à l'entendre ronronner.

On frappa soudain à la porte du bureau et tout le monde dans la pièce s'immobilisa. Amos ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de lassitude et d'un coup de baguette, ouvrit la porte au visiteur. Il s'attendait à un des membres de la Brigade anti-nuisibles ou même à une Dolorès Ombrage, vénéneuse et agressive, mais ce n'était pas ça du tout. Devant la porte ouverte, se tenait un grand Auror noir en tenue de combat.

— Kingsley ! s'exclama Arthur Weasley, surpris.

— Désolé de vous déranger tous, mais je viens de voir Perkins et il m'a dit vous trouver tous ici.

— Perkins est déjà rentré ? s'étonna Arthur qui pensa soudain à la fameuse histoire de cafetière mordeuse ou râleuse, enfin peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire.

— Oui. Il semblerait que Mondingus ait encore fait des siennes avec de la vaisselle moldue qu'il aurait ensorcelée pour essayer de la refiler chez Barjow et Beurk comme ancien artéfact magique.

— C'est tout lui, ça… soupira Arthur en secouant la tête, tandis que l'Auror entrait et refermait la pièce derrière lui.

— Que se passe-t-il, Kingsley ? demanda Albus Dumbledore, avec sérieux.

Kingsley ferma les yeux une ou deux secondes et prit sa respiration.

— Des nouvelles. Des nouvelles auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas. Severus ! Harry ! Je ne vous avais même pas vus. Content de vous voir en pleine forme.

— King ?

— Oui, Arthur. Je vous raconte tout de suite. Comme vous le savez tous, Amélia fait surveiller aussi de son côté les registres de l'état-civil… Notamment, la liste des personnes raflées à Poudlard. Nous… nous avons… remarqué ce matin quelques… pertes humaines… lorsque le registre s'est actualisé pour la quinzaine.

— Des élèves ? s'horrifia Dumbledore, les yeux glacés et la main crispée sur l'anse de sa tasse de thé.

Un hochement de tête fut la réponse que le vieil homme obtint. Près d'Harry, Severus se tendit.

— Mes Serpentards ! grogna-t-il, furieux.

Amos Diggory ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une bouteille neuve de Vieil Ogden. Il l'ouvrit précipitamment et en versa une large rasade dans sa tasse de thé en marmonnant.

— Pas encore des enfants, pas encore de pauvres enfants…. Non, pas ça…

Mais Kingsley poursuivait à présent.

— Filius. Nous avons perdu Filius, ainsi que quatre enfants.

— LES NOMS ! s'énerva le vampire.

— Le… le Professeur Flitwick ? balbutia Harry, les larmes aux yeux. Et qui d'autre ?

— Eloïse Midgen, Orla Quirke, Harold Dingle et Antigone Warrington.

— Warrington ! gronda le vampire furieux, une de mes Serpents ! Je tuerai ce sale crapaud ! Et ce pauvre Filius, mort ! Par Merlin ! Nous devons bouger, Albus !

— Oui, Severus. Nous ne pouvons plus attendre.

— Eloïse… Midgen… je la connaissais, c'était une fille de Poufsouffle, Ron se moquait tout le temps de ses boutons, balbutia Harry, et Dingle… le redoublant chronique, il n'arrêtait pas de repiquer chaque année, on se disait qu'il serait encore à Poudlard à trente ans.

— Orla Quirke… murmura Albus, effondré. Une petite Serdaigle, elle n'avait pas encore quatorze ans. On sait ce qui s'est passé ?

— Non. Rien n'a filtré. Mais je sais que certaines langues-de-plomb commencent à s'énerver et n'aiment pas ce qui se passe. Je déjeune avec quelqu'un de chez eux aujourd'hui et j'espère bien arriver à la faire parler.

— Kingsley… une langue-de-plomb… elle ne se fera pas avoir comme ça ! fit Arthur en secouant la tête.

— Mmm… sauf si elle a toute seule envie de causer. Je vous tiens au courant.

— Nous y comptons, mon cher ami, répondit le Directeur, la mine pâle et les lèvres pincées.

Albus Dumbledore était choqué et furieux. Un de ses professeurs, pire un Directeur de Maison mais également un très vieil ami, avait trouvé la mort dans le camp de Stroma à peine quelques jours après son arrivée, ainsi que quatre de ses élèves. Dumbledore n'avait encore jamais perdu d'élèves sous sa responsabilité depuis qu'il avait accédé au poste de Directeur. Le dernier décès parmi les élèves avait été celui de Mimi Geignarde, assassinée par Lord Voldemort lorsqu'il était encore élève à Poudlard.

— Albus, la température doit être polaire dans l'ile, suggéra le vampire énervé. Je suis prêt à parier qu'ils n'ont ni abri ni nourriture, à moins d'un miracle !

— Il n'y a pas que ça, Severus. Nos élèves ont été emmenés, ainsi que les enfants de l'orphelinat du Ministère, mais également les familles raflées chez eux à l'aube. Selon les chiffres qu'Amélia m'a fait parvenir hier par Percy, trois mille deux cent dix-huit sorciers et sorcières de tous âges sont manquants, ou portés disparus au Royaume-Uni. Il est fort possible qu'ils soient tous sur cet ilot désert. Une marée humaine, exposée au vent de la Mer du Nord en plein hiver, sans baguettes… et certains ont été tirés du lit en pleine nuit et sont certainement en pyjama ou chemise de nuit. Mes enfants, ce ne sont pas cinq morts qu'il va y avoir très rapidement, mais des centaines, peut-être même des milliers, morts de froid pour les premiers, de faim pour les autres…

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt revint le soir même après ses heures de service, faire part de ses découvertes à Albus Dumbledore. L'Auror avait emmené déjeuner au Dragon Vert, l'endroit le plus chic du Chemin de Traverse, une Langue-de-Plomb du Département des Mystères, la sculpturale Charmilla Funestar, grande rousse aux cheveux longs et frisés, aux yeux bleus et au teint d'ivoire. La Langue-de-Plomb était une des sorcières les plus courtisées du Ministère, et Kingsley avait utilisé à son profit, le petit faible que la rousse semblait avoir pour lui et sa musculature d'Auror. La sortie n'avait pas été une corvée du tout, il avait appris plein de choses intéressantes et devait revoir la demoiselle pour approfondir les choses…

— Comment s'est passé votre entrevue avec votre Langue-de-Plomb ? On peut savoir qui c'est, d'ailleurs ? demanda Albus, en glissant deux bonbons au citron dans sa bouche, tandis que Minerva réceptionnait le plateau de thé qu'un Elfe venait de lui apporter.

— Vous la connaissez, Albus. C'est Charmilla Funestar.

— Ohhh ! Miss Funestar… voyez-vous ça. Une Serdaigle, je m'en souviens très bien. Brillante, et ma foi très jolie.

— Vous regardez les femmes, maintenant, Albus ?

— J'ai toujours regardé les femmes, Minerva. Je n'ai fait que cela, d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais eu envie de les approcher plus que ça.

La professeure de métamorphose leva les yeux au ciel, en tendant la tasse de thé à son Directeur.

— Votre thé, Albus. Dites-moi que vous n'avez pas influencé Monsieur Potter…

— Influencé ? Comment ça ?

— Monsieur Potter, qui avait toutes les jeunes filles de l'école après lui, et qui soudainement devient le calice de Severus ! C'est assez inattendu, si vous voulez mon avis.

— Je n'y suis pour rien, Minerva. Severus a influencé Harry tout seul. Enfin… je dirais, plutôt « séduit ». Il n'est pas question d'influence ici, voyons. Et que vous a dit Miss Funestar, Kingsley ?

— Elle a très mal pris la mort de Filius et celle des enfants, ça je peux vous le dire. Et donc elle nous aidera autant qu'elle pourra. D'après ce qu'elle sait, Dolorès a fait le Ministère rendre incartable une partie de l'ile de Stroma, environ le quart. Pas plus. Il ne fallait pas que les radars moldus se rendent compte de quelque chose. L'endroit est surveillé, à cause du phare. C'est une zone maritime dangereuse, il y a souvent des naufrages. Des sortilèges anti-transplanage ont été mis en place également, ainsi que des sorts anti-animagus. Les barrières magiques sont des barrières standard de niveau 3. Rien d'extraordinaire.

— Une possibilité pour s'introduire dans le camp ? demanda Minerva entre deux gorgées de son Lapsang Souchong.

— Magiquement non, mais il y a une possibilité façon moldue. Etant donné la pression que leur a mise Dolorès, les Langues-de-Plomb n'ont pas eu le temps de vérifier les registres moldus qui concernent l'ancien village sur cette ile. Enfin, disons qu'ils l'ont fait mais que leur rapport n'a servi à rien, le délai qu'elle leur avait donné était dépassé et elle n'a rien voulu savoir, elle ne l'a même pas lu. Ce qui fait qu'elle ignore tout de ce que je vais vous révéler maintenant. Au sud-est de l'ile se trouve un cimetière avec les restes d'un édifice religieux moldu, une Chapelle, qu'ils appellent ça.

— Chapelle ?

— Un petit temple dédié au Dieu moldu ou à un saint-homme ou une sainte-femme, Minerva, précisa Albus Dumbledore.

— Oh. Bien.

— Au pied de ce cimetière qui est construit sur le rebord de la falaise, il y a une petite crique. Elle est à peine visible, et seulement lorsque la marée est basse. Au fond de cette crique il y a une grotte qui d'après les anciens parchemins moldus traverserait toute l'ile pour arriver dans la cave de l'ancienne auberge du village. D'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre, les ruines de cette auberge sont en plein dans le camp. Mais, le souci c'est l'état de l'édifice, tout est absolument effondré partout. Pratiquement plus aucun bâtiment n'a de toiture, ce sont des ruines. Les aménagements intérieurs, escaliers, étages, planchers, portes et fenêtres sont détruits à quatre-vingt dix pour cent. Il y aurait encore une église intacte mais elle est barricadée façon moldue et sans baguettes, ils ne pourront pas y entrer. Une église est un temple moldu de taille relativement importante, Minerva.

— Aucun abri possible, donc, pesta Albus, contrarié.

— C'est confirmé, il n'y a pas d'abri possible, et aucune source d'énergie moldue accessible. Il n'y a pas ce qu'Arthur appelle…. Eclektricité, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on dit. Pas de bois pour faire du feu. Une source et un ruisseau traversent la lande quand même, c'est tout ce que nous avons comme renseignements. Ah ! Oui, j'oubliais… le gouvernement moldu a installé des moutons sur l'ile pour entretenir les terres. Donc il y a ces moutons et aussi certainement des lapins, ou des lièvres. Ce genre de petits animaux que les Moldus mangent parfois.

— Quelle horreur !

— Minerva, je sais bien que ce n'est pas commun de manger du lapin, j'en conviens, mais en temps de disette je pense que ces petits animaux font des repas tout à fait acceptables. De plus j'ai entendu dire que c'était très savoureux.

— Je confirme, trancha Dumbledore, c'est très goûteux. Bon… dans le pire des cas, ils peuvent se rabattre sur les lapins et les moutons, bien que sans baguettes, sans armes moldues du style couteaux, ce genre là, je ne sais vraiment pas comment ils pourraient faire. Ni pour les cuire non plus…

— Les Nés-moldus sauraient peut-être ?

— Possible, Minerva. Les Moldus aiment faire ce qu'ils appellent du camping. Ils dorment volontairement dans des tentes qui n'ont rien à voir avec celles que nous utilisons pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Elles sont très spartiates, sans confort. Ils font du feu avec trois fois rien et sont capables de se nourrir ainsi pour des périodes assez longues.

— Et ils aiment ça ? Je ne comprendrai jamais les Moldus.

— Monsieur Thomas est Né-moldu… ou un Sang-mêlé selon les dernières indications, et Monsieur Finnigan est un Sang-mêlé également. Les autres sont tous des Sangs-purs. Enfin… selon les anciens critères… Ils sauront peut-être venir en aide à leurs camarades en utilisant les ressources moldues abandonnées sur place, aussi maigres soit-elles. Kingsley, nous devons envoyer des patrouilles discrètes sur les lieux. Il faut repérer la grotte, voir si elle est accessible, trouver un endroit sûr pour un camp de base. Prenez tous les membres de l'Ordre que vous pourrez, c'est la priorité absolue. Nous devons sauver le plus de sorciers et de sorcières possibles. S'ils meurent… le Monde Magique ne s'en relèvera plus jamais. Nous ne serons plus assez nombreux pour survivre.

* * *

Severus Rogue et Harry Potter avaient accepté de faire leur retour dans le monde des vivants. La première étape avait été de se présenter au bureau d'Amos Diggory pour se faire enregistrer et marquer. La seconde avait eu lieu dans la foulée, ils avaient rencontré Arthur Weasley qui était au courant de leur lien vampirique et qui semblait parfaitement l'accepter. Pour Harry, la troisième étape était le retour à Poudlard en tant qu'élève et pour ce faire, il devait affronter Hermione et Ron. S'il n'avait presque aucun doute quant à la réaction d'Hermione, il n'était pas très sûr de celle de son meilleur ami… Ron avait déjà par le passé, abandonné Harry alors que celui-ci avait besoin de lui et de son soutien. L'Élu en avait déduit qu'il ne pourrait jamais compter à cent pour cent sur Ron. Celui-ci pouvait lui faire faux bond à n'importe quel fâcheux moment. Tout ça par jalousie et étroitesse d'esprit.

Albus Dumbledore avait organisé la rencontre entre les trois amis, dans une salle de classe désaffectée des cachots. La pièce trop petite pour contenir une classe de taille normale ne servait que pour les années où l'Option Potions Avancées ne comportait pas plus de trois ou quatre élèves. Assis sur un tabouret haut, Harry se rongeait les ongles, s'angoissant à l'avance.

— Laisse-donc tes ongles ! Harry, voyons… tu vas les ronger jusqu'au sang si tu continues.

— Sev'… et s'ils n'acceptent pas, hein ? Si… s'ils m'en veulent… ou me méprisent… pour ce que je suis, ou ce que je suis devenu ?

Severus qui dépoussiérait les tables et l'ensemble du mobilier scolaire avec sa baguette, se retourna et haussa les épaules.

— Tu n'as pas changé, Harry. Tu es toujours Harry James Potter avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux verts et sa fâcheuse tendance à se fourrer dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

— Je sais, je suis juste un calice, ça ne me rend pas si différent des autres gens. Mais… maintenant… en plus, je suis… homosexuel.

— Par Merlin, tu dis ça comme si tu l'avais attrapé brutalement comme une maladie ! Tu as toujours eu ça en toi, Harry. Je n'ai rien fait que de te révéler à toi-même. Je ne pense pas que tu aurais jamais aimé les filles. Ton manque d'attirance pour elles était quand même un signe assez révélateur.

— Oui, je sais, mais j'avais jamais été attiré par un garçon non plus.

— Parce que tu n'avais jamais croisé quelqu'un fait pour toi. Je n'ai pas eu tant de mal à te séduire, finalement.

— C'est parce que tu as utilisé ton charme vampirique ! Tu as triché !

— Tu regrettes ?

— Non… avoua Harry avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. C'est même la chose la plus géniale de toute ma vie. Je suis ton calice et par Merlin, j'adore ça !

Le vampire osa un petit sourire discret. Il ne le disait pas, mais il était absolument ravi de son calice qui le comblait au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Non seulement son sang était un pur nectar des Dieux, mais Harry était une petite bombe sexuelle, SA petite bombe sexuelle, toujours partante pour toutes les folies. Au souvenir de la nuit passée, le vampire, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, se mit à rêvasser en agitant sa baguette pour infliger quelques _Recurvites _supplémentaires à la pièce sombre.

On frappa à la porte et une bouffée d'angoisse assaillit Severus par l'intermédiaire du lien.

— Harry ! Voyons ! Pas de quoi te mettre dans des états pareils. Va leur ouvrir, je te laisse avec eux, je dois ranger le placard, là. Il est plein de bocaux périmés, autant que je m'en occupe puisque je suis là.

— Tu m'abandonnes !

— Mais non, mon ange, je suis à trois mètres de toi, plus une porte de placard. Tu parles d'un abandon !

Harry se leva après un regard boudeur à son vampire qui venait d'entrer dans le placard et de repousser la porte sur lui. Le Gryffondor marcha jusqu'à la porte du couloir et l'ouvrit en grand. Aussitôt Hermione se jeta sur lui et s'accrocha à son cou.

— HARRY !

— 'jour Mione. Heuuu… tu m'étouffes là !

— Oh… pardon, soupira Hermione, un peu confuse. Tu nous as tellement manqués !

— Ouais, mec, t'as tout raté, y a eu des trucs ici, on a été contrôlés et tout. T'étais où ? Dumbledore nous a rien dit de spécial.

— J'étais juste à Azkaban, avec le Professeur Rogue.


	7. Cauchemars

Ron regarda Harry, bouche bée, tandis qu'Hermione examinait les lieux autour d'elle, attendant qu'Harry s'explique.

— Azkaban ? T'étais à Azkaban ? À cause de ce connard de Smith ? Et comment t'en es sorti, hein ?

— Nous nous sommes évadés.

Ron eut un sourire hilare en entendant parler d'évasion, puis il fronça les sourcils.

— Nous ? De qui tu parles en disant « nous » ?

— T'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit, Ron ? J'étais avec le Professeur Rogue. C'est lui qui m'a fait sortir. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

— On s'en fout de ce connard graisseux ! Raconte ! C'est comment Azkaban ?

— RON ! râla Hermione, outrée. NON ! On ne s'en fout pas comme tu dis, du Professeur Rogue ! Il a sauvé Harry ! Encore une fois ! Par la barbe de Merlin, c'est ton ange-gardien, Harry, c'est pas possible.

— En quelque sorte, ouais, Mione, se mit à sourire le calice.

— Ok ok… Quand t'es parti d'ici avec l'autre salope en rose et les Aurors, là, t'es allé où ? Bordel, raconte ! Faut te tirer les veracrasses du nez ! T'es chiant, hein ? Et t'as encore cassé tes lunettes, on dirait… tu d'vrais les donner à Mione, elle va t'arranger ça.

— Merci, Ron, mais non je n'ai pas cassé mes lunettes, enfin si, mais je m'en fous j'en ai plus besoin.

— Pomfresh a soigné tes yeux ? insista Ron.

— Non, c'est pas Pomfresh c'est Severus, enfin… le Professeur Rogue.

Hermione qui écoutait religieusement la conversation, en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux épais autour de son index, remarqua le lapsus mais ne montra rien. Harry allait raconter ce qui lui était arrivé, si cet idiot de Ron arrêtait de le couper pour des bêtises toutes les dix secondes.

— RONALD, LA FERME ! trancha-t-elle. Harry, raconte-nous, au lieu d'écouter les bêtises de Ron. Sinon, dans cinq secondes il te raconte les exploits de l'attrapeur qui t'a remplacé.

— OUI ! Il est pas doué, mon vieux, faut que tu vois ça… même Malefoy…

— STOP ! Mais tu vas te taire, nom d'un hippogriffe à roulettes ? Encore un seul mot à ce sujet, Ronald Bilius Weasley et je te lance un sort de mutisme ! Vas-y, Harry.

— J'ai été arrêté et interrogé par un Auror, ensuite on m'a mis en cellule.

— C'est vrai ce qui était raconté dans le Chicaneur par cette Gangrène ? tenta Ron, en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers Hermione. Dedans y disaient que t'avais été torturé aux _Dolori_s tout ça et que t'avais disparu.

— Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai reconnu Ombrage et y avait d'autres personnes avec elle. Ensuite j'ai perdu connaissance et je me suis réveillé à Azkaban dans la cellule du Professeur Rogue. McNair m'avait conduit là pour que je lui serve de casse-croûte.

Hermione porta sa main à sa bouche et poussa un soupir étouffé. Aussitôt elle se tourna pour tenter d'apercevoir le cou d'Harry qui était dissimulé par la longueur de ses cheveux. Le Gryffondor aperçut son geste et écarta la mèche masquant le tatouage fait par Amos Diggory. La jeune brune eut un soupir de soulagement en voyant le tatouage.

— C'était la seule chose de sensé à faire, Harry. Je pense que tu en es conscient, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr, Mione, je ne suis pas complètement idiot.

— Et… tu n'as pas eu de souci… avec… tu sais… le reste ?

La mine un peu gênée d'Hermione et ses joues rouges achevèrent de faire comprendre à Harry de quoi elle voulait parler. Il rougit un peu lui aussi et secoua la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

— Je n'en suis pas étonnée, finalement. Ça devait arriver, tu ne t'intéressais pas aux filles vraiment. Tu les repoussais toutes.

Ron qui essayait de comprendre la conversation, sans succès, s'énerva un peu.

— Ohhh ! De quoi vous causez ? Je pige rien à votre affaire, là !

— Ron, soupira Hermione. Harry expliquait qu'il avait été jeté dans la cellule du Professeur Rogue.

— Ouais, je suis pas débile, j'avais pigé ça !

— Tu sais aussi que le Professeur est un vampire, Ron, et qu'enfermé avec Harry, il a dû avoir soif à un moment où un autre.

– Oh, merde ! Il… il t'a… mordu, hein ? C'est ça ? Cette sale Chauve-souris puante t'a sucé l'sang ! Par Merlin, faut que tu l'dises à Dumbledore, hein !

— STOP ! Ron ! s'énerva Harry. Il n'y a rien à dire à personne, ok ? Je suis ravi de mon sort, merci bien, et je n'ai pas envie de changer quoi que ce soit. OUI, Severus Rogue m'a mordu, OUI j'étais d'accord. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Ron, je ne suis pas débile ou en train de perdre la boule. Je suis le calice du Professeur Rogue, ok ?

— Co… comment ça ? Calice ? Comme… réservoir de sang ? Comme dans les bouquins de Défense, là ?

— Exactement comme dans les bouquins, Ron. Alors arrête de critiquer Severus et de le traiter de chauve-souris ou autre du genre. Je te rappelle qu'on est ensemble.

— Comment ça ? T'es avec lui ? T'es plus à Azkaban, nan ? Bon, ben alors tu n'as plus à rester avec lui, tu remontes à la Tour de Gryffondor avec nous et c'est bon.

— Mais tu n'as rien compris, pas vrai ? soupira Hermione, visiblement agacée. Ce qu'Harry essaie de te dire, c'est qu'il est lié au Professeur Rogue définitivement ! Ils ne peuvent pas être séparés, et doivent vivre ensemble. Ils sont un couple, Ronald, tu as pigé ? Un couple !

— Un… couple ? Comme… un gars et une fille ? Il est pédé ce con ? Et… TOI AUSSI ? Putain, c'est pour ça que tu voulais pas sortir avec des filles ? T'es gay ! Comme… Charlie ! Ginny va être folle de rage ! On va en entendre causer pendant des siècles. Comment tu peux baiser avec ce… ce monstre ? Que tu sois pédé encore j'm'en ficherais presque, mais que tu baises avec Rogue, alors là, NAN ! Pas question !

— Et de quoi je me mêle, Ron Weasley ? râla Hermione, les deux poings sur les hanches et l'œil marron agressif. Tu n'as rien à dire à Harry à ce sujet. Il est majeur, il sort avec qui il veut. Point Final !

— Nan, nan, nan ! Pas Rogue ! Désolé, pas lui ! N'importe qui d'autre, mais pas ce nul ! Si vraiment tu veux te faire baiser par un mec, Harry, t'as qu'à prendre Charlie, ça reste au moins dans la famille ! Azkaban a dû te taper sur le cerveau plus qu'on l'pense. Allez viens, Mione, laisse-le avec ses conneries ! On reviendra quand il sera dans son état normal.

— MAIS JE SUIS NORMAL ! hurla Harry, en sautant de son tabouret.

Deux grosses larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues.

— Tu ne comprends rien, pas vrai ? Je ne quitterai jamais Severus, JAMAIS, tu entends ? J'ai jamais été heureux comme ça de toute ma vie ! JE L'AIME ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? JE L'AIME PLUS QUE TOUT !

— Il t'embrouille l'esprit avec ses pouvoirs de vampire. C'est tout ! Comment tu peux aimer un sale type comme lui ? Tu le détestais avant ! Redescends sur terre !

— RONALD ! gronda Mione, la main levée en signe de menace. Tu vas cesser tes idioties ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire à Harry ? Je croyais que tu étais content de le revoir en vie et en bonne santé.

— Ouais ! Mais pas juste bon à chauffer le pieu du bâtard des cachots ! Tu parles d'un Sauveur, toi ! On n'est pas sorti du chaudron avec ça ! Combattre la mère Ombrage et ses idiots, ah nan ! Le Sauveur a pas l'temps, il préfère qu'un sale vampire lui fourre sa bite dans l'cul en lui suçant l'sang.

Ron n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il fut plaqué contre le mur du cachot par un vampire furieux, aux yeux rouges et aux crocs menaçants qui grondait et sifflait de rage.

— SEV' ! cria Harry, une fois revenue de sa surprise. Lâche-le ! S'il te plait…

Le vampire se retourna vers son calice et d'une voix rauque lui répondit.

— Calice… triste. Protéger… calice. Humain… méchant. Tuer… humain. Protéger… calice.

— Sev'… non, lâche-le ! J'ai besoin de toi, tout de suite. Lâche-le ! Sev' ! Besoin de toi…

Le vampire en entendant ces paroles, repoussa violemment Ron Weasley qui alla s'écrouler dans les tables et les tabourets qui garnissaient la salle. Un claquement sec se fit entendre puis un cri de douleur. Le rouquin se roula sur le sol en gémissant et en tenant son bras gauche contre lui. La créature des ténèbres avait pris Harry dans ses bras aussitôt et s'était repliée vers le placard avec lui. Assis par terre, Harry sur ses genoux, le vampire, les crocs sortis et les yeux rouges, frottait son large nez sur le visage et le cou de son calice qui pleurait doucement accroché à ses épaules. Severus lécha la marque de morsure et plongea ses canines dans le cou du Gryffondor. Au fur et à mesure qu'Harry se détendait dans ses bras, Severus reprenait le contrôle du vampire.

Hermione s'approcha du placard et le plus discrètement du monde, jeta un coup d'œil par le chambranle de la porte. Les yeux fermés, alanguis dans les bras du vampire qui le serrait contre lui, Harry se laissait embrasser et caresser tandis que le Maître des cachots lui murmurait à l'oreille des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre. Rassurée la jeune fille, passablement furieuse contre Ron Weasley retourna dans la salle de classe où le rouquin gémissait et se plaignait.

— J'vais l'dire à Dumbledore. Il est dangereux ! Il a failli me tuer, j'ai le bras cassé à cause de lui ! Ombrage a raison, faut les éliminer !

Le bruit d'une claque retentit alors dans le cachot et une voix glacée s'éleva.

— Tout est de ta faute ! Ronald Weasley ! Comme d'habitude ! Comment peux-tu te montrer aussi stupide, sans cœur, borné et étroit d'esprit ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait à Harry ? Du mal que tu lui as fait ? Et tu t'étonnes que le Professeur Rogue se soit jeté sur toi ? Tu as de la chance d'être en vie ! Tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut jamais toucher à un calice et toi tu l'insultes et tu le fais pleurer ! Espèce de crétin ! Evidemment que son vampire allait intervenir ! Fiche le camp ! IDIOT SANS CERVELLE !

Hermione poussa Ron hors du cachot et referma la porte sur eux. Il fallait laisser Harry et Rogue seuls pour consolider leur lien. Le vampire devait consoler son calice. Elle, elle devait conduire Ron à Madame Pomfresh et ensuite tout expliquer au Professeur Dumbledore avant que l'idiot qui leur servait de meilleur ami à Harry et à elle, n'aille encore raconter des bêtises.

* * *

Au Ministère de la Magie, c'était l'heure du ménage dans les bureaux, et le personnel en blouse bleue traînait à présent des chariots à roulettes contenant, balais, brosses, serpillères, plumeaux, seaux et produits d'entretien spéciaux « Mère Grattesec ».

Au niveau 4, le sorcier de ménage qui trainait le chariot était un tout nouvel employé. En fait ce n'était même pas vraiment un employé mais un condamné à des Travaux d'Intérêt Magique, placé là par Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ce sorcier avait pour nom Waldemar Mordlorf.

Mais cette fois-ci c'était George Weasley sous le déguisement de Waldemar.

Le faux repris de justice passait un chiffon sur les meubles et les poignées de porte dès qu'il croisait quelqu'un dans le couloir. Il sifflotait, indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il entra dans la salle de réunion où Amos Diggory avait marqué les vampires et leurs calices cette semaine-là. La pièce qui aurait dû être vide ne l'était pas. Dolorès Ombrage s'y trouvait et avec elle une cinquantaine de ses hommes.

Sur un piédestal, son chouchou du moment, Cubert Faussecreth, trônait. Autour de lui, Devon Tissard, de la boutique de vêtements Tissard et Brodette, s'affairait. Cubert portait un tout nouvel uniforme noir, sinistre à souhait. À la place de la traditionnelle robe de sorcier, longue et encombrante, l'uniforme comportait un pantalon avec de grandes bottes de cuir de dragon, et une redingote comparable à celles que portait Severus Rogue sous sa cape. Une large ceinture en peau de dragon serrait la taille de l'homme, mais ce qui attira le regard de George fut l'ample col aux pointes rigides qui portaient chacune deux S majuscules stylisés.

Dolorès Ombrage gloussa lorsque le tailleur accrocha aux épaules du sbire une longue cape noire également en cuir de dragon.

— Est-ce que cela vous convient, Madame Ombrage ? s'enquit le tailleur, en enroulant son mètre de couture autour de son cou.

— C'est excellent, Tissard ! Qu'en pensez-vous, mon petit Cubert ?

— Magnifique, patronne !

— En effet, et le cuir de dragon est une protection supplémentaire contre les sortilèges basiques. Je dois dire que cet uniforme est le must actuellement de ce qui se fait.

— Heuuu… patronne, fit un des odieux personnages assis dans la salle et qui regardait Cubert trôner.

— Oui, Costello ?

— Heuuu… les doubles S là, ça veut dire quoi ?

— Les doubles S sont les initiales de Section de Surveillance, les enfants. Nous avons éliminé la menace que sont les hybrides, nous aurons les races inférieures plus tard. Donc maintenant une petite évolution est indispensable, vous serez la Section de Surveillance.

— C'est classe… fit un sorcier en reniflant.

— N'est-ce pas ? gloussa le bonbon rose. Cornélius a beaucoup aimé aussi.

Waldemar qui n'en perdait pas une, alla ostensiblement vider les poubelles, et commença à balayer la pièce, passant son balai auto mangeur de poussière entre les pieds des membres de la brigade.

— Scuse, hein ? Mais c'est qu'j'ai un planning moi. J'peux pas r'passer, sinon l'chef Shacklebolt, y va m'fout' au gnouf encor'….

— Travail d'Intérêt Magique, hein ? ricana un des membres de la Brigade. Allez ! Fais ton boulot !

Mine de rien, le sorcier lança sur Waldemar le révélasort d'ascendance et hocha la tête de satisfaction en voyant qu'il avait affaire à un pur sorcier. George sortit son chiffon de la poche de sa blouse bleue et épousseta le pot de Voltiflor qui ornait le bureau. Il arrosa la plante avec un petit _Aguamenti_ et en profita pour déposer un mini Rapeltout vert sur la mousse qui masquait le terreau. George alias Waldemar reprit alors son chariot, donna un coup de chiffon sur la poignée de la porte et quitta la pièce en marmonnant.

— B'soir, M'sieur-dame.

Sachant qu'il risquait d'être observé, George entra dans le bureau d'Amos Diggory et entreprit d'y faire bruyamment le ménage, heurtant la corbeille de bureau contre le container avaleur qui était sur le chariot. Le container rota bruyamment et George alla replacer la corbeille à papier d'Amos à sa place en sifflotant un vieux tube de Célestina Moldubec. Il allait attendre bien sagement que tout le monde s'en aille pour récupérer les Rapeltouts et les changer. Il n'avait pu qu'en mettre un dans le Voltiflor, il devait récupérer ceux des autres bureaux. En attendant, autant astiquer, puisqu'il était censé être là pour ça. Ensuite, il aurait tout le temps pour finir son travail d'espion et aller faire son rapport à Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Mis au courant par Hermione qui était passée en coup de vent dans le bureau directorial, Albus Dumbledore avait pris la cheminette pour pénétrer dans les cachots de Severus Rogue. Minerva McGonagall avait fait une comédie pas possible pour l'accompagner et le vieux Directeur avait dû céder pour avoir la paix. La professeure de métamorphose était persuadée que le vampire avait fait du mal à son calice. Elle avait raté les ¾ de l'explication d'Hermione et n'avait retenu que la détresse d'Harry et l'aspect menaçant du vampire envers Ron Weasley qui se trouvait à l'infirmerie en train d'ingurgiter du Pouss'Os.

— Poussez-vous, Albus, pesta Minerva en sortant de la cheminée des cachots. Je veux voir Potter tout de suite !

— Calmez-vous, Minerva ! Vous n'êtes pas en possession de tous les faits. J'ai accepté que vous veniez, mais vous allez vous calmer et ne pas semer encore plus le trouble ! Harry et Severus n'ont pas besoin de ça !

— Mais Severus a blessé Monsieur Potter, non ? Poussez-vous, je vais les trouver !

— NON ! Vous allez me laisser faire, Minerva. Nous avons ici affaire à un vampire qui va être en mode protection et vous allez risquer votre vie, si vous ne savez pas comment l'aborder. Moi, ça fait dix-huit ans que je gère Severus, j'ai l'habitude.

Minerva McGonagall ronchonna et ouvrit malgré tout avec sa baguette, la porte qui se trouvait près d'elle. Aussitôt, elle fut plaquée contre le mur par le cou, par un vampire nu et menaçant, tous crocs dehors et avec les yeux rouges. Ni Albus, ni elle, n'avaient eu le temps de voir quelque chose, la créature ayant utilisé sa vitesse vampirique.

— Severus ! Mon petit, ce n'est que nous, tenta le Directeur sans s'approcher. Lâchez Minerva, Severus, elle n'est pas une menace pour Harry. Comment va-t-il ? Où est-il ?

Le vampire tourna sa tête vers Albus et desserra sa prise sur le cou de la sorcière.

— Protéger… calice…

— Je sais Severus, je sais, mon garçon. Vous devez protéger Harry, mais lâchez donc Minerva. Elle ne fera pas de mal à Harry, vous le savez bien.

— Humain… méchant… calice… mal… tuer… humain…

— Minerva n'est pas l'humain qui a fait du mal à Harry. Vous le savez bien.

— SEVERUS ! cria-t-on depuis la chambre.

Aussitôt, la créature des ténèbres laissa tomber Minerva à terre et retourna à la vitesse vampirique dans la chambre à coucher. Albus se précipita pour relever son professeur de métamorphose qui se massait le cou d'une main en remettant ses lunettes droites de l'autre.

— Par Merlin, balbutia-t-elle, choquée. Vous pouvez me dire ce qui s'est passé, Albus ? Et pourquoi Severus s'est jeté sur moi, et tout nu encore ?

— Vous avez ouvert la porte de la chambre, Minerva. Il a prit ça comme une menace. Venez vous asseoir un peu, je vais vous expliquer. Je vous ai dit tout à l'heure que vous n'aviez pas tous les faits.

— Bon, allez-y, parlez ! répondit la vieille femme en s'asseyant sur une chaise devant la table, tandis qu'Albus lui préparait un petit verre de Vieil Ogden dont il savait trouver une bouteille dans le buffet de Severus.

— J'avais organisé une rencontre entre Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley et notre Harry dans le cachot numéro cinq, le petit, celui qui ne sert que pour les Potions Avancées. Monsieur Weasley a très mal pris l'annonce qu'Harry soit le calice de Severus ainsi que son homosexualité d'ailleurs.

— Il ne savait pas que Potter aimait les garçons ?

— Personne ne le savait et surtout pas l'intéressé. Il semble que ce soit Severus qui lui ait fait comprendre ça. Mais c'est une autre histoire. Monsieur Weasley s'est montré fort désagréable et même selon Miss Granger, insultant… envers Harry mais également envers Severus. Lorsqu'Harry s'est mis à pleurer, Severus est intervenu, en mode « protection » comme il vient de le faire. C'est son instinct, Minerva, il ne peut pas y résister. Si le calice est en danger ou bien stressé d'une façon ou d'une autre, il le sent et se doit d'intervenir. Severus aurait repoussé violemment Monsieur Weasley qui serait tombé et se serait cassé le bras. Ensuite Miss Granger dit que Severus a emmené Harry avec lui dans un placard afin de tenter de le consoler.

— Oui, j'ai entendu ça, je suis arrivée à ce moment-là. J'ai cru qu'il avait cassé le bras d'Harry, je n'avais pas compris qu'il s'agissait de Weasley. Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il menacée ?

— Harry est dans leur chambre, sans nul doute très bouleversé et Severus doit être en train de tout faire pour le calmer et le consoler. Vous avez ouvert la porte alors qu'Harry n'était pas dans son état normal, donc Severus s'est mis aussitôt en mode protection. Il devait éliminer les menaces potentielles. Il ne vous a lâchée que parce qu'Harry l'a rappelé.

— Si je comprends bien, nous n'allons pas pouvoir voir Monsieur Potter ?

— Moi, si. Vous, vous restez ici, Minerva et vous ne bougez pas !

La vieille femme ayant acquiescé, trop contente d'échapper à la menace vampirique, Albus se leva et s'approcha de l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait en aucun cas franchir cette limite sans prendre de risque. Sur le lit, roulé en chien de fusil dans les couvertures, Harry était prostré. Assis près de lui, le vampire nu montait la garde, yeux rouges et canines bien sorties. Il gronda en voyant l'intrus à la porte et releva les lèvres afin de montrer ses canines et sa désapprobation.

— Je n'entrerai pas, Severus. Ne vous en faites pas. Je voulais juste savoir comment allait Harry.

Le vampire gronda encore et se jeta sur le calice, le protégeant de son corps, et ne quittant pas Dumbledore des yeux.

— Harry ? Tu m'entends mon petit ? Comment vas-tu ? Miss Granger est passée et m'a tout expliqué.

— Il m'a rejeté, Professeur, fit la voix étouffée d'Harry. Il m'a traité comme si j'étais un monstre et Sev' aussi.

— Je sais, mon garçon. Je sais. Miss Granger m'a tout raconté. Mais tu sais bien comment il est. Il y avait un risque qu'il réagisse mal, d'ailleurs tu le craignais, tu nous l'avais assez dit. Et je dois dire que tu avais raison. Je te suggère de laisser les choses se tasser.

— Je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui pardonner ça, Professeur.

Harry se redressa et se mit assis, les genoux sous son menton. Aussitôt, le vampire se colla derrière lui et entoura le jeune homme de ses bras, son nez frottant la joue et le cou qui se trouvaient à sa portée. La main d'Harry glissa aussitôt vers le visage du vampire pour le câliner.

— Minerva voulait absolument savoir si tu allais bien. Elle s'est précipitée à ma suite lorsque j'ai pris la cheminette.

— Sev' ne lui a pas fait de mal ?

— Non, plus de peur que de mal. Ronald, lui, a juste un bras cassé et se trouve aux bons soins de Poppy. Repose-toi, Harry, nous allons te laisser, sinon je crains fort que Severus ne s'énerve encore.

— Il est furieux contre Ron. Il faut dire aussi qu'il a dit des horreurs sur lui et sur moi.

— Je sais... Restez bien tous les deux dans vos cachots, vous y êtes protégés. Demain, par contre, nous lançons une expédition vers l'ile de Stroma. Des repérages… Tu as bien ton balai ?

— Oui, Madame Bibine me l'a rendu. Je devrai le prendre ?

— Oui. Quant à Severus, je sais qu'il n'aime pas les balais, mais je crains que l'ile ne soit trop éloignée pour sa forme de chauve-souris. Nous verrons quand il aura repris le contrôle de son vampire. À demain, mon petit. Dormez-bien tous les deux. Je m'occupe de tout.

Albus quitta l'encadrement de la porte et Harry l'entendit parler à Minerva McGonagall puis reprendre avec elle la cheminette vers son bureau.

Harry se rallongea et d'un geste de la main éteignit les torches magiques. Le vampire regarda autour de lui et s'allongea tout contre son calice, le prenant dans ses bras et promenant délicatement ses crocs et ses lèvres sur sa peau, sans le blesser. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, sentant le calice se calmer et somnoler dans le lien, le vampire laissa la place au sorcier. Les canines se rétractèrent et les yeux redevinrent d'onyx.

— Harry…

— Ça y est ? Tu as repris le contrôle ? Tu as failli tuer le Professeur McGonagall tout à l'heure, tu le sais ?

— Merdeuuuu ! Elle ne va pas me rater avec ça ! Non, je ne m'en souviens pas. J'étais tellement furieux quand j'ai entendu l'autre crétin de rouquin, que le vampire en moi a complètement pris les rênes. Je ne l'ai pas blessée au moins ?

— Nan. Mais tu as cassé le bras de Ron.

— M'en fous ! Il ne l'a pas volé, ce petit con !

— Dumbledore est venu nous dire que demain on fait des repérages sur l'ile de Stroma. Donc je dois prévoir mon balai. Mais toi, il ne sait pas comment tu vas y aller, c'est trop loin pour ta forme de chauve-souris.

— Je peux y aller à dos de sombral, ça n'me gène pas.

— Tu préfères pas un hippogriffe ?

— Non. Un hippogriffe ne me laissera pas l'approcher, je suis une créature des ténèbres, mon ange. Un sombral ne fera pas de difficulté, il est aussi une créature des ténèbres.

— D'accord.

— Tu te sens mieux ?

— Un peu. Être là avec toi, comme ça dans notre lit, dans le noir, ça me fait du bien.

— Alors reste dans mes bras et dors, chaton.

Harry se blottit dans les bras de son vampire et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait bercé et apaisé, et ne tarda pas à s'assoupir sans se rendre compte que le vampire influençait le lien pour le calmer et lui faire oublier, comme il l'avait fait après les morts de Remus et Tonks.

* * *

Tout au bout de l'allée des Embrumes, là où seuls les sorciers un peu fous, ou ceux qui avaient des choses inavouables à se faire pardonner allaient, il y avait un pub, encore plus sale et mal famé que la Tête de Sanglier pourtant réputée dans ce registre. Ce pub s'appelait le Chaporouge et recevait la lie du monde magique. C'est dans cet endroit repoussant que se retrouvaient les sbires d'Ombrage. Le Whisky Pur Feu frelaté coulait à flot et les filles à sorciers étaient peu farouches et surtout peu chères. Le patron était un certain Thaddeus Stainwright dont on disait qu'il avait passé plus de temps à Azkaban qu'en liberté. La porte aux vitres si sales qu'elles en étaient boueuses s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Mondingus Fletcher et son acolyte Harris Laverrue, aussi dégoûtants et en haillons l'un que l'autre. Le barman leur jeta un regard amusé.

— Harris et Ding… ben dis-donc, ça faisait un bail ! Vous étiez au trou ou quoi ?

— Disons qu'on s'faisait discrets ouais, ricana Mondingus. Pas envie d'aller voir à Azkaban si la bouffe s'est améliorée, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire ! Sers-nous donc du Whisky correct et pas d'ta potion décapante, là.

— Si t'as d'l'or, Ding, tu connais la règle de la maison.

— On a d'l'or ! râla le clochard. Alors envoie ! Ou j'vais l'donner à Abe à la Tête de Sanglier.

— T'es pas interdit d'séjour chez ce vieux fou amateur de biques ?

Mondingus lança un regard noir à Thaddeus qui se mit à rire, révélant ses dents pourries. Néanmoins l'homme se pencha et attrapa sous le comptoir une bouteille non entamée de Vieil Ogden.

— Montre ton or !

Ding glissa deux doigts dans une petite poche de sa robe de sorcier éculée et en retira une pièce dorée qu'il lança en l'air d'une pichenette. Le barman l'a rattrapa au vol et l'examina.

— J'veux même pas savoir comment qu'tu l'as gagnée celle là !

— Gagnée ? s'offusqua Fletcher. Nous insulte pas, Thad !

Il prit la bouteille et la serra contre lui, tandis qu'Harris Laverrue prenait les deux verres prétendument propres que le barman venait de poser près de la bouteille. Sous les ricanements de Thaddeus, les deux bandits allèrent s'installer dans un coin sombre de la vieille salle.

— Tu… tu crois… qu'on a bien fait ? balbutia à voix basse Harris Laverrue.

— Tu vas pas t'dégonfler, Laverrue, hein ! Pense un peu à ce pov' Willy Larebrouss et ce que ces salopards lui ont fait !

— Chais bien, Ding, chais bien… soupira le dénommé Laverrue.

Mondingus Fletcher n'avait pas digéré que son vieux complice et – accessoirement – souvent victime, soit tombé sous les exactions de la Brigade anti-nuisibles d'Ombrage. Willy Larebrouss qui avait des objets volés sur lui, avait résisté à son arrestation, ne sachant pas ce qu'on lui voulait. Avant même que le sorcier ayant lancé le révélasort d'ascendance n'ait pu en donner le résultat – négatif par ailleurs –, le chouchou d'Ombrage, Cubert Faussecreth avait jeté un maléfice de _Videntrailles_ sur le bandit. Ce dérapage ayant eu des témoins, la nouvelle avait fait rapidement le tour de l'Allée des Embrumes et Mondingus Fletcher avait pris cela comme une insulte personnelle. Il s'en était confié à Fred et George qui – il le savait – l'auraient de toute façon écouté, toutes ouïes. Les jumeaux avaient aussitôt proposé à leur vieux pote Ding auquel ils ne refusaient rien, quelques articles spécialement mis au point pour lutter contre Ombrage et sa clique, gratuitement, bien entendu. Le clochard avait remercié les deux rouquins en leur faisant parvenir quelques denrées difficiles à trouver, genre œufs de chimères, interdits de commerce par le Ministère de la Magie.

Pour l'heure donc, Mondingus Fletcher et Harris Laverrue biberonnaient consciencieusement le contenu de la bouteille de Vieil Ogden. Il fallait bien plus d'une bouteille pour saouler le vieux Ding de toute façon, mais Laverrue peu habitué à un breuvage alcoolisé de cette qualité était déjà presque sous la table. C'était parfait, juste ce qu'il fallait à ce vieux brigand de Ding.

— Hééé… Laverrue… t'as vu la poulette, là-bas ?

— Qu'… qui ?

— Mais la blonde là-bas ! Mazette ! Le p'tit lot ! Une 'tite sorcière comme ça sur ma paillasse c'soir, mon vieux ! j'cracherais pas d'ssus.

— Pas… d'or… c'est une des filles… de… de la vieille McBoon.

— Chais bien qu'c'est une des sorcières de c'te vieille peau. Mais, ça t'dirait que j'te file un peu d'or pour ça ? J't'ai dit j'avais eu une rentrée… mes clients habituels, ceux qu'aiment bien les trucs qu'on trouve pas partout et qui sont pas r'gardant d'la provenance.

— Tu… tu f'rais ça ? T'es un frère…

— Ouais, en souv'nir de c'vieux Willy, t'sais bien qu'y crachait pas sur les filles, l'sagoin. Tu t'la fais c'soir, m'en f'rai une demain. C'soir, j'préfère l'Whisky, hein !

Ding glissa quelques mornilles à son complice qui s'empressa de se lever en titubant et s'approcha de la sorcière qu'il convoitait. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Harris allait dans quelques minutes passer dans le bâtiment d'à côté et qui était le bordel le plus mal famé du monde magique, le claque de la vieille McBoon. La voie serait libre pour Mondingus Fletcher et ses projets peu avouables.

Tout en portant son verre à ses lèvres, l'escroc regarda autour de lui. Une cinquantaine de membres de la Brigade anti-nuisibles trinquait et chantait, entourés des filles de la Mère McBoon. La salle était comble et il n'y avait presque pas d'habitués, ceux-ci ayant tous fuit, apeurés par l'arrivée des hommes dans leurs sinistres uniformes.

Devon Tissard avait dû mettre tout son personnel et ses Elfes sur la commande de Dolorès Ombrage car toute l'équipe portait les fameux uniformes neufs que George avait aperçus la veille et dont il avait glissé un mot à Ding. Les salopards avaient des bottes et des capes en cuir de dragon. S'il pouvait en récupérer quelques paires et les revendre, ça améliorerait bien son ordinaire, et les capes aussi d'ailleurs.

Ayant décidé de mettre de l'ambiance, Mondingus, la bouteille à la main, entama une des chansons grivoises dont il avait le secret et fit rire toute l'assemblée. Quelques uns chantèrent même avec lui, et personne ne se rendit compte que le clochard déposait sous les tables en se déplaçant, une sorte de pâte brune autocollante. Il avait à peine terminé son stock de cette pâte qu'Harris Laverrue revenait avec la sorcière blonde qui affichait un air d'ennui profond.

— MON POTE ! brailla-t-il, histoire de se faire remarquer. ALORS ? ON PEUT Y ALLER, MAINT'NANT QU'T'AS TIRÉ TON COUP ?

— File… la bouteille… balbutia Laverrue, visiblement contrarié.

— Tiens. Mais t'en fais une tronche ! Qu'êk t'as donc ?

Le goulot de la bouteille dans sa bouche empêcha Laverrue de répondre. Mais Ding qui se doutait du problème, le tranquillisa.

— T'as trop picolé, mon gars, on r'viendra d'main. S'ront toujours là, les poulettes. Allez, l'est l'heure de rentrer.

Mondingus, grand seigneur, fit un grand signe du bras à toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle sombre et qui amusés écoutaient ce que les deux arsouilles se racontaient. Thaddeus secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres tout en essuyant ses verres avec un chiffon répugnant. Ding et Harris sortirent du pub et on les entendit encore chanter à tue-tête dans la ruelle pendant quelques minutes. Les deux fléaux avaient à peine transplané qu'une terrible explosion ravageait l'Allée des Embrumes. Une fois les débris retombés ainsi que la poussière, les voisins virent un cratère géant à la place de ce qui avait été autrefois le Chaporouge. Les Aurors appelés en renfort ainsi que les Médicomages d'urgence de Sainte-Mangouste ne purent que constater que tout était détruit et qu'il n'y avait pas un seul survivant parmi toutes les personnes qui s'étaient trouvées dans le vieux bâtiment de bois et de torchis. Les _Homenum revelio_ qu'ils lançaient alternativement, ne révélaient que la présence de cadavres…

* * *

Ignorant ce que Mondingus avait organisé de son côté pour meubler sa soirée, Albus Dumbledore avait lui réuni les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui étaient disponibles. Ils avaient tous transplané sur une côte escarpée et battue par les vents. Le froid était vif et une couche de neige d'une bonne épaisseur recouvrait la lande. Il faisait nuit, et pourtant on arrivait à distinguer une zone plus sombre en contrebas des falaises et qui ne pouvait être que la mer du Nord.

— Mes enfants, annonça le vieil homme. Ce soir, c'est juste un repérage, donc nous sommes peu nombreux et n'avons pas d'équipement particulier. Vous avez tous vos balais, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus discret. Seul Severus n'en a pas, mais en tant que vampire il n'en a pas besoin. Il se trouve actuellement sous sa forme de chauve-souris au chaud dans la cape d'Harry.

Charlie Weasley se mit à rire à cette annonce tandis que les autres rouquins regardaient Harry, amusés. Albus Dumbledore poursuivit son récit.

— La nuit est claire, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de lune, ce qui permet à Bill d'être avec nous, bien entendu. Vous survolerez l'ile aussi bas que le permettront les barrières magiques. Il est peu probable que vous verrez quoi que ce soit, le camp est incartable. Essayez d'en déterminer la taille et le lieu exact, repérez aussi le moindre bâtiment en état qui soit accessible pour nous, c'est-à-dire debout avec un toit, des fenêtres etc… qui pourrait nous servir de quartier général. Dès demain matin, nous pourrons commencer à aménager un camp de secours. Severus et Harry, essayez de trouver l'entrée de la grotte si elle est accessible. La marée sera basse dans une heure, normalement l'entrée devrait être visible pour Severus sous sa forme de chauve-souris. Ce serait bien qu'il puisse nous dire où mène cette grotte et si elle est accessible par des sorciers en balai, ou en barque.

— Barque ?

— Oui, Harry, éventuellement si nous avons besoin, nous pouvons métamorphoser un morceau de bois flotté en barque et tranquillement naviguer dans la grotte inondée.

— Bien sûr, Professeur. J'avais juste pas pensé que ça pourrait être inondé…

— C'est même probable que ça le soit, Harry. Ne prenez pas de risques inutiles, surtout. Au sud-est de l'ile, il y a un vieux cimetière, je propose que nous nous y retrouvions.

La petite troupe transie par le froid acquiesça et avant de prendre leur envol sur leurs balais se lança quelques sortilèges de chauffage. Aucun Auror n'avait pu se libérer, toute l'équipe de Kingsley Shacklebolt était de garde ce soir-là et seuls ceux qui étaient à l'aise sur des balais avaient répondu à l'appel. Chez les Weasley, il y avait Arthur, Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux, Percy avait un rapport à rendre à Amélia le lendemain et ne pouvait pas se libérer. Ron, lui, dorlotait à Poudlard son bras cassé fraîchement ressoudé et avait encore sur le cœur la beuglante que Molly lui avait envoyée après que Minerva lui eut expédié un hibou pour la mettre au courant des derniers exploits de son fils cadet. Hermione ne voulait pas entendre parler de balais et s'était presque trouvée mal à la pensée de devoir en utiliser un. Un Portoloin pas de souci, mais pas question de ce moyen de transport barbare et démodé qu'était le balai !

Harry avait sauté sur l'occasion, depuis le temps qu'il avait été privé de son éclair de feu, il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche sur la destination. Et puis, il avait eu l'idée de génie de proposer à son vampire de se transformer en chauve-souris et l'animal enroulé dans ses ailes était bien au chaud à l'intérieur du pull d'Harry, curieusement tête en bas, ce qui avait fait rire les jumeaux Weasley bien entendu. Albus Dumbledore avait trouvé l'idée géniale et regrettait de ne pas l'avoir eu lui-même. Emmeline Vance et Hestia Jones étaient également présentes ainsi qu'Elphias Doge et Dedalus Diggle qui avait pour une fois abandonné l'idée de porter son vieux tube violet.

— Bon, l'ile se trouve juste au nord de notre position. Je vous conseille de ne pas vous éloigner les uns des autres tant que nous ne serons pas en vue de Stroma. Il ne manquerait plus que nous perdions certains d'entre vous, ajouta le Professeur Dumbledore.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre montèrent sur les balais qu'ils tenaient en main. Comme un seul homme ils s'élevèrent dans le ciel d'encre telle une nuée d'insectes et prirent la direction du large. Le vent glacé leur fouettait les joues et Harry remonta son écharpe autour de sa bouche. Ses gants épais en cuir de dragon étaient ceux qui lui servaient à jouer au Quidditch ainsi que ses bottes hautes et bien rembourrées. Dans son pull, accrochée aux mailles par ses griffes, la chauve-souris s'agitait gênée par le vent. Harry resserra sa cape autour de lui et ajusta une des agrafes d'argent afin que l'épais tissu protège le vampire. Il caressa l'animal par-dessus ses vêtements et sentit dans le lien que Severus appréciait l'intention. Le vampire laissait parfois – quand ça l'arrangeait bien – transparaître ses sentiments et son état d'esprit dans le lien vampirique qu'il partageait avec son calice.

Devant Harry, les jumeaux Weasley faisaient la course avec Bill et Charlie tandis que les deux femmes s'étaient placées près de Dedalus et Elphias et tentaient malgré le vent qui sifflait de leur raconter on ne savait quoi. Albus Dumbledore qui avait emprunté un des vieux balais de Madame Bibine volait en avant avec Arthur Weasley. N'ayant pas envie de jouer avec les frères de Ron, Harry volait prudemment et à vitesse modérée pour un éclair de feu, une main précautionneusement placée sur la chauve–souris.

Bientôt une masse sombre commença à se découper devant eux. Ils arrivaient en vu de Stroma. L'ile était incroyablement plate et avec des falaises de tous les côtés. À l'autre extrémité au loin, on apercevait le phare dont la lanterne allumée éclairait les balais par intermittence. La lumière puissante donnait un aperçu de l'ile qui semblait sans vie. Aucune lueur n'apparaissait autre que celle émise par le phare, mais si des feux étaient allumés au sol, il était peu probable que les barrières magiques permettent qu'ils soient vus, de plus il ne fallait pas oublier que le camp était incartable.

Albus Dumbledore semblait consulter un curieux objet métallique qui se trouvait dans sa main droite, sous le regard intéressé d'Arthur Weasley. Le vieil homme rangea son mystérieux artéfact et tendit le bras pour indiquer aux autres, une direction. Tous suivirent le vieil homme vers un endroit de la falaise qu'ils apercevaient devant eux. Les balais ralentirent se posèrent près d'un vieux mur de pierres sèches et très plates, extraites visiblement des falaises qui les entouraient. Comme tout le monde mettait pied à terre, le Directeur de Poudlard alluma sa baguette de sureau.

— Le mur que vous voyez derrière moi est le mur du cimetière, vous apercevez d'ailleurs la silhouette de la chapelle en ruines qui se trouve à l'intérieur de l'enclos. Harry, tu devrais sortir Severus de ton pull, j'aimerais qu'il entende. Merci. Je disais donc, Harry, qu'en contrebas de ce mur, il y a la crique dont je t'ai parlé, je veux que tu cherches l'entrée de la grotte avec Severus. Normalement, la marée est à son point le plus bas, ça devrait être plus aisé. Bien sûr, vous pouvez utiliser vos baguettes pour vous éclairer, personne ne peut vous voir. Les autres, vous allez vous disperser par deux, faire le tour de l'ile et essayer de trouver un bâtiment en assez bon état pour faire un camp de secours, il faudrait aussi repérer les limites du camp. Comme vous le savez tous, nous ne pouvons plus attendre, et malheureusement Bill ne pourra pas briser les barrières magiques depuis l'intérieur du camp. Severus n'a pas trouvé la formule de la potion. Il lui faudrait beaucoup plus de temps. Et nous n'avons pas ce temps.

— Il faudrait des mois, Professeur Dumbledore, précisa Harry.

— Je m'en doute, Harry, toutes les potions destinées aux loups-garous ou aux vampires sont terriblement complexes. Bien entendu, poursuivit le vieil homme aux caches-oreilles en fourrure beige, si l'un d'entre vous aperçoit quelque chose d'étrange, ou voit un homme sur l'ile qu'il revienne immédiatement pour prévenir les autres.

— Albus, comment allons-nous entrer dans le camp, si nous ne pouvons pas y envoyer Bill ? s'inquiéta Emmeline Vance. Il va bien falloir briser les barrières magiques.

— Je compte sur Severus. Ses capacités de vampire sont pour nous un atout, ici.

Les deux femmes choisirent de faire équipe, Dedalus resta avec Elphias, Albus alla explorer les maisons abandonnées avec Arthur, tandis que Fred et George d'une part et Bill et Charlie de l'autre filèrent sur leurs balais pour faire on ne savait quoi. Harry lui, ne lâcha pas sa chauve-souris accrochée à son gant. D'un index délicat, le Gryffondor gratouilla le ventre de l'animal.

— On va explorer la grotte, Sev' ? Tu n'auras pas de mal avec ta forme de chauve-souris, je parie même que tu vas de goinfrer d'insectes, hein ?

Harry avait oublié que Severus étant un vampire, sa forme de chauve-souris l'était aussi et que donc elle était hémophage. Ce fait expliquait la taille peu commune de l'animal, les chauves-souris écossaises – notamment la Pipistrelle – étant beaucoup plus petites qu'un vampire transformé en chauve-souris.

— On y va, Sev'. Tu peux t'envoler, je vais pas te porter maintenant, quand même, s'amusa le Gryffondor, finalement assez content de pouvoir voir le vampire évoluer sous sa forme animale.

La chauve-souris poussa un petit cri agacé et Harry sentit dans le lien que son vampire s'offusquait ce qui le fit rire. Alors que le mammifère prenait son envol, Harry enfourcha son balai et décolla du sol. Sa baguette allumée bien serrée dans sa main gauche, le manche de son balai dans la droite, il prit la direction de la falaise puis rasa l'eau qui était assez calme. Une petite zone claire était visible au pied du socle rocheux, il s'agissait sans nul doute du sable d'une crique révélée par la marée descendante, celle dont avait parlé Albus Dumbledore. Devant Harry se dressait le mur sombre de la falaise de pierre, pourtant une zone encore plus sombre semblait se détacher quelques mètres seulement au dessus du niveau actuel de la mer.

— Bon, je suppose que c'est l'entrée de la fameuse grotte qu'on ne voit qu'à marée basse. Sev' doit déjà être en train de fouiner là d'dans, songea Harry en examinant les lieux. Ben y a plus qu'à y aller…

Le Gryffondor dirigea son balai à faible allure vers le trou béant qui se trouvait devant lui. Lorsqu'il franchit l'entrée de la grotte, une odeur de marée et d'algues lui sauta au nez. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas une odeur désagréable au final, seulement le garçon n'était jamais allé à la mer avec les Dursley et l'odeur forte due au confinement, l'avait un peu surpris. Contrairement à quoi il s'attendait, la grotte n'était pas une immense salle. C'était juste une petite enclave que l'ardeur des vagues avait creusée dans un pan de falaise un peu plus fragile, au cours des siècles passés. Les algues avaient recouvert les parois de pierre et si on cherchait bien et qu'on retournait les pierres qui encombraient le sol sablonneux, on y trouverait sûrement des crabes voire même des coquillages comestibles. Mais ça, Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il cherchait Severus qui avait disparu il ne savait où. Sa baguette tendue devant lui éclaira un petit passage étroit lui aussi couvert d'algues. Le passage, tel une fente, crevait le fond de la grotte sur toute sa hauteur. Prudemment, il y engagea son balai à vitesse très réduite. Sur le sol de roche des flaques d'eau stagnait, certainement avec leur vie marine propre, comme des petits crustacés ou autres.

Le passage monta brusquement vers les hauteurs et s'assécha. La roche était à présent nue et l'odeur iodée diminua sensiblement. Harry respira un grand coup et regarda derrière lui, puis tout autour de lui du sol au plafond. L'étroit couloir semblait se rétrécir et il se sentit oppressé. Un coude l'obligea à descendre de son balai et à le tenir serré contre lui. Avançant maintenant à pied, juste éclairé par la faible lueur émise par sa baguette, Harry progressait parmi les éboulis, faisant attention à ne pas se cogner la tête sur les aspérités qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à surgir du néant. Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer et à avoir mal aux jambes le passage s'ouvrit largement et le jeune homme se retrouva dans une grotte un peu plus large.

Alors qu'il promenait sa baguette allumée autour de lui, pour découvrir les lieux, le regard d'Harry fut attiré par un paquet relativement volumineux, suspendu au plafond. Deux ailes de cuir s'écartèrent et la lueur de la baguette se refléta dans deux prunelles noires. Une petite bouche s'ouvrit dévoilant des crocs bien pointus qui semblaient le narguer.

— Sev' ? C'est toi ?

Le vampire se décrocha du plafond et se transforma en humain aussitôt.

— Oui, c'est moi. Je t'ai manqué ? s'amusa-t-il, conscient qu'Harry ne se sentait pas à l'aise en ces lieux.

— J'aime pas être ici.

— Je sais, je le sens dans le lien, je suppose que ce sont les tonnes de roches qui nous entourent qui font cet effet.

— Et si on se perd ?

— Mes sens de vampire nous feront retrouver le chemin. J'ai laissé des traces.

— J'ai rien vu. Comment tu as fait ? demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

— J'ai juste pissé sur les parois rocheuses.

Le Gryffondor se mit à rire.

— Et c'est efficace ?

— Sous ma forme de chauve-souris, très. L'urine des vampires est très concentrée en urée, à cause des protéines qu'on avale avec le sang.

— Dégueu…

— Odorant, plutôt. Et je ne parle pas du guano.

— C'est quoi ?

— Les déjections des chauves-souris. On en fait un engrais très efficace. Tu n'auras qu'à en parler à Monsieur Londubat, tu verras.

— Ouais, c'est ça, je vais causer de crottes de chauves-souris avec Neville. T'as raison. Déjà avec la réputation que Ron va me faire à la Tour de Gryffondor, je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir y remettre les pieds, alors inutile d'aggraver mon cas !

— Ne panique pas avant. Tu ignores ce que Miss Granger va faire pour l'en empêcher, car je parie qu'elle trouvera quelque chose pour le museler ! Allez, je reste avec toi en humain. Avant que tu n'arrives jusqu'ici, j'ai exploré un peu, et une fissure dans la roche continue au fond là-bas. Le passage ne sera pas aisé partout, mais possible. En plus c'est sec. Environ à cinq cent mètres d'ici, je sais ça paraît loin, il y a une autre grotte qui fut utilisée par les habitants de l'ile à une période plus ou moins reculée. Il y a quelques tonneaux défoncés, de vieilles caisses pourries et des outils agricoles à main archi rouillés et cassés. Je n'ai pas pu aller plus loin sous ma forme animale. Je suppose que nous devrons chercher un passage ou une trappe dans le plafond. Les habitants stockaient du matériel là-bas, ils devaient donc pouvoir accéder à cette cave sans aucune difficulté.

— Dumbledore a dit que toutes les maisons sont écroulées, si ça se trouve, la maison qui est au dessus de l'endroit dont tu parles est toute effondrée et c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas d'issue.

— Mon ange, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai rien vu, qu'il n'y a rien. Je suis resté sous ma forme animale, et ma vue est limitée dans le noir sous cette forme. Je ne suis pas resté car je ne voulais pas te laisser seul trop longtemps !

— Tu m'as laissé seul longtemps, bouda Harry.

Le vampire s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Aussitôt, le calice entoura la taille de son vampire de ses deux bras pour chercher du réconfort.

— Allez, chaton, on n'a pas toute la nuit et ce n'est pas tout près. Si nous tardons trop, Albus va s'inquiéter.

Harry, tenant son balai et sa baguette allumée, suivit Severus qui longeait l'étroit couloir que la faible lueur des _Lumos_ dessinait à peine.

* * *

À la tour de Gryffondor, Ron avait bien évidemment tout raconté à ses condisciples, profitant qu'Hermione était il ne savait où, encore une fois. Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à disparaître sans arrêt depuis quelque temps. Avant, elle disait qu'elle révisait avec Luna, mais la blonde n'était plus là, d'ailleurs personne ne savait où elle était, tout comme la dizaine d'autres élèves raflée ce jour-là ainsi que Flitwick. Si ça se trouvait, ils étaient tous rentrés chez eux et Hermione n'avait plus aucune excuse, il faudrait qu'il tire ça au clair.

Au récit de son frère, Ginny était devenue pâle comme une morte, puis elle avait rougi comme jamais encore Ron ne l'avait vu rougir de toute sa vie. Elle avait piqué une colère mémorable, jurant que lorsqu'elle mettrait la main sur ce petit monstre, elle lui ferait regretter l'envie d'avoir eu l'idée saugrenue de devenir gay ! Et avec qui ? Avec ce personnage immonde qu'était Severus Rogue ! N'importe quoi ! Harry devait vraiment être tordu pour vouloir se faire sucer le sang par ce vampire, surtout que d'après ce que Ron venait de lui expliquer, il ne faisait pas que lui sucer le sang ! Pouah ! Quelle horreur ! Et Hermione cautionnait ça !

Les éclats de voix de la rouquine avaient attiré les autres Gryffondors et Ron s'était fait une joie malsaine de raconter sa version des faits à Neville, Lavande, Parvati et les autres.

— Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Harry est le calice de ce connard graisseux de Rogue ! Et en plus ils couchent ensemble, ouais ! Comme je vous l'dis ! Le bâtard des cachots est pédé, vous auriez deviné ça, vous ? Et Harry ? Avec toutes les filles qui sont après lui !

Neville avait haussé les épaules, Colin Crivey en était resté bouche bée et n'avait plus rien dit de la soirée. Lavande et Parvati s'étaient mises dans un coin avec quelques filles pour en parler et l'une d'elle – Ron ne savait pas laquelle – s'était exclamée que c'était hyper méga romantique. Lavande n'avait pas pu s'empêcher bien entendu, de regretter que son chanteur favori Lorcan d'Eath n'eût pas répondu à sa proposition : elle aurait bien voulu être son calice. Au final, Harry avait bien de la chance.

Au moment où Ron excédé allait se lever pour leur dire de cesser leurs âneries, Hermione était apparue près de lui, la bouche pincée et les yeux plissés.

— RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ! Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Tu as été raconter des bêtises à toute la Maison ?

— C'est pas des bêtises, c'est la vérité ! Harry n'est pas pédé, p't'êt ? Il nous l'a dit lui-même ! Et qu'il vit avec Rogue aussi ! Et pourquoi il ne vient pas en cours, hein ? Il est trop bien pour ça aussi ? Et d'abord Rogue est dangereux, il m'a cassé le bras !

— Tu as menacé Harry ! Imbécile ! FOUS-MOI LE CAMP, RONALD ! Si je t'entends encore déblatérer sur Harry ou sur le Professeur Rogue, je te préviens que je le dirais au Professeur McGonagall !

Ginny, furieuse, approcha d'Hermione.

— T'étais au courant, bien entendu !

— Non, je ne l'ai appris qu'en même temps que Ron, mais au moins je sais faire la part des choses. Aucun d'eux n'avait le choix pour survivre. Maintenant ils sont liés, et pour l'éternité, personne ne pourra rien y changer. Et en plus ils sont bien ensemble et ils s'aiment.

— Comment tu l'sais ? râla Ron.

— Tu as oublié ce qu'Harry a dit ? Il te l'a pourtant jeté en pleine figure qu'il aimait son vampire et ne le quitterait jamais. Et sache que les vampires aiment toujours leurs calices ! Il va falloir que vous vous y fassiez !

— JAMAIS, hurla Ginny, sous les hochements de tête véhéments de son frère.

— Alors, je vous conseille de ne plus jamais essayer d'approcher Harry si vous ne voulez pas qu'un vampire furieux vous saute à la gorge.

Hermione serra son sac de livres et de parchemins dans ses bras et prit la direction des escaliers menant au dortoir des filles de 7ème année quand Ron la retint violemment par un bras.

— T'étais où d'abord ? Tu passes ton temps à disparaître !

— Je ne disparais pas, Ron, je trouve des endroits tranquilles pour étudier, je te l'ai déjà dit. Si tu veux revoir les cours enregistrés sur Rapeltouts tu n'as qu'à me le dire, je les ai tous. La prochaine fois tu pourras venir avec moi.

— Nan, nan… c'est bon. Une fois ça suffit bien ! On se demande pourquoi tu fais ça…

— Les ASPIC, Ron ! Tu as oublié ? Déjà qu'on n'a plus personne en sortilèges, que Jiggers n'arrive pas à la cheville de Rogue et que la prof de défense a peur de son ombre, on aura de la chance si on a un seul ASPIC !

Ron lâcha le bras d'Hermione et la regarda monter l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il n'était pas question qu'il se retape tous les cours par Rapeltouts. Rien que cette pensée le fit frissonner d'horreur.

* * *

Tandis qu'Albus Dumbledore et Arthur Weasley exploraient les maisons abandonnées de l'ile et qui étaient accessibles, Severus et Harry progressaient dans l'étroit boyau qui devait les mener dans la cave que Severus sous sa forme de chauve-souris, avait trouvée. Harry allait encore une fois, pester et protester qu'il en avait marre et voulait remonter à l'air libre, mais Severus le coupa dans son élan.

— On y est, mon ange, calme-toi.

— Je déteste cet endroit.

— Je sais, et je ne l'aime pas plus que toi, mais nous devons le faire, tu le sais.

— C'est ici, tu es sûr ?

Harry se tourna dans tous les sens, en levant sa baguette pour bien voir. Il vit les quelques caisses de bois pourries entreposées dans un coin et un tonneau dont il ne restait que les cercles de fer rouillé et deux ou trois planches desséchées.

— Ok, je vois les vieilleries dont tu as parlé. Les gens devaient bien venir de quelque part, surement du plafond, tu ne penses pas ?

— Si. J'ai déjà examiné les murs sous ma forme de chauve-souris, il y a un passage mais si étroit et bas qu'à peine un chat pourrait y pénétrer, donc inutile d'aller chercher par là. Je suppose que c'est une rivière souterraine ou même la mer pourquoi pas, qui a creusé le couloir que nous avons emprunté. Pour une raison que j'ignore, à partir d'ici le couloir est plus étroit et inaccessible.

— La nature de la pierre ? proposa Harry.

— Il y a des chances… mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous en préoccuper, répondit le vampire qui examinait le plafond avec sa baguette allumée. Harry ? Viens un peu par là. Tu veux bien monter sur ton balai et regarder la roche juste au dessus de nous ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc là…

— Bien sûr.

Harry enfourcha son balai et le fit décoller d'un léger coup de botte sur le sol rocheux. Eclairé par la baguette de Severus et un peu par la sienne qui était coincée dans sa botte, il passa sa main gauche sur le plafond de pierre tout en tenant son balai de la main droite. Soudain des éboulis lui tombèrent dessus.

— Merdeuuu ! C'est quoi ? Beurkkk ! C'est dégoûtant !

Au sol, Severus agenouillé, examinait les débris avec intérêt.

— Du bois pourri, Harry. Je pense que ce sont les restes de la trappe ainsi que des gravas qui devaient se trouver par-dessus. Redescends, mon ange.

— Comment on va faire ? Si jamais y a plein de trucs éboulés au dessus ?

— Tu vas voir !

Severus prit Harry par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui à quelques mètres de là, non loin des caisses pourries. Il lança un _Protego_ sur eux puis visa la trappe vermoulue de sa baguette.

— _CONFRINGO_ !

L'explosion qui survint les surprit un peu et les fit s'accroupir pour se protéger tandis que des gravas glissaient par le trou fraîchement libéré. Un nuage de poussière se rua dans la caverne et les fit tousser. Au moins le sortilège du bouclier les avait protégés des projections de débris. Lorsqu'au bout de quelques minutes plus rien ne retomba, Severus se releva et retira le bouclier magique.

— Je pense que c'est bon, je sens de l'air frais. Je vais sortir sous ma forme de chauve-souris et t'aider à monter ensuite, car tu ne passeras pas par la trappe avec ton balai. De plus, il faut que je vois ce qu'il y a là haut et si l'endroit est sécurisé ou pas.

Le vampire n'attendit pas de réponse et se transforma aussitôt tandis qu'Harry, éclair de feu à la main, s'approchait du trou, tête levée pour ne rien perdre du spectacle. La seule chose qu'il aperçut et qui le surprit véritablement était le ciel étoilé, signifiant que l'endroit où ils étaient n'avait plus de toit, si c'était vraiment une ancienne auberge. Severus sous sa forme humaine se découpa dans l'ouverture.

— Monte sur ton balai, je vais t'attraper quand tu seras devant le trou, tiens bien ton balai, autant qu'il ne retombe pas en bas.

— Ok.

Harry s'éleva tout doucement et positionna son éclair de feu sous la trappe, mais horizontalement il était impossible qu'il passe comme Severus l'avait dit. Il tendit un bras au vampire qui s'en saisit avec force et le hissa comme s'il ne pesait rien. Le balai soudain libéré de son fardeau bascula et Harry serra sa main libre sur le manche. Severus aida le balai à se mettre à la verticale et Harry émergea du trou, toujours accroché à l'éclair de feu qu'il n'aurait lâché pour rien au monde.

— On est où ?

— Je l'ignore. Dans le camp je suppose, mais nous devons être prudents, nous ignorons ce que nous allons trouver.

— La Brigade anti-nuisibles ?

— Fort possible. Donc je te propose que nous nous désillusionnions.

— D'accord. Ensuite ?

— Ensuite on examine les lieux et on essaie de briser les barrières magiques pour faire entrer les autres.

— Et si on ne peut pas ?

— Il y a toujours des solutions, même si elles ne sont pas toujours très… reluisantes.

— Tu veux dire… Magie Noire ?

— Par exemple, mais nous n'en sommes pas là. Viens.

Deux coups de baguettes sur la tête plus tard et le duo à présent invisible sortit du bâtiment en ruine dont le sol était jonché de gravas, de boue durcie par le froid et de neige. Dehors, la couche de neige donnait une lueur curieuse au décor comme s'il était éclairé depuis le sol. Il n'y avait pas de bruit, pas âme qui vive et aucun signe de vie.

— On devrait voir du monde, non, le camp n'est pas si grand que ça, ronchonna Harry qui avait froid, son sortilège de chauffage ayant pris fin.

Severus le retint par le bras et l'œil aux aguets, il renifla profondément l'air de la nuit. Harry le regarda faire, un peu inquiet. Si le vampire humait de cette façon, c'est qu'il avait senti quelque chose d'anormal.

— Tu sens quoi, Sev' ?murmura-t-il avec appréhension.

— Une odeur de mort, Harry, répondit le vampire d'une voix à peine audible.

Harry allait répondre que lui ne sentait rien, mais il trébucha et tomba sur le sol enneigé.

— Zut ! pesta-t-il à mi-voix. En plus faut que je me casse la figure. Merlin, mais j'ai buté sur quoi, on n'y voit rien !

Severus soupira et alluma sa baguette. Il éclaira le sol là où Harry avait chu si maladroitement. Le calice se releva d'un bond, paniqué et s'accrocha au vampire, le cœur battant.

— SEV' !

— Je sais, mon ange, je sais… soupira-t-il.

Eclairés par la baguette de Severus Rogue, deux petits pieds d'enfant, noircis par les engelures dépassaient de ce qui leur avait semblé être une congère.


	8. Dernières victimes partie 1

**Bêta** : Forêt Interdite

* * *

Harry regardait avec horreur, les deux pieds gelés du cadavre. Son regard balaya ensuite la lande couverte de neige et il remarqua les petites bosses qu'on pouvait prendre a priori pour des dénivellations minimes du terrain. Maintenant, il n'en était plus très sûr et vue sa mine pincée, Severus devait penser la même chose que lui.

— Ils sont tous morts là-dessous, pas vrai ?

— Ce n'est pas certain, mon ange, il y a peut-être des survivants dans les ruines, mais une bonne partie d'entre eux doit être morte, oui. Les plus faibles n'ont pas dû survivre. Cet enfant est pieds nus, il devait s'agir des gens tirés du lit en pleine nuit, Albus a bien dit qu'une partie des gens raflés était en pyjama et chemise de nuit.

— Ils sont morts de froid ou de faim ?

— De froid d'abord, et de faim ensuite, pour ceux qui étaient vêtus. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient pu se nourrir, aucun sorcier ne peut se débrouiller sans baguette. Les Moldus s'en sortiraient mieux, ou les Sang-mêlés.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— On trouve la barrière magique qui borde le camp, ensuite on avisera. Monte sur ton balai, je vais reprendre ma forme animale.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, rien que de penser qu'il y avait des cadavres sous la neige, peut-être un peu partout autour d'eux lui donnait la nausée et il sentait son estomac peser très lourd et une sourde angoisse lui étreindre le cœur. Tous ces innocents, morts pour rien, parce qu'un de leurs ancêtres avait eu l'idée d'épouser une créature magique plusieurs générations en arrière pour certains, comme Harold Dingle, ou cette fille Warrington, sûrement la sœur de ce gros veau de Charlie Warrington. Où était-il d'ailleurs ? Mort aussi comme elle, peut-être sous un de ces tas de neige…

Le calice frissonna et s'efforça de se concentrer sur autre chose, il fixa la chauve-souris qui battait furieusement des ailes devant lui et accéléra pour la rejoindre voire même la dépasser. Comme elle ralentissait brusquement, Harry freina puissamment son éclair de feu jusqu'à presque l'immobiliser. Le vampire reprit sa forme humaine sous ses yeux et le calice descendit de son balai pour le rejoindre à quelques pas de là.

Severus, mains tendues devant lui, semblait tâter quelque chose d'invisible.

— Ne touche pas, mon ange ! Il y a un détecteur de modifications sur la barrière. J'utilise un pouvoir vampirique pour ne pas qu'elle le sache.

— Bordel ! Et quoi d'autre ?

— Ce que Kingsley avait dit, barrière de niveau 3, assez banale, si on excepte le petit gadget rajouté. Sortilèges anti-animagus et anti-transplanage.

— En bref, nous sommes coincés là !

— Non, je ne pense pas, du moins pas complètement. Ombrage a tout ciblé sur le fait que les raflés n'avaient pas de baguettes, donc je pense que nous pouvons envoyer un messager à Albus pour lui dire où nous sommes.

— On ne sait même pas où on est !

— Si. Regarde droit devant toi, que vois-tu ?

— Rien. La mer, enfin, je la devine, et puis un mur et une tour.

— Ce n'est pas une tour, Harry, c'est la Chapelle et le mur est celui du cimetière. Albus doit y être où les autres. Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir, mais nous pouvons leur dire que nous sommes là. Enfin… on peut essayer.

— Et si ça ne marche pas ?

— On cherche des survivants éventuels parmi les ruines et on repasse par la grotte, pas d'autre choix.

— Si nous devons passer par là, tu iras tout seul sous ta forme de chauve-souris, tu iras plus vite que moi, j'ai dû faire une partie du chemin à pied, le balai ne passait pas.

— On fera comme ça dans le pire des cas.

Severus pointa sa baguette devant lui et lança un _Spero patronum_. Son habituelle biche lumineuse attendit que le vampire lui dicte son message avant de s'élancer sans difficulté à travers la barrière magique.

— Ouf ! Ça marche on dirait. Le crapaud n'a pas pensé à tout.

— Elle a trop confiance en elle, affirma Severus. Tu vois, c'est une erreur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait jamais faite, parano comme il était, il aurait pensé à ça et à bien d'autres choses. Il en aurait mis plus que pas assez de ces sorts sur les barrières. Rien n'aurait passé, crois-moi. Ça, c'est du travail d'amateur !

Le calice avala sa salive avec difficulté, une boule nouée dans la gorge.

— Du travail d'amateur, tu crois ?

Il ne voyait plus et ne pensait plus qu'aux petits tas blancs qui ne contenaient certainement pas que de la neige.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la barrière magique, dans l'enceinte du cimetière, Albus Dumbledore et Arthur Weasley conversaient avec les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le vieil homme avait métamorphosé quelques pierres sèches prises dans les ruines de la chapelle, en sièges de pierre comme on pouvait en trouver dans les parcs et les jardins des manoirs. Tous commençaient à s'inquiéter pour Harry et Severus qui n'étaient pas ressortis de la grotte.

Fred et George avait conjuré un feu magique aux flammes bleues qui réchauffaient un peu leur petit groupe, aidé par les sortilèges de chauffage sur leurs vêtements.

— Il leur est peut-être arrivé quelque chose, s'inquiéta Hestia Jones dont les joues étaient à présent écarlates avec le froid piquant de décembre.

— Je ne crois pas, Hestia, trancha le vieil homme avec assurance. Severus serait revenu sous sa forme animale si Harry avait eu un quelconque souci. Je pense qu'ils ont réussi à entrer dans le camp.

— Ils sont partis depuis deux heures, quand même, fit Arthur qui laissait lui aussi transparaître son inquiétude.

Bill ne disait rien, il avait la tête basse et soupira en s'enroulant dans sa lourde cape d'hiver. Charlie leva un sourcil suspicieux et décida qu'il en aurait le cœur net.

— BILL ! Tu sais quelque chose ?

— Rien. J'ai juste… senti un truc tout à l'heure quand on examinait la barrière magique. Je vous l'ai dit, si on la touche, Ombrage va le savoir, elle a fait mettre un détecteur dessus. Je suppose que Rogue s'en est rendu compte et qu'ils vont devoir faire le chemin en sens inverse en passant par la grotte. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour faire face à une attaque de la Brigade anti-nuisibles.

— Oui, tu nous l'as dit tout à l'heure, mais tu as senti quoi ? J'ai rien senti, moi.

— Tu n'es pas un loup-garou, Charlie. J'ai senti l'odeur de la mort. Il y a des tas de morts de l'autre côté.

— Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ? s'énerva le dresseur de dragon. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, Professeur Dumbledore !

— Des morts, hein ? Je n'en suis pas étonné, mon garçon, soupira le Directeur de Poudlard. Je m'y attendais. Nous savons qu'ils n'ont pas de baguettes et pas à manger et certainement aucun abri, si on se réfère à l'état des habitations sur l'ile. Arthur et moi nous n'avons pas trouvé un seul bâtiment qui soit entier. Nous devrons utiliser des tentes magiques pour faire un quartier général.

Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de donner leur avis, une biche lumineuse gambada jusqu'au petit groupe inquiet.

— Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? gronda Fred, surpris.

— Le Patronus de Severus, précisa Albus Dumbledore qui venait de se lever du banc de pierre.

La biche s'immobilisa devant le vieil homme et la voix du vampire s'éleva.

— _Albus, nous sommes entrés dans le camp, mais nous ne pouvons pas toucher aux barrières il y a des détecteurs dessus. Il n'y a pas un seul signe de vie ici, que des cadavres enfouis sous la neige. Nous allons chercher d'éventuels survivants, il va falloir les faire passer par la grotte mais le chemin est difficile. Il faut de l'aide très vite, on ne peut plus attendre. L'odeur de la mort est partout, je crains le pire. Faites vite !_

La biche s'évanouit après que le messager ait été entendu par toute la petite équipe. Albus Dumbledore prit une décision rapide. L'absence de scintillement dans ses yeux bleus donna une indication sur ce qu'il pouvait préparer.

— Bill, tu vas aller au Ministère et trouver Cornélius Fudge, il doit y être encore malgré l'heure tardive. Tu le stupéfixes et tu le ramènes ici avec un Portoloin, sinon il ne viendra pas. Il faut qu'il sache ce qui se passe sur Stroma. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas au courant. C'est un naïf qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez ! Charlie, tu files à la Gazette du Sorcier et tu ramènes Miss Skeeter, son photographe Bozo et le rédacteur en chef Barnabas Cuffe. Miss Skeeter qui a du sang de Vélane se cache dans les locaux du journal. Nous avons besoin de témoins et de preuves. Idem, tu utiliseras un Portoloin. Hestia, retournez à Poudlard et ramenez Minerva et Poppy Pomfresh, ainsi que Molly Weasley. Dites à Poppy de prévenir Sainte-Mangouste qu'ils envoient une équipe de Médicomages d'urgence pour une catastrophe sans précédent, ainsi que des sorciers funèbres et un Légistomage. Dedalus, tu vas chercher Kingsley et ses hommes qui sont de garde au Ministère ce soir, et tu ramènes Rufus Scrimgeour, Gawain Robards ainsi que les Langues-De-Plomb qui nous sont favorables, Kingsley les connait. Dites-leur de ramener les tapis volants qui ont été réquisitionnés depuis l'interdiction de leur utilisation. Ils sont au Département des Mystères. Ils serviront à faire remonter les corps depuis le bas de la falaise. Ça ira plus vite que des _Mobilicorpus_.

— Et nous ? demanda Arthur, bouleversé. On fait quoi ?

— On descend dans la grotte et on prépare le terrain. Nous ne serons pas de trop, il faut métamorphoser la caverne et le passage qu'ont emprunté Harry et Severus en attendant qu'on puisse briser les barrières magiques. Il faut impérativement faire sortir les survivants de là.

— Professeur Dumbledore, nous avons à la boutique quelques tentes magiques sur lesquelles nous travaillions en prévision de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Elles étaient pour la famille à la base puisqu'on utilisait celle de Perkins qui est vieille et sent le chat, déclara Fred après un regard à son frère George.

— Excellent ! Si vous pouviez aller les chercher, ça serait formidable.

— Je vais faire un Portoloin avec une pierre et y aller rapidement. George va rester pour vous aider à faire un passage.

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se levèrent et allèrent ramasser quelques pierres parmi les ruines de la chapelle. Bientôt les lueurs bleues des _Portus_ illuminèrent le vieux cimetière aux pierres tombales penchées et brisées. Leurs balais délaissés à la main, un par un, ils s'évanouirent grâce aux Portoloins improvisés.

Le vieux Directeur de Poudlard tendit alors sa baguette de sureau droit devant lui et un Patronus en forme de phénix en sortit pour envoyer une réponse à Severus, puis il donna le signal en enfourchant le Margotin 90 prêté par Rolanda Bibine. Aussitôt, Arthur, George, Emmeline et Elphias firent de même et le suivirent dans la direction de la grotte. La marée était encore à son point le plus bas et ils purent mettre pied à terre dans la petite caverne éclairée par les lueurs de leurs baguettes.

— Je voyais ça plus grand, moi, remarqua George en regardant autour de lui.

— En effet, je suis un peu surpris aussi, avoua Dumbledore, je suppose qu'on s'attend toujours à ce qu'une grotte soit vaste. Il faut trouver le passage qu'ont emprunté Harry et Severus.

— ICI ! cria la seule voix féminine qui restait dans le petit groupe.

Emmeline Vance se tenait devant la fissure couverte d'algue et l'éclairait de sa baguette magique.

— Et ben… ça ne va pas être un travail facile, remarqua Arthur. En outre, la marée va remonter et l'endroit sera inondé. Comment va-t-on faire ?

— Rien de plus facile, mon cher ami, répondit Elphias de sa voix sifflante. L'ancien sortilège de _Repouss'eau_ fera l'affaire. Même les Moldus le connaissent celui là, bien qu'ils pensent que ce soit un miracle de leur Dieu. Leur livre religieux appelé Bible en fait mention d'ailleurs. Un sorcier nommé Moïse l'a utilisé avec une canne-baguette du genre de celle de Fol Œil et il a ouvert à l'époque un passage dans la mer pour faire traverser les Moldus qui voyageaient avec lui. Cela fait bien 2000 ans, et les Moldus en parlent encore… Il a eu de la chance qu'il n'y avait pas de ministères de la magie à l'époque sinon ce sorcier aurait eu des ennuis. Une telle magie devant des Moldus ! Je vous demande un peu…

Albus s'était approché de la fissure dans la paroi rocheuse, tandis qu'Elphias y allait de son petit conte historique. Baguette tendue, il marmonnait de longues formules en latin et la petite troupe vit bientôt la paroi de pierre se transformer. Le passage s'élargit et les algues disparurent. Le sol devint plat et la fente se transforma en un tunnel acceptable. Arthur et George conjuraient des feux magiques au fur et à mesure de leur avancée et les déposaient dans les niches qu'Emmeline creusait dans la paroi rocheuse. Elphias lui, installait de larges marches de pierre pour les aider à monter la pente qui visiblement conduisait vers la surface.

* * *

À l'intérieur du camp, Severus et Harry, éclairés par leurs baguettes marchaient précautionneusement à travers la lande couverte de neige. De temps en temps, le vampire faisait fondre un petit tas de poudreuse et pestait en découvrant ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur. Des cadavres d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants jonchaient l'herbe rase, souvent agglutinés les uns contre les autres, comme s'ils avaient cherché à se réchauffer ainsi. Mais les pauvres hères n'avaient eu aucune chance, aucun n'étant vêtu pour résister à la température glaciale. Certains étaient en tenue de nuit, d'autres habillés mais sans capes. Seuls ceux qui avaient été pris dans les rues avaient du résister un peu plus longtemps grâce à leurs vêtements d'hiver, mais ils avaient dû mourir de faim. Harry songea que mourir de froid rapidement avait peut-être été une fin plus douce.

Une sourde colère et une horreur sans nom l'habitaient à présent. Il tuerait Ombrage, la décision était prise. Il vengerait Remus, Tonk, le Professeur Flitwick et tous les élèves assassinés. Il songea à Luna et son cœur se serra. La blonde était-elle encore en vie ? Et les autres ? Romilda Vane, et même cet idiot de Crabbe, et Dean et Seamus ses vieux potes de Gryffondor… ainsi que ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et tous ces sorciers inconnus arrachés en pleine nuit à leurs demeures pour être jetés ici afin d'y mourir à petit feu avec leurs enfants dont certains étaient encore des bébés.

Severus Rogue ressentait la haine et l'horreur d'Harry dans le lien mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Durant son temps passé dans les Mangemorts, il avait vu pire et parfois même participé sans état d'âme, les années au service de Voldemort l'avaient blasé. Il savait que lors de ses soifs de sang, il avait commis des crimes pires encore. Ces crimes avaient été encouragés et même parfois sciemment provoqués par Lord Voldemort pour sa distraction. Le Mage Noir s'amusait souvent à isoler le vampire dans les caves du Manoir Jedusor et attendait qu'il soit incontrôlable par manque de sang, pour lui jeter en pâture quelques Moldus dont il se délectait d'assister à la mise à mort. Le vampire sous sa forme humaine ne gardait pas de souvenirs de ce que la créature des ténèbres en lui avait bien pu fabriquer pendant ses soifs de sang, exactement comme Remus Lupin ne gardait aucun souvenir de ce que Lunard faisait les nuits de pleine lune, avant l'invention de la potion Tue-loup. Une potion de cette équivalence pour les vampires n'existait pas et il faudrait encore de longues années de recherche à une équipe de maîtres des potions avant d'espérer un quelconque résultat.

Les deux silhouettes sombres des sorciers, le désillusionnement annulé, se dirigeaient vers les bâtiments en ruines qu'ils apercevaient un peu plus loin. Il y en avait plusieurs, collés les uns contre les autres, visiblement une ancienne ferme et ses dépendances : grange et étables. Un Patronus en forme de phénix, d'une blancheur lumineuse, s'arrêta devant le vampire, toutes ailes déployées et la voix d'Albus Dumbledore en sortit.

— _Harry, Severus, nous avons eu votre messager. Nous allons organiser les secours dès maintenant. Nous ne pouvons pas toucher aux barrières magiques pour l'instant, il ne faut pas qu'Ombrage sache que nous sommes là. Je vais organiser un passage par la grotte. Pendant que certains vont chercher les Aurors et les Médicomages, avec ceux qui resteront nous aménagerons un tunnel à travers les boyaux souterrains. Essayez de localiser des survivants s'il y en a. Nous allons tâcher de faire vite. Courage, mes enfants… _

Le phénix se dématérialisa aussitôt que le message fut entendu.

— Ils envoient des secours, ça y est ! soupira Harry. On aurait du le faire avant, bien avant. Je veux dire, venir ici et sortir tous ces gens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

— C'était difficile, Harry. Il y aurait pu y avoir une Brigade d'Ombrage ici, maintenant nous savons que non, mais c'était risqué de toucher aux barrières, tu as bien vu ce qu'elle a mis dessus. Si l'Ordre s'était présenté pour attaquer de front et libérer les prisonniers par la force, nous aurions tous été décimés.

— C'est vrai que l'Ordre ne contient plus qu'une poignée de membres à présent, agréa le Sauveur.

Ils marchèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment principal dont les fenêtres étaient curieusement bouchées par des pierres empilées maladroitement. Aucun des bâtiments qu'ils avaient aperçus depuis leur arrivée sur Stroma n'avait cette caractéristique et le vampire leva un sourcil intrigué. Il éteignit sa baguette et lança un _Homenum revelio_ dont la réponse lui fit plaisir.

— Il y a des survivants dans ce bâtiment. C'est pour ça que les fenêtres sont bouchées. Ils ont dû tenter de se protéger du froid et du vent.

Harry se mit à courir vers le trou noir qui avait autrefois une porte à présent disparue, puis s'arrêta brusquement.

— Sev' ? Viens, c'est bizarre, il y a une barrière magique…

— Une barrière ? Par Merlin, ils ont une baguette ! Il faut une baguette pour faire ça ! Filius aurait éventuellement pu sans, mais il est mort.

Le vampire, baguette tendue, examinait à présent la barrière magique qui bloquait l'accès de l'ancienne ferme.

— Une barrière de niveau un ! C'est un débutant qui a fait ça, un de mes Serpentards sûrement ! Ils apprennent à faire des barrières magiques dès qu'ils sont majeurs. Je ne vois que Crabbe qui aurait pu !

Un sort plus tard et la barrière se dissolvait. Les deux baguettes se rallumèrent et éclairaient à présent l'entrée d'une pièce remplie de gravas dégoûtants et de vieilleries entassées.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? Répondez ! C'est le Professeur Rogue ! Monsieur Crabbe, Monsieur Higgs ? Vous m'entendez ?

Alors qu'il s'avançait dans la ruine, Severus vit des tôles ondulées rouillées qui faisaient comme un abri dans un coin de la pièce. Ses sens de vampire en alerte, il entendit des exclamations étouffées, des bruits de vêtements qui se froissaient et il sentit l'odeur de corps humains pas lavés depuis très longtemps...

— Pro… Professeur Rogue ? murmura une voix faible mais parfaitement reconnaissable.

— CRABBE ! rugit le Maître des Potions. Merlin soit loué, vous êtes en vie !

— Réveillez-vous les mecs… poursuivit la voix étouffée, Rogue nous a trouvés !

— Rogue ? Hein ? tenta une autre voix, féminine cette fois. C'est sûr, tu dois cauchemarder, mec. Franchement rêver de Rogue, y a qu' toi, hein ?

— C'est très gentil à vous de dire que je suis un parfait sujet de cauchemar, Miss Vane. Vous avez de la chance qu'on ne soit pas à l'école, je ne peux pas vous retirer de points ni vous mettre en retenue !

— C'EST LUI ! s'exclama Romilda Vane, Y A QUE LUI POUR NOUS DIRE ÇA !

— DEAN ? SEAMUS ? appela Harry qui bouillait d'impatience de retrouver tous ses amis en vie.

— Oh les mecs ! C'est Harry ! C'est Harry ! fit la voix de Dean. On est là, tout au fond, sous l'abri. Attention à ce qu'il y a au sol, on a mis ça pour se protéger des autres.

— Harry Potter ? Harry Potter est là pour nous sauver, cria Emma Dobbs. Je l'savais qu'il ne pourrait pas nous laisser tomber, Luna l'avait bien dit aussi !

La lueur faible d'une baguette indiqua à Severus et Harry où ils devaient se diriger. Ils virent des dizaines de corps agglutinés les uns contre les autres pour se tenir chaud. Quelques vieux bocaux trouvés dans les décombres étaient remplis de feux bleus magiques, comme ceux qu'Hermione conjurait pour se tenir chaud aux mains lors des promenades hivernales dans le parc enneigé de Poudlard. Les deux sauveurs s'accroupirent pour prendre des nouvelles des prisonniers.

— Comment allez-vous ? Vous êtes blessés ? tenta Rogue inquiet. Combien êtes-vous ici ?

Vincent Crabbe se leva, baguette allumée à la main. Il avait perdu un poids considérable, avait des yeux cerclés de noir et était sale comme un peigne.

— Content d'vous voir, Professeur Rogue. Avec Terrence on savait bien que vous ne nous laisseriez pas tomber. Les autres pensaient que vous étiez mort mais nous on savait que c'était pas possible. Vous avez passé à travers tellement de choses… le Seigneur des Ténèbres… le Ministère… tout ça.

— Harry, poursuivit Romilda Vane qui venait de se montrer, ils… ils ont tué Flitwick et puis Dingle et la petite Orla aussi. Et une fille de Serpentard et une de Poufsouffle…

La jeune sorcière était d'une maigreur cadavérique, sale, avec ses longs cheveux frisés emmêlés. Elle regardait Harry et même Rogue comme s'ils étaient des Dieux. Les uns après les autres, les prisonniers émergèrent du sommeil d'abord et de leur abri ensuite. Severus et Harry leur lancèrent quelques _Tergeo_ puissants qui leur rendirent un peu, un aspect décent et épargnèrent les narines sensibles du vampire et de son calice.

— Comment avez-vous fait pour avoir cette baguette, Monsieur Crabbe ?

— Elle était dans ma chaussette, Professeur, répondit l'intéressé. C'était… c'était celle de mon père. Je la garde toujours sur moi, en souvenir. Ils l'ont pas vue.

— Très bonne initiative, Crabbe !

— Mon père faisait toujours comme ça…

— Je sais, répondit Severus avec réserve.

— Dean, Seamus ! Je suis trop content que vous soyez en vie, les mecs ! s'exclama Harry, quelque peu soulagé. Mais où est Luna ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent sans un mot puis se tournèrent vers Harry.

— Ben… Elle est là. Mais…

— ELLE EST MORTE ? s'horrifia le calice, soudain tétanisé.

— Nan, enfin, on croit pas. Mais elle bouge plus. Romilda dit que c'est normal, mais on sait pas trop.

— Comment ça, normal ?

— Luna est une Sylphide, Harry, fit la voix douce de Romilda Vane.

— Harry… les interrompit le maître des cachots. Si Miss Lovegood est une Sylphide alors elle est entrée en hibernation à cause du froid et du manque de nourriture. La ramener à température normale et la nourrir de potions de nutrition, suffiront à la réveiller.

— Elle hiberne ? Comme… les ours ?

— En quelque sorte. Ou comme les arbres l'hiver… Les Sylphides vivent dans les forêts et sont proches de la nature. Elles suivent son rythme.

— Par Merlin ! Hagrid ferait mieux de nous apprendre des choses comme ça, au lieu de nous pourrir la vie avec des Scroutts à pétard !

Le jeune Gryffondor regarda autour de lui, les têtes des inconnus qui entouraient ses condisciples : Des enfants de tous âges pour la plupart, ainsi que quelques adultes, le plus souvent des femmes.

— Vous êtes Harry Potter ? fit une femme décharnée qui serrait un enfant squelettique dans ses bras. Merlin soit loué ! Vous êtes venus pour nous sauver ! Cette petite blonde avait raison, celle qui est endormie, la Sylphide.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, une voix faible se fit entendre.

— Severus ?

— M'man ! cria Crabbe. Reste au chaud, faut pas qu'tu bouges, les s'cours sont là. Le Professeur Rogue est venu… avec Potter.

— Mrs Crabbe ? s'étonna Severus en entendant son nom. Ils vous ont eue aussi ?

La femme était très affaiblie et visiblement presque mourante. Severus fouilla dans ses poches et étala les flacons de potions qui y étaient dissimulés.

— J'ai quelques potions de nutrition et de la Pimentine. Allez-y ! Les plus faibles prennent celles de nutrition. Vous, Mrs Crabbe, et vous madame avec le petit dans les bras. Approchez, donnez-lui en une et prenez-en une vous-même. Les autres, partagez-vous la Pimentine, une gorgée chacun. Dumbledore sera là dans quelques instants avec l'Ordre du Phénix, les Aurors et des Médicomages.

Des soupirs de soulagement et des murmures se faisaient à présent largement entendre. Sur les visages décharnés, les yeux plein de fièvre et de lassitude reprenaient espoir. Harry regarda encore autour de lui, les murs de l'ancien logis, au plâtre tombé, à la cheminée pourrie par les ans et l'humidité et toujours cette absence de toit qui semblait être une caractéristique des maisons de l'île. Il se demanda en quoi ils avaient bien pu être construits pour avoir disparu totalement.

— Hééé ! Crabbe, fit Harry en se tournant vers le Serpentard. Pourquoi il y avait une barrière magique dehors ?

Ce fut Seamus qui répondit à la question.

— Crabbe était le seul à savoir faire ça. Paraît que c'est son père qui lui a appris. Quand les autres sont arrivés, après nous, un des hommes a vu que Crabbe avait une baguette et qu'on s'en servait pour tuer les lapins qu'on voyait et les faire cuire, c'était plus rapide que les collets moldus de Dean. L'homme l'a prise en nous menaçant et a voulu faire sa loi. Nous, on savait que si quelqu'un touchait aux barrières qui sont autour de l'île, Ombrage allait le savoir et venir nous tuer, comme elle l'avait fait quand le Professeur Flitwick avait voulu les briser pour tenter de nous tirer de là. Alors on a reprit la baguette… on s'est mis à plusieurs et on l'a assommé avec une pierre. Ensuite, on s'est réfugié ici avec la barrière et on ne sortait quasiment plus sauf pour prendre quelques lapins mais moins qu'avant, forcément… avec tout le monde qu'il y avait partout, les lapins devenaient vachement dur à apercevoir et à attraper, quant aux moutons, ils étaient trop gros pour nous. On ne savait pas comment les dépecer et les cuire, tout ça… Les autres nous ont menacés, assiégés. On a fait rentrer ici nos familles, pour ceux qui en avaient et qui avait été raflés. On a emmené aussi quelques enfants quand les parents sont morts de froid sur la lande. C'était ça ou ils seraient tous morts depuis longtemps. Il n'y a presque plus de lapins, on est parfois quatre ou cinq jours sans manger. On fait fondre de la neige pour boire, mais je crois bien que ça en a rendu certains malades.

— Vous avez vu les autres ? tenta Dean, un peu hésitant. Il y en a de moins en moins et ces jours-ci, il n'y a plus de bruit.

— Ils sont tous morts, je crois bien, soupira Harry. J'ai vu les pieds noircis d'un enfant dépasser d'une congère, j'ai eu une de ces trouilles… je vous dis pas. Severus dit qu'il sent la mort partout.

Si le fait que le jeune Gryffondor appelait son professeur par son prénom étonnait les prisonniers, aucun n'eut la force ou l'envie de lui poser la question. Un coup d'œil sur son vampire apprit à Harry que celui-ci agenouillé sous l'abri, jouait toujours au Médicomage avec sa petite réserve de potions.

— Sev' ? On fait quoi ?

— On retourne aux ruines de l'auberge, il faut faire descendre tout le monde dans la cave. On pourra faire brûler les tonneaux et les caisses qu'il y a là-bas et y attendre Albus et les autres.

* * *

Le Portoloin de Bill Weasley l'avait conduit devant le Ministère de la Magie, presque devant l'entrée des visiteurs qui était une vieille cabine téléphonique rouge typiquement moldue et hors d'usage. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était passé par cette entrée. La rue était toujours aussi sinistre et sale, avec ses murs couverts de graffitis – la nuit les rendait même encore plus terrifiants – ses bureaux miteux et son pub, fermé à cette heure tardive. Le rouquin aux cheveux longs entra dans la cabine et souleva le combiné de son socle. Il tapota les touches du cadran pour composer le numéro 62442. Une voix désincarnée sortit de la cabine et lui demanda son identité et ce qu'il souhaitait.

— Bill Weasley. J'ai des révélations importantes à faire tout de suite au Ministre Fudge, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Un tintement métallique venu du téléphone lui fit baisser les yeux. Bill vit que dans le trou où on pouvait récupérer sa monnaie, un badge venait d'apparaître. Lorsqu'il était petit, il collectionnait ces badges et s'émerveillait des raisons souvent surprenantes que les gens avaient, de venir au Ministère. Une poubelle dans le hall récupérait ces petits objets et bien évidemment, Charlie et lui faisaient la razzia dans le container grillagé qui n'était vidé que le soir par des condamnés à des Travaux d'Intérêt Magique, lorsqu'ils allaient rendre visite à leur père dans son bureau. Ce badge-ci portait son nom, suivi de la mention « **Entretien urgent avec** **le Ministre Fudge** ». Bon, ça passait, ce n'était pas délirant comme ceux qu'il avait collectionnés et qui devaient être à présent dans les possessions des jumeaux.

Bill agrafa le badge sur le devant de sa robe et se laissa emporter par l'ascenseur dissimulé dans la cabine téléphonique et dont l'issue s'ouvrait sur l'Atrium au niveau 8, avec une belle vue d'ensemble sur la fontaine de la fraternité magique, les cheminettes aux manteaux dorés de chaque côté de la grande salle et au fond les portes d'or qui menaient vers les douze ascenseurs. Il n'aurait du n'y avoir aucun bruit à cette heure plus que tardive, surtout à cet endroit qui ne servait qu'au transit des visiteurs et employés. Ce que vit Bill le surprit d'abord, puis l'amusa ensuite. Une bonne douzaine d'Elfes de Maison, portant le torchon aux armes ministérielles glissaient sur le plancher luisant comme un miroir, des patins de feutre aux pieds tout en poussant qui des gloussements, qui des petits cris de joie. Visiblement, cirer le parquet ne semblait pas une corvée. Pas étonnant qu'on pouvait se voir dedans en permanence, s'ils faisaient ça toutes les nuits, du patinage elfique sur plancher…

Tâchant de ne pas se faire voir, Bill traversa discrètement l'Atrium et ouvrit une des portes d'or pour enfin s'engouffrer dans un ascenseur. À peine avait-il refermé la grille de fer forgé que la fameuse voix désincarnée lui demanda où il voulait aller.

— Niveau un, Bureau du Ministre de la Magie, répondit-il tranquillement.

La cage se mit en branle et remonta vers la surface, jusqu'au niveau demandé. L'ascenseur s'immobilisa avec un soubresaut, un crissement de ferraille et un petit choc.

— _Niveau un, Services Administratifs et Bureau du Ministre de la Magie_, annonça la voix désincarnée qui semblait venir de partout ce qui avait toujours mis Bill mal à l'aise.

Combien de fois Arthur leur avait demandé, à ses frères et lui, de ne jamais faire confiance à quelque chose qui parlait et dont on ne pouvait pas savoir où se trouvait son cerveau ! Bill sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la serra dans sa main. Il marchait à présent sur une épaisse moquette pourpre de qualité supérieure. Elle avait du coûter son pesant d'or celle-là ! Les murs étaient plaqués de bois vernis et les spots magiques encastrés dans le plafond bleu marine avec leur entourage en laiton, étaient du plus bel effet. Tournant alternativement sa tête de gauche à droite, Bill déchiffrait les noms inscrits sur les plaques de cuivre doré. Tiens ! Visiblement le crapaud en rose avait aussi un bureau dans ce couloir. Évidemment… cette profiteuse cumulait les fonctions de Directrice du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques avec celles de Sous-secrétaire d'État auprès du Ministre.

Le dernier bureau tout au fond du couloir était le bon. On aurait dit que Fudge voulait se cacher de tout le monde, ce qui était actuellement peut-être vrai, si on en croyait Albus Dumbledore. L'aîné des Weasley ne frappa pas à la porte, il entra directement dans le bureau de Miss Bondupois, qui sentait le parchemin, l'encre et le thé qu'elle sirotait toute la sainte journée. Au fond de la pièce, derrière le bureau de la sorcière qui se tenait là en sentinelle pendant la journée, se trouvait une double porte massive, capitonnée de cuir noir de qualité, derrière laquelle Fudge passait ses journées et une partie de ses nuits. Pas étonnant quand on connaissait sa femme, une véritable mégère qui aurait fait fuir un Troll sans souci.

Sans hésiter, le jeune homme ouvrit en grand la porte de Fudge et baguette tendue, vit que celui-ci était endormi dans son fauteuil, la tête en arrière et la bouche ouverte, ronflant comme le fourneau du Poudlard Express un 1er septembre. Une lampe à huile avec un abat-jour vert vif diffusait une lumière tamisée qui rendait la pièce _presque_ agréable. L'entrée de Bill n'avait même pas réveillé Fudge. Misère, le Ministère était un vrai moulin moldu, pas étonnant que Voldemort avait réussi à y faire son nid, lorsqu'il était en vie. Un rictus qui aurait rendu Severus Rogue fier, orna brièvement le visage du jeune homme. Il tendit sa baguette vers le gros tas endormi et lança un maléfice du saucisson.

— _Petrificus totalus_ !

Le corps du Ministre se figea dans le sommeil sans que cela ne semble l'avoir affecté d'une quelconque façon. Bill aperçut un porte-manteau au mur, sur lequel une cape d'hiver et un chapeau melon vert étaient accrochés. D'un _Vestio_ habile, Fudge se retrouva habillé chaudement, prêt à être emmené. Un _Mobilicorpus_ promena le corps à travers les couloirs du ministère et ils sortirent par la cabine téléphonique moldue sans avoir rencontré âme qui vive, les Elfes patineurs ayant choisi d'aller exercer leur talent ailleurs. Kingsley et ses hommes devaient être quelque part au niveau supérieur, en train de se préparer pour Stroma. Une fois sorti de la cabine avec son otage, Bill s'approcha du container à ordures qui débordait contre un mur, un peu plus loin et prit une canette vide de soda qui dépassait.

— Coca-cola… Me demande quel goût ça a, cette affaire ? marmonna-t-il distraitement.

Le rouquin retourna vers Fudge qui flottait en l'air, la tête penchée sur le côté, son chapeau melon vert magiquement vissé sur son crâne. La lueur bleue d'un _Portus_ éclaira la rue un instant, puis Bill glissa la canette dans la main de Fudge en prenant bien soin d'en tenir lui-même un morceau. Quelques secondes plus tard, la rue était déserte.

* * *

Charlie Weasley avait quant à lui atterri directement dans la zone pour Portoloin du Chemin de Traverse. D'anciens réverbères à gaz d'un autre siècle éclairaient la rue magique qui était quasiment déserte. Il n'était pas loin de minuit et seuls les pubs et restaurants étaient encore ouverts. Le Dragon Vert semblait même afficher encore complet. Etonnant qu'à cette époque troublée les sorciers pensent encore à faire la fête et se remplir la panse.

— Avoir de l'or ça change beaucoup de chose, pensa Charlie en jetant un dernier regard vers la vitrine éclairée et embuée.

Ses pas le menèrent vers l'immeuble abritant la Gazette du Sorcier, coincé discrètement entre Eeylops le Royaume du hibou et le magasin vendant des chaudrons. Une enseigne au dessus de la porte indiquait qu'il se trouvait bien devant les locaux du quotidien sorcier. Un simple _Alohomora_ ouvrit la porte et il entra dans les lieux.

À sa grande surprise, personne ne fit attention à lui. Visiblement, les journalistes étaient affairés à essayer de boucler l'édition du lendemain, sans trop faire de vagues. Pourtant, comme Charlie avançait dans le couloir qui sentait la pipe, une sorcière portant une pile de parchemin et une plume le remarqua.

— Vous désirez, jeune homme ? Ce n'est pas une heure pour les visites, on est débordés ici, vous savez.

— Bonsoir, M'dame, désolé de vous interrompre mais je dois voir Miss Skeeter d'urgence, ainsi que le rédacteur en chef et le photographe de Miss Skeeter.

— Comme vous y allez ! On ne dérange pas Barnabas Cuffe comme ça ! Rita… je ne sais pas où elle est.

— Je sais qu'elle est là, qu'elle se cache ici, mais c'est pas important. Dites à Monsieur Cuffe que l'Ordre du Phénix a trouvé le camp où sont retenus les sorciers raflés. Nous nous apprêtons à les libérer, mais il faut un photographe, des journalistes, pour les preuves vous comprenez… Sinon Ombrage fera tout disparaître.

— Vous… vous savez où ils sont ? Par Merlin !

— Ecoutez, M'dame, faut faire vite, ils sont presque tous morts…

— Je m'appelle Grizel Hurtz, le courrier du cœur de la Gazette, vous savez… Ne bougez pas, je vais prévenir Barnabas !

Avant que Charlie n'ait eu le temps de lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais lu le courrier du cœur de la Gazette, la sorcière avait déjà filé comme si elle avait eu un Troll aux trousses. Sa mère, Molly, devait par contre lire le genre d'insanités que devait pondre cette journaliste tous les jours. Le rouquin regarda tout autour de lui, et vit encadrées et accrochées sur les murs, les plus belles Unes qu'avait pu faire le journal, ainsi que quelques vieilles récompenses reçues par l'une ou l'autre des éditions. La Gazette du Sorcier était l'édition du jour, celle du soir était « Le Sorcier du Soir » et celle du dimanche… « Le Sorcier du Dimanche » bien sûr…

Seul le Sorcier du Soir n'était que rarement publié. Il fallait que l'actualité soit vraiment chargée en évènements pour que sorte une édition supplémentaire. Un ricanement amer sortit malgré lui de sa bouche. Il allait leur en donner de l'évènement chargé…

Il en était là de sa réflexion quand il entendit des pas derrière lui.

— C'est ce jeune homme, Barnabas, fit la voix de Grizel.

Charlie se retourna brusquement et vit que la sorcière était revenue avec le rédacteur en chef, mais aussi Rita Skeeter passablement inquiète, qui se cachait derrière Bozo son photographe mâchouillant une baguette magique à la réglisse de façon très décontractée, un gros appareil photo pendant sur une bonne bedaine ronde.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Charlie Weasley, Monsieur. Je suis envoyé par Albus Dumbledore.

— Venez, passons dans mon bureau. Grizel vient de me raconter une histoire avada kedavrante.

— Ce n'est pas une histoire, Monsieur. Le Professeur Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix ont trouvé le camp où sont détenus tous les gens qui ont été raflés chez eux, dans les rues, et à Poudlard. Tous ceux qui avaient du sang de créature magique.

— Où sont-ils ? Par Merlin, fit le rédacteur en s'asseyant derrière son bureau et en faisant signe à Charlie de prendre place sur la chaise en face de lui.

Rita avait déjà sorti une plume à papote verte de son sac à main en crocodile et attrapé une pile vierge de parchemin sur le bureau de son chef. Dès que Charlie prit la parole, Rita suça la plume et celle-ci se mit aussitôt à gratter le parchemin.

— Une plume neutre, Rita, ordonna Barnabas, tandis que Bozo écumait le placard aux pellicules pour recharger son appareil et remplir ses poches de films vierges.

— C'est une plume neutre, Barnabas, répondit Rita Skeeter, la mine sérieuse.

En effet la plume n'avait pas le vert acide des plumes à papote abusives, celle-ci était d'un vert pastel très tendre.

Cuffe hocha la tête et regarda Charlie qui s'apprêtait à répondre.

— Désolé de l'interruption, allez-y.

— L'île de Stroma au nord de l'Ecosse, dans les Orcades. Le camp est incartable et entouré de barrières magiques mais nous l'avons trouvé quand même et deux membres l'ont infiltré par le sous-sol.

— Qui ?

— Harry Potter et Severus Rogue.

Un gloussement se fit entendre. Rita secoua la tête. Elle songeait bien évidemment : « mais qui pouvait avoir réalisé un tel exploit sinon ce petit poison d'Harry Potter et le vampire de Poudlard que tout le monde disait mort ? »

— Rogue ? Il était sur la liste des morts que le Ministère nous a communiquée.

— Monsieur Cuffe, il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'Ombrage raconte. Nous attendons des Aurors et les Langues-de-Plomb fidèles à l'Ordre ainsi que des Médicomages d'urgence de Saint-Mangouste. Si on touche aux barrières magiques, Ombrage va le savoir et enverra une Brigade anti-nuisibles. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux et nous ne ferons pas le poids. Nous devons sortir les survivants de là, et les morts aussi.

— Les morts ? Y a beaucoup de morts ? demanda Rita, les yeux écarquillés derrière ses lunettes ornées de strass.

— Enormément… Mon frère Bill qui est un loup-garou, dit que ça sent la mort partout. Il peut le sentir malgré l'épaisseur de neige. Ils sont tous dessous, y a aucun abri sur l'île, pas même un arbre. Il faut des preuves, des photos, des articles… sinon elle va tout effacer et il n'y aura plus preuves de ses crimes.

Barnabas hocha la tête en regardant en coin Rita Skeeter, qui avait vécu de durs moments depuis la création de la Brigade anti-nuisibles et la sortie des décrets et nouvelles lois anti-créatures magiques. Il savait que sa journaliste vedette avait un quart de sang de Vélane, et par ma foi, il était assez sensible au charme de la blonde et aurait été ravi qu'elle accepte un dîner un soir avec lui, au Dragon Vert, mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui demander. Peut-être lorsque tout serait fini…

— Rita, Bozo, prenez vos affaires et habillez vous chaudement, nous partons pour les Orcades. Nous avons un reportage extraordinaire à faire. Pas d'encre ! Elle gèlerait… Des plumes auto-encreuses ! Par contre, Monsieur Weasley, il faut que vous sachiez que Sainte-Mangouste est sur les dents. Il y a eu un attentat ce soir dans l'Allée des Embrumes, un pub, le Chaporouge a explosé. Il n'en reste rien que des brindilles et quelques gravats. Le plus intéressant, c'est qu'une cinquantaine d'hommes de la Section de Surveillance d'Ombrage ont été tués.

— Section de Surveillance ? Jamais entendu parler, fit Charlie les sourcils froncés.

— Elle vient d'être créée, ces jours-ci. Ils sont tous en uniformes noirs, avec de grandes bottes, des capes et une redingote à la place de la robe de sorcier. Ils sont terrifiants… Les Aurors de garde doivent tous être encore là-bas, ainsi que les Médicomages d'Urgence.

— Mince… ça tombe mal. J'espère qu'on arrivera quand même à avoir des renforts.

— Monsieur Weasley, les vivants d'abord ! Il faut secourir les prisonniers sur cette île. Comment y allons-nous ?

— Un Portoloin, Monsieur.

— Parfait. Tenez, fit Cuffe en tendant un exemplaire du journal à Charlie. C'est le numéro d'avant-hier. Ça fera parfaitement l'affaire.

* * *

Serrée dans sa lourde cape d'hiver, Hestia Jones courait à présent aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait dans l'allée menant au château de Poudlard. Elle venait de franchir les grilles surmontées de sangliers ailés et prenait garde à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose de dissimulé sous la couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol. Sa baguette allumée lançait une petite lueur à peine utile pour se diriger sans risque. Evidemment, dans une pièce de taille moyenne, un _Lumos_ était très efficace, mais à l'extérieur, la lueur se perdait, dévorée par les ténèbres.

Les arbres, taches noires dentelées, se découpaient dans le ciel d'encre marine, leurs frondaisons s'agitant sous la brise qui s'était levée sur Pré-Au-Lard et Poudlard. Alors que l'allée tournait enfin, elle devina qu'elle arrivait en vue du château dont seules quelques vagues lueurs étaient visibles aux fenêtres. Rien de plus normal, le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps et les élèves devaient dormir. Seul, Argus Rusard, cette vieille gargouille, devait à cette heure tardive, promener sa carcasse pas lavée ni rasée dans les couloirs, suivi de son abominable chatte pelée, Miss Teigne.

Une poterne s'ouvrit magiquement dans les grandes portes qui fermaient pour la nuit l'entrée de l'école. Cette petite ouverture était bien plus commode et facile à ouvrir que les lourdes portes anciennes, surtout lorsqu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à vouloir entrer.

Il ne faisait pas chaud dans le Hall, mais au moins des torches et quelques rares braseros éclairaient le lieu et adoucissaient quelque peu, la température qu'Hestia jugeait – de mauvaise foi – polaire. Elle monta le grand escalier de marbre jusqu'au premier étage et garda sa baguette allumée à la main, l'endroit étant plongé dans les ténèbres. Quelques portraits protestèrent lorsqu'elle passa devant eux, mais elle ne prit pas garde à leurs récriminations. Elle devait trouver Minerva McGonagall, et Poppy Pomfresh, ensuite Molly Weasley. D'ailleurs Arthur ne lui avait rien dit sur l'endroit où se trouvait sa femme. Peut-être que Minerva en aurait une petite idée, sinon il faudrait aller au Terrier, ou du moins donner un petit coup de cheminette.

Une autre lueur de baguette venait à sa rencontre, éclairant un chapeau de sorcière orné d'une longue plume de faisan. Sous ce chapeau, apparaissait le visage sévère du Professeur McGonagall.

— Hestia ! J'ai senti que les barrières magiques signalaient l'arrivée de quelqu'un d'amical. Je me demandais qui ça pouvait bien être et je venais à sa rencontre. Je vous croyais avec Albus sur Stroma ? Un problème ?

— Je le crains, Minerva… Mais venez, je dois vous parler de toute urgence, ainsi qu'à Poppy Pomfresh d'ailleurs, et Molly Weasley.

Minerva se contenta d'hocher la tête et prit Hestia par le bras pour la conduire vers son bureau de sous-directrice, qui était bien plus proche que celui de la Tour de Gryffondor, où les murs avaient souvent des oreilles grâces aux petits accessoires vendus par les jumeaux Weasley. Ces deux bougres-là, lui donnaient bien plus de soucis que les Maraudeurs ne lui en avaient donnés de leur temps. Au moins, les quatre Maraudeurs avaient cessé de sévir dès qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas des jumeaux Weasley. Comme disait souvent Severus : « Si ces deux idiots avaient mis autant de soin dans leur travail scolaire que dans leur blagues, ils auraient eu bien plus de BUSEs qu'ils n'en ont eus. »

Les deux femmes longèrent le couloir du premier étage et ne croisèrent que le fantôme du Moine Gras qui leur fit un joyeux signe de la main, avant de traverser un mur. Minerva ouvrit la porte de son bureau d'un geste, et les torches magiques s'allumèrent automatiquement. La professeure, constatant la température plus que fraiche dans la pièce, jeta un _Incendio_ dans la cheminée, avec sa baguette qu'elle avait toujours à la main, puis elle invita Hestia à retirer sa cape et à s'installer dans un fauteuil hideusement fleuri. Cette horreur avait été conjurée par Albus Dumbledore qui se plaignait à chacune de ses visites, que la chaise offerte aux visiteurs soit terriblement inconfortable. A chaque fois que le Directeur s'en allait, elle rendait sa forme première à la chaise et à chaque fois qu'il revenait, Albus la métamorphosait de nouveau à l'identique. Minerva avait rapidement jugé bon qu'il était inutile de se fatiguer et avait adopté l'abomination criarde que le vieil homme semblait apprécier.

D'un claquement de doigts, Minerva McGonagall appela un Elfe de Maison qui apparut devant elle en _popant_, vêtu du torchon aux armes de Poudlard et qui s'inclina profondément devant la sous-directrice.

— Dee Dee, apporte-nous du thé, s'il te plaît.

— Oui, Professeur Minerva, Madame.

Alors que la sous-directrice s'installait derrière son bureau pour prendre connaissance des nouvelles apportées par Hestia, dont les joues semblaient flamboyer à cause du vent froid qu'elle avait dû affronter peu de temps avant, l'Elfe revint et posa un plateau sur la table avant de repartir le plus discrètement du monde.

— Minerva, il faudrait appeler Poppy et aussi Molly, si vous savez où elle se trouve. Arthur ne me l'a pas précisé.

— Elle est au Terrier, je pense. Nous lui enverrons un petit coup de cheminette dans un instant.

— Dites-leur que nous partons tous pour Stroma et qu'elles doivent se vêtir chaudement.

Minerva McGonagall se leva, la mine sévère comme toujours, et se dirigea vers la cheminée de son bureau. Elle prit une poignée de poudre verte dans une jolie boite en porcelaine décorée d'un filet écossais et la jeta dans les flammes magiques qui ronflaient dans l'âtre.

— Infirmerie de Poudlard !

Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, la tête de Poppy Pomfresh apparut dans les flammes devenues vertes.

— Minerva, un souci ? J'allais aller me coucher.

— Vous remettrez votre coucher à plus tard, Poppy. Albus a besoin de nous sur Stroma, tout de suite. Habillez-vous chaudement et prenez votre équipement, nous vous attendons.

La mine de Pompom se figea et elle acquiesça aussitôt.

— Laissez-moi quelques minutes et je vous rejoins. Vous êtes au premier ?

— Oui. J'appelle Molly et nous partirons lorsqu'Hestia nous aura expliqué ce qui se passe.

Poppy hocha la tête et coupa la communication. D'où elle se trouvait, Minerva reprit une autre poignée de poudre de cheminette et appela Molly.

— Le Terrier !

Molly Weasley devait se trouver dans la pièce car elle prit la communication aussitôt.

— Minerva ? Un problème ?

— Hestia est là, Molly. Albus demande que vous nous rejoigniez tout de suite. Nous partons pour Stroma, habillez-vous chaudement.

— J'arrive ! Poussez-vous, Minerva !

La rouquine avait dû se vêtir par magie car elle sortit des flammes aussitôt. Elle portait une lourde cape marron, un gros pull à col roulé tricoté main, et de grosses bottes en daim, plates et ornées de plumes et de perles. Une paire de gants et un bonnet de laine, tricotés également par elle-même, se trouvaient dans ses mains. Minerva lui fit signe de s'asseoir et comme elle prenait place, la cheminette s'activa de nouveau et Poppy en sortit, habillée comme pour aller au Pôle Nord, une sacoche de Médicomage dans une main, une caissette de transport de potions dans l'autre.

— Racontez-nous, Hestia, maintenant que nous sommes toutes là, ordonna Minerva.

— Harry Potter et le Professeur Rogue ont réussi à entrer dans le camp par le réseau de grottes qui court sous l'île. Nous avons reçu un messager qui expliquait qu'il y avait des morts partout, et qu'il fallait faire vite. Les barrières magiques d'Ombrage ont des détecteurs et nous ne pouvons pas y toucher. Pour faire sortir les survivants et récupérer les… cadavres, fit Hestia en avalant sa salive avec émotion, Albus a pris la décision de métamorphoser les boyaux souterrains. Je suppose en couloir, ou quelque chose d'approchant. Nous devons avertir les Médicomages d'Urgence, les Légistomages et des sorciers funèbres.

Poppy poussa un soupir de contrariété.

— J'appelle Sainte-Mangouste. Vous trois, allez dans ma réserve de potions et emportez tout ce que vous pourrez : Pimentine, potions de nutrition, une ou deux bouteilles de Pouss'Os, on n'sait jamais, des potions contre la douleur, des baumes pour les brûlures mais le pot bleu pas le jaune, il marche mieux pour les engelures, le bleu des solutions de force, je pense que ça ira. Sainte-Mangouste aura de toute façon des potions plus adaptées.

Aux ordres donnés par Poppy, les trois femmes se levèrent. Hestia vida d'un trait sa tasse de thé qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser refroidir et elles quittèrent le bureau par la porte, l'infirmerie se trouvant au bout de ce même couloir. Madame Pomfresh utilisa la cheminette pour appeler son vieil ami, le Professeur Helbert Spleen l'éminent Directeur de Sainte-Mangouste.

— Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, bureau du Directeur !

La tête chauve d'Helbert Spleen apparut dans les flammes vertes et regarda Poppy avec étonnement.

— Poppy ? A cette heure-ci ? Un cas particulier ?

— Pas chez nos élèves, Helbert. Nous avons un autre type d'urgence. Albus vient de trouver où sont séquestrés les sorciers raflés par la Brigade anti-nuisibles. Ils sont sur une île dans la mer du nord, exposés à tous les vents et à la température glaciale, sans aliments bien entendu. Il y a de très nombreuses victimes. Il faut une équipe de Médicomage d'Urgence pour une situation d'extrême gravité en milieu hostile glacial, ainsi que des Légistomages pour identifier les victimes et des sorciers funèbres pour transporter les corps à la Morgue.

Le sorcier frotta son front dégarni et poussa un soupir de frustration.

— Nous sommes débordés ici. Vous l'ignorez certainement, mais il y a eu un attentat, Allée des Embrumes ce soir. Le pub le Chaporouge a explosé avec tous ses clients, les serveuses, le patron, et quelques prostituées de la Maison Close de Madame McBoon. Nous avons une soixantaine de corps à identifier actuellement. Aucun survivant. Enfin, je suppose qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de Médicomages en tout cas. Je vais vous envoyer une équipe, quant aux Légistomages et aux sorciers funèbres, je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Rappeler ceux qui ne sont pas de garde ce soir, certainement. Vous pensez qu'il y a beaucoup de blessés ? De morts ?

— Helbert, vous n'avez pas lu la Gazette ces jours-ci ? Trois mille deux cent dix-huit sorciers sont dans ce camp, plus les élèves pris à Poudlard ! Et d'après Severus Rogue et Harry Potter, le nombre de morts serait… hallucinant. Peut-être un génocide !

— Par… par Merlin… fit le Directeur de l'hôpital magique, choqué. J'arrive ! Où dois-je vous retrouver ?

— Devant les grilles de Poudlard, faites vite ! Nous vous attendons.

La communication cessa et les flammes redevinrent orangées. Poppy se releva, un soupir las sortit de sa bouche. Des soirées comme ça, et elle avait l'impression de prendre dix ans d'un seul coup.

Lorsque les trois femmes parties en expédition pour vider l'infirmerie de ses précieuses potions, furent revenues, elles prirent toutes la direction du parc de Poudlard. Avisant une corde sur le banc devant la cabane d'Hagrid, Minerva eut une idée.

— Une minute ! Je vais emprunter ce rouleau de corde à Hagrid. Il n'y verra sûrement pas d'inconvénient.

— Que voulez-vous en faire, Minerva ? s'inquiéta Molly Weasley.

— Un Portoloin géant ! J'ignore combien nous allons être, mais la longueur de cette corde me dit que ça devrait faire l'affaire.

— Hagrid pourrait venir nous aider, non ? suggéra Hestia.

— Il est dans la Forêt Interdite, le temps qu'il arrive sera du temps perdu. Et de toute façon, il ne connait pas assez de magie pour être utile, le pauvre. Il sait soigner les animaux, mais pas les humains, soupira la sous-directrice.

Elles poursuivirent leur chemin dans la neige jusqu'aux grilles, juste à temps pour voir Helbert Spleen transplaner, vêtu d'un manteau et d'une chapka de fourrure. À quelques secondes d'intervalle, une succession de crac de transplanage leur confirma que l'équipe de Sainte-Mangouste commençait à arriver.

* * *

Dedalus Diggle était arrivé au Ministère de la Magie presqu'en même temps que Bill Weasley. Il avait par contre pris la cheminette pour s'y rendre, depuis son salon. Il avait fait un crochet par son manoir afin de changer de souliers, ceux-ci n'étant pas adaptés pour marcher dans la neige. Son vieil Elfe de Maison lui trouva une paire de bottes en cuir de dragon doublés de fourrure, qui avait un sortilège permanent de chauffage sur elles. Ces bottes avaient appartenu à son père et il fut surpris de voir qu'elles étaient encore dans un des placards du manoir.

Les Elfes du ministère ne firent pas plus attention à lui, qu'ils ne le firent avec Bill et il traversa l'Atrium en trottinant en direction des portes d'or et des ascenseurs.

— Niveau 2. Département de la Justice Magique, ordonna-t-il à la cage métallique, une fois la porte refermée sur lui.

L'ascenseur se mit en branle aussitôt et remonta vers la surface, s'arrêtant au niveau demandé. La voix désincarnée se fit alors entendre.

— _Niveau 2. Département de la Justice Magique, Quartier Général des Aurors, Services des Usages Abusifs de la Magie, Services Administratifs du Magenmagot, Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu_.

— Oui, oui, on sait, marmonna Dedalus agacé.

Il sortit de l'ascenseur et longea le long couloir aux murs gris sale crevés de fenêtres magiques montrant un paysage nocturne banal, dépassa l'entrée menant au couloir des cellules dont la porte indiquait **Accès Réservé aux Aurors**, puis entra enfin dans le Quartier Général des Aurors qui fourmillait d'agitation.

À son entrée, les conversations diminuèrent et les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Comme un jeune Auror inconnu se dirigeait vers lui, reconnaissant un membre du Magenmagot, Dedalus coupa court et demanda Kingsley Shacklebolt. Celui-ci qui avait entendu, se dirigea vers le vieil homme.

— Dedalus ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à tout ce monde, grimaça le vieux sorcier à la voix sifflante. On peut causer tranquillement ?

— Oui, venez par ici. On a eu une urgence tout à l'heure. Quelqu'un a fait sauter le pub le Chaporouge dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Une cinquantaines de membres de la Section de Surveillance d'Ombrage y est resté, ainsi que Thaddeus Stainwright le patron, ses serveuses et quelques sorcières de mauvaise vie.

— Le p'tit Potter et Rogue ont réussi à entrer dans le camp, mais il est protégé par des barrières magiques avec détecteurs, si on y touche… la folle en rose va nous tomber dessus comme un hippogriffe sur un rat crevé. D'après Rogue, ils y a des morts partout. Ils cherchaient d'éventuels survivants quand je suis parti.

— Merde ! J'arrive ! Je préviens mon équipe et on vous suit.

— Attendez Kingsley, Albus demande que Gawain Robards et Rufus Scrimgeour viennent également, ainsi que les Langues-de-Plomb qui nous sont favorables. Il suggère que nous utilisions les tapis volants qui auraient été confisqués.

— Arthur a fait saisir les tapis volants qu'Ali Bashir essayait d'introduire en fraude sur le territoire britannique, ils sont rangés au Département des Mystères. Attendez-moi près de l'ascenseur, inutile de trainer ici trop longtemps, certains des Aurors présents sont des taupes d'Ombrage, murmura le grand Auror noir. Je préviens mes hommes, Rufus et Gawain et j'envoie un coup de cheminette à Charmilla Funestar, elle viendra avec des Langues-de-Plomb sûrs. Je veillerai à ce qu'ils prennent les tapis en douce. Albus a dit ce qu'il compte en faire ?

— Récupérer les cadavres le plus vite possible.

Le visage de l'Auror se figea. Décidemment il aurait eu son compte de morts pour la soirée. Dedalus quitta rapidement les lieux avant de se faire remarquer et attendit près de l'ascenseur.

Pendant les quinze minutes suivantes, des dizaines de personnes sortirent des ascenseurs pour se rendre dans l'Atrium, et lorsque Kingsley rejoignit Dedalus au bout du couloir du niveau 2, il lui fit un signe de tête.

— C'est prêt. Ils nous attendent dans l'Atrium. Les autres Aurors sont tous passés par la cheminette du bureau de Rufus, pour ne pas être repérés. Où allons-nous ?

— Nous allons prendre des Portoloins pour Stroma, mais il faut sortir dans la rue moldue pour ne pas qu'ils soient enregistrés par les écoutes d'Ombrage.

— Sa fameuse Section de Surveillance ! Pire que des Mangemorts ! grinça l'Auror dégoûté. Allons-y !

Il sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa tenue de combat et envoya un Patronus à Charmilla. Un lynx lumineux s'échappa en galopant dans les couloirs et à travers les murs du ministère.

— Je leur ai dit de prendre la sortie des visiteurs tout de suite, il vaut mieux qu'ils ne soient pas repérés avec les tapis volants. Inutile que nous ayons une enquête interne sur le dos, encore en plus.

* * *

Sur Stroma, Fred Weasley avait été le premier à revenir. Il avait avec lui de curieuses tentes de camping. L'une d'elle était un modèle sorcier classique : une tente écrue semblable à une petite maison, plus haute qu'un homme, et dont l'intérieur était magiquement agrandi. C'était une tente familiale, dont l'aménagement pourrait permettre qu'elle serve pour l'Etat-major. Elle possédait une cuisine, une salle de bain avec eau chaude ainsi qu'une salle à manger et quatre chambres à coucher.

Les quatre autres avaient été copiées sur un modèle vu dans un catalogue de surplus militaire moldu. Elles étaient kaki, avec un imprimé camouflage et une espèce de filet imitant la végétation les recouvraient.

— C'est pour qu'elles ne soient pas vues du ciel, précisa George à son père intrigué. Si quelqu'un passe au dessus en balai, il ne fait pas la différence avec la végétation.

— Les Moldus font ça ? s'émerveilla Arthur.

Fred et George avaient monté les tentes en quelques coups de baguettes et les membres de l'Ordre les visitaient à présent. Les tentes kaki étaient vides, mais il ne serait pas difficile de les aménager en hôpital ou en morgue. Elles étaient également magiquement agrandies et pouvaient contenir plusieurs centaines de personnes. George, d'un coup de baguette, orna une des tentes du logo de Sainte-Mangouste : une baguette et un os entrecroisés.

— Celle-ci pourra servir d'hôpital… Si ce que Rogue dit est juste, les autres seront pour les morts, le temps d'organiser leur rapatriement à Sainte-Mangouste.

D'un coup de baguette, il inscrivit une rune sur chacune des autres tentes. Le silence se fit autour d'eux.

— C'est quoi ? demanda Emmeline Vance, qui ne connaissait pas les runes anciennes.

— Eihwaz, murmura Elphias Doge, la mort…

Des tourbillons commencèrent à apparaître autour d'eux. Des Portoloins arrivaient, par dizaines… Enfin, on allait passer aux choses sérieuses et secourir ceux qui pouvaient encore l'être.


	9. Dernières victimes partie 2

**Bêta** : Forêt Interdite

* * *

Severus Rogue et Harry Potter avaient, tant bien que mal, retapé les survivants trouvés dans la grange abandonnée, mais la partie n'était pas gagnée. Ils étaient très affaiblis, amaigris et même, pour certains, malades et déshydratés. Il devenait urgent de les évacuer le plus rapidement possible. Les deux sorciers conjurèrent des brancards pour y allonger les plus faibles. Les élèves et les adultes encore en bon état physique aidèrent ceux qui ne pouvaient plus se lever à se coucher sur lesdits brancards. Des couvertures conjurées furent remises à chaque prisonnier qui s'enroula dedans avec pour certains un plaisir visible. Crabbe soupira en voyant les couvertures apparaître. Il avait toujours été nul en sortilèges et métamorphose et ne connaissait pas le sort pouvant faire apparaître de telles choses. Les autres ne devaient pas être mieux lotis que lui car aucun d'entre eux n'avait proposé d'emprunter sa baguette pour le faire ou même pensé lui apprendre ce sortilège. Les adultes qui étaient avec eux étaient trop faibles et leur source de magie épuisée. Ils n'auraient pas pu le faire même s'il le leur avait demandé, ça les aurait tués. Et ils étaient tous trop choqués et anéantis pour avoir l'idée de l'enseigner aux adolescents.

Le Professeur Flitwick avait emprunté la baguette le premier soir, et il avait conjuré de gros sacs de couchage bleu marine, mais lorsqu'il était mort, les sacs avaient disparu comme ils étaient venus, le sortilège ayant pris fin.

Vincent Crabbe se sentait un peu privilégié par rapport à ses camarades. Son large surpoids de départ lui avait permis de survivre plus facilement. Sa source de magie bien qu'affectée, n'était pas épuisée comme celle des autres, qui avaient tous pioché dans leurs réserves physiques et magiques pour survivre. Les plus maigres avaient été les premiers à succomber à la faim et au froid, ainsi qu'à la maladie. Faire fondre de la neige pour boire avait provoqué des diarrhées intenses chez plusieurs de ses camarades et parmi les sorciers qui les avaient rejoints. Certains avaient même succombé rapidement. Luna avait suggéré que l'eau soit bouillie à cause des _crobes(_1)… ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il ne savait pas trop.

Ils avaient trouvé un vieux chaudron qu'un _Reparo_ avait rendu utilisable, lorsqu'ils avaient fouillé les gravats et autres restes abandonnés par les anciens habitants du lieu. C'est dans ce chaudron qu'ils faisaient bouillir l'eau à présent, mais le mal était déjà fait pour la plupart d'entre eux, et seuls des soins médicomagiques leur permettraient de s'en sortir. Ils avaient compté sur la pompe à eau moldue qui se trouvait dans la cour, mais elle était complètement rouillée et elle avait cassé au bout du second jour, le _Reparo_ tenté n'avait rien donné, sûrement parce que la pompe était complètement rongée. Les réparations magiques étaient limitées comme tous les sorciers le savaient. Leur chaudron était tout petit, il devait pouvoir contenir seulement deux litres d'eau. Un _Aguamenti_ le remplissait habituellement à volonté, mais ils étaient quand même nombreux dans l'abri et deux litres, quand Crabbe et les autres garçons étaient à la chasse aux lapins, ça ne durait pas plus de quelques minutes…

Alors certains avait fait fondre la neige, et avaient attrapé une sorte de dysenterie, Dean Thomas le seul _élevé moldu_ ne savait pas trop, mais c'était quelque chose comme ça. Les moldus connaissaient ce genre de maladie et on appelait ça comme ça, paraît-il.

Alors que Severus venait de prendre la décision de conduire tout le monde à l'abri et de commencer le repli vers la cave de l'auberge, la neige se remit à tomber doucement. Il était probable qu'elle tombe plus fortement dans les heures qui allaient suivre.

En voyant la neige tomber, Harry s'inquiéta pour Luna. Il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, visiblement pas avec les autres.

— Sev' ? Tu sais où est Luna ? Je ne l'ai pas vue… Il faut l'emmener avec nous. On ne peut pas la laisser là, même si elle hiberne.

— Tu as raison, répondit Severus en se tournant vers un de ses deux Serpentards survivants. Monsieur Higgs ? Savez-vous où se trouve Miss Lovegood ?

— Heuuu… Oui, Professeur Rogue. Les Gryffies l'ont mise dans le bâtiment d'à côté, avec le Professeur Flitwick et… Antigone, le Gryffie, la p'tite Serdaigle et la Poufsouffle. J'ai pas été voir, mais ils ont dit qu'ils l'avaient isolée et abritée comme ils avaient pu. On pouvait pas la laisser là, on n'avait déjà pas trop de place, et on n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit pas vraiment morte. Si Vane avait raison et que Lovegood hibernait, elle était aussi bien, tranquille dans son coin.

Harry était outré qu'on eut abandonné Luna à son triste sort. Mais Severus qui sentit sa rage dans le lien, le calma avec son pouvoir vampirique et prit son calice par le bras pour le faire sortir.

— Nous revenons ! annonça-t-il à la cantonade. Nous allons récupérer Miss Lovegood et nous quittons cet endroit de perdition.

Cette annonce provoqua des soupirs de satisfaction chez beaucoup, et même des pleurs de soulagement chez quelques personnes. Harry et Severus sortirent de la ruine et baguettes allumées, la contournèrent pour visiter les dépendances qu'ils apercevaient, tristes vestiges d'un autre temps.

— Du calme, Harry, je sais ce que tu ressens, alors épargne-moi ton couplet. Ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu pour survivre et je suis même étonné qu'ils ne se soient pas entre-tués.

— Ceux qu'ils appellent les autres ont essayé pourtant…

— L'instinct de survie des humains et des créatures magiques les pousse au pire dans ce genre de cas, c'est tuer ou être tué. Ils ont vu une baguette, ils ont tout fait pour l'avoir. Même si cette possession pouvait les tuer. Ils auraient tenté de toucher aux barrières et la Brigade anti-nuisibles serait arrivée aussitôt pour les en empêcher et ça aurait été un massacre général. Isoler Miss Lovegood des vivants n'était pas une si mauvaise chose.

— Pourquoi ?

— Elle est inconsciente. Imagine qu'un sorcier soit tombé sur elle, il aurait très bien pu abuser d'elle pendant son sommeil, si les _autres_ avaient pu franchir les barrières. Ils auraient d'abord tué ceux qui auraient résisté, ensuite comme dans toutes les guerres ou attaques, violé les femmes et les filles, et même quelques garçons pour faire bonne figure. Une jeune fille endormie c'est encore plus facile à violer qu'une réveillée qui se défend.

— Ok. Je vois ton raisonnement. La mettre avec les morts l'aurait protégée. Personne n'aurait été tenté par un cadavre.

— Les sorciers respectent les morts, Harry. Seul, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait cette idée de mutiler les cadavres, un reste de son éducation moldue, je présume. Je me souviens que certains Mangemorts en avaient été choqués, la première fois qu'ils l'avaient vu faire ça, mais personne n'avait osé rien dire, tu penses bien. Ensuite, nous nous sommes habitués, mais aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais songé à l'imiter.

Les deux hommes venaient d'entrer dans ce qui avait du être autrefois une petite étable ou une écurie. Un râtelier à foin était encore accroché à l'un des murs, même s'il semblait prêt à tomber en morceaux. Dans un coin, au fond de la pièce, cinq corps étaient alignés et grossièrement recouverts de vieux sacs d'engrais vides sur lesquels la neige s'était accumulée. À l'autre bout, une palette cassée était posée par terre et Luna était allongée dessus, recroquevillée en chien de fusil, enroulée dans sa cape d'école. Une couche de neige la recouvrait, puisque le bâtiment n'avait pas de toit, comme tous les autres. Ses cheveux blonds sales dépassaient du petit tas de poudreuse et son visage n'était même plus visible.

Harry poussa un petit cri d'horreur et le cœur battant se précipita. Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle soit encore en vie ! Comment pouvait-elle respirer là-dessous ?

— Elle va étouffer, Sev' ! Ou elle est déjà morte !

— Du calme, chaton, du calme. Son organisme est au ralenti, son cœur ne doit probablement pas battre plus de trois ou quatre fois par minute, et elle ne doit quasiment pas respirer. La couche de neige n'est pas importante en plus. Nous allons voir ça immédiatement, inutile de paniquer avant d'être sûrs.

Tout en parlant, Severus Rogue s'était agenouillé sur la palette de bois qui isolait Luna du sol gelé et avait écarté la neige qui recouvrait ses vêtements et son visage livide et figé, comme gelé. Harry se précipita et toucha la joue glacée.

— ELLE EST DURE ! ELLE EST MORTE !

— Harry… pas de panique… Elle n'est pas morte. Mes sens vampiriques perçoivent les battements de son cœur. Ils sont extrêmement lents comme je te l'ai dit, mais son sang circule dans ses veines, au ralenti bien sûr, mais elle est vivante.

Une couverture grise fut conjurée et la Serdaigle figée et raide fut enroulée dedans puis déposée d'un _Wingardium Leviosa_ sur un brancard. Harry, qui avait décidé de ne plus lâcher son amie, fit sortir le brancard de l'étable avec un _Mobilicorpus_.

Dehors, Severus l'abandonna quelques secondes pour aller jeter un coup d'œil dans l'autre étable qui semblaient dans un état encore plus désastreux que celle dont ils venaient de sortir. Il manquait carrément un pignon complet au bâtiment et une bonne partie de la façade.

Baguette allumée, il pénétra dans les lieux, pour en ressortir aussitôt, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, le visage fermé.

— T'en fais une tête… Tu fais ta tête de Professeur Rogue devant un chaudron fondu par Neville, plaisanta Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère. Qu'est-ce qu'il y là-d'dans ?

— Des cadavres, chaton.

— Des… morts ? Là aussi ?

— Ils sont pour la plupart en sous-vêtements. Je pense que ceux qui les ont mis là ont utilisé les vêtements des défunts pour tenter de se tenir chaud.

Harry soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de jeter un coup d'œil dans la ruine. Imaginer tous ces gens sous la neige, dans la crasse et les gravats, en plus dénudés. C'était plus qu'il ne lui en fallait pour la nuit.

— Je croyais que les sorciers respectaient les morts… C'est pas du respect, ça.

— Non, mon ange. Ce n'est pas du respect. C'est juste de la survie.

— Tu sais que dans un cas comme celui-ci, des Moldus auraient mangé les cadavres pour survivre ?

— Oui, je sais. Mais cette notion est inconnue du Monde Magique.

Harry et Severus retournèrent dans la ruine squattée par les survivants. Lorsqu'ils virent le brancard, certains demandèrent si elle vivait toujours.

— Oui, elle est en vie, mais elle hiberne comme l'avait si bien noté Miss Vane. Les Sylphides privés de chaleur et de nourriture s'endorment pour attendre des jours meilleurs, en général le printemps. Évidemment, à notre époque d'abondance, ce n'est plus utile habituellement et donc n'arrive plus jamais.

Louis Stimpson de Gryffondor ricana, désabusé.

— Ouais, on peut pas dire que ce soit l'abondance ici… Les salauds ! Nous abandonner tous pour crever comme des chiens ! Salope d'Ombrage !

— Langage, Monsieur Stimpson ! le corrigea le vampire en le regardant d'un œil noir. Quant à Madame Ombrage, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle aura la fin qu'elle mérite.

— Vous allez la saigner ? Hein, dites ! fit Terrence Higgs, avide de vengeance sanglante.

— Je ne vais saigner personne comme vous dites, Monsieur Higgs.

— Y a intérêt ! pesta Harry outré de la suggestion. Tu ne boiras pas de son sang monstrueux, ou je te préviens tu vas être à la diète pendant longtemps après. Diète complète et totale, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Harry lui aussi, semblait avoir des petites crises de possessivité et penser que son vampire allait goûter un autre sang que le sien le rendait hyper jaloux. Terrence Higgs leva un sourcil amusé vers Harry Potter, il avait compris aussitôt l'allusion.

— Potter… calice du Professeur Rogue… ben dis-donc, m'attendais pas à celle là !

— Ça te dérange ? menaça le Sauveur, soudain agressif.

— Nan, mais nous on tient à notre Directeur de Maison, alors tu as intérêt à bien t'en occuper et à le nourrir correctement ou tu auras affaire à nous.

— Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, Monsieur Higgs, mais ceci ne vous concerne en rien. Nous partons, donc Monsieur Crabbe si vous en avez la force, un _Mobilicorpus_ sur le brancard de votre mère nous aiderait. Harry et moi allons convoyer les autres. L'endroit où nous allons est à cinq cent mètres. Ce n'est théoriquement pas loin, mais beaucoup pour des personnes affaiblies.

Harry tapota la poche de sa robe où son éclair de feu était miniaturisé. Il l'en sortit et d'un _Augmento_, lui redonna sa forme première.

— J'ai mon balai, deux personnes peuvent l'utiliser, mais il faut que celui qui le conduit ait encore sa magie utilisable.

Severus désigna Terrence Higgs et Harry lui tendit le balai avec regret. Un Serpentard allait utiliser sa petite merveille, mais c'était la guerre et il ne fallait pas faire la fine bouche.

— Prends-en soin, grommela-t-il, contrarié.

Higgs hocha la tête et prit le balai dans ses mains, ravi de pouvoir essayer un tel engin de course, même si le moment n'était pas idéal pour apprécier le prêt. Il l'enfourcha et Severus mit derrière lui un garçonnet maigrichon qui devait avoir huit ou neuf ans, et devant lui dans ses bras un bambin qui ne devait en avoir que deux ou trois, qui ne tenait pratiquement plus debout et que sa mère lui tendit avec confiance.

— Monte sur le balai, Marcus. Va avec Terrence… dit-elle au petit pour le rassurer.

Le bambin s'accrocha aux robes sales de Higgs, tandis que derrière lui, le petit garçon avait passé ses bras autour de la taille mince du Serpentard. La neige tombait plus violemment maintenant. Elle tourbillonnait dans le vent, entrait dans les bouches entrouvertes, collait aux cils et aux sourcils.

— Enroulez-vous bien dans vos couvertures ! ordonna Severus aux prisonniers.

Le vampire donna un large coup de baguette et un nombre important de brancards se souleva de terre et se mit en branle, le suivant alors qu'il s'avançait sur l'ancien chemin carrossé, au beau milieu de ce qui semblait devenir une tempête de neige. Harry fit exactement la même chose et convoya les brancards suivants. Crabbe n'eut à s'occuper que de celui de sa mère à qui il donnait la main pour la rassurer. Lentement le cortège s'ébranla, et s'avança tel un serpent ondulant dans l'herbe. Severus était déjà loin devant. Certains prisonniers qui avaient encore des forces suivaient les brancards qu'il guidait. Harry avait choisi de rester avec les plus faibles. Il guidait ses brancards un peu plus lentement, n'ayant pas la force vampirique de Severus.

— ALLEZ ! COURAGE ! cria-t-il à ceux qui traînaient, épuisés. Vous arrivez au bout du cauchemar, c'est presque fini, il faut juste aller jusqu'à la cave.

Certains s'étaient laissés choir dans la neige, n'ayant plus de force. D'autres se mirent à deux pour les remettre debout, malgré leur propre faiblesse et leur épuisement. Harry ne voyait plus Severus au loin. Le ciel s'était bouché complètement et la visibilité, presque nulle. La neige tourbillonnait et fouettait les visages. Le calice remonta son écharpe Gryffondor autour de sa bouche et son nez, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris un bonnet par coquetterie, jugeant qu'il était trop vieux pour ce genre d'accessoires enfantins.

À l'auberge, au milieu des ruines, Severus venait de faire descendre les premiers brancards par le trou que son _Confringo_ avait ouvert. Il avait installé les prisonniers sur des matelas hâtivement conjurés et les sorciers assis sur leurs couches de fortune, enroulés dans leurs couvertures grises attendaient l'arrivée des autres, abrités du vent et de la neige pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois.

Le vampire avait accroché une torche conjurée, dans l'un des vieux supports rouillés qu'il avait aperçu par hasard. Cet éclairage redonna presque le moral à ceux qui descendaient grâce aux _Wingardium Leviosa_ qui se succédaient. Lorsqu'il eut fait descendre tous ses brancards et après les avoir fait disparaître d'un coup de baguette, il fit descendre les sorciers et sorcières qui l'avaient suivi à pied. Pour finir, il les rejoignit sous sa forme animale, puis reprit de nouveau un aspect humain et se dirigea vers les vieux tonneaux ruinés et les caisses pourries par les ans.

Un geste de baguette amena les morceaux de bois au centre de la grotte et un _Incendio_ plus tard, un feu joyeux crépitait dans la caverne, éclairant de ses flammes dansantes les parois rocheuses, le trou dans le plafond servant à évacuer la fumée. Le regard de Severus fut attiré par ce qu'il y avait au fond de la grotte. Là où se trouvait autrefois la fissure par laquelle Harry et lui étaient arrivés, il y avait maintenant un couloir d'un mètre cinquante de large environ, éclairé semblait-il, par des feux magiques placés dans des sortes de niches régulièrement espacées. Il allait falloir que tout le monde soit là, qu'Harry et ses brancards ainsi que ceux qui le suivaient soient arrivés sains et saufs. Ensuite, il reprendrait sa forme animale et irait chercher Albus et ses secours. Les prisonniers épuisés n'auraient jamais la force d'aller plus loin. Et même, il n'était pas sûr que tous arrivent jusque là en vie. Harry tardait, il allait devoir aller à sa rencontre et l'aider.

Concentré sur le lien vampirique qu'il partageait avec son calice, Severus tentait de déchiffrer les émotions d'Harry. Afin de se concentrer sur sa tâche, il avait un peu occulté le lien, le temps du convoyage des prisonniers. À présent, il devait remettre tout en ordre et vérifier que le Gryffondor aille bien et ne soit pas en danger. Harry avait faim, froid, et était fatigué, il s'inquiétait aussi de ne plus voir son vampire et avait peur de se perdre dans la tempête de neige qui leur bouchait la vue.

Severus décida alors d'aller rejoindre son calice afin de l'aider et de le rassurer. Il se transforma en chauve-souris, indifférent aux murmures des enfants qui avaient l'air fascinés par son aptitude et ne semblaient pas se lasser de le voir faire. La chauve-souris sortit par le trou du plafond et se retransforma en humain. Grâce à sa vitesse vampirique, Severus rejoignit Harry en quelques secondes. Celui-ci, aveuglé par la neige, s'était un peu écarté du chemin qui n'était bien entendu plus visible. Après tout, il n'y avait rien pour délimiter la route, pas de talus et pas d'arbre, et la neige avait depuis bien longtemps fait disparaître les cailloux du chemin et l'herbe de la lande sous son épais manteau blanc.

— HARRY ! PAR ICI ! SUIS-MOI ! cria le vampire qui tenait sa baguette allumée à la main, comme un flambeau.

— SEV' ! fit Harry soulagé.

— Je suis là, chaton. Je vais t'aider.

— Sev', je crois qu'on marche sur des gens, là-dessous.

— Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, mais on n'y peut rien. Viens, on va rejoindre la route, ce sera plus facile, c'est un peu plus plat. Vous y êtes presque. Tout le monde a suivi, tu es sûr ?

— Ouais, normalement. Certains ont du mal, c'est pour ça qu'on a pris du retard.

— Je vais faire des brancards pour ceux qui restent, on ira plus vite. Inutile de s'éterniser.

Severus suivit la petite file jusqu'à Crabbe et Higgs qui était sur son balai. Le Serpentard savait bien qu'il aurait pu être parmi les premiers à arriver dans la grotte qui devait leur servir d'abri, mais les deux enfants qu'il avait avec lui sur l'Éclair de feu, auraient paniqué s'ils avaient perdu leurs mères de vue.

— Professeur ? demanda Terrence Higgs, y a un problème ?

— Non, Higgs. Je vais mettre tout le monde sur des brancards pour aller plus vite. La tempête s'aggrave de minute en minute, je crains que vous ne vous perdiez à cette allure.

— On ne sait pas où on va, Professeur Rogue. On suit les autres qui suivent Potter.

— Harry avait déjà un peu dévié du chemin, ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu l'endroit où nous nous trouvons, il n'y a aucun repère.

Le vampire venait de conjurer à la suite, une quinzaine de brancards très standards.

— Allongez-vous ! Vite ! Et couvrez-vous totalement avec les couvertures. Prenez les enfants les plus petits avec vous !

Quelques brancards restèrent vides lorsque le _Mobilicorpus_ les mit en marche. Severus savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à les remplir, certains étaient à pied vers l'avant, parmi ceux qui accompagnaient Harry. Enfin… parmi ceux qui se faisaient brancarder, valait-il mieux dire.

Crabbe résistait toujours, enroulé dans sa couverture des pieds à la tête. Sa main droite, crispée sur la baguette de son père, était engourdie par le froid. L'autre s'accrochait toujours à celle de sa mère, qui ne disait plus rien, recouverte par la couverture. Voir Severus Rogue revenir, lui avait donné un coup de fouet et il remontait à présent le long du cortège de brancards que Rogue convoyait.

— Tout va bien, Crabbe ? demanda le vampire.

— C'est encore loin, Professeur ?

— Non, Vous voyez le bâtiment sur la gauche là-bas ? Celui près de l'Église moldue.

— Oui… je crois.

— Allez-y, il y a un trou dans le sol presqu'au milieu de la pièce, mais vous le verrez, il y un feu et des torches qui brûlent dans la cave. Les lueurs éclairent bien l'entrée. Je viens d'y envoyer Higgs. Inutile qu'il traîne avec les deux petits sur le balai.

Crabbe se contenta d'hocher la tête et se concentra sur sa destination. Severus, lui, avait rejoint Harry et tous deux s'approchaient avec leurs équipages de leur _presque_ destination. Ils enjoignirent les plus épuisés, à s'allonger sur les brancards, ou même à simplement s'y asseoir, afin de ne pas les retarder plus longtemps. Chaque minute devenait précieuse sous cette tempête.

La lueur de la baguette de Crabbe était maintenant visible à l'entrée de l'auberge, on la voyait s'agiter et visiblement, aidé de son condisciple Higgs, il faisait descendre sa mère et les deux petits par le trou.

Lorsqu'Harry et Severus arrivèrent dans la ruine, Crabbe était descendu rejoindre sa mère et tendait les bras pour récupérer le balai d'Harry que Higgs s'était quand même refusé à laisser sur la neige. Un si bon balai ! Même appartenant à ce m'as-tu-vu de Potter, ça aurait été un crime. Et puis… leur Directeur de Maison aurait pris fait et cause pour son calice. Higgs connaissait la musique. Il savait bien que les vampires et les calices étaient des couples. En d'autres temps, il aurait grassement ricané sur l'homosexualité de Potter, et même sournoisement un peu gloussé sur celle de Rogue – discrètement en tout cas – mais ils les avaient sauvés et ça comptait pour lui. Ceci dit, il aurait bien aimé savoir comment le maître des potions et le Sauveur étaient passés de la haine la plus farouche à _« je suis ton calice, tu_ _me saignes et me baises, mon bien-aimé vampire_ _»_. Cette tirade – non formulée, bien sûr – fit presque rire Higgs, qui se ressaisit alors bien vite, en bon Serpentard. En bas, Crabbe fit léviter son compère et le fit descendre dans la grotte, qui se remplissait à vue d'œil.

Le feu et la torche avaient un peu fait monter la température dans le refuge et les prisonniers commençaient à se détendre pour les plus vaillants. La liberté était proche : la chaleur, la nourriture et de bons lits. Rentrer chez soi…

À présent, Severus, redescendu dans la cave, attrapait par les jambes, les prisonniers qu'Harry lui tendait. Assis au bord du trou, les sorciers se laissaient glisser dans les bras du vampire et allaient rejoindre les autres autour du feu et sur les matelas. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il n'y eut plus personne en haut, et Harry se laissa glisser dans le trou. Severus l'attrapa et utilisa sa force vampirique pour rejoindre l'entrée du tunnel dans lequel il pénétra.

— Sev' ? demanda Harry en descendant des bras du vampire. Pourquoi tu nous as conduits ici ?

— Pour ça… fit le vampire en se jetant sur son calice pour l'embrasser.

Ce n'était même plus un baiser, c'était du dévorement de bouche en règle. Accroché aux épaules de Severus, Harry se sentait fondre sous l'intensité des baisers.

— Mords-moi, Sev'.

— Tu es sûr ? insista le Serpentard en déroulant l'écharpe de son calice.

— Oui, tu vas partir encore dans quelques minutes et… j'ai besoin de toi. Tu vas me manquer. J'ai hâte qu'on rentre… Ici, c'est… tous ces morts, ces gens affamés. C'est affreux.

— Chuuttt… Tiens bon. C'est bientôt fini.

La bouche vorace s'ornait à présent de deux canines bien pointues qui s'avançaient vers la marque de morsure. Le vampire lécha doucement le cou de son calice qui soupirait déjà de bien-être et planta aussitôt ses crocs dans la chair tendre et palpitante. Alors que Severus Rogue s'abreuvait à longues gorgées, Harry s'alanguissait dans ses bras, ses jambes se faisaient molles et tremblantes et quelques soupirs et gémissements involontaires sortirent de sa bouche. Ne souhaitant pas poursuivre trop avant ce petit intermède car le lieu n'était pas propice à l'intimité nécessaire, le vampire retira ses canines et lécha les deux trous qu'il venait de faire. Aussitôt ses crocs rétractés, il reprit la bouche du calice en le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Il sentait les deux mains d'Harry qui serraient de toutes ses forces ses deux épaules. Le Gryffondor se pressait contre lui, semblant vouloir faire corps avec la créature des ténèbres qui se tenait entre ses bras.

Severus se détacha doucement et le regarda attentivement, scrutant le visage fin du jeune homme qui gardait encore les yeux fermés.

— Viens, il faut que tu retournes avec les autres dans la cave, je vais reprendre ma forme de chauve-souris et aller chercher Albus et les autres. J'irai plus vite ainsi surtout qu'ils ont bien travaillé en aménageant ce couloir. Je reconnais là la patte de notre cher Directeur.

— Me laisse pas trop longtemps ici, Sev', supplia Harry, que la pensée de tous ces cadavres au dessus d'eux traumatisait.

— Je reviens aussitôt que possible.

— On rentre après, hein ? insista le jeune homme d'une voix faible.

— Oui mon ange, on va rentrer à Poudlard dès que tout les survivants auront été évacués.

— Et… les… les autres ?

— C'est du ressort de Scrimgeour et de ses Aurors, ou du moins celle de Shacklebolt s'il est là. Je suppose qu'Albus a fait le nécessaire, le connaissant.

Harry glissa ses deux bras autour de la taille du vampire et nicha son visage entre les plis de l'épaisse cape que celui-ci portait. Il sentit que Severus caressait ses cheveux humidifiés par les flocons de neige. Le vampire apaisa son calice par le lien, comme il le faisait souvent en période de crise, lorsqu'Harry était déprimé ou énervé.

— J'y vais, maintenant, retourne avec les autres.

Harry s'écarta et hocha la tête sans répondre, les yeux dans le vague. Le vampire déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et se transforma en chauve-souris. Il prit son envol aussitôt et le Gryffondor le regarda disparaître au fond du couloir métamorphosé.

* * *

Bill Weasley avait atterri devant le mur du cimetière de Stroma, tenant toujours le Ministre par le bras. Il lâcha le Portoloin et le fit disparaître d'un _Evanesco_. Un autre _Mobilicorpus_ reprit le contrôle du corps inerte et rigide qui se trouvait près de lui. Devant eux, sur la lande battue par la tempête de neige qui s'était déclenchée en son absence, se trouvait une série de tentes dont certaines imprimées en vert lui semblèrent très curieuses avec leur espèce de feuillage étrange.

— Encore un tour des jumeaux, je me demande à quoi ça sert des trucs pareils, se demanda-t-il un instant avant de s'approcher, son prisonnier flottant ridiculement derrière lui.

Arthur le vit et se précipita vers son fils, l'air visiblement soulagé.

— Tout s'est bien passé ? Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes, là-bas ?

— Nan, P'pa, le rassura le loup-garou en secouant la tête. On entre et on sort de là-bas comme on veut… Pas croisé âme qui vive, à part quelques Elfes de Maison qui faisaient le ménage dans l'Atrium. Fudge ronflait, affalé dans son fauteuil de bureau, je n'ai eu qu'à lui lancer un maléfice du saucisson et ensuite à lui mettre sa cape et son chapeau melon. On est sorti pareillement, sans croiser quiconque. Qui est rentré ?

— Les jumeaux sont là, ce sont leurs tentes que tu vois. Ils ont fait un très bon travail d'ailleurs. Je crois que la blanche est pour nous… pour la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Ta mère sera contente, au moins celle-là ne sentira pas le pipi de chat.

Comme Arthur examinait Fudge, la mine pincée en imaginant les représailles que le Ministre ne manquerait pas de leur infliger si quelque chose se passait mal, Albus sortit justement de la tente écrue et se précipita à leur rencontre à grandes enjambées.

— Aucun souci, Bill ? s'inquiéta-t-il, sans se préoccuper de Fudge.

— Aucun, Professeur. Où je le mets ? Il s'est endormi dans son bureau, il ne m'a même pas vu entrer. Il va faire une drôle de tronche quand on va le réveiller… Je vous le dis.

Le loup-garou arborait un sourire en coin qui aurait pu rivaliser avec ceux de Severus Rogue dans ses bons jours. Albus attrapa le bras de Fudge et l'entraîna à sa suite.

— La tente écrue nous sert de quartier général, elle est meublée et je viens d'allumer le poêle magique, il y fera chaud dans deux ou trois minutes. Les autres vont servir d'hôpital et de morgue.

Arthur Weasley suivit le Directeur de Poudlard, ne voulant rien rater du réveil de Fudge. Bill, lui, se précipita vers les tentes kaki, voulant à tout prix les visiter et voir de plus près ce que les jumeaux avaient bien pu encore mijoter.

Quelques tourbillons blanchâtres apparurent au milieu de la tempête de neige, les dissimulant quelques peu : des Portoloins commençaient à arriver.

Dedalus Diggle accompagné par Kingsley Shacklebolt et son équipe, ainsi que par d'illustres inconnus portant des tapis roulés, atterrit au milieu de la nuée de flocons tourbillonnants. Un des Aurors, surpris, regarda bouche bée autour de lui.

— Bordel, ça caille ! Mais on est où ?

Emmeline Vance qui n'était pas loin, fut la première à les accueillir.

— Bienvenue sur Stroma, c'est une île et l'enfer personnel d'Ombrage et de ses sbires.

— Au nom de Merlin, fit l'Auror Fiertalon, ne me dis pas que tous les gens raflés sont ici ?

— Ici… et sans abri, ni nourriture ! précisa Emmeline à l'intention des langues-de-plomb qui regardaient autour d'eux avec stupéfaction. Venez, Dumbledore est dans la tente claire avec Fudge et Arthur Weasley.

Comme tous s'apprêtaient à la suivre, trop content de pouvoir s'abriter, d'autres Portoloins arrivèrent. Hestia Jones, Minerva McGonagall, Molly Weasley et Poppy Pomfresh se trouvaient parmi une équipe de Sainte-Mangouste, tous tenaient une longue et épaisse corde. Emmeline soupira en reconnaissant parmi l'équipe d'urgence, le Professeur Spleen qu'on disait ne jamais quitter son hôpital ou presque.

Les jumeaux Weasley, voyant que le nombre de personnes était considérable à présent, coururent vers les Médicomages.

— Professeur McGonagall, Madame Pomfresh, M'man, venez par ici ! Allez dans la tente blanche, P'pa et Dumbledore y sont, fit Fred qui tenait son bonnet de laine à deux mains de peur qu'il ne s'envole, bien qu'il l'eût collé provisoirement d'un sort, sur son crâne.

George, qui l'avait suivit, fit de grands signes à l'équipe de Sainte-Mangouste afin de la guider vers les tentes kaki.

— La tente qui a les armes de l'hôpital, c'est pour les Médicomages, lança-t-il à la cantonade. Celles avec la rune, ce sont des morgues. Allez vous installer, Dumbledore va arriver dans quelques instants !

Charlie et les journalistes de la Gazette étaient arrivés presque en même temps que les secours de Sainte-Mangouste, mais personne n'avait fait attention à eux, la présence des Médicomages ayant dissimulé leur arrivée.

— Par la barbe de Merlin ! pesta Barnabas Cuffe qui plissait les yeux pour ne pas que les flocons de neige y pénètrent. Mais c'est quoi, cet endroit ? Weasley ! C'est… ici ? _Ils_ sont ici ?

Le rédacteur en chef regardait autour de lui, effaré. Rita Skeeter, livide sous son bonnet de fourrure, venait de prendre conscience qu'elle avait échappé à _ça_, en se cachant au journal. Bozo, lui, sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de protection sur son appareil photo, puis un autre sur les lunettes à fausses pierreries de Rita. Au moins, elle verrait clair et lui allait pouvoir prendre les clichés de sa vie ! Si le Prix Foulitzer n'était pas pour eux, il voulait bien manger son appareil photo… après métamorphose en quelque chose de vaguement comestible, bien entendu ! Ne pas oublier qu'il était un ancien Serpentard…

À présent, le camp de secours était noir de monde. La neige qui tombait toujours était piétinée immédiatement et de la boue commença à se former sur le sol. George, l'œil critique, regarda les toits des tentes, soudain inquiet du poids de la neige. Il s'entretint un instant avec son jumeau et tous deux, baguettes à la main, lancèrent des sorts sur le sommet des maisons de toile, afin de les protéger.

— Fred, il faudra qu'on pense à en faire, en camouflage blanc, pour l'hiver. Les kaki sont trop visibles sous la neige. J'en ai pas vu dans le catalogue moldu, tu crois qu'ils en ont pas ?

— Sûrement que si, mais ça doit pas être commun.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore avait réveillé Cornélius Fudge d'un _Enervatum_ et l'avait installé derechef dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle à manger du nouveau centre des opérations. Un maléfice de glue provisoire maintenait le Ministre assis, contre son gré.

— DUMBLEDORE ! Encore vous ! Mais où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?

Le Directeur de Poudlard, se pencha vers Fudge, l'œil étincelant de rage. Le Ministre, soudain inquiet, recula contre le dossier de son siège.

— Vous êtes sur l'île de Stroma, Cornélius ! L'enfer qu'Ombrage a réservé aux sorciers raflés ! Ils sont presque tous morts, là dehors, sous la tempête de neige !

— Allons, Dumbledore ! Ne me racontez pas de salades ! pesta le chef du Ministère. Morts ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'a jamais été question qu'ils meurent !

— Ah oui ? Et que comptiez-vous en faire ? Organiser pour eux, un camp de vacances d'hiver ? Harry Potter et Severus Rogue sont de l'autre côté des barrières magiques et cherchent des survivants dans cette tourmente. Aux dernières nouvelles, il y a des cadavres partout !

— Ce n'est pas possible ! gronda le Ministre pas convaincu du tout. Dolorès n'a jamais parlé de les tuer, il n'était question que de stériliser les nuisibles. Les sorciers disparus le sont tous à cause de Mangemorts qui essaient désespérément de se regrouper afin de perpétuer l'œuvre de leur maître !

— Qui vous a dit de telles sornettes, Cornélius ? demanda posément Albus, en toisant le Ministre rouge de colère, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes à présent embuées par la chaleur que le poêle magique dispensait dans l'abri de toile blanche.

— L'assistant de Dolorès, un sorcier très capable du nom de Faussecreth.

— Ils vous ont menti, Cornélius et nous allons vous en donner la preuve d'ici peu. Dehors, sous la tourmente, il y a plus de trois mille sorciers morts de faim et de froid !

— Ces chiffres sont des idioties ! Je ne sais pas qui les a donnés mais c'est faux ! Parkin de la Brigade de Surveillance me l'a assuré !

— Et vous le croyez ?

D'un geste agacé de baguette, Albus Dumbledore leva le maléfice de glue provisoire qui plaquait le Ministre sur son siège.

— Levez-vous, Cornélius… Et suivez-moi ! Et tenez-vous tranquille, sinon je vous assure que je vous enferme dans la morgue que les jumeaux Weasley ont installée à côté.

Le Ministre se leva en ronchonnant et en toisant le directeur de Poudlard avec agressivité. Il venait de se rendre compte que sa baguette magique n'était plus dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Sans nul doute, le petit saligaud qui l'avait enlevé, lui avait soustrait son précieux bien. Ce sorcier allait passer un sale quart d'heure s'il mettait la main dessus… Azkaban aurait un nouveau pensionnaire sans tarder…

Albus Dumbledore lança un sortilège de mutisme sur le Ministre de la Magie alors qu'ils sortaient tous deux de la tente. Fudge ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais bien entendu, aucun son n'en sortit. Le vénérable Directeur de Poudlard ne voulait pas que Fudge s'en prenne ou ne menace les sorciers de l'équipe de secours. Il s'avança à grande enjambées vers la tente hôpital et fit glisser le pan de toile qui la fermait. À l'intérieur, les Médicomages, commandés par le Professeur Spleen avaient déjà installé des lits de camp aux draps blancs et aux épaisses couvertures bleu ciel. Un poêle commençait à ronfler au centre de la pièce et un énorme récipient de métal avec un petit robinet à sa base, était posé dessus. Dumbledore reconnut immédiatement l'objet qui servait à faire chauffer de l'eau en grande quantité et se transformerait en théière géante dès que quelqu'un y mettrait des feuilles de thé. Dans un coin, sur une table, quatre gros faitouts en fonte étaient en train d'être remplis d'eau avec un _Aguamenti_ par une sorcière replète dont on apercevait l'uniforme d'infirmière sous la cape doublée de fourrure. Une autre sortait des cubes de soupe déshydratée d'un carton portant la mention « **Service de restauration d'urgence de Sainte-Mangouste** ».

En voyant Dumbledore dans la tente, le Professeur Spleen, toujours chapeauté et ganté, se précipita vers lui.

— Les lits sont prêts, j'espère que nous en auront assez, il y en a quatre-vingt pour l'instant, mais on peut en mettre plus. Tous ont un sortilège de chauffage et Poppy est en train d'installer des supports pour les perfusions de potions. Nos infirmières sont en train de préparer de la soupe et du thé. Nous y glisserons des potions de nutrition spéciales dès que la soupe sera prête.

Derrière Dumbledore, le Ministre fronçait les sourcils en regardant tout autour de lui, les Médicomages et les infirmiers qui s'agitaient. Que signifiait tout ce déballage ? Que fabriquait encore ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ?

Mais celui-ci sortait à présent et se dirigeait vers une tente vert vomi, portant une rune signifiant « la mort », ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Fudge, toujours pas convaincu. Le vieux sorcier à barbe blanche franchit la porte de toile et le Ministre trottina derrière lui dans la neige en pestant silencieusement. À l'intérieur, un Légistomage vêtu d'un tablier bleu ciel en cuir de dragon et d'un chapeau de Médicomage avec une visière de plastique recouvrant tout son visage, sortait d'une sacoche des étiquettes avec des petites ficelles et une plume auto-encreuse.

— Légistomage Ackerley ? demanda un des Aurors qui se trouvait dans la tente. Que dois-je faire des tapis ?

— Laissez-les dehors, Auror McDonald, et dites aux sorciers funèbres qu'ils peuvent déballer les sacs à cadavres. Dès que j'aurai identifié les victimes et que je leur aurai mis une étiquette, ils pourront les mettre dans les sacs et les entreposer comme ils pourront.

Le sorcier soupira en regardant ses étiquettes.

— Je ne vais jamais en avoir assez. Il va falloir les dupliquer. Les sacs à sorciers aussi… Quel carnage !

Dumbledore s'approcha du jeune Auror qu'il avait bien connu lorsqu'il était élève à Poudlard.

— Vous vous en sortez, Auror McDonald ?

— On essaie, Professeur Dumbledore. Monsieur Doge a ouvert un passage dans la mer, vers la grotte en bas. Je dois avouer que c'est très spectaculaire. Le chef Shacklebolt est dehors avec Barnabas Cuffe et ses reporters, il leur explique tout.

— Parfait ! Des nouvelles d'Harry Potter ou de Severus Rogue ?

— Pas encore, Professeur. Dès que quelqu'un sort de la grotte, nous y allons tous.

À ce moment-là, l'Auror Fiertalon entra dans la morgue improvisée.

— Ah ! Professeur Dumbledore ! Vous êtes là ! Le Professeur Rogue vient d'arriver, il a dit au chef Robards que les survivants sont tous dans la cave à attendre les secours.

— Ils sont nombreux ? demanda Dumbledore, inquiet.

— Non, Professeur, soupira l'Auror en secouant la tête. Une petite cinquantaine seulement. Et beaucoup d'entre eux sont en piteux état.

— Allons-y ! CORNÉLIUS ! Vous venez aussi, fit le vieil homme en agrippant le bras du Ministre muet, d'une poigne de fer.

Les Aurors avaient étalé par terre sur la neige, les tapis volants réquisitionnés. Déjà, Barnabas Cuffe, Rita Skeeter et le photographe Bozo prenaient place sur l'un d'eux, suivis par des Aurors et des Médicomages. Les sorciers funèbres, ainsi que quelques Aurors et membres de l'Ordre du Phénix s'installaient sur les autres. Dumbledore eut juste le temps de voir Severus Rogue reprendre sa forme de chauve-souris et s'envoler vers la mer. Visiblement, il ne tenait pas à abandonner son calice trop longtemps.

— Asseyez-vous sur le tapis, Cornélius, ordonna Albus, en s'installant lui-même près de Bill Weasley.

Devant eux, les jumeaux et leur frère Charlie, s'envolaient sur leurs balais en direction de la grotte. Le Directeur de Poudlard entendit Rufus Scrimgeour ordonner l'envol des tapis, un peu plus loin en avant. Il se retourna et aperçut Molly et Minerva qui les bras chargés de couvertures et de vêtements, entraient dans la tente aux armes de Sainte-Mangouste. Le tapis décolla du sol, commandé par Arthur Weasley. Les autres étaient guidés par les Langues-de-Plomb qui s'étaient familiarisé avec leur maniement dans le secret de leurs locaux, dès que les artéfacts avaient été confisqués à Ali Bashir.

Les six tapis apportés par Charmilla Funestar et ses collègues s'élevèrent dans la tourmente et se dirigèrent vers la mer. Un coup d'œil sur son côté gauche apprit à Dumbledore que Fudge, vue sa mine verdâtre, n'appréciait pas ce mode de transport. La marée avait monté et on apercevait nettement les murs d'eau créés par le sortilège d'Elphias Doge. L'entrée de la grotte, éclairée par des torches installées par les jumeaux et Charlie était nettement visible. Les premiers tapis firent la queue dans la grotte pour se poser, étant donné la petitesse du lieu et leurs occupants les roulèrent et les placèrent debout contre la paroi rocheuse au fond de la grotte, bien au sec. On vit les Médicomages et les sorciers funèbres tapoter leurs poches et prendre leurs sacoches de cuir. Les robes blanches et vertes des Guérisseurs dépassaient de leurs capes et les sorciers funèbres, tous de noir vêtus portaient de curieuses capes dont les dos s'ornaient de la mention « **Pompes Magicofunèbres** ».Tous s'engouffraient à présent dans le tunnel créé par Albus et qui était toujours bien éclairé. Dumbledore poussa Fudge devant lui, avec un air sévère.

Le parcours dura une quinzaine de minutes et bientôt les premiers de la file entrèrent dans la cave où Harry Potter et Severus Rogue entretenaient le feu et encourageaient les malheureux occupants. Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre ainsi que des pleurs et quelques cris de joie, surtout parmi les plus jeunes.

— Fred ! George ! Charlie ! s'exclama Harry, soulagé.

— Harry ! fit Fred avec un large sourire, on arrive, mec ! Dumbledore est dans le couloir, avec le Ministre. On a des Médicomages et des Aurors, tout va aller pour le mieux.

George s'était précipité vers Dean et Seamus qu'il avait bien évidemment reconnus, tandis que Charlie s'agenouillait pour aider quelques personnes à se lever pour se préparer à être emmenés par les premiers Médicomages qui venaient d'arriver.

Le Professeur Spleen se dirigea vers Severus Rogue.

— Bonsoir, Professeur Rogue, ce sont les seuls survivants ?

— Hélas oui, Professeur Spleen, et certains sont inconscients.

— Ce n'est pas très grand ici. Par où sort-on vers l'extérieur ? Les Aurors et les sorciers funèbres vont devoir sortir pour faire leur devoir et nous laisser emmener les blessés.

Severus montra le plafond d'un index pâle.

— C'est la seule issue. Nous sommes dans la cave d'une ancienne auberge. Il y a des cadavres partout sous la neige et aussi dans un hangar en ruine à la sortie du village.

— Je vais aller avec eux ! fit la voix de Bill Weasley. Je peux sentir les cadavres et je saurai où ils sont.

Harry et Severus se tournèrent vers Bill qu'ils n'avaient pas vu arriver.

— Professeur, vous devriez ramener Harry au camp. Vous en avez fait bien assez pour ce soir. Harry a l'air fatigué et pâlichon.

— Je sais, Monsieur Weasley, avoua Severus, je ne comptais pas rester ici, de toute façon. Je vais m'occuper d'Harry et voir s'ils n'ont pas besoin de potions au camp.

Bill hocha la tête et suivit les sorciers qui s'élevaient hors de la cave par le trou avec des _Ascensio_.

La cave fourmillait à présent, Médicomages, infirmiers et Aurors installaient les survivants sur les civières conjurées par les secours. Des perfusions de potions piquées dans les mains des victimes, flottaient dans l'air au-dessus des civières. Les potions avaient des couleurs différentes selon ce qui avait paru aux Médicomages, le plus urgent de traiter.

— Albus ! fit Severus en voyant le vieil homme entrer dans la grotte en tenant fermement Fudge éberlué par un bras. Je ramène Harry et je file aider Poppy pour les potions. Vu les couleurs de certaines, elles ne sont pas de la meilleure qualité.

— Je m'en doutais un peu, vous connaissant, sourit le vieil homme. Allez donc exploiter vos talents, mon garçon, et sauver ces malheureux. Minerva attend nos élèves survivants avec impatience.

— Il n'y a pas d'autres victimes parmi eux, autres que ceux que nous connaissions déjà, Albus. Sinon Miss Lovegood est entrée en hibernation et il faudra la réveiller.

— Ah oui, sa mère était une Sylphide, c'est vrai. Et ces créatures hibernent en cas de disette ou de froid intense. Je monte pour me rendre compte… là-haut…

— Ça ne va pas être joli joli, Albus, grimaça le Maître des cachots.

— Je m'en doute, soupira encore une fois le Directeur de Poudlard. Mais je dois faire prendre conscience à Cornélius de ce qui se passe, ainsi qu'à Miss Skeeter et à Barnabas Cuffe.

Ladite Miss Skeeter était justement en train d'être hissée hors de la grotte par son photographe Bozo, tandis que Cuffe se tenait stratégiquement sous le trou, officiellement au cas où elle chuterait, officieusement pour apercevoir les jambes de sa journaliste vedette…

Albus tapota la joue pâle d'Harry qui semblait exténué et s'accrochait à présent aux robes noires de son vampire.

— Molly est dans la tente blanche, Harry, elle te donnera une bonne tasse de thé bien chaud et quelques sandwiches et tu pourras dormir dans une des chambres. Severus sera près de toi, il va certainement devoir faire quelques potions à la demande des Médicomages.

Harry hocha la tête et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

— Je ne suis pas fâché de quitter ce lieu, Professeur Dumbledore. C'est terrible là-haut… On marche sur des morts… partout…

Stupéfait, le Ministre, toujours muet, tournait son chapeau melon vert entre ses doigts, nerveusement. Par la barbe de Merlin, était-ce donc possible que les allégations de ce vieux fou barbu soient vraies ? Il semblait bien en tout cas, au vu de l'état des sorciers et des sorcières qui gisaient encore dans la grotte, et que les Médicomages préparaient à l'évacuation. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond de la grotte, et regarda par le trou, duquel se hissait à présent Barnabas Cuffe, toujours aidé par Bozo. Il commençait à appréhender sérieusement ce qu'il allait découvrir à la surface. La presse était là, ainsi que Scrimgeour. Il sentait que les ennuis allaient commencer pour lui. Mais qu'avait donc bien pu fabriquer Dolorès ?

Harry et Severus prirent le couloir pour rentrer au camp de base, se mêlant ainsi aux Médicomages qui convoyaient les civières vers la sortie. Albus poussa Cornélius devant lui et lui ordonna de se placer sous le trou. D'un geste de baguette, il le fit léviter vers l'issue et un Auror l'aida à mettre le pied dans l'auberge en ruine. La tempête de neige se calmait à présent, et quelques flocons tourbillonnaient encore dans le ciel étoilé qui commençait à se dégager. Lorsque le Directeur de Poudlard sortit de l'auberge suivi par des sorciers funèbres et des Aurors, il ne vit qu'un champ blanc immaculé, où seules les traces laissées par les survivants menés par Severus et Harry étaient visibles. Et encore, la neige qui était tombée entre temps les avait partiellement recouvertes. Autour de lui, les sorciers funèbres et les Aurors se tournaient dans tous les sens afin de comprendre où ils se trouvaient et comment faire pour récupérer les corps des victimes. Ce fut Bill Weasley qui commença à dégager le premier cadavre, aidé bien entendu par son odorat de loup-garou. Baguette tendue vers un petit monticule blanc, il réchauffait le sol afin de faire fondre la neige. Bientôt une cape apparut et un homme sortit de la gangue glacée. Deux sorciers funèbres se précipitèrent et s'agenouillèrent autour du cadavre. L'un d'eux lança un sortilège et hocha tristement la tête.

— Mort de froid. Je pense qu'ils sont tous morts de froid. Ils n'ont même pas eu le temps d'avoir faim. Ce sorcier est bien vêtu, il a dû être raflé dans la rue, mais on dirait que ça n'a pas suffit.

— On l'emmène. Je crains qu'il ne nous faille des renforts, Bruce. On n'est pas assez nombreux, ça va nous prendre un temps dingue pour sortir plus de trois mille personnes de cet enfer glacé.

Un des Aurors qui les avait écoutés, entra dans la conversation.

— On devrait les mettre dans un coin près de l'auberge, avec un sort sur l'endroit, au cas où la neige retomberait. Ensuite on fera descendre les corps dans la grotte en bas, il sera plus facile de les convoyer dans le couloir. Mais pour ça, faut qu'on attende que les Médicomages aient évacués les survivants. Pas question de descendre des cadavres au milieu de leur évacuation et des premiers soins.

— Bonne idée, Auror Dawlish.

Albus et Cornélius s'étaient approchés et avaient écouté les deux sorciers funèbres discuter entre eux, puis avec Dawlish. Un peu plus loin, Bill dégageait une autre victime aidé par quatre Aurors qui faisaient comme lui. Le vieil homme à barbe blanche et aux protèges-oreilles en fourrure se pencha vers le cadavre et sa main gantée écarta le pan de cape qui masquait son visage figé.

— Hambleton Quince. Il a été un de mes élèves autrefois.

— L'écrivain de science-fiction ? s'exclama un des sorciers funèbres. Mes gamins adorent sa série de bouquins. Pauvre homme…. Finir comme ça.

Déjà, deux autres corps étaient lévités vers les ruines de l'auberge par un Auror, tandis que Bill et les autres continuaient à réchauffer le sol, cette fois-ci avec des sortilèges bien plus puissants qui dégageaient presque instantanément une bonne portion de terrain. Des corps apparaissaient partout où la neige fondait. Des femmes, des hommes, des enfants, certains en tenue de nuit, recroquevillés les uns contre les autres, figés dans position où la mort les avaient surpris. Cornélius, la bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés, prenait à présent conscience du drame qui se jouait devant lui. Non loin de lui, Barnabas Cuffe s'agitait, soutenant Rita Skeeter qui pleurait tandis que Bozo faisait crépiter le flash de son appareil-photo, la bouche pincée et la mine pâle.

— Dumbledore… Je vous assure que j'ignorais… ce n'est pas possible, un malentendu… Elle n'a pas pu ordonner _ça_ ! C'est un génocide ! Le monde magique… le monde magique ne va pas s'en remettre ! Une folie !

— Cornélius, soupira Albus Dumbledore. J'ai essayé de vous mettre en garde ! Amos Diggory a tenté également de vous prévenir, il avait toutes les preuves avec lui ce jour-là ! Preuves qui d'ailleurs ont disparu de son bureau la nuit suivante, comme par hasard. Et vous n'avez écouté aucun de nous !

— Ma place… cette folie va me coûter ma place de Ministre, balbutia Fudge qui ne pensait plus maintenant qu'à sauver ses fesses. Elle m'a trahi, Dumbledore ! Jamais, je n'ai ordonné une telle chose.

— Vous lui avez laissé les pleins pouvoirs. Vous ignoriez où se trouvait Harry Potter lorsque je suis venu vous le demander. Elle l'avait torturé aux impardonnables et expédié anonymement à Azkaban. Il n'était sur aucun des registres, là-bas. Les Aurors avaient vérifié. Et pourtant c'est dans une cellule du 3ème sous-sol qu'il se trouvait… avec les vampires. C'est là, qu'un des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix l'a trouvé par hasard et sauvé. Il était destiné à servir de repas à l'un des vampires.

— Co… comment ? Potter… Hein ? Vous êtes sûr ?

— Vous pourrez lui demander vous-même, si son vampire vous laisse l'approcher.

— Vampire ? Mais… mais…

— Dolorès est venue arrêter mon Professeur de potions à Poudlard, Cornélius. Sous le prétexte qu'il était un vampire sans calice. Elle l'a emmené avant même que nous ayons eu le temps de lui dire qu'il avait un calice, et donc rien à faire à Azkaban, broda Dumbledore. C'est également Dolorès qui a fait courir le bruit que Severus était mort, mais comme vous avez pu le constater, c'était faux. Les Aurors l'ont libéré afin qu'il retrouve son calice : Harry Potter. Comme nous ignorions tous où ce pauvre Harry se trouvait, seul son vampire pouvait le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour tous les deux.

— Je… je comprends… mais… un élève… calice d'un professeur vampire… c'est anormal, Albus !

— Cornélius, Harry Potter est majeur et a pris sa décision tout seul. Personne ne l'y a forcé et j'ai été mis devant le fait accompli. D'ailleurs, vous verrez qu'il est très épanoui et heureux de son sort. Le Professeur Rogue est donc totalement inoffensif, et ils ont tous les deux été marqués et enregistrés par Amos, conformément à la loi. Votre loi.

— Donc… Dolorès a… a abusé de son pouvoir…

— Pour Severus et Harry, sans nul doute, et pour les autres aussi… rajouta le vénérable vieillard en faisant un mouvement circulaire de son bras, pour désigner les monceaux de cadavres qui apparaissaient maintenant sur la terre dégagée de son manteau blanc.

Les premiers survivants venaient de sortir du couloir créé par Albus Dumbledore et les Médicomages posaient à présent les civières sur les tapis volants déroulés par les Aurors. Déjà, le premier tapis s'envolait vers le camp de secours, guidé d'une baguette ferme par Charmilla Funestar, assise près d'un des Médicomages accompagnant les blessés. Le second tapis, guidé par une Langue-de-Plomb, était en train d'être chargé de civières.

Au camp de base, deux élèves Aurors surveillaient la falaise avec leurs multiplettes, attendant l'arrivée des premiers tapis.

— Ça y est ! Le premier arrive ! Je file prévenir le chef Scrimgeour et les Médicomages ! fit l'un d'eux soudain fébrile.

Sa paire de multiplettes à la main, le jeune sorcier courut dans la neige en appelant Rufus Scrimgeour qui sortit de la tente blanche aussitôt.

— Chef ! Le premier tapis arrive ! hurla le jeune homme, les mains en porte-voix.

— Parfait, Ollerton ! Je préviens les Médicomages.

Scrimgeour se précipita vers la tente hôpital et y entra comme un boulet de canon.

— Tenez-vous prêts, le premier tapis arrive avec des survivants !

Aussitôt, une nuée de Médicomages remit capes, chapeaux et gants, puis sortit sur la falaise. Poppy Pomfresh était déjà à pied d'œuvre, baguette à la main. Elle s'était précipitée sur le tapis à peine posé et faisait léviter la civière d'un des élèves de Poudlard.

— Miss Vane ! Comment vous sentez-vous, mon enfant ? Par Merlin, vous êtes toute maigre. Je vais m'occuper de vous tout de suite. On va vous réchauffer, vous soigner et vous donner à manger.

— Madame Pomfresh… murmura Romilda. On pourra se laver aussi ?

— Tout de suite si vous voulez ! Les infirmières de Sainte-Mangouste ont installé deux baignoires derrière des rideaux. Le Professeur McGonagall a des vêtements chauds et propres pour tout le monde ! Pas de la dernière mode, sûrement, mais vos malles vous attendent à Poudlard.

— Mes parents… vous savez quelque chose ?

— En Irlande chez votre grand-mère. Ils vont tous bien ainsi que votre petite sœur. Ils sont partis le lendemain de la rafle à Poudlard. Votre frère à rejoint la Résistance et se cache, mais nous savons qu'il est en sécurité.

Et pour cause… Ludwig Vane était caché dans l'imprimerie clandestine de Xenophilius Lovegood et aidait celui-ci à publier et à livrer Le Chicaneur.

Dans la tente blanche qui servait de quartier général, Molly Weasley, échevelée, s'affairait autour d'Harry Potter. Elle venait de lui servir un grand mug de thé et déposait à présent des assiettes fumantes devant lui.

— Mange, Harry. Severus m'a dit que tu devais avoir faim.

— Je meurs de faim, Madame Weasley !

Le jeune calice se jeta sur la première assiette devant lui, et fourchette à la main, attaquait la tourte aux rognons de bœuf qui s'y trouvait. Molly en profita pour dérouler le cache-nez du garçon et dégrafer sa cape qu'elle reposa sur le dossier de la chaise. Puis elle se précipita vers Severus un mug de thé fumant à la main.

— Earl Grey, sans sucre, très noir. Je n'ai pas oublié, Professeur Rogue. C'est comment là-bas ?

— Dramatique, Molly, grimaça le vampire en prenant la tasse de thé des mains de la rouquine.

— Mangez ! Mangez ! Il y a de quoi !

— Je n'ai pas faim, Molly ! De toute façon, il faut que j'aille faire des potions. Ces incapables qui se disent Maîtres des Potions de Sainte-Mangouste, ont fourni aux Médicomages des mixtures minables qui n'ont de noms que pour eux !

Harry esquissa un maigre sourire et leva ses yeux brillants vers son vampire.

— Fais des potions pour la Dysenterie, Sev'. Dean et Seamus disent que certains vont en mourir si on ne les soigne pas rapidement.

— Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je sais exactement quoi leur donner et aussi comment les réhydrater rapidement.

Déjà, le vampire avait fini sa tasse de thé et remettait sa cape, ses gants et son écharpe pour sortir de la tente.

— Quand Molly aura fini de te remplir l'estomac, je veux que tu ailles dormir, chaton. C'est important pour moi, de te savoir ici au chaud, en sécurité et au calme. Je vais avoir besoin de me concentrer et si tu n'es pas bien, je vais le sentir dans le lien.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus, affirma la redoutable Molly, les mains sur les hanches. Harry ne mettra pas un pied hors de cette tente. Je le coucherai dès qu'il aura suffisamment mangé. Vous pouvez partir tranquille.

Le vampire hocha la tête en remerciement et se pencha vers Harry pour lui voler un baiser. Puis il frotta son grand nez dans le cou de son calice qui se mit à glousser de plaisir.

— Sois sage, je serai juste à côté. Je te rejoindrai au lit dès que j'aurai terminé les potions.

— J'y compte bien, Sev', murmura Harry, un verre de jus de citrouille frais à la main.

* * *

Les tapis volants avaient ramené tous les survivants et étaient retournés vers la grotte pour convoyer, cette fois-ci, les premiers cadavres découverts. Un des sorciers funèbres était retourné à l'aube à Sainte-Mangouste et avait ramené avec lui, une autre équipe de ses confrères, ainsi que les étudiants en Légistomagie de l'hôpital. Dans la morgue improvisée, les victimes étaient identifiées avec un sortilège spécial, puis un dossier était rempli, avec leur nom, âge, date et cause du décès. Les cadavres étaient étiquetés à un orteil, comme les moldus le faisaient dans leurs propres morgues. Ensuite, les sorciers funèbres prenaient le relais. Les défunts étaient déshabillés, lavés, puis emballés dans des sacs à cadavres noirs, fermés par magie et non avec des fermetures éclairs, comme ceux des Moldus. Plusieurs avaient reconnu des voisins, des amis, d'anciens condisciples de Poudlard et l'atmosphère était lourde dans les tentes portant la rune de la mort.

Dans la tente-hôpital, la moitié des lits seulement était occupée. Quarante-six survivants, c'était tout ce qui restait des trois mille deux cent dix-huit sorciers et sorcières manquants. Quelques jours de plus et une dizaine aurait succombé à la dysenterie, à la famine, au froid ou à une pneumonie. Severus Rogue avait mijoté des potions toute la nuit, aidé par Poppy Pomfresh habituée à ses standards. Les survivants, à présent lavés et revêtus de chemises de nuit de Sainte-Mangouste, étaient couchés dans les lits apportés par les secours et tous avaient de nouvelles perfusions de potions réhydratantes et médicamenteuses fournies par Severus, piquées dans les mains. Certains dormaient, d'autres sirotaient de la soupe ou du thé, tandis que d'autres répondaient aux questions des Aurors, de Rita Skeeter et de Barnabas Cuffe armés tous deux de plumes à papote neutres vert tendre. Bozo, lui, photographiait un bambin aux joues creuses et aux yeux hagards, qui allongé dans un lit à barreaux métalliques, serrait dans ses bras une peluche métamorphosée par Albus Dumbledore et un biberon de bouillie presque vide. D'une de ses mains bandée, dépassait le tuyau d'une perfusion magique.

Une infirmière et un Médicomage circulaient entre les lits, agitant par moment leurs baguettes, afin de vérifier l'évolution de leurs patients, ou remplaçaient un flacon de verre vide de potion de perfusion. Dans les lits restés vides, des Aurors, des Médicomages, des Langues-de-Plomb et des sorciers funèbres épuisés dormaient. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix s'étaient entassés dans les chambres et la salle à manger de la tente blanche. Severus avait rejoint Harry dans son lit, et un autre lit avait été rajouté près d'eux pour Charlie Weasley, qui dormait tout habillé sur la couverture, la bouche grande ouverte.

— Où est Charlie ? s'était inquiété George lorsqu'il était entré dans la tente avec son frère Fred.

— Avec Harry et Severus qui dorment, avait répondu Arthur, les yeux cernés et les joues non rasées. On vous a préparé des lits, pour vous deux et Bill qui est en train de prendre une douche.

— Pourquoi vous avez mis Charlie avec Harry et le Professeur Rogue ? insista Fred. On aurait pu le prendre avec nous.

— Pas assez de place pour tout le monde. Vous avez les chambres les plus petites. On a pu mettre quatre lits dans les deux autres. Et puis il n'aurait pas été correct de mettre un hétéro avec Harry et Severus. Ils sont dans le même lit. Au moins, Charlie ne sera pas choqué.

Les jumeaux s'étaient mis à rire et avaient pris la place de Bill dans la salle de bain lorsque celui-ci en était sorti pour rejoindre son père à la table et se restaurer un peu avant d'aller se coucher.

— Je vais dormir quelques heures, P'pa, ensuite je vais y retourner. Il y a tellement de morts que je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va nous prendre pour tous les évacuer. Où est le Professeur Dumbledore ?

— Il a dormi deux heures et il a emmené Fudge avec lui au ministère. Il voulait voir Amélia Bones et prévenir le Magenmagot de ce qui se passe ici. Tu vas partager la chambre de Fred et George, ta mère dort dans une des grandes avec Minerva, Poppy et Hestia. Elles se sont démenées toute la nuit, quelques heures de repos leur feront le plus grand bien. Charlie est avec Harry et Severus.

— Ok. Tu devrais aller te coucher un peu aussi. Tu as une sale tête.

— Je ne crois pas que je pourrai dormir, Bill. Pas avec tout ce qui s'est passé ici depuis hier.

— Tu devrais aller demander une potion à un des Médicomages de garde. C'est calme là-bas maintenant, beaucoup dorment d'ailleurs. Spleen tient le coup, le vieux bougre ! Il dit qu'il va commencer les rapatriements ce soir vers Sainte-Mangouste, une fois que les survivants seront tous stabilisés et que le Magenmagot sera passé pour constater… les dégâts.

* * *

Au Ministère de la Magie, dans le Département de la Justice Magique, c'était l'effervescence. Albus Dumbledore, accompagné par un Cornélius Fudge décomposé, pas rasé et les yeux rouges, se tenait dans le bureau d'Amélia Bones qui était arrivée avec son assistant Percy Weasley une demi-heure auparavant.

— Ce n'est pas possible, Albus ! Il n'y a que quarante-six survivants ? Un génocide, c'est un génocide ! Notre monde ne va jamais s'en remettre, c'est une catastrophe ! Plus du quart du Magenmagot est manquant, morts ou en exil. ET C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE, CORNÉLIUS !

— Je n'y suis pour rien ! pesta le Ministre. Je n'étais pas au courant, c'est Dolorès qui a pris ces décisions. Je n'ai été avisé que de la création de la Section de Surveillance et de la mise en place de la stérilisation des nuisibles et du marquage des vampires et des calices. Tout ceci me semblait de très bonnes idées pour assurer la sécurité du Monde Magique !

— Albus, déclara Amélia Bones, d'une voix glacée. Vous êtes le président-sorcier du Magenmagot, le grand Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Je vous suis, j'agirai en tant que témoin. Percy ! Une plume officielle, prenez note de ce qui va suivre !

— Tout de suite, Madame Bones !

L'organisé Percy ne mit pas plus de dix secondes pour avoir en main, un parchemin timbré, une plume officielle ainsi qu'une bouteille d'encre inaltérable.

— Cornélius Fudge, vous avez mis en danger la survie du Monde Magique du Royaume-Uni. Vous avez cautionné par votre aveuglément la persécution, la déportation et la mise à mort de plus de trois mille sorciers de notre pays. Je vous retire votre titre de Ministre de la Magie du Royaume-Uni comme j'en ai le pouvoir… et le devoir. Vous serez jugé par le Magenmagot pour ces crimes. Je déclare solennellement également la dissolution de la Section de Surveillance commandée par Dolorès Ombrage ainsi que la dissolution de la Brigade anti-nuisibles. Dolorès Ombrage est ainsi que tous ses hommes, accusée dès ce moment, de crimes contre les sorciers et les créatures magiques. J'ordonne par la présente, leur arrestation à tous et leur envoi à Azkaban, dans l'attente de leurs procès.

— Tout est noté, Professeur Dumbledore, affirma Percy d'une voix pleine d'assurance, tout en séchant l'encre de son parchemin timbré d'un coup de baguette magique. Je n'ai plus qu'à y mettre le sceau. Votre bague, s'il vous plaît !

Tandis que Percy faisait couler de la cire rouge sur le bas du parchemin, Albus Dumbledore retirait sa bague de Chef du Magenmagot sous les yeux horrifiés de Cornélius Fudge que deux Aurors encadraient à présent. Le Directeur de Poudlard posa sa bague sur le cachet de cire molle et y laissa son empreinte.

— Percy, envoyez un hibou aux journaux du Monde Magique. Cornélius Fudge est démis de ses fonctions ainsi que Dolorès Ombrage. Madame Amélia Bones assurera l'intérim en tant que Ministre de la Magie, le temps que de nouvelles élections aient lieu.

— Je m'en occupe tout de suite, Professeur.

Percy se leva et tendit à Albus le parchemin à présent officiellement timbré et cacheté, puis il sortit de la pièce pour se rendre à la volière du Ministère. Les deux Aurors, sur un signe de tête d'Amélia, emmenèrent Cornélius Fudge pour le conduire vers la prison d'Azkaban.

— Que faisons-nous, Albus ?

— Je retourne sur Stroma. Prenez votre manteau, Amélia, il n'y fait vraiment pas chaud. Je veux que vous voyiez par vous-même, avant que les morts ne soient tous évacués.

— Et les survivants ?

— Entre de bonnes mains. Severus a fait des potions avec Poppy toute la nuit, et Helbert a dirigé son personnel d'une main de maître comme toujours. Normalement, tous vont arriver à Sainte-Mangouste ce soir, pour leur convalescence.

— Entre les sorciers morts et ceux qui ont fuis, ainsi que les créatures magiques disparues qui sont dans le même cas, notre Monde a perdu près de 40% de sa population, Albus. Des dizaines de familles ont été éradiquées, certaines millénaires. Je crains que notre survie ne soit menacée. Qu'allons-nous faire ?

— Abaisser l'âge légal du mariage, Amélia. Le descendre à quinze ans au lieu de dix-sept. Et il faudra encourager les naissances par des primes en or. Je crois que les Moldus font ce genre de choses. Autoriser la vente libre des potions de fécondité chez tous les Apothicaires. En bref, encourager la natalité, ainsi que les adoptions pour tous les couples y compris les couples gays.

— Cornélius était contre, je m'en souviens. Il ne voulait même pas que les gays se marient. Ils devaient se marier dans le Monde Moldu qui l'autorise.

— Il faudra l'autoriser chez nous aussi. Ça y est ? Vous êtes prête ? Allons-y dans ce cas.

Albus prit une vieille plume cassée dans la corbeille à papier de Percy. Il s'en servirait comme Portoloin. Puis il saisit le bras d'Amélia et l'accompagna dans la zone de Portoloins des Aurors, quelques portes plus loin.

* * *

(1) Crabbe veut parler des microbes, bien sûr.


	10. Epilogue

**Bêta** : Forêt Interdite

**Note de l'auteur** : Les passages en _italique_ sont des flash-back.

* * *

Au cours de la dernière quinzaine de jours qui venait de s'écouler, le Monde Magique avait pris conscience avec stupeur, du drame qui s'était joué sur l'île abandonnée de Stroma dans les Orcades. Les survivants, placés dans une aile isolée de l'hôpital magique de Sainte-Mangouste avaient été remis en état et pris en charge par une cellule psychomagique. Une équipe d'Aurors montait la garde afin d'empêcher journalistes et curieux de venir importuner les rescapés.

De gigantesques funérailles collectives avaient été mises en place par le Ministère de la Magie car des familles entières ayant été éradiquées, plus personne ne pouvait réclamer légalement les corps des victimes. Le Ministère se débattait à présent avec les problèmes d'héritages. Que faire des manoirs et autres demeures à présent abandonnés, des Elfes sans maîtres, et des coffres de Gringotts ?

Le Département des Affaires Familiales situé au niveau 1 du Ministère de La Magie, et qui regroupait le Service des Successions ainsi que le Service de l'Enfance Magique grouillait d'agitation. Devant le manque de personnel, on avait dû recruter en urgence, et même dû demander aux retraités de revenir pour aider au traitement des dossiers. La Banque Gringotts que Ragnok avait ouverte aussitôt Fudge et Ombrage arrêtés, avait même prêté quelques Gobelins pour régler les problèmes de succession quand beaucoup d'or était en jeu. Les spécialistes en généalogie se démenaient parmi les archives de l'état-civil magique afin de trouver d'éventuels héritiers, même cracmols.

La Gazette du Sorcier avait publié d'édifiants articles, rédigés par Rita Skeeter et Barnabas Cuffe et agrémentés des très nombreuses photos prises par Bozo sur Stroma. Les témoignages des survivants s'arrachaient à prix d'or.

Personne n'avait oublié les différents gros titres ayant révélés l'ampleur du drame.

**LE CAMP DE LA MORT LIBÉRÉ !**

**46 survivants sur 3218 sorciers disparus.**

**Le Monde Magique face à un Génocide sans précédent**

_**De nos envoyés spéciaux Rita Skeeter et Barnabas Cuffe**_

_**Photographies de Théodore Bozo**_

**DOLORÈS OMBRAGE ET LE MINISTRE FUDGE ONT TRAHI LE MONDE MAGIQUE !**

**Une enquête du Sorcier du Dimanche**

**La vérité enfin révélée !**

Et encore :

**MÊME VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI N'AVAIT PAS RÉUSSI !**

_**Éditorial de Barnabas Cuffe, rédacteur en chef**_

Sorcière-Hebdo avait acheté à la Gazette quelques photos des enfants déportés ainsi que quelques témoignages de prisonnières. Le Sorcier du Soir sortait quasiment tous les jours depuis cette quinzaine, sans compter le Sorcier du Dimanche qui comportait plus de douze pages à présent. Même Quidditch Magazine avait trouvé le moyen de faire un article sur l'Éclair de feu d'Harry Potter qui avait permis de transporter un jeune sorcier et deux enfants vers la liberté.

Xenophilius Lovegood avait retrouvé sa fille bien-aimée à Sainte-Mangouste, parfaitement réveillée et s'était empressé de ramener ses rotatives dans sa tour de Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule d'où une édition spéciale était sortie en quelques jours.

**ÉDITION SPÉCIALE**

**L'HORREUR SUR L'ÎLE DE STROMA !**

**Plus de 3000 victimes !**

**Harry Potter raconte : « Il y avait des morts partout ! »**

_**Interview exclusive des Sauveurs Harry Potter et Severus Rogue**_

_**Par Xenophilius Lovegood, rédacteur en chef**_

Gangrène, toujours elle, s'était d'abord servie des Rapeltouts Enregistreurs des jumeaux Weasley récupérés dans les plantes du Ministère (don d'Albus Dumbledore…). Les sorciers et sorcières du Monde Magique avaient pu ainsi voir les photos du marquage des vampires et calices, notamment celui de Severus Rogue et d'Harry Potter, qui avait fait grand bruit. À l'annonce que le Sauveur était un calice, tous les vampires et calices exilés à l'étranger et dans le Monde Moldu s'étaient empressés de revenir. Devenir un calice était devenu très « branché » et les vampires à la mode.

Lorcan d'Eath le célèbre chanteur vampire, en tournée triomphale au Japon, avait raccourci son séjour afin de rentrer à Londres avec son calice Alexandre et son impresario. À la grande joie de Lavande Brown et de ses amies…

Gangrène avait aussi publié le détail des colères et des folies d'Ombrage ainsi que ses futurs projets sinistres. C'était elle qui avait récupéré le Rapeltout que Dumbledore portait accroché à sa barbe comme un bijou et les lecteurs avides avaient ainsi tout su de la découverte de l'île, et des préparatifs pour le sauvetage qui lui, avait été couvert par la Gazette du Sorcier.

**L'INCROYABLE PROUESSE DES URGENCES DE SAINTE-MANGOUSTE !**

**Médicomages, Aurors, Langues-de-Plomb et Ordre du Phénix, tous unis pour secourir les Survivants dans un enfer glacé !**

**Interviews exclusives du Professeur Helbert Spleen et de Rufus Scrimgeour**

_**Un reportage de Gangrène O'Mirher**_

Xenophilius avait du réimprimer quatre fois son édition spéciale, malgré la diminution de la population. Beaucoup de cracmols et de sorciers en avaient acheté plusieurs exemplaires.

* * *

Amos Diggory avait été promu Directeur du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques à la place de Dolorès Ombrage.

_La cheminette d'Amélia Bones n'arrêtait pas de s'allumer depuis que la vérité avait éclaté et que la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique avait été nommée Ministre par Intérim. Percy Weasley servait de « pare-feu » et était chargé de répondre aux appels de cheminette afin de les filtrer. Pourtant, lorsque la tête du Ministre de la Magie de Transylvanie en personne était apparue dans les flammes vertes, il avait dû se résoudre à aller chercher Madame Bones en catastrophe. Celle-ci, une pile de parchemin à la main et une plume à papote officielle suspendue dans l'air près d'elle, s'était, toute affaire cessante, précipitée vers l'âtre devant lequel elle s'était agenouillée._

— _Monsieur le Ministre, que puis-je faire pour vous ? C'est un peu la panique ici vous savez, je présume que vous êtes au courant ?_

— _Bonjour, Amélia ! Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes. Je voulais vous dire que nous sommes très satisfaits de la tournure des événements. Enfin… en ce qui concerne la destitution de Fudge et celle d'Ombrage, parce qu'étant donné le nombre de victimes… grimaça-t-il, mal à l'aise. Sachez que nous compatissons au drame qui vous touche. Le Conseil Vampirique Transylvanien m'a chargé d'une petite mission._

— _Ah bon ? Et que puis-je faire pour eux ?_

— _Il a été porté à leur connaissance, qu'un des membres du personnel de votre Ministère qui était chargé de l'enregistrement et du marquage des vampires et des calices s'était admirablement conduit, étant donnée la mission ingrate dont il avait été chargée. La dignité de cet homme ainsi que le respect qu'il a manifesté envers les vampires et calices dont il avait la charge ont été remarqués. Le Conseil Vampirique souhaite vous faire part de sa satisfaction. En ces temps difficiles, ce sorcier a su faire son devoir tout en traitant particulièrement bien les créatures magiques dont il avait la charge. Nous sommes très sensibles ici, à ce fait. Ce sorcier est un certain Amos Diggory._

— _Amos, oui. Je le connais bien. C'est un très brave homme. Son fils unique a été tué à Poudlard par Vous-Savez-Qui, il y a quelques années. Le pauvre garçon était un ami d'Harry Potter, qui vous le savez, je suppose, est le calice du Maître des Potions vampire Severus Rogue. _

— _Oui, nous avons appris que Monsieur Potter était un calice, ce qui nous a particulièrement touchés. Ainsi donc ce Monsieur Diggory est une connaissance de Potter. Je comprends mieux. Le Conseil Vampirique souhaite que Monsieur Diggory soit leur contact exclusif avec votre Ministère… une personne sur laquelle nous pouvons compter, sans équivoque._

— _Cela ne pose aucun problème, mon cher Ministre. D'ailleurs ceci m'arrange pour tout vous dire. Nous sommes en pleine restructuration ici, et c'est une excellente suggestion que je vais immédiatement suivre. Amos Diggory est, dès à présent, nommé Directeur du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Ce poste était auparavant celui de Dolorès Ombrage, comme vous le savez… Et malheureusement, elle n'a pas montré les qualités requises… si je puis dire._

— _Parfait ! Le Conseil Vampirique sera ravi de savoir qu'ils traiteront désormais avec ce sorcier. Amélia… Je vous souhaite une excellente journée._

— _À vous de même, Monsieur le Ministre._

* * *

Rufus Scrimgeour avait en personne perquisitionné avec son équipe, dans la maison d'Ombrage. Il avait découvert que la sous-secrétaire d'État avait acheté dans une boutique de livres d'occasion de l'Allée des Embrumes, tous les livres et parchemins ayant appartenu au Mage Noir Grindelwald et qu'elle avait repris à son compte certains de ses projets. Les Langues-De-Plomb du Département des Mystères s'étaient empressés de récupérer les ouvrages afin de les mettre sous clé. Il y avait fort à parier qu'on ne les reverrait pas de sitôt.

La prison d'Azkaban était pleine à craquer à présent, et tous les vampires emprisonnés dans les sous-sols avaient été libérés dès l'arrestation d'Ombrage et de Fudge. Si Fudge, passablement anéanti, s'était laissé emmener vers Azkaban sans trop de résistance, il n'en avait pas été de même pour Dolorès qui s'était barricadée dans sa maison. Bill Weasley avait été requis pour briser les barrières magiques de niveau 5, car les Aurors s'y étaient cassés le nez. Il n'avait pas fallu plus de dix minutes au rouquin vengeur, pour se débarrasser des défenses du crapaud en rose. Il faut dire aussi qu'il ne manquait pas de motivation.

— _Gawain, avez-vous arrêté Ombrage ? avait demandé Scrimgeour en arrivant devant les grilles du jardin de Dolorès._

— _On n'a pas encore réussi à briser ses barrières magiques, Rufus ! Maugrey et Shacklebolt viennent de me dire que ce sont des barrières de niveau 5. Assez inhabituel, comme vous pouvez le constater. En général, on ne va pas au-delà du niveau 4, 5 c'est pour Poudlard et Gringotts. _

— _Je sais, Gawain, je sais. Même Fol Œil n'y arrive pas ? C'est embêtant, ça va nous prendre un temps fou. Elle risque de s'échapper._

— _Nous avons placé un sortilège anti-transplanage sur l'ensemble de la propriété dès que nous sommes arrivés, et Lucinda Edgecombe a fermé sa cheminette un peu avant notre départ du Ministère. Nos sorts de détection indiquent qu'Ombrage est seule avec son Elfe de Maison. Selon Charmilla Funestar du Département des Mystères, il n'y a aucun passage secret vers l'extérieur. Elle a trouvé les plans de la maison dans leurs archives._

— _Excellent travail. Il nous faut un briseur de sorts. Vous avez appelé Gringotts ? Ils ont les meilleurs. _

— _Oui, Kingsley s'en est chargé. Il nous a recommandé Bill Weasley et Ragnok Pattes-de-Poule a accepté de nous le prêter pour quelques heures. Nous l'attendons, il ne va pas tarder à arriver, il est actuellement en intervention sur un Manoir ayant appartenu à une famille éradiquée. Un héritier a été trouvé et il faut replacer de nouvelles barrières. D'après Ragnok, Weasley ne devrait pas tarder à avoir fini là-bas._

_Bill était arrivé une quinzaine de minutes après cette conversation entre Robards et Scrimgeour. Les Aurors faisaient le pied de grue devant les grilles d'Ombrage. Des patrouilles surveillaient l'arrière de la propriété, tandis que les voisins, tous dans leurs jardins pour assister à l'arrestation du monstre, n'auraient pas manqué de signaler la moindre tentative d'évasion de leurs côtés. Le rouquin s'était précipité vers Fol Œil et Kingsley dès son transplanage._

— _King, Fol Œil, Ragnok m'a prévenu que vous aviez besoin d'un p'tit coup d'main. Qu'est ce qu'on a ici ?_

— _On est devant chez Dolorès Ombrage, Bill, avait déclaré Fol Œil. Barrières de niveau 5, c'est pas pour nous autres. On n'est pas formé pour ça._

— _Niveau 5 ! avait sifflé Bill, surpris. Par Merlin, elle n'a pas eu peur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous la déloger cette charogne. Elle vit ses derniers instants de liberté, croyez-moi… Après ce qu'elle a fait à Remus et Tonks… qu'elle n'aille pas croire qu'on va abandonner comme ça._

_Alors que Rufus Scrimgeour et Gawain Robards s'approchaient, Bill avait ressorti sa baguette qu'il venait à peine de ranger dans la poche de sa robe aux couleurs de Gringotts. Fol Œil, qui surveillait Ombrage grâce à son œil magique qui voyait à travers les murs, affichait un hideux sourire._

— _Elle est derrière les rideaux de son salon, baguette à la main. Elle a un grand sourire. A mon avis, elle est persuadée qu'elle est à l'abri…_

— _Et bien, elle va vite déchanter._

_La mine pincée et les yeux glacés, Bill s'était concentré sur sa tâche. Les barrières à présent visibles avaient vrombi sous l'assaut du jeune sorcier. De bleue, leur lueur était passée à blanchâtre et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, on avait entendu le fracas de leur effondrement. Dans la maison, Dolorès s'était agitée en tout sens, sous l'œil de Maugrey._

— _AURORS ! __Lancez l'assaut__ ! avait ordonné Rufus, baguette à la main, en se précipitant pour déverrouiller la haute grille._

_Dolorès avait succombé sous le nombre, et c'est stupéfixée qu'elle avait été emportée vers la prison d'Azkaban. Ses hurlements et insultes ayant lassé l'équipe d'Aurors chargée de son arrestation._

— _Par Merlin, quel registre ! J'ai même appris de nouvelles insultes, j'aurais jamais pensé… avait soupiré Fiertalon en s'épongeant le front avec son mouchoir._

* * *

Les jumeaux avaient retrouvé leur boutique du Chemin de Traverse et on s'arrachait à présent leurs Rapeltouts Enregistreurs que le Ministère avait adoptés à l'unanimité. Les procès, réunions et interrogatoires divers étaient à présent tous enregistrés grâce aux petites boules de couleurs : une différente pour chaque service.

Leurs tentes blanches créées pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qui allait avoir lieu en Allemagne l'été prochain, s'arrachaient comme des petits pains et les commandes arrivaient du monde entier.

Sainte-Mangouste venait de commander des tentes-hôpital et des tentes-morgue pour les situations d'urgence.

— _On va devoir embaucher, Fred, avait déclaré George avec un large sourire. Tu as vu toutes ces commandes ? Ça plus la boutique… _

— _J'appelle Lee Jordan, il va adorer s'occuper des Rapeltouts Enregistreurs, Verity gérera les clients toute seule, Paul et Jonas resteront dans le labo de production, et nous, on s'occupera des commandes de tentes. _

— _Ça marche, Fred ! De l'or, de l'or ! On va se faire plein d'or, avait chanté George, hilare en dansant la gigue, des parchemins de commande par hibou à la main._

* * *

Harry et Severus avaient réintégrés Poudlard la seconde semaine. Ils avaient préféré aller d'abord se réfugier à l'Impasse du Tisseur afin d'éviter les journalistes, reporters, curieux et autres fans.

Le soir de leur réapparition dans la Grande Salle, les Serpentards habituellement plein de retenue leur avaient fait une ovation. Enfin… elle était plus pour leur Directeur de Maison, bien que certains élèves Vert et Argent reconnaissent ouvertement que Potter avait bien aidé au sauvetage de Crabbe et sa mère ainsi que de Terrence Higgs et sa famille.

— _Les mecs, avait annoncé Théodore Nott. Notre Directeur de Maison est en vie et c'est le principal. Il a sauvé Crabbe et sa mère, ainsi que Higgs et toute sa famille. Potter l'a aidé, on peut pas ne pas en tenir compte. _

— _C'est Saint-Potter, un Gryffie, et il a tué le Maître. _

— _On sait, mais c'est le calice de Rogue, Pansy. Si on déconne avec le balafré, Rogue va nous faire la peau. _

— _Drago n'accepterait pas ça !_

— _Malefoy s'est tiré à Durmstrang. À mon avis, il reviendra pas ! T'en penses quoi, Goyle ?_

— _Vince revient quand ?_

— _Chais pas, quand il ira mieux, je suppose. _

— _J'veux que Vince revient._

— _Revienne, patate ! avait pesté Blaise Zabini. Moi, je suis d'avis qu'on laisse tomber Potter. Il est intouchable maintenant, c'est le calice de Rogue, c'est dans tous les journaux._

— _Potter est rien qu'un p'tit pédé ! avait pouffé Pansy sous les ricanements et gloussements de Millicent Bulstrode._

— _Ah ouais ? avait froidement assené Nott. Tu oublies avec qui ! _

— _Merdeuuu ! Bordel, Rogue une tapette, il a pas le look, pourtant._

— _Tu crois que c'est écrit sur la tronche des gens, Pansy ? _

— _Nan, nan… Mais quand même… Y se détestaient tous les deux. Ch'pige pas !_

— _Ben, y devaient pas se détester autant qu'on croit. À mon avis, ces deux là faisaient bien semblant. Et tout l'monde a marché._

— _Ben moi, je comprends pourquoi les Weasmoches font la tronche depuis un moment, avait affirmé Millicent, la fourchette à la main. À mon avis, ils sont pas heureux d'ça. La belette-fille, elle courait comme une cinglée après Potter. Se l'faire piquer par Rogue, ça fait mal !_

_Des sourires hilares jusqu'aux oreilles, les Serpentards de 7__ème__ année avaient tous regardé la table des Gryffondors avec le plus pur ravissement…_

Les Gryffondors, ainsi que les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles, ne s'étaient pas montrés moins enthousiastes que les Serpentards. Le fait qu'Harry soit – officiellement cette fois-ci – le calice avoué de la terreur des cachots en avait fait grincer des dents à plus d'un. Notamment, aux deux derniers Weasley… comme l'avait si bien remarqué Millicent Bulstrode.

Albus Dumbledore avait annoncé ensuite, ce soir-là également, que les élèves déportés avaient enfin quitté Sainte-Mangouste et seraient de retour dès le lendemain matin à Poudlard.

— _Tu vois, Greg ? Vince revient demain ! Y a pas d'soucis…_

Les cours de sortilèges allaient être provisoirement et pour la durée de l'année scolaire, assurés par Dedalus Diggle, membre éminent du Magenmagot. Ancien Serdaigle, il assurerait également la Direction de la Maison d'ici qu'un professeur définitif soit nommé à la rentrée en remplacement du dévoué et regretté Filius Flitwick. Le petit Professeur Flitwick venait d'ailleurs d'être décoré à titre posthume de l'Ordre de Merlin de seconde classe, pour avoir tenté, jusqu'au bout, de protéger les enfants dont il avait la charge à Poudlard.

_Harry était allé s'installer à sa place habituelle à la table des Gryffondors en face de Neville. Près du cauchemar de Severus Rogue, deux places étaient encore vides, celles de Dean et Seamus qui allaient revenir le lendemain. Les deux frères Crivey n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de se lever de table et de venir sauter au cou de leur idole, tandis que Lavande Brown, extasiée, avait interrogé Harry sur son état de calice, qu'elle jugeait « hyper-méga-romantique ». La mine sombre, Ronald Weasley n'avait pas regardé son ex meilleur ami. Il s'était levé pour ne pas être assis près de lui et était allé s'asseoir près de sa sœur Ginny, au milieu des 6__ème__ année. La tête basse, Harry avait soupiré et avait lancé un coup d'œil à Severus Rogue qui trônait près de Dumbledore, à la grande table professorale_.

— _Tu sais bien comment il est, Harry, avait murmuré Hermione, une main apaisante posée sur l'avant-bras gauche du Sauveur. Il se calmera… souviens-toi du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il t'a fait la gueule toute l'année. _

— _On n'est plus en 4__ème__ année, Hermione. Qu'il ne s'imagine pas qu'il va pouvoir revenir la bouche en cœur dans six mois, parce qu'il sera seul. Vu la tête de Ginny, elle partage son avis. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ! Je suis très heureux comme je suis, merci bien. Et je ne changerais pas ma place pour tout l'or de Gringotts. Qu'on se le dise !_

_Hermione avait hoché la tête sans répondre et avait entrepris une discussion animée avec Neville sur l'intérêt du guano de chauve-souris dans la culture des plantes magiques. Lavande et Parvati avaient abreuvé Harry de question sur les vampires et les calices, et il avait répondu de bonne grâce à leurs interrogations, trop content de pouvoir leur donner une vision réaliste et honnête de son état, après toutes les idioties colportées par Ombrage._

— _Harry, avait demandé Lavande à mi-voix, penchée vers le centre de la table. C'est vrai alors, c'qu'on dit ? Tu sais bien… que les calices et les vampires… tout ça._

— _Tout ça quoi ? Lav' ?_

— _Ben, que ce sont des couples, tu sais… qu'ils sortent ensemble, quoi._

_Lavande avait rougi en posant la question qui semblait lui brûler les lèvres. Parvati avait avalé sa salive, craignant la réaction d'Harry._

— _C'est vrai, les vampires sortent avec leurs calices. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?_

— _Ben… tu sais… c'est que j'ai écrit à mon chanteur favori, Lorcan d'Eath, c'est un vampire. Je lui ai proposé de devenir son calice, s'il avait besoin. Je savais pas, tu comprends…_

— _Lorcan ? Je le connais. Il a déjà un calice depuis longtemps, il est super beau d'ailleurs. Il s'appelle Alexandre, un grand blond. Je crois que j'ai jamais vu un mec aussi beau de ma vie. En tout cas, ils ont l'air vachement amoureux._

_Lavande en était restée bouche bée, ainsi que Parvati d'ailleurs._

— _Il… il a un calice… un mec ? Alors… alors, il est gay ?_

— _Complètement ! Tu savais pas ?_

— _Nan… nan… Ils ont jamais rien dit de ça dans Sorcière-Hebdo et dans Salut les Sorciers non plus. Comment tu le connais ?_

— _Lorcan est le frère de sang de Severus, ils ont le même Créateur. On s'est vu avant qu'ils ne partent au Japon. Alexandre est vachement gentil._

— _Ah ben ça alors !_

_La tête qu'avait faite Lavande avait fait sourire Harry qui s'était attendu à ce que la petite curieuse lui pose des questions sur sa relation avec Severus. Pourtant, ce n'était pas Lavande qui les avait posées, mais Parvati, profitant que son amie soit encore en train de digérer les nouvelles._

— _Harry, si t'es le calice de Rogue, alors… tu couches avec lui ?_

— _Ben ouais… normal, quoi. Mais ne vous attendez pas à des détails croustillants, les filles. Si vous en voulez, vous allez les demander à mon autre moitié… avait annoncé Harry un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres, tout en désignant du menton, la grande table professorale._

— _Heuu… nan… nan… ça ira, avait répondu Parvati, en jetant un regard inquiet vers la terreur de cachots en grande conversation avec Minerva McGonagall._

_Non loin d'eux, Ron et Ginny, le nez plongé dans leurs assiettes n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la conversation entre Harry et les deux filles. Ron avait ronchonné, pesté, balancé quelques insultes et tenté de convaincre tout le monde qu'Harry était anormal. Ce qui n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Furieuse, Lavande l'avait traité de tous les noms et Ginny s'était mêlée à la dispute. Son agressivité avait attiré Minerva McGonagall qui s'était empressée de la calmer par une petite semaine de retenue avec Argus Rusard._

* * *

Bien nourri et sexuellement très satisfait, la Terreur des cachots avait un peu baissé pavillon, se montrait un peu plus calme en cours et piquait un peu moins de crises. Drago Malefoy était resté à Durmstrang, bien que Lucius soit rentré rapidement au bercail avec Narcissa. L'annonce des élections pour un nouveau Ministre l'avait attiré, comme une mouche par de la confiture. Le bruit avait couru quelques jours qu'il ne manquerait pas de se présenter. Bien entendu, le blond peroxydé n'avait pas démenti une seule seconde…

Pas de chance pour lui, parce que la perquisition menée par Gawain Robards au domicile de Cornélius Fudge avait fourni les preuves de tous les pots de vin que l'ancien Ministre avait touchés. Et à présent, le Magenmagot connaissait le montant de ceux versés par Lucius pour ne pas finir à Azkaban comme les autres Mangemorts. Le Serpentard blond avait été arrêté au vu de ces preuves, – Fudge aimait bien garder beaucoup de documents sensibles – et Lucius avait rejoint ses anciens camarades à la Marque des Ténèbres, dans la section d'Azkaban tenue par les Détraqueurs. Le Monde Magique venait d'échapper à une nouvelle catastrophe : Lucius Malefoy en Ministre potentiel !

Mais ce que le Monde Magique et les sorciers de la rue attendaient, c'étaient les procès des tyrans qui avaient exterminé tant de malheureux.

Le premier qui comparut devant un aréopage en grande tenue pourpre, pour une fois présidé par Albus Dumbledore en personne, fut Cornélius Oswald Fudge.

En tenue rayée spéciale Azkaban, sale et échevelé, l'ancien Ministre avait fait pâle figure, enchaîné au fauteuil de la salle d'audience numéro 10. Les Rapeltouts Enregistreurs disséminés partout dans le Ministère par l'Ordre du Phénix, servirent de preuves. Il fut reconnu que Fudge n'avait pas eu connaissance de tous les faits. Dolorès s'étant bien gardée de le tenir au courant de ses projets, faits et gestes. Pourtant, de par sa position, Fudge aurait du tout savoir, s'il avait été à la hauteur. Son incompétence fut reconnue. Jugé indigne d'être un sorcier, il fut condamné à être dépouillé de sa magie et à passer les quinze prochaines années à la prison d'Azkaban. S'il vivait encore, à la fin de sa peine, il devrait quitter le Monde Magique définitivement.

La foule s'était précipitée en masse pour le procès de Dolorès Ombrage et la salle, trop petite, ne pouvait contenir tout le monde. Les sièges furent réservés aux très nombreux témoins, notamment les survivants du génocide, ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et les sauveteurs qui tous allaient témoigner. Xenophilius Lovegood, Rita Skeeter et Bozo, trônaient dans la tribune de la Presse avec Glenda Chittok, présentatrice-vedette de la RITM qui retransmettait en direct l'intégralité des débats. Dans les locaux de la Gazette du Sorcier, Barnabas Cuffe avait l'oreille collée à son gros poste de radio à ampoules, tout comme la presque totalité de la rédaction... et le reste du Monde Magique.

_Cette fois-ci, c'était Amélia Bones qui avait présidé aux audiences, car Albus Dumbledore était l'un des principaux témoins de l'accusation. Alors que le silence venait juste de tomber dans la salle d'audience numéro 10 – la plus fameuse –, elle avait pris la parole._

— _Je déclare ouvert le procès de Dolorès Jane Ombrage, accusée de haute-trahison, de crime contre l'humanité magique et de crime contre l'ensemble des créatures magiques. AURORS ! FAITES ENTRER L'ACCUSÉE !_

_Gawain Robards lui-même, avait fait entrer Ombrage dans la salle, en la tenant fermement par un bras, sa baguette à la main. Il l'avait fait asseoir sans douceur dans le fauteuil des accusés et les chaînes s'étaient enroulées autour du crapaud en rose en un instant. Et elles avaient semblé visiblement très serrées. Dolorès, vêtue comme tous les prisonniers d'une robe grise rayée, usée et sale et de vieux godillots éculés, avait gigoté et tempêté, sa crinière frisée et sale, pendouillant sur son visage crasseux. Un geste de baguette de Fol Œil avait calmé l'agitée et seuls ses yeux qui roulaient dans leurs orbites indiquaient qu'elle était parfaitement consciente, bien qu'immobilisée et réduite au silence. _

_La salle grouillait d'Aurors en tenues de combat. Même les élèves Aurors de l'Académie étaient tous là avec leurs enseignants et ils prenaient des notes. Les journalistes avaient tous des plumes à papote qui couraient sur leurs rouleaux de parchemin. Bozo, lui, avait mitraillé tranquillement la foule, le Magenmagot et l'accusée avec un sourire satisfait. Un micro en forme de cornet acoustique à la main, Glenda Chittok de la RITM, un sortilège de discrétion autour d'elle pour qu'on ne l'entende pas dans la salle, avait commenté pour ses auditeurs, tout ce qui se passait et se disait pendant les débats._

_Après la lecture détaillée du chef d'accusation, les témoins s'étaient succédés à la barre pendant plusieurs semaines. _

_Tous les survivants en âge de témoigner avaient été entendus. Encadrés de Psychomages, ils avaient raconté leur calvaire et les élèves raflés à Poudlard avaient révélé la façon dont avaient péri le Professeur Flitwick et ses quatre étudiants. Tous les Médicomages, Légistomages, étudiants de Sainte-Mangouste, Infirmiers, Sorciers funèbres, Aurors, Langues-de-Plomb et membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui avaient participé à la libération du camp de Stroma avait également témoigné. Par ordonnance ministérielle, les Langues-de-Plomb avaient été relevés momentanément, et pour cette seule affaire, de leur secret professionnel et autorisés à parler. Chaque membre du personnel ministériel qui pensait avoir des choses à dire, avait été invité à venir s'exprimer à la barre, ce qu'avaient aussitôt fait Amos Diggory et Lucinda Edgecombe, entre autres. Les tapis volants réquisitionné à Ali Bashir et ayant servi au sauvetage furent versés au dossier comme pièces à conviction, ainsi qu'un exemplaire complet d'une tenue de membre de la Section de Surveillance, apportée par Devon Tissard. _

_Des historiens du Ministère expliquèrent la nature des parchemins et ouvrages trouvés chez Dolorès Ombrage et qui portaient tous la signature de Gellert Grindelwald. Albus Dumbledore fut invité à venir identifier les documents et la signature, ce qu'il fit, révélant par la même occasion, qu'il possédait dans sa collection personnelle, les doubles de tous ces documents, précisant également qu'ils n'étaient pas disponibles à la consultation par les étudiants de Poudlard, mais conservés dans ses quartiers privés, afin qu'ils ne tombent jamais entre de mauvaises mains. Il avait précisé que dans son testament, il demandait que les Gobelins de Gringotts détruisent ces sinistres archives dès son décès. Il avait avoué ignorer que des écrits de Grindelwald avaient circulé dans l'Allée des Embrumes._

_Un historien du Ministère avait ensuite repris la parole, expliquant aux sorciers incrédules, les plans de Grindelwald à son époque et son implication dans la Seconde Guerre Mondiale Moldue avec un tyran moldu nommé Hitler. L'historien avait expliqué les grandes lignes de cette guerre et son issue, au Monde Magique qui n'en avait pour la plupart jamais eu connaissance. Interrogée sous Véritasérum à ce sujet, Ombrage admit ne jamais avoir connu l'Histoire Moldue. _

_Le témoignage le plus attendu par les spectateurs, auditeurs et membres du Magenmagot, avait été celui d'Harry Potter, bien que ceux d'Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue n'avaient pas manqué de fasciner la foule._

_Dolorès Ombrage, étant donné la situation, n'avait même pas eu la possibilité d'avoir un avocat. Pour une seule raison : personne n'avait accepté de la défendre. Amélia avait bien tenté de nommer un avocat d'office, mais celui-ci s'était empressé de se faire désinscrire du Barreau Magique afin d'échapper à la corvée. Amélia avait abandonné, de toute façon les preuves étaient plus qu'accablantes et Ombrage avait crié à corps et à cris qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un avocat indigne d'elle. Celui désigné, était un Sang-mêlé… _

— _La cour souhaite maintenant entendre Monsieur Harry Potter ! Auror ! Faites entrer le témoin !_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt avait alors quitté la salle et était allé chercher Harry dans l'antichambre où il attendait son heure. Bien entendu, son vampire, Severus Rogue n'était pas loin, il se trouvait dans le public avec Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall. Harry avait pris place dans le box des témoins sous les ovations de la foule. Amélia avait dû menacer d'évacuer la salle afin de ramener le calme. _

— _Veuillez déclinez vos noms, prénoms, âge et situation, ainsi que vos titres si vous en avez._

— _Harry James Potter, 17 ans, élève de 7__ème__ année de Gryffondor à Poudlard. Héritier des Nobles Maisons Potter et Black, Ordre de Merlin de Première Classe._

— _Monsieur Potter, selon nos informations, vous seriez un calice. Pouvez-vous le confirmer ?_

— _Je le confirme, je suis le calice de Severus Rogue._

— _Bien. Connaissiez-vous l'accusée avant d'être arrêté par ses soins ?_

— _Oui, Madame La Présidente. Dolorès Ombrage était le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal que j'ai eu en 5__ème__ année. Elle était d'une incompétence totale. Nous n'avons pas appris un seul sortilège durant l'année complète. En outre, elle a utilisé des Plumes Noires sur beaucoup d'élèves. J'ai appris depuis, que ce sont des artéfacts de Magie Noire et que leur usage est interdit par le Ministère. Je l'ignorais à ce moment-là. Je dois vous dire que j'en ai encore les cicatrices sur la main._

_La foule s'était mise à gronder et les membres du Magenmagot à s'agiter sur leurs bancs et murmurer entre eux._

— _SILENCE DANS LA SALLE ! Greffier, allez constater les dires de Monsieur Potter, je vous prie._

— _Oui, Madame la Présidente._

_Toujours aussi pompeux, Percy Weasley s'était levé et avait rajusté ses lunettes sur son nez. Faisant comme s'il ne connaissait pas Harry, il s'était penché sur la main tendue devant lui et avait hoché la tête._

— _Madame La Présidente, ces faits sont exacts. Le témoin porte la phrase « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges » gravée sur le dos de sa main. _

_Percy était retourné à sa place et avait repris sa plume officielle. _

— _Monsieur Potter, pourquoi avez-vous cette phrase gravée sur votre main ?_

— _J'avais eu le malheur de dire, tout comme le Professeur Dumbledore, que Lord Voldemort était de retour. Madame Ombrage m'a accusé d'être un menteur, tout comme beaucoup d'autres. Pourtant, je disais la vérité… comme vous le savez tous._

— _En effet. Vous avez été arrêté à Poudlard peu après la rentrée, dans des conditions un peu obscures, pouvez-vous nous en parler ?_

— _Nous étions tous dans la Grande Salle, pour le dîner. Madame Ombrage s'est présentée avec sa Brigade pour arrêter le Professeur Rogue, pour l'infraction à la loi sur l'obligation de calice. À aucun moment, elle ne lui a posé la question, elle n'a jamais demandé s'il avait un calice ou non. À la place, elle a révélé qu'elle venait de faire abattre mon second parrain Remus Lupin et son épouse l'Auror Dora Tonks-Lupin qui de plus était enceinte. Et ceci suite à la dénonciation de Zacharias Smith, un Poufsouffle de 7__ème__ année qui me détestait et faisait tout pour me nuire depuis plusieurs années._

— _C'est exact. L'enquête que nous avons diligentée à ce moment, a révélé qu'en effet Monsieur Smith souhaitait vous faire du tort par tous les moyens. _

— _À la nouvelle de leurs décès, j'avoue que j'ai été bouleversé et que j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma magie, ce qui a occasionné la mort de Smith. J'ai menacé et insulté Madame Ombrage, sans baguette je le précise, et… en Fourchelang. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a aussitôt rappelé à l'ordre et j'ai été arrêté et emmené par les Aurors jusqu'au Ministère où on m'a interrogé. Cet Auror, là-bas… désolé, je ne connais pas son nom, mais il a été très gentil._

— _Greffier, notez que Monsieur Potter désigne l'Auror en Chef Gawain Robards. Poursuivez, Monsieur Potter. Que s'est-il passé au Quartier Général des Aurors ?_

— _Un élève Auror m'a conduit dans une cellule. Le jeune homme brun, près de la porte, là-bas. _

— _Le témoin désigne l'élève Auror Johnson. Greffier, vous avez noté ?_

— _Oui, Madame La Présidente._

— _Ensuite, Monsieur Potter ?_

— _Je me suis couché sur le matelas de la cellule et je me suis endormi. Dans la nuit, j'ai été réveillé par l'irruption dans ma cellule de trois personnes. Une femme et deux hommes. J'ignore qui étaient les hommes, mais la femme était Dolorès Ombrage. Ensemble, ils ont jeté des Doloris sur moi, plusieurs fois. Je me suis évanoui. Lorsque j'ai repris conscience, je me trouvais dans une cellule sans fenêtre d'Azkaban, au sous-sol. J'étais très mal en point mais j'étais avec Severus Rogue. Il était attaché, nu, au centre du cachot et ne pouvait pas me venir en aide._

— _Qu'avez-vous fait ?_

— _J'ai réussi à le libérer au bout d'un moment, avec de la magie sans baguette, et il s'est occupé de moi, de mes blessures, comme il a pu. _

— _Savez-vous qui vous a conduit dans cette cellule ?_

— _Je l'ignorais, je ne le connaissais pas. Mais Severus m'a appris que c'était McNair, le bourreau du Ministère, un Mangemort et qu'il voulait me donner en pâture à un vampire afin de venger la mort de son Maître. Il ignorait qu'il avait fait une erreur. Severus ne pouvait pas me faire de mal._

— _Comment êtes-vous sorti de là, Monsieur Potter ?_

— _Severus m'a fait sortir. Je n'en ai pas de souvenirs. Je… je n'étais pas en très bon état. Il y avait juste une cruche d'eau dans le cachot, et un morceau de pain sec. J'avais faim, et Severus aussi. Et je ne pouvais pas le nourrir sans me mettre en danger. J'étais trop faible._

— _Votre vampire n'a donc pas eu d'autre choix que d'organiser votre évasion._

— _C'est vrai. Son instinct de protection l'oblige à prendre soin de moi et il a donc agit selon la loi de sa race. _

— _Il est vrai. Saviez-vous que vous n'étiez pas sur les registres d'Azkaban et que tout le monde vous cherchait ?_

— _Je l'ignorais, Madame La Présidente._

— _Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?_

— _Nous nous sommes mis à l'abri et Severus a pris soin de moi. Nous ne sommes pas allés à Poudlard. Nous étions persuadés que Madame Ombrage viendrait nous y rechercher dès que nous y mettrions les pieds. On recevait la Gazette du Sorcier et le Chicaneur par hibou, on savait ce qui se passait dans le Monde Magique. Au bout d'un mois, le Professeur Dumbledore a trouvé notre cachette et il est venu nous chercher. On a appris qu'il y avait eu une rafle à Poudlard et que des élèves avaient été emmenés ainsi que le Professeur Flitwick. Quand les Aurors nous ont dit que certains de mes camarades enlevés étaient morts ainsi que le Professeur Flitwick, on a voulu agir, pour sauver tous les autres. Les gens qui avaient été enlevés dans la rue et chez eux._

— _Monsieur Potter, la presse a révélé que vous aviez été enregistré et marqué comme calice ainsi que votre vampire. Est-ce vrai ?_

— _Oui, Madame. La loi l'imposait, alors nous sommes allés voir Monsieur Diggory et il nous a tatoués, Severus et moi. Le Professeur Dumbledore nous a accompagnés, pour le soutien moral._

— _Pouvez-vous montrer à la cour, votre tatouage comme preuve, Monsieur Potter ?_

— _Oui, bien sûr._

_Harry avait soulevé ses cheveux qui masquaient son cou, et penché la tête, afin de montrer au Greffier Percy Weasley, ainsi qu'aux membres du Magenmagot qu'il disait la vérité._

— _Greffier, notez que Monsieur Potter porte bien le tatouage caractéristique des calices. _

— _C'est fait, Madame La Présidente, avait annoncé Percy d'une voix affectée._

— _S'est-il passé quelque chose de notable lors de cette entrevue avec Amos Diggory ?_

— _Oui. Madame Ombrage est entrée dans la salle où nous nous trouvions et a exigé que Monsieur Diggory se dépêche. Il faisait pourtant son travail comme il faut, certains calices avaient peur du tatouage et ça rendaient leurs vampires très nerveux. Madame Ombrage n'en a pas tenu compte. Elle a exigé que Severus…me… me morde… devant tout le monde._

— _Est-ce une pratique habituelle, Monsieur Potter ?_

— _Non Madame, avait insisté Harry en secouant violemment la tête en dénégation. Tout le monde était très choqué, même Monsieur Diggory. La morsure est un acte très intime, privé. On ne fait pas ça en public. Ça ne se fait pas. C'est comme si on demandait à un couple d'avoir une relation sexuelle devant tout le monde pour prouver qu'ils sont mariés. C'était horrible. J'ai vécu ça comme… comme une agression. Je me souviens d'avoir entendu Madame Ombrage se moquer de mon orientation sexuelle et me traiter de tapette. Monsieur Diggory nous a fait entrer ensuite dans son bureau pour que… je me remette de mes émotions. Et que Severus s'occupe de moi. Quand Monsieur Diggory est revenu, Monsieur Arthur Weasley était avec lui, il apportait du thé pour nous. C'est à ce moment là, qu'un Auror nous a appris la mort de quatre élèves de Poudlard ainsi que celle du Professeur Flitwick._

— _Qui était l'Auror en question, Monsieur Potter ?_

— _Kingsley Shacklebolt. Il cherchait le Professeur Dumbledore pour le prévenir. _

— _Oui, c'est la procédure, les enfants étant sous la responsabilité de Poudlard. Comment avez-vous trouvé l'île moldue de Stroma ?_

— _Avec une carte magique qui montrait les endroits incartables. J'ignore son nom. Enfin… on me l'a peut-être dit, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Nous sommes allés en repérage, juste pour voir si c'était vrai… si l'endroit était le bon. Severus a senti rapidement l'odeur des cadavres sous la neige. Nous avons trouvé une grotte dans la falaise, et nous sommes allés voir tous les deux. On s'est retrouvé à la surface, après avoir suivi une faille dans la paroi. Severus s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait une barrière magique de niveau 3 et sans faire exprès j'ai buté sur quelque chose et je suis tombé. On a vu que c'était un cadavre d'enfant à demi-nu qui était recouvert de neige._

_Le public s'était agité, à cette révélation, tout comme les membres du Magenmagot. Amélia Bones avait dû utiliser son maillet afin d'obtenir le silence._

— _Poursuivez, Monsieur Potter. Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?_

— _Severus a envoyé un messager au Professeur Dumbledore qui se promenait dans les ruines moldues avec Arthur Weasley. Et nous avons continué d'explorer l'endroit, les ruines des maisons moldues. Nous avons cherché des survivants et à un moment, on a trouvé une barrière magique de niveau 1 à l'entrée d'une ruine. Severus a ouvert la barrière et nous avons trouvé les survivants. Beaucoup étaient très mal en point et ne pouvaient d'ailleurs plus se lever. _

— _Comment avaient-ils érigé cette barrière magique ?_

—_Vincent Crabbe conservait la baguette de son défunt père, dans sa chaussette, en souvenir. Il avait dressé cette barrière pour les protéger des intrus. C'est aussi grâce à cette baguette qu'il tuait des lapins pour qu'ils puissent se nourrir, et conjurait de l'eau potable, ainsi que des feux magiques pour cuire les lapins. À la fin, je crois qu'il n'y avait même plus de lapins, et ils mourraient de faim. Certains avaient mangé de la neige et en étaient tombés malades. Romilda Vane m'a dit que Luna Lovegood était entrée en hibernation à cause du froid et du manque de nourriture. J'ai cru qu'elle était morte, quand on l'a trouvée sous la neige. Ça m'a fait très peur, mais Severus m'a dit qu'elle hibernait et qu'elle était en vie, parce qu'elle était à demi Sylphide. _

— _Vous connaissez bien cette jeune fille ?_

— _C'est une de mes meilleures amies, Madame La Présidente. C'est la fille de Xenophilius Lovegood, le rédacteur en chef du Chicaneur, qui est là-bas, avec les autres journalistes._

— _Miss Lovegood a déjà témoigné, Monsieur Potter, nous savons qui elle est. _

_Harry avait hoché la tête et soupiré en regardant ses mains._

— _Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?_

— _Nous avons conjuré des brancards pour emmener les survivants à l'abri dans la grotte que nous avions trouvée un peu avant. Là, Severus est allé prévenir le Professeur Dumbledore et les secours qui étaient arrivés de Sainte-Mangouste et du Ministère. Moi, je suis resté avec les gens dans la grotte, et quand les secours sont enfin arrivés, je suis rentré avec Severus. Lui, il a fait des potions toute la nuit avec Madame Pomfresh pour aider les Médicomages et moi, je suis allé dormir après que Madame Weasley m'ait donné à manger. Severus voulait que je mange et que je dorme. J'ai obéi. Il sait toujours ce qui est le mieux pour moi. Il sent mes besoins._

— _Merci, Monsieur Potter, je pense que ce sera tout. Je n'ai pas d'autres questions. Vous pouvez aller rejoindre le Professeur Rogue dans le public._

_Alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers son vampire, Amélia Bones avait poursuivi sur sa lancée._

— _Monsieur Potter était le dernier témoin. Nous avons maintenant fait le tour de toute l'histoire et je dois dire que les preuves sont accablantes. La liste des victimes l'est encore plus. Vous la connaissez, elle a été largement diffusée par la presse et le Ministère. Je propose que nous passions au vote. Membres du Magenmagot ! Dolorès Ombrage est-elle coupable de haute-trahison ?_

_La totalité du Magenmagot avait levé la main en l'air, comme un seul homme. Lorsqu'Amélia avait posé ensuite la même question pour les crimes contre les sorciers, puis ceux contre les créatures magiques, la réponse avait été la même._

— _Dolorès Ombrage est reconnue coupable de tous les chefs d'accusation, sans circonstances atténuantes ! En conséquence, Dolorès Ombrage, vous êtes condamnée à passer cinq années à Azkaban, dans la section des Mangemorts gardée par les Détraqueurs. À l'issue de ces cinq années, vous serez condamnée au Baiser du Détraqueur. Aurors ! Vous pouvez emmener l'accusée. L'audience est terminée. !_

Ombrage fut emmenée aussitôt. Les Détraqueurs allaient se délecter de sa présence. Ses biens furent saisis en réparation des dommages qu'elle avait créés, et son Elfe de Maison placée dans une autre famille. Les membres de sa Brigade et de sa Section de Surveillance furent tous condamnés. Ils reçurent entre un an et cinq ans de prison, selon leurs grades. Ils furent expédiés à Azkaban, dans les sections gardées par les Aurors. Le Ministère ne voulait pas dépouiller encore plus de leurs héritiers, des familles de sorciers. Le Monde Magique était bien assez exsangue comme ça.

* * *

Mondingus et Harris, qui avaient fouillé les décombres du Chaporouge après son explosion, vendaient à présent sous le manteau aux collectionneurs avides, les bottes et les capes en peau de dragon des membres de la Section de Surveillance, à prix d'or bien entendu. Après tout, selon leur propre aveu, ils avaient pris tous les risques et pouvaient bien avoir une petite récompense. Kingsley et Fol Œil, pas dupes, fermaient les yeux provisoirement.

* * *

Deux jours après son incarcération dans la section des Mangemorts, par une belle nuit de pleine lune, un vampire vêtu de noir, qui curieusement avait sur lui non seulement un beau trousseau de clés de la prison, mais aussi, un loup-garou roux avec une oreille percée de crochets de serpent, tenu au bout d'une laisse, traversa discrètement les étages sans rencontrer âme qui vive.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cellule avec une des clés, après en avoir levé momentanément les barrières magiques. Il pénétra dans la pièce glacée ouverte à tous les vents, suivi de l'animal apparemment très docile. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la grosse femme sale qui était couchée par terre et le regardait méchamment.

— VOUS !

— Moi… Je suis venu vous présenter un de mes bons amis. BILLOU ! Entre mon loup-loup… va dire bonsoir à la dame… Va !

Un rictus aux lèvres, le vampire détacha la laisse du collier du loup-garou.

— Un bon nonoss' pour le loup-loup ! À table, Billou !

Le loup-garou, parfaitement lucide grâce à la potion Tue-Loup de qualité supérieure de Severus, savait très bien ce qu'il avait à faire. Il poursuivit la femme dans toute la cellule, lui donnant des coups de griffes au passage, et montrant ses crocs ruisselants de bave et ses yeux jaunes remplis de fureur. Malgré les hurlements d'Ombrage, personne ne vint…

— Allons, Billou… ne joue pas avec la nourriture.

Aussitôt le loup-garou se jeta sur le crapaud en haillons et planta ses crocs dans tout son corps, prenant bien garde à ne pas la tuer… juste à l'infecter.

— Billou, on rentre, maintenant… C'est un bon loup-loup ça, Madame… ricana le vampire plein d'humour.

Le loup-garou retourna docilement vers Severus Rogue qui lui remit sa laisse.

— Bon séjour, Dolorès… mes amitiés aux Détraqueurs et… à la pleine lune.

Le vampire referma tranquillement la porte et replaça les barrières magiques. Il descendit les escaliers et alla donner les clés à l'Auror qui se tenait dans le bureau à l'accueil.

— Merci, fit le jeune homme en reprenant le trousseau. J'étais à l'Académie des Aurors avec Dora Tonks, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai été reçu à l'épreuve de déguisement. Et je n'ai jamais oublié son coup de main…

Sans un mot, Severus et Bill Weasley sortirent de la prison et s'approchèrent de l'eau noirâtre qui brillait dans la nuit. Bill s'assit alors et se mit à hurler sous la lune. Le cri, sinistre, s'entendit dans toute la prison. Dorénavant, ils l'entendraient à chaque pleine lune. Severus actionna le Portoloin qui était le collier de Bill et tous deux disparurent dans un tourbillon bleuâtre.

* * *

Le Ministère mit en place les suggestions de Dumbledore pour améliorer la natalité. Tous étaient conscients que la disparition de 40% de la population magique était un drame dont ils risquaient de ne jamais se remettre… Seul l'avenir le dirait. Sans surprise, Amélia Bones remporta les élections et devint Ministre de la Magie, battant largement Rufus Scrimgeour, son principal challenger.

Harry ne se réconcilia pas avec Ron et Ginny, et Hermione les laissa tomber rapidement, elle aussi lassée de leurs enfantillages. Elle fit rapidement la connaissance du jeune Auror Johnson, fraîchement diplômé, lors d'une fête donnée par Kingsley Shacklebolt pour son anniversaire. Elle succomba rapidement au charme du jeune sorcier et oublia Ron.

— _Hermione s'est trouvé un p'tit copain, l'autre jour à la fête chez Kingsley, avait révélé Harry à son vampire. Tobias Johnson, il s'appelle. Il a passé son diplôme d'Auror en juin. C'est lui qui m'avait mis en cellule. Le monde est petit…_

— _Tobias ? Et bien… j'espère qu'elle aura plus de chance que ma mère… avait répondu la Terreur des cachots._

Drago Malefoy vendit ses biens et resta en Bulgarie dans la famille vélane de sa grand-mère. On ne le revit plus sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Le bruit court que Severus Rogue dans l'ombre de ses cachots, essaie de trouver une formule pour que les hommes puissent être enceints, ce qui arrangerait bien les gays du Monde Magique et surtout, un certain Harry Potter, qui voudrait bien goûter aux joies de la « maternité ».

Souhaitons que notre Maître des Potions favori réussisse…

_FIN _


End file.
